Destiny claws: la doncella de oro y el infierno alado
by XoneechanX
Summary: "Bajo el manto de la mentira, el dolor, la venganza, pero sobre todo, una nueva oportunidad de experimentar el significado de "la vida", la doncella de oro se sumerge a una desagradable misión..." (SINOPSIS COMPLETA DENTRO) Primer FT Fic. [Natsu x Lucy] [OC y PJ del mismo]Basado en Fairy Tail [por Hiro Mashima]. Fic bajo contnuacion. M por lemon y lenguaje obsceno.
1. Anhelo Quebrantado, Mentiras Elevadas

**SINOPSIS**

Bajo el manto de la mentira, el dolor, la venganza, pero sobre todo, una nueva oportunidad de experimentar el significado de "la vida", la doncella de oro se sumerge a una desagradable misión de afrontar el error de su pasado, donde el pecado de su existencia será el impulso que la llevara a ir más lejos, bajo la vigilancia y la seguridad de unos poderosos ojos infernales.

Lucy no cree ser merecedora de la felicidad, ni del amor, ni de la vida soñada que desea día a día. Su pasado la sumerge en un problema aun mayor, cuando las fauces de un monstruo reclaman una luz de esperanza en ella y se ve en la necesidad de salvar a toda costa. Incluso de su fantasiosa libertad.

Las cavernas no fueron hechas para él, así como el destino que se le impuso tampoco lo eran. Natsu está en la difícil misión de complacer a sus sabios, aunque la furia reflejada en quien es su mayor admiración, se fueran apagando con el miedo de verle cometer tan terrible maldición. Los mismos pasos de la perdición.

Dos vidas, un solo camino. Un destino marcado por la avaricia y el rencor ajeno, los llevara al escenario perfecto para cumplir las promesas juradas con sangre…

Aunque en el transcurso de camino, se sumerjan en un problema aún más difícil de manejar.

Y es que el corazón a veces es idiota, pero inteligente.

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _El resonar de las campanas indicaba que el enemigo ya estaba cerca, invadiendo de terror a todos los habitantes de aquella pequeña aldea. La gente se apresuró y corrió a los refugios, tomando todo lo que pudiesen y tuvieran valor para ellos._

 _Pero no había más valor que los niños sujetando sus manos fuertemente._

 _Sus destinos estaban marcados, y con ello, la desgracia abarcó y arrasó, como el fuego que inicio en los prados, sucumbiendo la vida de todos aquellos que atrevieron a alzar sus espadas y enfrentar a los barbáricos asesinos invasores._

 _Grito y lamentos se alzaron hacia el firmamento, oscureciéndose por el humo del incendio en todas las propiedades, derrumbando casas y pequeños establos, con o sin habitantes. Las mujeres peleaban con sus criaturas en brazos, impidiendo que se los arrebatasen. Pero la lucha era inútil. El filoso metal segaba las almas de las infortunadas y liberaba de su confort a las criaturas, quienes berreaban histéricos por aquel macabro acontecimiento ante sus tiernos ojos._

 _Muchos fueron llevados al centro de la masacre, otros fueron sacrificados antes de ser juzgados por la espada del líder de aquel ultraje a su paz._

 _La sangre de derramaba, el fuego lo quemaba. Todo se alzaba como el mismísimo infierno._

 _Mientras un par de hermosos ojos oscuros y profundos lo observaba todo._

 _La carnicería humana fue lo último que vio, antes que sus ojos fueran puestos rudamente en la tez de aquel ente que comenzó con todo esto._

 _Su cara tenuemente manchada por la sangre, sus labios en una delineada pero fina sonrisa de blancos dientes, su nariz resoplando por el gusto al aroma metálico, y por la extenuante fuerza con la que ejerció su brutalidad en sus asesinatos._

 _Y esos ojos endemoniadamente fríos como el acero, llameaban como el fuego del infierno._

"al fin te tengo"

* * *

Toda historia llena de aventuras sin límite, romances sin reserva, y finales mágicamente felices comienzan de la siguiente forma:

 ** _"érase una vez"…_**

Un artilugio dispensable, una llave mágica que abre las puertas y da paso a una historia cargada de muchas emociones, sentimientos, revelaciones y vidas plasmadas en referencias a poderosos titanes, valientes héroes, hermosas doncellas y un sinfín de escenarios inimaginables.

Pero esta historia está más allá de ser un cuento de hadas protagonizado por princesas y héroes, que derrotan al monstruo y viven malditamente felices para siempre en un mundo de paz.

Bueno, claro que hay monstruos, y claro que también princesas, por supuesto que hay héroes y… ¿heroínas?, pero lo que dista más allá de la felicidad en un cuento para niñas, quien sin saberlo amará abrazar este libro con la simple idea de ver magia rosada volando a su alrededor vomitando amor y finales de ensueños…solamente para mirar boquiabierta las páginas y dar un salto por el balcón, es el hecho de las cosas inimaginables que ocurrían en el trascurso de esta historia; donde lo bueno no siempre es bueno, y lo malo, resulta tener otro sentido a la palabra "verdaderamente malo".

Así que para dar paso a esta…no sé cómo llamarlo, ¿graciosa, ridícula, emocionante, irónica, pervertida, triste, humillante, aventurera o peligrosa historia?, daremos paso a la frase que mejor le acomoda a la situación…

" ** _hace una mierda de tiempo atrás…"_**

 **Capítulo 1: Anhelo Quebrantado, Mentiras Elevadas.**

Hace una mierda de tiempo atrás – _¿ya dije eso?_ – en el pacifico Ishgar, tierras occidentales de la magia eterna e historias sin fin, donde los hombres forjan el hierro y esculpen maravillas sin comparación, las mujeres cantan sueños y poesías románticas y tejen finísimos telares, cuando los cielos eran decorados por la infinidad de estrellas y el blanco puro de las nubes, y las ricas tierras verduscas, con plantaciones y cultivos que aminoraban el hambre de las personas, el ganado pastando en todo su gigantesco tamaño, y las personas iban y venían en sus deberes, misiones encomendadas por padres y maestros, manos trabajando en la tierra, en el agua o en el aire, y el cantico del día empalagaba en las estaciones del amor, y cuando el sol emergía furioso, o cuando moría, o cuando se congelaban las almas en un frio intenso, o cuando también, y eso también, y…

En resumen, cuando la vida era vida y de la buena.

Un catastrófico despertar emergió desde las entrañas de la madre tierra, un omnipotente reinado se elevaba desde las oscuras tinieblas, irrumpiendo como un cometa en medio de la noche, deslumbrando en todo su poderío la magnitud de su fuerza, doblegando ante su fiereza a toda criatura terrestre, marina, pero sobre todo, aérea.

Criaturas sacadas de las más perturbadoras e inimaginables leyendas dichas por los sabios; bestias tan grandes como montañas, cubiertos por una brillante armadura a base de escamas, garras mortales y llenas de sangre, colmillos desgarradores que triturarían hasta las rocas, músculos tensándose como cuerdas bajo el multicolor de sus pieles, ojos endemoniadamente afilados y fieros, y alas excelsos en majestuosidad, con las que gobernarían de ese entonces hacia adelante a todo en su paso.

Fueron ellos quienes se aclamaron los reyes del mundo, los indestructibles, los temerarios…

 ** _Los poderosos Dragones_**

 _"Y con ello, el reino de los cielos se alzó en su trono y las bestias aladas tomaron el poder absoluto..."_ Se dijo una vez por ahí.

Las tierras de Fiore no fueron las únicas afectadas por este drástico evento; los otros reinos alrededor y cercanas que rodean las tierras calcinadas del inframundo, " _el Reino del Diablo_ ", fueron desprovistas de salvación alguna ya que los fieros dragones se hicieron invasores de todas las hectáreas ricas en ganado, vegetación, habitantes.

De su excelsa vida.

La situación era nueva para nosotros, no teníamos idea del porqué de todo ello, el miedo tomaba nuestros corazones y nos perseguía hasta la desesperación. Pero el deseo de vivir y las ganas de querer luchar por una nueva oportunidad, llevo a solidificar la unión de los clanes de cada reino, haciendo así los artilugios y guerreros de todos los lugares del continente, una masa de poder y lucha contra el apocalipsis alado.

El tiempo corría y las batallas no se dieron a esperar; la lucha por la liberación y la gloria dio paso a grandes hazañas contadas durante ese periodo, hasta la actualidad.

Y así, las tierras que una vez fueron pacíficas, llenas de alegría y vida a su alrededor, hoy en día se han convertido en campos de batallas, suelo de muerte y perdición, donde la lucha por la supervivencia de la humanidad se libra con cada puesta de sol, bañando el alba con el roció de la sangre derramada por los valientes guerreros, enfrentados a una lucha a muerte con los titánicos dragones.

Pero se preguntan, ¿quién soy, de donde vengo, a donde voy? ¿Dónde tengo que ver yo en esto?, ¿en qué parte de la historia debería encontrarme?

Déjenme contarles desde un inicio donde todo tenga sentido. Porque aunque las cosas tengan un pie y cabeza, en mi caso, es todo un revoltijo de situaciones.

Todo empezó en la ciudad de Junelle, en el reino de Fiore. Un mundo cargado de riquezas, poder, historia.

Mucho deleite para todos sus habitantes.

De hecho, los residentes eran extremadamente ricos, pero guardaban modestia y presumían más la educación que el oro con el que se bañaban.

 _De igual forma no se les iba lo petulante a estos malditos._

La capital rebosaba de vida, actividad en sus mercaderes, niños corriendo, mujeres e hijas comprando para la despensa y los hombres llevando los animales al mercado. Todo estaba cargado por las especies soplando en el aire, los gritos de anuncio de las carnes y quesos a vender, el bullicio de la gente y los carruajes que transitaban llevando las compras del día.

Todo estaba, simplemente, bien.

 _Todo menos yo._

La forma en como lo miraba, en como mis dedos toqueteaban en la mesa de madera, mientras mi ceja se arqueaba esperando una respuesta, todo por una simple pregunta que realice al mercader de carnes

-¿y esperas que acepte 10 monedas menos por lo que piensas llevarte? – dijo él mordaz, tratando de acuchillarme con sus ojos negros y pequeños. Yo solo fruncí las cejas, esperando que no saliese con alguna estúpida y ridícula excusa – mira la cantidad de huevos que has comprado, además de las vísceras y las cabezas de pato – señalo, indicando respectivamente con el valor puesto en un trozo de madera – el precio no cambia, son 80 monedas –

-tengo entendido el valor de cada huevo – aclare, cruzada de brazos, mirando a las pobres aves encerradas en una caja listas para darles una miserable muerte – pero también sé que las vísceras incluyen el precio pedido – señale el montón de desperdicios acumulados en un barril, listo para vendérselo a los criaderos de cerdos – no me vengas con excusas tontas, cuando ambos sabemos que en una cantidad mínima, el precio es irrazonable –

-es razonable. Mercadería – agregó él

-son meriendas para animales, no para personas -

-¡hay gente que las ama! – agregó ofendido, llevándose una mano al pecho al digno estilo de una damisela– esas cosas se venden, tienen su precio – se acercó, tratando de intimidarme, yo lo vi más furiosa – si quieres comerlas tú o dárselos a tu amigos rastreros entonces es asunto tuyo. Pero tendrás que pagar–

-no puedo creerlo, en serio eres increíble – golpee fuertemente la mesa, haciendo temblar un peligrosos cuchillo que casi cae en su mano derecha – tu valor por esas cosas van más allá de lo ridículo, Ashler. Ten en cuenta de a donde irán a parar –

-sé a donde irán, maldita criada, y no será en el cerdo que quiero en mi mesa para cenar esta noche – pero se asomó un poco más sobre su mesa, deslizando sus malditos ojos en mi escote y sobre mí con cierta lasciva y enfermiza mirada suya – aunque a carne de cerdo no es lo único que me encanta – canturreo – cuanto más suave y blanda, es mejor para morder – y ahí fue mi calma. De nuevo.

No fue nada lindo al comienzo, pero agarrar las vísceras y restregarlas en su cara, él tratando de no engullir ninguna de esas porquerías, fue mejor que no comprarle nada al idiota engreído

-¡dime otra vez esas palabras y juro que-! –

-¡¿qué infiernos ocurre aquí?! – no lo presentí debido a lo concentrada que estaba en mi regordete amigo, pero las personas alrededor nos observaban, con los ojos enormemente abiertos, atrayendo la atención de los oficiales que resguardaban la plaza – oh Dios… – solto una voz ahogado de asombro.

Conocía ese tono suave pero malditamente varonil. Muy bien conocido por desgracia. Me gire y observe el rostro bronceado, con ligera presencia de barba, sus largos mechones castaños con hilos dorados bañados al sol, y el porte de un semental en toda su altura.

Porque así se caracterizaba él, como un maldito imán de coños húmedos en kilómetros a la redonda.

Pero ni su armadura dorada con finos acabados sujetados fuertemente en esos músculos de acero, ni la enorme espada de hierro cuya correa apretaba en su estrecha cadera, o la ondeante capa que se mecía y resaltaba sus bien formadas piernas; o todo lo que un adonis pueda caracterizarse en él, no era merito asegurado de que yo perdiera los estribos y le implorara piedad y me follara tan desesperadamente.

Porque al contrario, con cada oportunidad que tenía la utilizaba para asegurarme que mi existencia seria el martillo que sentenciaría el destino de su salud mental, que con cada paso que doy el temblaría de nervios y observaría con ira, impaciencia, o algunas veces con diversión, como derrumbo los estándares de lo que sería una criada común y le sirvo la situación frente a uno de los guerreros más solicitados del reino.

 _Tanto en la guerra como en la cama._

-¡¿Qué diablos…?! – le escuche venir detrás mío, y supe que mi momento de locura paso a luz roja

-¡me ataco, esta mugrosa criada me hirió en la cara! – y lo que es peor, oír los lamentos en aguda voz del mutilador de aves

-¿pero qué haces, Lucky? – y cuando me llaman roncamente con ese nombre, con esa burla, es cuando pienso en su trasero marcado en rojo por una semana por mis azotes.

¡Oh, cierto!, para los que no entiendan. No es porque sea una persona afortunada ( _ridículos)_ sino por el mal juego de letras.

Lucky = Lucy

Me llamo Lucy. Solo así.

 _Y ahora, volviendo al asunto…_

-tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí – susurró él, alcanzándole un pañuelo al maldito de Ashler

-fue a por mí, Loke. Quiso aprovecharse de la situación – gemí en agonía, mientras realizaba el dramas merecedor de un premio – deseó probar mis pechos – acentúe más el escote de mi vestido, presionando mi busto con mis brazos – ¡por los santos griales del paraíso, es difícil ser hermosa y que los barbaros como él quieran aprovecharse! –

-como digas – dijo sin importarle mi teatro barato, pero no evitó contemplar a mis bellas amigas por unos segundos. Se acercó a Ashler y le ofreció un trozo de tela para limpiarse – lamento lo sucedido señor, las crianzas de hoy en día no abarcan todos los modales necesarios para educar a las damas serviciales del castillo. Pero estoy seguro que esta señorita tiene algo que decirle – Ashler me miro inquisitivo, yo mire a Loke con los ojos bien abiertos, y él me sonrió.

Con esa elegante, petulante, descarada sonrisa "moja-bragas". Lo mejor de su repertorio de seducción.

Aun no lo creía. ¡Me había traicionado! El muy cabrón…

-muy bien, lo siento en serio – resoplé – por restregarte las tripas en la cara – dije mientras sentía la mía arder en magnitudes volcánicas. Mire a los intensos ojos del maldito traidor, observándome como diciendo que sea sincera. _Oh cariño, claro que seré sincera –_ pero te da mejor aspecto que esas ridículas hombreras hechas de paja y el colgante de lata mal soldado que llevas puesto – acerté con la expresión de asombro en ambos – hace juego a tu orgullo de verdugo de patos – no me importo si él o Loke decían algo, o si Ashler se atrevía a gritar y vociferas su alfabeto de insultos hacia mí. Me gire y camine en dirección a otro puesto.

Había mejores cosas que soportar a un maldito cerdo con cabeza humana.

No espere mucho para ver a Loke a mi lado, quitándome las bolsas del mercado y algunos paquetes que me encomendaron recoger. Espere a que me mandase detenerme, o cuestionar nuevamente mi forma de ser, o que sus hirientes palabras que emplean en el ejército para "educar" a sus pupilos, me trabasen y me hicieran perder el poco control que tenía.

Pero no llego, y lo sabía. Lo sabía bien porque él jamás haría algo tan perverso como eso a mí.

No a mí, y lo agradecía.

Escuche un ligero gemido, que luego se volvió un movimiento de hombros y luego, unas carcajadas me hicieron detenerme, viendo como trataba de controlarse.

-¿en serio, verdugo de patos? – siguió riéndose, y yo, bueno, no tuve más remedio que reírme con él, fuertemente. La gente nos miraba pero me importaba una mierda – excelente calificativo, no me esperaba menos de ti - no sentí que aquello fuera gracioso hasta que él lo dijo. Era mi primera vez diciéndolo en voz alta. Se limpió una lágrima, apagándose lentamente, hasta que tomo las cosas un poco seria

-por el amor a los grandes ancestros Lucy, deberías moderar tu forma de hablar – y a pesar de decirlo así, tan suelto, pero firme, sabía que no era una reprimenda con seguridad. Solo un simple comentario de amigos.

-no cambiare por nada ni por nadie, olvídate de eso. No seré una doncella de gran alcurnia, pero si soy mucho mejor que esas damas de dudosa sexualidad que visitan la posada del idiota ese– gesticule con la mano

-vaya, algo nuevo que agregar al cotilleo del bar- dijo con interés fingida

Omití responderle, dándole menor importancia al asunto. No es que me interese en saber si eran en verdad mujeres.

No limito en selecciones.

Descarte lo sucedido pocos minutos antes, concentrándome en el hecho de verlo frente a mí.

-regresaste muy rápido para el poco tiempo que estuviste allá – solté una sonrisa, tratando de aminorar la alegría de verlo nuevamente

-fue una suerte, debo decir. Lograron erradicar a los invasores de los límites del reino sin nuestra ayuda, por lo que vi innecesaria mi presencia con tanto hombres en la barricada – cada palabra era dicha con un dejo de orgullo – aunque las batallas no cesaran simplemente por esto – su mirada se nublo con cierto enojo - hay fuertes contrincantes en las tierras limítrofes de Bosco y Fiore, pero la siguiente campaña elegirá a sus miembros para la lucha – y de un cambio rápido, su sonrisa volvió a brillar como la luna llena rodeada de estrellas – por cierto, no recibí un abrazo o un beso acorde a mi bienvenida –

-mi estofado de cabeza y tripas son mejores que lo que pides. Ten por seguro que te chuparas los dedos – no evite reírme ante su gesto de asco mal enmascarado

-al menos, amerito un beso digno de la dama con la sazón de cabezas más exquisito de toda Junelle – le di un ligero codazo en su brazo - ¿qué?, tenía que intentarlo -

Volví a mí andar, buscando lo siguiente en la larga y tediosa lista de compras, pero él no dejó pasar el primer tema

-pronto el reino tendrá cambios importantes que asumir – no me miró, no hacía falta. Loke sabia la cara que pongo al recodar ese tema – las cosas serán diferentes cuando el Rey marque la alianza con el matrimonio de su hija con el reino vecino. Habrán muchos cambios en este lugar, lo que siempre has conocido no será igual y tendrás que moderar tu comportamiento hacia tu nuevo gobernante – soltó con desgana, yo también me sentí así.

 _El cambio siempre es bueno…_ según quién, me pregunto

– tal vez si pruebas ser más condescendiente, podrían incluso darte un puesto más alto de lo que eres ahora – susurró, como quien no quiere decirlo, pero lo hizo. Y me detuve, y pensé meditando un poco.

Y le di mi mayor y mejor gesto de repudio total

-muy bien, aquí vamos de nuevo – tome aire, él viéndome sorprendido por el cambio brusco y dije con firmeza -vísteme con pavorosos y finos vestidos, con guirnaldas hechas de diamantes en el cabello, maquíllame el rostro hasta ser vista como un lienzo cargado, ajusta mi cuerpo a las tiras que moldearían todo, pero escúchame bien – señale, punzando mi dedo en el pecho de su armadura. Tan dura, tan reluciente, tan impenetrable. Pero fácilmente desmoronada por mis gestos y palabras – escúchame muy bien – él asintió. Temiendo como si fuese a morderle el cuello, trago duro – ¡jamás en la vida voy a vestir y ser vista como una cucufata, llevando las alhajas y los mantos de la princesa, mientras se pavonea frete a sus súbditos alargando su ego ante los imperfectos que somos! – recalqué cada palabra con mi índice en su pecho - ¡jamás! – finalicé con la frente fruncida.

Después de dos segundos baje mi mano, sosteniendo ambas ahora en mis caderas, esperando una respuesta coherente por parte de este maldito seductor. Aunque cabe esperar algo bueno de él, como las anécdotas que celebran en los bares por sus triunfos y victorias en las batallas, lo siguiente que soltó fue una golpiza mental a mi pobre tranquilidad y paciencia

-pero al menos, serias una cucufata muy hermosa – sonrió, malditamente sonrió. Y yo me quede viéndolo, con los ojos caídos de la tolerancia – usa tus encantos y pavonéate con esa belleza en todo el castillo, así – sujeto las bolsas con sus manos en las caderas, y camino con total seducción y soltura, atrayendo la atención de las damas presentes.

Quien no, díganme quien no miraría ese ridículo espectáculo.

 _Pero ellas disfrutaban de una buena pasarela de carne con músculos._

-y coquetear a los hombres con tu melena, así – se llevó el cabello a su espalda, ondeando los largos mechones castaños, en juego con algunas fibras doradas que resplandecían en el sol – tienes las seducción en ti, pero podrías mejorar tus encantos si te comportas con… -

-como un maldito pervertido que atrae la atención con su duro y redondo culo – dije, sin dejar de observarlo con desespero. Él solo me ignoro

-con gracia y elegancia. Créeme, las mujeres del palacio y de aquí son las más aclamadas por mis hombres –

-de eso no tengo duda – sabía que la orquesta de grititos y gemidos de las servidumbres dentro de los establos no era por un ratón en el lugar. A altas horas de la noche. En oscuras.

Su sonrisa se ensancho más, y me hacia una idea del por qué – notaste mi trasero. Me siento plenamente gratificado – reverenció

-y yo feliz de tomarte por culo* –

Dejó su estúpido comportamiento y se giró, mostrándome esta vez una verdadera sonrisa. Una de las cuales es muy poco vista, cuando desea reflejar lo que en verdad siente. Una máscara que muy pocos saben descifrar– sabes que sería lo mejor, si consiguieses casarte con un alto mando o algún noble del reino vecino. O uno propio – tomó mi hombro, delicadamente que hizo estremecerme – podrían darte todo lo que quisieras, dejarías el puesto en el que estas y te convertirías en una dama de respetable familia. Créeme, tu acapararías a todas si te presentaras como una hermosa doncella de la compañía real –

No esperé aquello, solo una bola de metal cubriendo mi garganta, impidiéndome responder con el asco y la ironía que me caracterizaba.

Hermosa, ¿yo? Puede que me crea linda, únicamente por mi dorada cabellera y mis achocolatados ojos, pero no me compararía a las demás representantes de esa categoría.

Le indique con mi mano que lo olvidase, tenía que seguir con las compras y volver a ese lugar.

Al lugar que me obligaron llamar hogar.

Al hogar donde me obligaron ser parte.

Una parte que no existe, que ya no está aquí.

Mi familia, ellos, no están aquí. No más.

El castillo se alzaba ostentoso a nuestra llegada, cubierto de la más exquisita tonalidad de marfil, bañado en oro los cimientos y los relieves en forma curvilíneas alrededor de las columnas. Lo cristales de las ventanas bañadas por la luz del sol, reflejándose en ella la vista de un deslumbrante y celestial cielo. El tejado apilado, con piedras rojas casi anaranjadas en columnas, dándole un vuelo elegante a las paredes que sujetaban las estatuillas de pequeños ángeles o criaturas mágicas. No lo sabía bien. El tiempo se encargó de descascarar sus rostros, pero sus enormes alas las hacían distintivas de las demás formas antropomorfas.

La puerta de entrada al palacio, de un roble fuertemente crecido y luego, utilizado para convertirlo en un enorme portón, con herraduras de hierro pulido y adornado con cristales preciosos, sujetándolo en el arco bellamente decorado a mano, por uno de los mejores artistas del momento.

El jardín, ridículamente extenso, variado en todas las tonalidades existentes en flores, decoraba la entrada para los invitados más celebres de nuestra época. Ilustres sabios, ornamentados reyes, valientes y atrevidos guerreros de alto rango, entre otro.

Obviamente entre "otros" no estaba la servidumbre de esta mega fortaleza.

Cruzamos la entrada de arco de piedra, donde todos eran iguales a los ojos de los grandes sabios, luego tenía que ir a mi izquierda y cruzar el patio, donde había un almacén muy grande y a unos cuantos pasos a la derecha, estaba mi lugar de toda la vida. La cocina y el lavado de las exquisitas telas que cubrían el cuerpo de mis _dueño_ s.

Sabía que la diversión se acabó, pero antes me gire, viendo a Loke observarme. Entendía ese momento, ya que siempre era igual cada vez que regresábamos juntos del exterior. Él se iría a atender asuntos reales y yo, atender asuntos domésticos, esperando hasta que me mandasen otra vez al mercado. Solo en ese entonces, podía pisar fuera del castillo.

Hoy no fue un día muy emocionante, no tenía opción cabe decir. No disfrute mucho del tiempo que se me daba para abrazar el pequeño momento de libertad. Clorinda, a supervisora de la servidumbre, se daba cuenta que mis llegadas al castillo eran más tarde de lo habitual, y solo me mandaba a hacer pequeños recados. Grandes cuando se requerían urgentemente.

Una vez me pillo hablando con Loke fuera de la cocina. Pidió disculpas por mi comportamiento e inmediatamente me regresó a mi puesto de trabajo, sujetándome fuertemente del brazo y pidiendo una explicación razonable a mi falta de disciplina y mi coquetería con un señor de tercera estrella**

Obviamente, como la mejor dramatista y mentirosa que soy, le expliqué que la última vez que había hecho el recado, había sido rodeada por ladrones dispuestos a todo, y que no me permitirían volver pese a decirles que era sirvienta del castillo. Loke se encontró en ese momento y me salvo la vida. Prometió acompañarme o velar si yo me veía en apuros nuevamente.

Clorinda lo dejo pasar, notando en sus fríos ojos que no sería mala idea que me den un escarmiento o dos.

 _Como si no supiera que esta perra me quiere muerta._

De ese modo dejo de molestar pero advirtiendo fieramente que, a la próxima vez que notara algo extraño, o simplemente perder el tiempo afuera, yo tendría graves problemas con ella y luego me echaría a la calle.

No respondí en ese entonces, pero me hubiera dado gusto decirle que todo fue mentira. Que los brabucones querían pasárselas conmigo pero yo les deje bien claro que conmigo nadie se mete.

Porque era una mujer fuerte, una mujer guerrera, una mujer con la que no debes jugar.

Y el pescado dentro de la boca de uno, y mi zapato atorado en el culo del otro, fue claro ejemplo, incluso para Loke quien vio la situación sin ayudar mucho ( _porque yo termine antes que siquiera desenvaine la espada_ ) que conmigo nadie se mete sin salir herido.

 _Puedo morder, y no de la mejor manera._

Regresando al momento.

Me acerqué más a mi guerrero favorito ( _no es que conociera a muchos para decir eso_ ), mientras me entregaba las bolsas y paquetes. Había veces en que la compañía se extendía hasta la puerta de la cocina, ya que algunos paquetes eran muy pesados. Su gentileza y su humildad, pese a ser alguien que no debía brindad ayuda y ni hablar con míseras criadas como yo, fue lo que le permitió ser parte de mi cerrado y para nada divertido círculo de amigos.

Bueno, no es que tuviese muchos.

De hecho, él y dos más eran los únicos amigos que tengo.

Cuando tome el último bolso, estaba a punto de despedirme, cuando en eso dijo

-piénsalo Lucy, sería lo mejor si consiguieses un puesto donde las miradas puedan enfocarse en ti. Por lo menos una de las mozas alrededor de la princesa – y ahí estaba de nuevo, su sonrisa sincera que transmitía sus verdaderos anhelos – sería la única forma de conseguir que uno de alto mando te viera como una futura esposa y te sacara de… - señalo con las manos abiertas –…todo esto – no quería oírlo decir más, porque sé a dónde va eso. Pero si me seguía negando, sabía que al final solo nos lastimaríamos ambos. Sabia, con seguridad, que a pesar de las manchas de hollín, los harapos, la falta de feminidad y delicadeza a la hora de hablar, no era merito suficiente para alejar a este grandulón bañado en radiante luz dorada, como si fuese uno de los guardianes de la divina bóveda celestial y dejara de pretender que su inocencia no ocultaba sus intentos de cortejar.

 _Una inocencia que empleaba en cada conquista nocturna._

Yo lo entendía, lo sabía muy bien. Como también sabía que era imposible para una mugrosa y…aunque duela…bastarda como yo, poder aclamar algo tan grande como la libertad, el sueño de un amor correspondido y una vida digna en un lugar al cual poder llamar _hogar._

No podía, y tampoco él lo merecía.

No sería justo después de todo.

Aunque la justicia mereciera llenarse de sangre vil y ruin por el dolor del pasado.

Lance mi mejor sonrisa, esas con las que cubro perfectamente mi drama barato de "pobre bastarda infeliz" y le dije, pese a que no lo deseaba así

-tal vez en algún tiempo, cuando Ashler adelgace o le devuelva el cuerpo al cerdo que se lo robó. Dios que ese hombre esta exageradamente gordo. No me sorprendería que diera a luz pronto – sin verlo, sentí su mirada urgente por que cambiara mi fachada y dijera lo que en verdad sentía. Pero no, como bien dije, soy fuerte, soy guerrera, no pienso y nunca cederé ante la derrota de mi marcado destino – además, no estoy tan desesperada por aclamar a un viejo moribundo con aires de supremo adonis y que me presente como una estatuilla dorada frente a su grupo de prostáticos sin solución. Estoy segura que frente a un espejo se diría "¡diablos hombre, pero mira todo este amor que tengo para darte preciosa!"– realice los movimientos, arrugando mi cara como la de un anciano y hablando con voz rasposa. Solo así no notaria el cómo me sentía de verdad.

Loke me miro, luego agacho la cabeza y sin apuro alguno, negó levemente. Si no fuera porque me detuve en mi teatro, no lo habría visto. Alzo la mirada y sonrió, más para él que para mí. Luego se acercó, yo mientras temerosa de que alguien nos viese. Elevó su mano a mi mejilla, y yo lista para gritar como histérica en plan de víctima-siendo-atacada-sexualmente-por-un-seductor-moja-bragas.

Una vez intento darme un toqueteo atrevido. No volvió a ver el sartén de la misma forma.

El movimiento fue rápido, pero gentil. Sentí como se movía de vuelta a su lugar, llevándose consigo una hoja que bailo en los aires, enredándose en mi cabello.

-iba a decírtelo antes de llegar, pero te veías graciosa con esto – en mención a la planta – espero y no tengas un nido de gusanos ahí. Estos son especiales alimentos para ese tipo de bichos –

No esperé a que terminara su biológica explicación. Todas las bolsas cayeron al piso mientras buscaba con desespero algún maldito bicho en mi cabeza, recorriendo con los dedos hasta el final de las hebras.

 _Iba a pagarlo con su vida._

Maldito Loke, sabía que me haría una jugarreta, pero tenía que darle el mérito. Sabía cómo salir de una situación incómoda como estas.

-¡m-muy bien, estoy molesta! – anuncie sonrojada mientras recogía las bolsas – maldito egocéntrico de mierda, tú, desgraciado seductor empalagoso y culo redondo – cogí todo muy rápido y me volteé a decirle – ¡cuídate de mí Loke, o ese gusano aparecerá en un lugar malditamente prieto en ti, donde no entra la luz de día y sufrirás mucho mientras te lo saco con la espada! - no necesite decir más par que el lunático sexual estallara en risa, mientras mi rostro se teñía del color más intenso de una saludable manzana.

Camine lo más rápido que podía a mi destino, imaginando a Loke revolcándose en el piso, sujetando su estómago por las fuertes carcajadas que atravesaban las paredes del castillo.

Y aquí vamos, mi rutina de siempre (valga decir con felicidad), es acomodar los víveres de mercado en el almacén, lavar las ollas y cubierto en el lavadero exterior y dejar los insumos y especias listas para usar. Luego, barrer el enorme patio fuera de la cocina y fregar la entrada principal de piedra. Llevar la comida a granero, alimentar a los cerdos y las vacas, limpiar y acomodar las herramientas del establo, lavar las ventanas por fuera, barrer las escaleras externas que conectan el castillo, y por último pero más importante, llevar la comida a los trabajadores del lugar.

Lo sé, es muy estresante moverme de un lado a otro, y sobre todo cuando hay un sol infernal o un frio mortal. Pero es lo que quiero, lo que necesito.

Estar afuera del castillo, servir de cualquier forma pero lejos de ahí. No soporto tener que estar dentro de esas paredes por mucho tiempo. Me asfixia, me aprieta tan fuerte, me duele respirar dentro.

Les entiendo, aún están confundidos al pensar que porque trabajo en un lugar así cuando me enferma de verdad. Tengan paciencia, puedo resumirlo pero pronto. Por ahora solo diré que las cosas nunca fueron así antes. Créanme, pero lo sabrán más adelante.

La noche llego, y con ello el movimiento en la cocina, en la enorme sala del comedor, en el pasillo que une ambos espacios. Había suerte algunas veces (no como esta vez) en que me dejaban fuera del mandado de la comida por ser simplemente los señores y su hija quienes disfrutaban de una velada tranquila, o con un máximo de 3 visitantes.

Pero esta ocasión era diferente.

El poderoso Clan de las Estrellas, miembros selectos de los cuerpos del ejército de todo Fiore, habían retornado luego de colaborar en una batalla vecina, salvando las fronteras del otro reino y eliminar a los dragones que destruyeron esas zonas. Luego de cada misión que se realizaba, el reino se encargaba de entregarles recompensas en oro, alimentos, bebidas y mujeres.

 _Que generosos que son los del reino._

Pero para llegar a Crocus, ciudad principal del reino, y ser otorgados sus premios, tenían que pasar primero por Junelle, aprovechando así la visita de uno de los importantes _Señores*_ que albergaba la mayor propiedad de tierras agrícolas y ganaderas en todo Fiore. El motivo, ninguno. Simplemente, hombres con ganas de librar el estrés de las batallas mediante el alcohol y los manjares del castillo.

Y ahí es donde estaba yo, llevando las botellas de cerveza una y otra vez, sin parar.

En la mesa solo se presentó el Señor Alhemo. Su esposa, la Señora Pleba no es de concurrir a estos eventos si no se le solicita. Su hija, la Lady del castillo podía participar si gustaba.

 _Y por alguna extraña razón, no ha bajado de su habitación._

Estos personajes eran reconocidos por sus historias de lucha. De índole salvaje y guerrero, pero con la capacidad suficiente para idear estrategias basadas en segundos, cuando la espada está a punto de tocar sus gargantas y lograr deslizarse de las manos de la muerte. Se ha dicho muchas cosas de ellos; grandes hazañas, batallas épicas, y mucho derramamiento de sangre.

Pero la historia que más es mencionada, la más contada, es aquella que tiene mención a un ser profundo y siniestro. A una criatura que con solo decir su nombre, la tierra tiembla de miedo, los animales gritan de pánico, y las almas del inframundo huyen a esconderse.

Porque así de grandes, así de poderosos eran esas criaturas mortales.

Las anécdotas de batallas contra dragones.

-y bien, mis queridos amigos– habló el Señor Alhemo, luego de su quinta jarra de cerveza – hemos odio que otra vez sus encuentros con la muerte fueron sangrientos pero productivos – tomó su sexta cerveza, vaciándola al instante. Todos los presentes rieron orgullosos – me gustaría saber a qué se enfrentaron esta vez, antes de llegar a Fiore –

-fue un plan de último momento, pero tomamos la iniciativa antes que ellos – hablo un hombre de cabellera plateado, tanto por la edad como por el gusto de la belleza masculina. Irradiaba porte, respeto, pero sobre todo, sabiduría. – los derrotamos sin que ellos supieran que fue lo que los mato. Unos cuantos golpes ahí y allá y logramos acabar con todos ellos –

-¡oh vamos Caprico, no seas tan aburrido maldito vejestorio! – dijo un hombre moreno, de cabellera excéntrica en dos tonalidades ( _no sabría si el rojo o el blanco era el original)_. Solo un cinturón ancho y unos pantalones exageradamente holgados le daban un aspecto rudo, grotesco, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. La espada que cargaba siempre en su fuerte y desnuda espalda tenia relieves en ambas partes, como circunferencias unidas y pintadas del brillo natural del acero, pero con un rojo en la mitad del arma con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Era extraña, pero mortal - ¡diles como vencí a esos idiotas y gane unas garras más a mi colección, yeah! -

-¡Scorpio, que varonil suena eso hummm~! – la mujer que imitó un orgasmo ( _y que me dio un brinco del susto_ ) era la amante, esposa o novia del segundo caballero. Nadie lo sabe y ni me importa saberlo. Pero ella era distinta a todas las mujeres que he visto. Tan radiante, tan expresiva, tan hermosa y sensual en su andar, meneándose en su provocativo traje aguamarina que ajusta perfectamente sus curvas. Pero todo eso queda en segundo plano ante su mortífera furia. Si su belleza era arrebatadora de suspiros masculinos _(y a veces femeninos),_ sus técnicas de pelea eran merecedoras de la ovación del mismísimo señor del inframundo– cuéntame, vamos, dime con ese tono tan excitante y sucio que me vuelve loca de deseo, cómo venciste a ese monstruo –

 _Y estoy segura que muchos ahí tuvieron pensamientos sucios con ella_.

-Aqua, el amor fluye vivamente ente ustedes, moshimoshi – aquel peculiar sujeto, vestido con pieles de pobres caballos, agregando a la ridiculez unos malditos pequeños pantalones a rayas, pero con el arte de disparar una flecha a tal precisión que podría atravesar una mosca antes de llegar a punto, era nada más que uno de los mejores especialistas en ataque a distancia. Su puntería nunca fallaba, según testigos. Aunque su comportamiento distaba de esa imagen bien formada – ¿qué dice usted mi señor, moshimoshi?-

-ja ja ja Sagito dijo moshimoshi dos veces –

-sí, dos veces – me sorprendió la primera vez que los vi en el castillo, pero ese par inseparable, constituido por dos mocoso de no mayor a 18 años, eran el mayor hallazgo del capitán del Clan. Se dice que su forma de capturar a los dragones no se distancia a los que usan los niños para robar un pan o algunas monedas en el mercado. _Con mentiras._ Pero su forma de encargarse de sus presas, va más allá de la imaginación de un asesino profesional. Tal vez sea su sombría mirada, o las voces tiernas que acompañan sus risas, pero ese par son de un cuidado megamente exagerado. Incluso, hay algunos que afirman con total devoción, que ellos son capaces de torturar y asesinar a sus propios soldados por mera diversión

-tu no debes decirlo más de una vez en cada oración, Sagito. Romperías tu record, te estresarías y matarías otro caballo, verdad ¿Gemi? –

-sí Mini, otro caballo – y ahí estaba esa sonrisa perturbadora.

 _Que miedo~_

-¡no, debo controlarme! ¡Moshimoshi! -

-otra matanza, otro corte. Fascinante – y este caballero, de trenzas en toda su cabeza, de complexión delgada y alta, tez exageradamente bronceada y ropas amarradas únicamente con tres pretinas, era el merecedor de las armas más filosas de todo el reino. Su característica eran los cortes que realizaba a sus enemigos. Tan limpios, tan perfectos, hechos con la gracia de un ángel, pero sanguinarios como un demonio. Aunque sus gustos no le ayuden tanto en popularidad – ebi – observo el trozo de carne en su plato.

 _Eso no es calamar imbecil, es cangrejo._

-¡wooh! ¡Fascinantemente fascínate, Cancer! ¡Pero un cuerpo fascinante y sexy es mejor! ¡ _sexy body_! – si se me permitiera entregar la medalla de reconocimiento al mayor mujeriego pervertido del año, sin duda se lo llevaría esa inmensa torre de músculos andante vestido únicamente con un taparrabo y con poca materia gris en su cerebro - ¡mis ojos aclaman un sexy cuerpo! ¡woo! –

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo.

-¡que vengan los sexys cuerpos y bailen para mí, el grandioso Taurus! ¡Si! – ante su mandato excesivo, el capitán del clan y el Señor negaron sin remedio alguno sobre el perfecto idiota.

-y dime, Seirei, ¿cómo fue esa última captura? – dijo Alhemo al capitán del clan. Este no era tan diferente a Caprico, salvo por un detalle muy llamativo en su rostro. Su extenso y gracioso bigote nasal.

Juraría que terminaban en puntas.

-simple, rápido y sencillo – prosiguió _bigotes –_ antes que nada, nos fueron a solicitar un desalojo en las minas situadas en los bosques de Bosco. Lanzamos inciensos somníferos dentro de la cueva. Los lagartones lucharon por escapar o dar sus últimos ataques antes de caer. Tomamos a los cachorros y los despellejamos. Scorpio hizo de las suyas con su espada, ya que algunos hijos de puta trataron de atacarnos por la retaguardia –

-¡yeah! - celebró él

-varios intentaron soltarse de las trampas, pero con la precisión de Sagito y los cortes limpios de Cancer, logramos hacérnosla rápido, en el momento preciso– sonrió con orgullo, aunque se podía ver un aura tétrica en él – antes que un clase " _S"_ apareciera – y sentí que se me congelaba el aire en los pulmones al oír lo último, mientras la jarra de cerveza bailaba en mis manos temblorosas.

Según lo que Loke logro enseñarme sobre los dragones, existe una variedad de poderes entre estas increíbles criaturas que son clasificados en cargos para ver el límite de peligro al que se enfrentan. Según entendí también en una explicación dada en este tipo de ( _frecuentes_ ) eventos, los llamados "normales o A" son los jóvenes dragones o cachorros, cuya fuerza puede ser manejada tanto por un hombre, como por un pequeño grupo de soldados.

La categoría "B" son aquellos que tienen poderes para atacar o defenderse, pero que aún están en aprendizaje. Normalmente requieren de un grupo para destruir a uno.

Ahora, el cargo de "S o _Special_ ", viene a ser un dragón culminado que ya forma parte del cuerpo de guerreros alados. Son mucho más poderosos y peligrosos. Nunca se supo de alguien que lograra derrotarlo sin obtener cero bajas en sus tropas. Menos el Clan.

Luego, están los llamados "SS, súper especiales", quienes patrullan mayormente en las montañas, a veces solos o en grupos, impidiendo que algún idiota se atreva a cruzar los límites de sus nidos o guaridas. Son asesinos de sangre fría, no toleran a los intrusos, y menos si van con intenciones suicidas.

Algunos son mencionados como "SS10", que indica un tiempo de diez años de existencia como dragones. Se les identifica únicamente por las enormes, pero fascinantes cicatrices que cubren todo su cuerpo. Son de mayor categoría dado a la experiencia con la que cuentan. No se sabe mucho de ellos, pero los relacionan a las invasiones y ataques sorpresas a las pequeñas ciudades y aldeas de todo el continente.

Y por último, la clasificación más peligrosa dicha, por haberse presenciado la existencia de estos únicamente en la batalla de hace muchos años atrás.

Los dragones supremos, los líderes absolutos.

Los "SS100"

Fue a boca de los mismos dragones ( _se dice que algunos pueden hablar)_ que se sabe de la existencia de estos. Hasta la fecha, nadie ha vuelto a ver uno de su categoría, pero se dice que al verlos frente a frente, tu alma se congela, te vuelves piedra.

Y pierdes la vida porque tu cuerpo desaparece entre sus fauces, sin darte un segundo más a respirar.

Fueron vistos únicamente en la batalla de hace muchos años atrás.

 _Cuando la tierra decidió liberarlos de su lúgubre prisión._

-¿y luego qué? – pregunto Alhemo, emocionado por las siguientes palabras salidas de Seirei. Hasta que unos pasos resonaron en la habitación

-el mayor gran hijo de puta que podrías encontrar – la voz me tomó de sorpresa, solamente para sentirme tonta al pensar que _él_ no sería participe de esta reunión – pero hicimos a ese bastardo suplicar por su vida, y la de sus malditos engendros – sujeto la empuñadura de su espada – sabíamos que iba a darnos con todo, pero nuestras habilidades conjuntas lograron derrotarlo rápidamente. Nuestras espadas chocaron en medio de su garganta, mientras los cortes en sus ligamentos y las flechas atravesadas en su corazón le brindaban un último suspiro, antes de caer y bañar todo el prado en un hermoso baño de sangre -

Los ojos de Loke observaron orgulloso a cada uno de su equipo, para luego posarse en los del rey, en Seirei, y finalmente, en mí. No pude evitar recoger mi cabello con el dedo medio de forma superflua mientras me sonreía como el idiota que es.

-loke, hijo, llegas tarde – agregó Seirei

-lo lamento, tenía un asunto que atender antes de reunirme con ustedes – tomó asiento junto al líder, mientras acomodaba elegantemente su espada a lado de su silla.

-ahora le dice así, _asuntos_ – Cancer soltó burlón, mientras Aqua pegada como lapa* a él y ese par de gemelos esbozaban una sonrisa con intenciones maliciosas – antes se les llamaba fornicar, coger, follar duro, ahora es asuntos entre manos – el cuarteto soltó a reírse, Loke solo miraba con una máscara fría oculta en una sonrisa, mientras en su cabeza planeaba como hacerlos sufrir más tarde.

 _Si, así era este tipo. Calculadoramente terrorífico._

-¡oh sí! ¡wooo! ¡Es tiempo de follar algunas mierdas! – no pude evitar dar un leve salto, cuando Taurus se levantó rápidamente de su silla, haciendo caerla y gritar a todo pulmón - ¡que vengan esas delicias de cuerpos sexy! ¡Miles y miles de cuerpos sexys! – formó al aire con sus manos, como si amasara algo entre ellos - ¡voy a moldearlos, a saborearlos, estrujarlos en mi boca hasta hacer que griten mi nombre, mi maravilloso nombre! – el maldito enfermo gimió mientras deliraba a lo grande - ¡wooo si, hacen que me corra duro y rápido! -

Y sentí que las náuseas venían con fuerza.

Y mi puño dolía por estamparse en su cara

-muy bien es suficiente – aclaró el Señor – puedes tener lo que quieras en la ciudad, no aquí en mis tierras. Las mujeres tienen familias o están comprometidas, Taurus. Tu recompensa por luchar victoriosamente está esperando por ti–

-¡perfecto, si señor! ¡wooo! ¡Voy a seguir matando esas escorias y lameré todos los cuerpos sexys que vea en mi camino! – y después de ver una ráfaga de polvo elevarse ante de sus invisibles pasos, todos en la habitación pudieron respirar en paz.

 _Yo incluida._

-¿de qué mierda habla ese lunático?, los dragones no visitan estas tierras ni siquiera de noche. Saben que todo el límite está protegido – Scorpio se encogió de hombro - ¿duro y rápido? ¡jah! Yo puedo hacerlo en más tiempo y verdaderamente duro, ¿verdad mi preciosa perra? –

-sabes que esto tiene que demostrarse personalmente – Aqua agarro la delantera de su…ya ni sé que es, descaradamente frotándolo en toda su virilidad – demuéstrame lo rudo que eres y en como rompes mi cuerpo mientras me llenas toda –

-sin apuros, no hay nada mejor que un espectáculo en vivo – agregó Gemi

-ja ja, en vivo – siguió su hermano

-oh señor, dame fuerzas – suspiro Seirei

-si van a fornicar, háganlo en el almacén o el establo, no irrumpan con sus obscenas muestras de amor en la mesa. Es desagradable – Loke ya estaba a punto de agarrarlos del cuello y lanzarlos por la ventana. _Yo quería ayudarle._

-¿está hablando Loke, el inocente mojigato? – me sorprendió que Caprico se metiera a la charla – ¿aquel mismo que se jactaba de las aventuras y sus conquistas en cada tierra blanca**? – no me era sorpresa saberlo, mi queridísimo semental tenía esa fama, pero si me asombro ver su rostro lleno de sangre, rebelando un maldito sonrojo que rompió mi corazón de ternura – el gran ejecutor de dragones que hacía a las mujeres volverse agua entre las piernas, y le suplicaban ser atravesadas por _su enorme y peligrosa espada_. El omnipotente destroza coños, el asesino de bragas, el moja túneles en delanteras y retaguardias. El muy valiente… –

-¡ya déjalo ir, Caprico! – su elevada voz sonó ronca, pero sería por la vergüenza – estas colmándome – sus ojos llegaron a mí, luego en su compañero – hay personas que no necesitan saber tus sueños húmedos conmigo, viejo cachondo –

-¡lo sabía, ustedes malditos maricas se dan y no consejos! – Scorpio rompió a llorar de risa – dejen sus historias de batallas _camales_ para otro momento, me quitarán la motivación entre mis pantalones -

-creo que esto se volvió una lucha de voluntades de espadas – agrego el viejo bigotón – continuemos con la pequeña reunión. Es un gesto grosero no terminar acomida y el trago bendecido por nuestro anfitrión –

La siguiente conversación fue amena ( _claro que aun habían intenciones morbosas entre ellos)_ y el licor hizo su magia de la noche, como soltar las sugerencias de Cáncer con respecto a cómo afilar un arma, las técnicas de desmembramiento por parte de Scorpio, la educación apropiada para las mujeres del clan hechas por Aqua, y el sugerente estilo de la nueva moda del occidente por parte de Caprico.

Y la explicación de las manos ocupadas de Loke.

Una vez que los cuerpos agonizantes por el alcohol de los guerreros fueron llevados a sus aposentos por sus respectivos ayudantes, nos tocaba a hora a nosotros remediar el desastre de estos barbaros sin medida.

-quiero que mañana preparen un abundante desayuno. Tengo planes de cabalgar con Seirei por las praderas, mientras su gente visita a plaza de entrenamiento – indico Alhemo a Clorinda

-si mi señor, tendrá todo listo a primera hora –

-perfecto. Como siempre, cuento contigo para todo – cuando el Señor se marchó, Clorinda elevo su cabeza, solo para mostrar un ligerísimo pero notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luego se giró hacia nosotras y me atrapó observándola

-termina aquí y limpia los trastes sucios. Te toca esta noche – dijo mientras se retiraba, con la cabeza alta y los hombros hacia atrás.

Sentí pena por ella, en la forma en cómo se comporta ante nuestro señor, tratando de desear algo que jamás lograra conseguir en toda su vida. Puede que sea alta y hermosa, inteligente y responsable a su manera, con el cuerpo de ensueño de muchos hombres en el reino. Pero Alhemo nunca aceptaría tentaciones banales antes de romper los votos sagrados para su esposa. Una promesa declarada a los cuatro vientos, demostrando así el amor con el que se unieron ante los ojos de nuestros sabios y de nuestro dios.

 _O eso creen todos._

Ya sea por los gestos y movimientos de Clorinda.

Por las miradas llenas de promesas en el rey.

 _O por las manchas en las ropas de cama._

Sea como sea, ese asunto no me compete y muchos menos me deberían de importar en lo absoluto. Pero cabe decir que podría ser una buena forma de chantaje e impedir el maltrato de Clorinda hacia mí o al resto de las criadas, pero también sé que el Señor podría tomar su venganza y hacerme callar de las formas más horribles hechas hacia los prisioneros de guerra.

Además, la Señora Pleba me agrada mucho más que ellos. Siempre fue atenta con todos los trabajadores del castillo.

Bueno, despejemos ese mal momento. Regresando a la misión encargada por la _santa_ Clorinda…

-al menos no rompieron los vasos esta vez. Y tampoco midieron cuan largo llegan a escupir en las jarras – agregué, dirigiéndome hacia el lavadero exterior. No eran muchas cosas pero deseaba aire fresco.

Iba a dar la vuelta por el almacén para acortar unos cuantos metros de camino, cuando al fondo veo una figura negra, recostada en la pared.

No tuve miedo de acercarme, sabia por la forma y a altura quien era. Seguí caminando como si no sintiese su presencia, pero su grande mano tomo de mi brazo, jalándome hacia una muralla caliente y dura, sorprendiéndome saber que era su escultural pecho ( _malditamente apretado bajo la tela de su camisa)_ el que oprimía mi mejilla y mi cuerpo. Estuve a poco de soltar la tina con los utensilios y demás trastos, pero Loke lo sujetó por mí y lo acomodo en unas cajas de madera cerca de nosotros.

Sus manos ahora libres llevaron mi rostro ante él, delicadamente, y aunque la luna no brillase mucho como en otras oportunidades, sus ojos destellaban de alguna forma, haciéndome consiente del ligero brillo de estupor por el alcohol, y del sonrojo aun presente por los efectos del bochornoso momento.

Porque hasta yo sentí que mi cuerpo se calentaba donde el tenia puesta sus manos.

-loke – mire atentamente su rostro, el no respondió en seguida, pero sabía que quería decir mi nombre dado al ligero movimientos de sus labios - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, pervertido? – pese a que deseaba sonar molesta e irritada por el inesperado movimiento de tenerme entre la muralla de madera y la muralla de carne, mi voz salió en un ligero susurro acompañado por un vestigio de nerviosismo – en serio, voy a gritar si no te apartas de mí. El taco de mi zapato es más grande, no creo que pueda entrar fácilmente en tu redondo trasero pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo –

Ladeo una sonrisa, pero sus manos aun sujetaban mi rostro. Su aliento mentolado mesclado con el dulzor del alcohol me hizo sentir un poco extrañada, pero no iba a permitir que sus encantos tomen terreno y sobrepasase los límites permitidos.

De hecho no habían límites, porque no había nada que él lograra obtener de mí, pero se siente bien decir que tengo domado a esta bestia de espada colosal.

-apuesto a que sí. Todo lo que haces es con una fuerza de voluntad formidable – acercó más su rostro, mientras yo estaba lista a golpearle en su mejor arma secreta no tan secreta – tu voluntad a aferrarte en lo crees y en lo que es correcto es admirable, digno de ello – y su rostro se acercaba cada vez más – pero la terquedad es un rasgo que admiro más en ti, aunque me provoque dolor de cabeza –

-vas a tener otro tipo de dolor de cabeza si no me dejas ir – me enorgullecí de soltar las palabras fuerte y claro, pero eso pareció no importarle

-sabes que las cosas toman su lugar, tarde o temprano, pero llegan – mi cuerpo se escarpelo ante el roce de su pulgar en mi labio inferior. Él podría tomarlo como nervios de una puritana ante la presencia de un cuerpo hecho de pura lujuria, pero yo solo trataba de controlar mi ira – pero no soy tan paciente, y menos ante algo que se aferra duramente de mí y destruye el límite de mi paz, haciéndome soñar tenerlo en mis manos, en mis brazos. A mi lado – la melodía erótica con la que soplaba esas palabras en mi rostro, fueron un toque de la caricia más suave en mi conciencia hermética. Yo sabía el grado sexual que maneja este hombre, aunque me parecieron ridículos cuando lo conocí por primera vez.

Recuerdo ese día, cuando unos bastardos llegaron en caballos hacia el castillo. El Señor y su esposa no estaban, Clorinda se había marchado por una encomienda personal de Alhemo y los trabajadores estaban en las tierras de cultivos y del ganado. A simple vista pensé que podría atender a esos infelices merodeadores, pero al notar las espadas que tenían, supe al instante en que no solo el castillo seria ultrajado de todas sus ornamentas de oro. Yo también lo seria, si solo planeaban únicamente eso.

Resistí un poco, pero me rodearon en seguida y me obligaron a seguirlos al establo. Con suerte logre mantener la calma antes de lo innegable, pero sería por un corto tiempo y la ayuda no vendría.

Así que solo me puse a contar las ovejas que pastaban en los campos, como si fuera mi bálsamo ante la pérdida de razonamiento. El trauma seria manejado pero a largos plazos.

De repente escuche el grito de hombres embravecidos, el golpe de espadas y el relinchar de caballos furiosos resonando en la plaza exterior. El tipo que ya estaba sobre mí, desenredando las tiras de mi corsé, me tomo de mi cabello y me obligo a pararme, a seguirlo nuevamente y llevarme ante el responsable de la pelea. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa, tanto para él como para mí, el ver a un solo hombre acabando con todos ellos únicamente con su espada en mano, sin blindajes, sin armaduras, desnudo de protección.

Recuerdo la fiera mirada que le dio al maldito que me tenía presa en su brazo, apretando mi garganta mientras la punta de su filuda cuchilla cortaba débilmente la piel de mi cuello

También recuerdo el momento en cómo se abalanzo sobre él y le corto la mano que me tenía hiriéndome con el arma. La lluvia de sangre manchando mi rostro y el gimoteo ahogado de la garganta cortada de este. Su precisión había sido tal, que solo un simple tajo derribo al ladrón con la cabeza cercenada y el brazo salido de su lugar.

Estuve conmocionada por unos segundos, luego me levante rápidamente y lo mire. Él a mí. Una batalla de miradas se extendió en ese momento. En ese tiempo. En un eterno segundo.

Pero el hielo formado en su aura se esfumo, dando paso a una cálida briza de primavera. Tan fresca, tan radiante, así como la sonrisa que me ofreció luego de tan devastador momento.

Uno en que por poco pierdo mi voluntad de vivir.

Se acercó hacia mí, lento y temeroso de provocar un derrumbe en mi fuerza, pero yo sabía que todo había pasado a bien. Lo entendí, a sabiendas que era ridículo pensar así, pero me sentí a bien conmigo, y con él.

Envaino su espada, no sin antes sacudir la sangre que bañaba su resplandeciente acero. Dio unos pasos más hacia mí y dijo, con esa voz suave, aterciopelada, la cual usa en momentos de estrés para calmar la situación. Una que nunca olvidaría, ni con el pasar del tiempo, ni con el pasar de las vidas futuras…

-hola guapa, pero mira que desastre tenemos aquí. Me resulta bien tener a una mujer tan bella ahora mientras me idealizo en cómo explicarle esto al Señor. De seguro estas traumatizada. No te preocupes por mí, te tengo en mis brazos y te protegeré de ahora en adelante, cariño –

Y pude respirar al presenciar al mayor estúpido, idiota, pervertido y arrogante sujeto. Pero uno de cual sabía que estaba a salvo de sus fechorías sexuales.

Hasta ahora.

Porque la pierna que se abría paso entre las mías, o la mano que sujetaba mi cadera cerca al broche de mi falda, no daba explicación alguna de cómo este chupamedias digno de trofeos al mejor imbécil de la historia, estaba tratando de romper las barreras que forme frente a él, seduciéndome como a una más de sus tantas putas baratas a las que él frecuentaba en cada misión.

No había reino alguno sin una promesa de aventura en las faldas de las habitantes.

Lentamente sentí el peso de su cuerpo tomar terreno, peo yo sabía que con un solo movimiento de mi rodilla lograría no solo dejarlo estéril, sino que su título de la polla del amor ( _como escuche decir una vez de Scorpio_ ) se volvería al eunuco con pase libre. Si tanto deseaba joder, entonces que lo jodan a él.

Pero el ligero movimiento de sus hombros me detuvo de mi brillante plan macabro, solo para sentir la humedad en mi hombro resbalar desde su rostro.

¿Será posible?, él, ¿acaso él…?

-las cosas de las que me arrepiento – soltó lastimero, haciéndome pálida de la impresión. En efecto, estaba llorando – lamento esto, Lucy. Pero lo necesitaba, quería saberlo. Solo no quiero lastimarte –

Puse a trabajar mi cerebro por unos momentos, solo para darme cuenta a lo que se refería. No sé en qué momento de mi narrativa anterior fue que él puso su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro, o cuando sus manos me rodearon en un abrazo de oso, pero tenía que consolarlo a sabiendo que podría tomárselo a mal. Pero estamos hablando de Loke, a él todo le parece posiblemente sexual.

-vamos, ya, tranquilo – logre pasar como pudiese mi mano en su espalda, aun me tenía abrasada – no creo que el omnipotente destroza coños, el asesino de bragas o moja túneles se ponga a llorar frente a una de sus más terribles conquistas – solté una sonrisilla traviesa – yo sé lo que eres, maldito idiota, y no te arrepientas de ser el semental con el record más grande de la estupidez en el mundo. Así con más o menos, seguirás siendo mi punto de burla privado -

Pensé que las palabras hirientes que normalmente utilizo en él, lograrían calmar su angustiada mente perspectiva de lo que pensaba de él, pero al parecer la jodi más. Sus brazos se apretaron más fuerte en mí. Temí que haya presionado algo en el para quebrarse y soltarse más conmigo, aunque no lo menospreciaba en lo absoluto.

Palpé su espalda nuevamente, resistiéndome un poco a decir las siguientes palabras, pero las lágrimas seguían bajando y eso me lastimaba como no tienen idea. Pese a ser como es, él es quien siempre estuvo ahí en los mas difíciles momentos. Y aunque sean tan pocos los momentos, eran valiosos para mí en su totalidad.

-la reputación es una perra, créeme – comencé lento, segura en las palabras – la verdad es mucho mejor a cualquier cosa dicha por petulantes, creyéndose las historias mórbidamente dichas solo para fantasear en lo que suponen ellos, seria real si lo anhelaran. Pero sé muy bien que, pese a todas las ocurrencias dichas por ti y por mí, ambos sabemos de lo que eres capaz y de lo que no – sentí su fuerza caer de sus brazos, oportunidad que tome para alzar mis manos hacia su rostro enrojecido y brilloso por las lágrimas, y utilice mi mayor fuerza para declarar las siguientes palabras – no hay nada sabido en ti que yo no sepa, las habladurías no se comparan a lo real que vivimos en cada momento que nos damos. Entiende que mi cabeza no abarca cosas sin sentido, sin bases o coherencia, solo tú y tu alocado mundo de perversión en buena gana, o tus palabras cargadas de sorpresas dignas de una risa o enojo, pero más que eso… - acerque mi mano a su pecho, tanteando su corazón, luego me aventure entre sus brazos y lo rodeé fuertemente – es la valentía con la que afrontas sus miedos, tus batallas, tus guerras lo que te hace digno de ser mi mejor y único punto de burlas – no iba a decirle que era la persona más especial del mundo. No quería agrandar su ego y verlo molestarme en cada oportunidad que tenga.

Además, las palabras dichas así sobran. Él lo entendía.

-y sé que después de esto, la borrachera y las emociones dramáticas, caerás en un poso de sueño y romperás mi espalda si te llevo cargando a tu recamara, así que haznos un favor a los dos y comienza a caminar antes de desmayarte – mis manos aun tomaban su rostro, pero él las quito y se las llevó a su boca, dándome un beso en los nudillos de ambas manos.

Sentí mi corazón hundirse un poco más, pero sabría sobrellevarlo en un corto tiempo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte entender lo mucho que te necesito? – esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Aunque lo sabía, escucharlas fue una puñalada a mi torturada alma – tengo que idear un plan para que me aceptes y llevarte de aquí. Mereces todo –

 _Pero no de ti. Me rompería si lo hiciera_.

Aclare mi garganta, alejándome de su calor y lo tome de la mano – tengo que lavar muchas cosas antes de acostarme. Vamos, te llevare a tu recamara o caerás en medio de la sala

-eso sería bueno si fuera encima de ti -

-créeme que te estaré esperando con algo filudo atado a mi trasero si lo intentas – lo lleve lentamente al final de las escaleras que daban a los aposentos para invitados, teniendo en mente todo lo dicho entre nosotros. Si negara que tuviese sentimientos por él, sería una total mentira.

Pero el amor es algo efímero en mi posición. Aunque duela admitirlo, no hay esperanzas para la vida que tengo en la que pueda entrar un atisbo de esa cálida luz en mi corazón.

Lo bueno es que no moriré sin saber lo que es sentir el cariño y aprecio. De las tres personas que más amo en este mundo.

Uno lo tengo de la mano.

Una mano que resbalo de la mía y cayó fuertemente al suelo.

 _Bien, por nada los ejercicios de cargar sacos serán en vano_

Ya era de mañana, cuando Alhemo y Seirei fueron a trotar con sus majestuosos caballos hacia las laderas de un descampado para contemplar los vastos terrenos agrícolas de su propiedad. Los otros invitados pasearon por la plaza de entrenamiento, en las caballerizas y a los alrededores del mercado.

Tenía la ligera impresión de que Loke deseaba que le acompañase en su paseo, o solo quería un momento a solas para saber que tenía pensado con respecto de anoche, pero la situación cambio para mal cuando Clorinda me sorprendió en mi habitación, cambiándome mis ropas por unas más ligeras para lo que tenía pensado hacer hoy.

Limpiar el excremento de los animales no requería un vestido largo ni escotado.

Ni bien me vio, dio pasos presurosos a mi dirección, mostrándome esa fría y maldita mirada de hielo, con la que lograba que todos actuaran a su maldito antojo. Le temían mucho.

Yo no, pero me obligaba a obedecerle.

-¿Por qué te demora tanto? – no acababa de hablar y ya me tenía sujeta del brazo. Suspiró – hubo un mensaje de suma urgencia en pedido al Señor y sus honorables visitantes. Mi señor y su esposa van a dirigirse a la capital dentro de un par de horas. Obviamente su hija no ira con ellos – ya estábamos en la cocina, cruzándola al otro extremo.

Mire dudosa, no me llevaban al otro ala que conectaba al castillo si no fuera por una emergencia o limpiar junto a las demás criadas la gran sala de recibimiento ceremonial, o para atender la comida en eventos como el de anoche – ella mando por ti – dijo – necesita arreglar unos vestidos y dejo explicito que tú eras buena en eso. Esa será tu labor de hoy y… –

Antes de siquiera terminar de escucharla, me detuve abruptamente casi llegando a la escalera que llevaba al segundo nivel.

Clorinda me observaba boquiabierta, sorprendida de mi actitud de mala agradecida servidumbre. Yo esperaba que dijese eso, porque siempre se lo recriminaba a todas las mujeres bajo su mano. Nunca era suficiente, nunca era perfecto para ella. Todo era a su forma y debía de serlo así. Pero mi cabeza también estaba en otro asunto.

¿Arreglarle unos vestidos? ¿Enserio?

Las únicas veces en que fui mandada a Lady fueron bajo el compromiso de la confidencialidad. Entre puertas cerradas. Las veces que fui a su dormitorio eran únicamente por el saber de datos e información increíblemente valiosas. Detalles a pulir, obstáculos por medir, objetivos por alcanzar.

Conocimientos para la realización de un plan.

Me cruce de brazos, lista para recibir los insultos y demandas por parte de Clorinda ante mi incorrecta postura frente a ella, pero los pasos presurosos se escuchaban llegando desde arriba, luego bajando por los peldaños uno en uno.

-¡Lucy, que alegría verte! – la voz dulce, melodiosa, pacifica de la Lady del castillo derrumbo todas las cortinas de hielo a mi alrededor, dando paso a una preocupación mortal. Use de nuevo esa mascara, aquella para cubrir mis sentimientos, dejando atrás la amargura y la ira candente hacia Clorinda, para sentir un malestar en mi pecho a causa de la pequeña damisela que baja las escaleras.

De semblante angelical, con ojos verduscos azulados, una piel de porcelana, cabellos dorados bañados en el sol y una distinguida pero perfecta tonalidad rosa en sus labios.

La silueta perfecta, la belleza perfecta. La princesa perfecta. Michelle

Bajando las ultimas gradas, omitió cuidado alguno al pisar el ruedo de su hermosos vestido rosa, pero como si fuese parte de alguna broma, con total gracia y delicadeza, como una pequeña pluma, como una muñeca de trapo sin el más mínimo peso, cayó al piso de mármol pulido, reflejando no solo el instante en que cerro sus ojos, sino el momento que su rostro golpeo rudamente.

Esperamos un segundo, luego dos, hasta que en el tercero Clorinda corrió a su lado, tocándola como si fuese de cristal y temiera quebrarla.

Tuve que actuar para no dejar sospechas, así que me acerqué y con un ligero malestar de preocupación pregunté

-¿está usted bien, su alteza? – solté aire al notar ninguna herida en su rostro, solo un rojez en la frente, pero se le pasaría rápido

-sí, creo que mi equilibrio no es tan bueno – sonrió, con elegancia, belleza, pero un brillo de inocencia la cubría, como un abrazo de ángeles que coreaban su nombre al son de la más deliciosa melodía celestial.

Ella era así, intensa, inspiradora, agraciada. Toda ella era pura luz divina.

Trague duro, preparada para lo que vendría. Clorinda sujeto a Michelle y ella, con total cuidado, se alejó de su _"queridísima"_ nona, ocultando el poco agrado que conocía bien de Michelle por esta mujer.

La conozco tan bien, como la palma de mi mano. Como si ella fuera parte de mí en algún sentido.

Y una ligera sonrisa quería asomarse entre mis labios al ver el rostro de Clorinda. Ella también sentía aberración hacia Michelle, pero el de ella no era justificado, no era válido por decir que le tocaba cuidar de la hija de su amado rey.

Una excusa patética diría yo.

Michelle se recompuso, se aliso el vestido pese a que Clorinda lo había hecho ya, y luego, con total sutileza me dio una mirada que lo decía todo.

Era hora de ir a ese lugar.

-Lucy, ¿podrías acompañarme a mis aposentos? – Se dirigió a Clorinda – mi bella nona, hazme el favor de preparar el almuerzo. Mis padres saldrán, pero espero unas cuantas visitas y deseo recibirlos con toda la hospitalidad posible – Michelle sonrió, mientras Clorinda trataba de tomar su pequeño cuello y estrangularlo mentalmente. Y yo, solo aguante carcajearme.

-en seguida, Lady Michelle– se giró no sin antes reverenciarse, pasando luego por mi lado y finalizando con su mordaz mirada.

No le di el gusto de responderle, no valía mi tiempo. Michelle camino de vuelta arriba, mirando detrás suyo si iba a seguirle. Claro que iba a ir con ella. No iba a dejarla sola.

Caminamos en silencio hacia sus aposentos, entramos y Michelle guardo la puerta con seguro.

Al fin volvíamos a estar sola. Como las pocas veces en que se lo permití.

Juntas otra vez, en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó, donde todo dio origen a este evento lleno de, como decirlo, problemáticos sucesos que nos volvían más unidas y a la vez, más distantes entre nosotras.

Michelle me miro por unos segundos, luego se fue a la mesa donde guardaba todos los insumos para maquillar su perfilado rostro. Encima tenía un platón con agua tibia, recién subida de la cocina. Acercó un pañuelo y lo humedeció, luego se giró hacia mí y con suma delicadeza, como si fuese a detenerla, abofetearla, o peor aún, arrancarle los zafiros de sus cuencas, me toco el rostro y lento pero delicado como el roce de un pétalo, limpio mi rostro del hollín y la suciedad del esfuerzo físico

-Michelle, ¿por qué no bajaste anoche? – solté en un suspiro. Sus delicadas manos pasaban sobre mi rostro – de hecho, no te vi en todo el día. ¿Estabas mal?, ¿sucedió algo? –

No respondió, ni siquiera me miro cuando me aseaba. Una vez acabado, me tomo de las manos y me llevo frente a un enorme espejo, decorado con piedras rosas y guindas, y aunque el diseño fuera algo floral, el estilo realzaba en la elegancia. Como debía ser quien observaba ahí, su reflejo.

Mire en el cristal, la silueta presentada ante mí y solté una brisa silenciosa entre mis labios. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía. No presencie los cambios que hacían la limpieza de la suciedad en mi rostro, en como mis definidos rasgos se realzaban fuera de la máscara de tierra y lodo, y mejoraban al paso de la lengüeta de agua purificando mi piel.

Me veía diferente, me veía totalmente fuera de mi papel. Me veía otra.

Era otra.

Di un respingón cuando Michelle me abrazo por la espalda, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Podía sentir sus manos tensarse y temblar, mientras el pañuelo caía de su mano a mis pies, mojándolos como hacia sus lágrimas en mi espalda.

Fruncí el ceño. Dios, algo no estaba bien.

Bueno, que una persona llore era síntoma definitivo y único que algo sucedía. Pero podía definirse con que llorara de alegría o algo así. No siempre tiene que ser por dolor o sufrimiento.

Pero siendo sinceros, ¿qué princesa, con toda esa belleza y joyas y vestidos y demás artículos que complementan su personificación, sentiría dolor o sufrimiento alguno?

Yo lo sé. Ella.

Me gire en sus brazos, temiendo romperla en miles de fragmentos y nunca saber cómo armarla, como recomponerla, como hacerle explicar que era lo que le ocurría. Porque sabía, sabía perfectamente que cuando ella lloraba, y daba un mal paso, ella no dejaría ir todo hasta pasado cuatro lunas, sufriendo y llorando hasta que al día siguiente, después de vaciar todo, y ya fuese demasiado tarde, me lo diría. Siempre era así.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, le mire fijamente y atine a decir lo que mejor podía decir en un momento así

-¿ahora qué diablos ocurre contigo? – y si la personificación de la amabilidad apareciese aquí, me daría una patada en el culo y me mandaría a volar lejos. Pero tenía que ser así, lamentablemente tenía que - ¿Qué ocurre Michelle, que te paso? –

Michelle sintió que la ayuda había llegado. De mala gana claro es. Ella se soltó pero me llevo a la cama, sentándose frente a la norme ventana que le cubrían costosas y finas cortinas de pieles. Me senté a su lado, divagando en los posibles problemas que podrían presentar.

Lentamente se llevó una mano a la boca, como si aquello que fuese a salir de su garganta fuera en físico.

 _Saben de lo que digo._

Unas lágrimas más cayeron de pronto, luego otras más, y otras, hasta que el hipo de sus sollozos me preocupo a grandes proporciones. Ella no hacia eso sino fuera por algo sumamente serio, sumamente difícil de soportar.

Fuera y totalmente lejos de su alcance y del mio.

Me miro, y me quebré ante su dolor. Era como el espejo del lugar, reflejaba perfectamente las emociones, y por el amor de los mil sabios, veía un dolor inimaginable en ese par de cristales jade azulados sin brillo alguno.

-Michelle ¿qué pasó?- le tomé el rostro, quitando el cabello pegado a sus mejillas, esperando alguna reacciones pero solo lagrimeo con más fuerza. Alterándome. Alterándonos. Fue un largo tiempo hasta lograr que se abriera, que soltara lo que tenía que decirme.

Por el bien de ambas, que no fuera algo que no podríamos afrontar juntas.

Pero no podía hacerme tantas esperanzas, no después de lo que dijo, en ese lugar, de esa manera.

No después de escuchar la palabra más temida de todos y todas.

-¡u-un dragón! – y mi sangre dreno mi rostro, mis manos se congelaron en su cara mientras mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, solo para volver de golpe cuando el aire suplicaba por recorrer mis apretados pulmones. La solté negando rápidamente, imposible de haber escuchado aquello que hacía temblar a más de un soldado en todo el hemisferio de Ishgar.

Scorpio lo había dicho, ellos no traspasarían estas tierras protegidas. Había calma aquí y la gente estaba más que feliz de mudarse a estas tierras. Era imposible que los lagartos mutantes comenzaran invadiendo Junelle.

Pero ella lo confirmo, asintiendo ante mi negativa de creer que estábamos tratando con algo inmensamente imposible. Lucho por hablar, yo quería que hablase. Iba a matarme rápido.

-dime que es una broma – dije, sin dejar de mirarla.

Pero ella negó. Y de nuevo me sentí vacía.

-no quería es…solo sucedió…y-yo no quería q-q ellos… – temblando como una hoja frente a un ciclón, Michelle se abrazó fuertemente, suplicando en silencio que le escuchase, sin importar el vivo magma recorriendo mi venas en lugar de sangre – estaban solos – agrego, sorbiendo la nariz – eran unos niños –

Y con esas pocas palabras, mi cerebro trabajo en unir cabos y me llevo a una sola cosa que escuche hace poco tiempo.

Últimamente se dice que los dragones han comenzado la cacería de niños humanos. Nadie se hacía una idea diferente a que se volvían comida de esos monstruos, pero la rareza de asunto era que solo tomaban niños huérfanos, pobres, o degradados por la sociedad y que residían lejos de los reinos. Nadie creía tal barbarie, pero después el avistamiento, más la desaparición de niños en las diferentes zona, alarmaron a la población a resguardar a los inocentes y encerrarlos en sus monumentales celdas de oro.

Eso, lamentablemente, no cubría la población de los más pobres de la zona, pese a que algunos reyes optaron por entregarlos al ejército y ser cuidados por estos, o educados y volverse soldados.

Así que de eso se trataba.

-los niños alrededor del pantano – dijo en un susurro, y pensé " _Dios, déjame arrancarle a piel a esta idiota y sin remordimientos, déjame clavarle un puñal en el pecho o quemarla viva" –_ eran los niños que te dije el mes pasado – lo recordaba, perfectamente que sí. Los huérfanos de la cabaña al otro lado del pantano. Niños que sobreviven haciendo pequeños recados, o trabajos forzosos para los más grandes. Entonces una oleada de culpa me vino al pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Michelle no se interponía.

-ese…ese dragón – se me hizo difícil decir esa palabra – iba a llevárselos… - no era una pregunta, era una confirmación. Si las cosas se pusieron así para los niños desprotegidos, sabía entonces el problema que había obtenido Michelle.

Maldita sea Michelle, en qué diablos…

-no podía – se levantó rápidamente de la cama, abrazándose fuertemente aun. Miro por la ventana, luego bajo el rostro, pero en seguida me miro atenta, ante cualquier signo que expresara abiertamente. Me había agarrado en una forma difícil de ocultar mis emociones. Podría leerme libremente como lo hacía antes – no podía dejarlos irse con ellos – se detuvo frente a mí – por mi nombre, le suplique me los dejara en paz, que se alejara de los niños y que se fuera – y ahí caí en picada.

Si Michelle era la semejanza pura de la ardiente pasión, la devoción, la fragilidad y la humildad en cantidades sorprendentes, también lo era en ignorante, estúpida, tonta, idiota. Pero más que nada, ella era valiente a su forma.

Si alguien tenía las agallas de decirle a una criatura de más de media tonelada, con poderosas garras y mortíferos dientes, que se largara derecho a su maldita y apestosa cueva, esa era mi deslumbrante pero idiota amiga Michelle.

No quería saber que le dijo esa criatura a mi amiga como para tenerla temblando, como si fuese hecha de hielo. Obviamente no se había atrevido a lastimarla. Aún conservaba todos sus finos cabellos en su pequeña cabeza. Pero ese era el problema. No que Michelle estuviese viva, sino la forma en cómo consiguió seguir con vida.

Como si leyese mi mente, se acercó más a mí, de repente se arrodillo, poniendo frente a mí su acongojado y resignado rostro. Yo tome lo que me dijo, lo acepte, pese a que no debí haber sido yo, pero…iba a ser difícil de todas formas si no se afrontaba el problema.

-le supliqué le los dejase en paz, que se marchara – prosiguió, tocando mi cabello entre sus dedos de porcelana – él, el dragón, me miró fijamente. Sabía que mi vida iba a terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Que todos íbamos a morir…pero no fue así. –

 _"tome el valor para hacerle frente, pero no tenía la pisca necesaria siquiera para dejar de temblar. Los niños me miraban como si todo fuera un sueño, realizado con malicia por el destino. Pero no era nada parecido a una broma._

 _Entonces, cuando sentí que la criatura avanzaba firmemente hacia nosotros, una nube gris de humo caliente nos cubrió por completo, luego un rugido tosco y grave y al final, el aire cortado por algo a su paso. Me estremecí con ellos en mis brazos, empezamos a lagrimear, pero trate de divisar que había ocurrido sin conseguir éxito al instante._

 _Entonces pasos lentos y pesados avanzaban hacia mi dirección, acompasando el ritmo de mi corazón. Pero al ver la imagen que se posó frente a mí, perdí los pocos gramos de valentía para afrontar mi suerte. Sus ropas, elegantemente rojas. En tonalidades que podría opacar los finísimos rubíes más brillantes del mundo. Su presencia, su porte, toda su altura. Sus manos ásperas ante la visión, pero suaves y fluidas en movimiento._

 _Pero sus ojos, afilados y penetrantes, con el mismo color e intensidad, fue lo único que penetro en mis y sentí un miedo arraigarse en mi ser. Uno que jamás pensé sentir en mi vida. Tan poderoso, tan salvaje, inalcanzable._

 _Su apariencia humana fue hecha como el mismo señor de la muerte vistiendo la piel de la sensualidad, del brillo maligno favoreciendo su andar y el movimiento de su cuerpo. Pero todo eso lo cubría un aura peligrosa, ardiente de malos presagios, un desgarro a alma y el dolor desmesurado quebrando todo mi ser._

 _Sentí, en verdad, mucho miedo…"_

No sabía cómo sentirme ante aquella extraña explicación. Por más que le diera vuelta al asunto, sentía que Michelle, aquella dulce e inocente Michelle, desvestía con los ojos hirviendo de lujuria a un dragón en su piel humana.

Y pensé en eso último.

Un dragón vestido de piel humana. Un dragón en forma humana. Un dragón volviéndose humano.

Por la gran mierda religiosa…

Eso significaba que usaban la forma física de una persona para pasar desapercibidos en el mundo humano.

¡Usaban una maldita táctica de apariencia!

Los dragones han evolucionado de tal forma que siquiera pensar en que en este mismo momento, una persona podría estar hablando con quien sería su comensal, y el maldito bastardo no tendría idea de lo que se esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, donde esa persona que te agrado de inmediato, es nada más y nada menos que un maldito reptil come-hombres

Han evolucionado. Maldición que lo han hecho.

Michelle espero a que terminase de procesar lo dicho, aunque admito que no había mucho que decir al respecto. Ella, aun abrazándose, continúo

-cuando sentí que no podía más con la presión, él me hablo – y veme ahí, cayendo en picada otra vez. Aun me era increíble escuchar de un dragón que hable – me dijo, con su voz demandante, tan cargada de odio hacia nosotros – a los humanos, pensé – que dejaría libre a los niños, perdonaría sus vidas y prometería no volver a ese punto del pantano, bajo una simple condición – y sentí romperme en algún lugar de mi mente, todas las cosas se estropearon. Todos los pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente, echados en una mesa y deduciendo qué diablos podría querer esa cosa grande y peligrosa, fueron solo un montón de basura eliminada en el fuego de mis pensamientos.

¿Una condición, en serio? Los dragones han evolucionado a este punto, únicamente para qué, ¿decirle a sus presas "¡hola, te voy a comer si no me cumples una condición!"? En su maldito lugar destrozaría el cuerpo de Michelle, me comería sus restos pieza por pieza y acabaría de la misma forma con los niños.

¿Qué clase de dragón, uno terrible y poderoso según Michelle, dejaría ir a su cena a cambio de una condición?

Entonces lo supe, lo entendí al momento en que levante la mirada hacia ella, suplicándome con la mirada que lo dijera por ella, porque era algo tan difícil de pronunciar que hasta a mí se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Me levante, la observe, ella se abrazó más si podía, y con lentitud en las palabras, dije seca y débilmente

-a ti – y la vi derrumbarse. Al igual que yo me sentí paralizada, como las estatuas de marfil que adornan el castillo y los jardines. Todo tenía sentido ahora, el por qué la dejó vivir, explícitamente a ella. Le hizo una promesa, y cuando un dragón lo solicita, se le otorga sin protestar, como bien dicen los grandes grupos adoradores de estas bestias.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más turbias. Y sabía por qué.

Los dragones, aparte de ser lo niños las únicas criaturas cazadas con vida, también lo estaban las doncellas de alto calibre social, que fueran tan hermosas como poderosas. Hijas de nobles, de reyes, de altos mandos.

Un deporte, una tradición, cacería de carne fina, hacerse de un festín de vírgenes reales.

¡Que mierda se yo!

Las hijas de sangre azul ya no estaban seguras. Ha habido pocos casos en los que un dragón logró llevarse las descendientes de varios reinos. Solo fue sabido de caso de una princesa, las demás eran tituladas de la nobleza o parientes con puestos semejantes a los de una verdadera princesa.

Pero de lo que estaba segura, era el hecho de que si Michelle estaba aquí, vivita y jodiendo, eso significa que a mi queridísima Lady le quedaba ¿qué?, ¿minutos, segundos, horas?, no lo sé, pero iba a dirigirse hacia la cueva del diablo y ser un juguete para esas abominaciones. Uno donde por su bien y salud mental, la maten rápido por piedad.

Sentí su abrazo alrededor de mi cintura, yo la tome igual, pero con la cabeza en una situación muy alarmante. Sentí sus manos apretar más fuerte, sollozando en mi pecho. No había salvación, la había jodido.

La habíamos jodido.

-¿qué voy a hacer Lucy, que hare? – ni yo lo sabía.

Podré enfrentarme a vándalos descarriados, acosadores sexuales de la servidumbre, forasteros peligrosos, ladrones desquiciantes, hasta el más valiente guerrero que eh conocido, peroro mis fuerzas se vuelven arena al viento contra lo olímpicamente invencible.

Medite las opciones que teníamos en gran velocidad, ubicando escenarios donde Michelle podría salir con vida de esta, pero nada en este mundo podría detener a un dragón de obtener lo que desea.

Para entonces Michelle estaba en mi regazo, abrazándome mientras sus lágrimas caían en mi vestido, mientras yo aún pasmada solo podía acariciar su cabello al compás de su llanto. La abracé fuertemente, tan fuerte que temí romperle los huesos del cuerpo. Aunque prefería hacerlo a que solucionar este jodido evento. Pero nada podía hacerse. Ella no sería capaz de enfrentar el doloroso destino de convertirse en la merienda de esos malnacidos dragones.

Pero al menos debía de intentarse algo, hacerle frente a pesar de que las cartas estaban echadas.

Y solo había una única manera de hacerlo.

Y a pesar de los problemas que se han presentado antes y en las cuales salí ilesa, mi destino estaba sellado por una fuerza titánica que me dirigía a la batalla y me obligaba a pelear ante las adversidades, los monstruos que me asechan, las cimas empinadas que debo recorrer y librar el camino del dolor. Solo para que Michelle pueda seguir sin tropezar, sin caer, sin lastimarse y ver cumplida un sueño que nos une a las dos, pero que a la vez, nos separa en grandes distancias.

Elevé su rostro a la altura del mío, reteniendo ligero gimoteo que amenazaba con salir de mí. Pocas eran las veces en que soñé con un final merecedor para mí, pero como bien dije, mi destino era otro, uno con dolor y sufrimiento, pero lo tomaría todo con tal de ver la felicidad en la nueva vida y la oportunidad de cumplir el deseo de muchos aquellos que perecieron ante este secreto.

-descuida – obligue a mis ojos a revelar mi serenidad, mi respiración nublando mis verdaderos sentimientos. El Miedo borrándose en una sonrisa, dije– todo se arreglará –

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, la tarde había llegado y con ello, el conjunto de todas las fuerzas acumuladas por cierto tiempo en mis hombros al fin se volvían pesadas. No lo lamentaba, no debería de todas formas.

Las cosas que nos ocurrieron a mí y a Michelle son historias que deben ser contadas en distintos tiempo, de distintas maneras. Por mi parte no me quejo de la vida que tuve mucho antes de _ese_ momento. Era buena, era gentil y acogedora, pero las brasas del fuego frente a la chimenea en la enorme sala, hacían recordar los agrios minutos de mi pasado.

Es doloroso recordar

El pasado es doloroso.

Pero es el motivo de mis pasos hacia el futuro, aunque estén marcadas por una malvada ficha del destino. Solo espero que La justicia en la que creí fielmente, me brinde la sabiduría correcta para guiarme y seguir con el legado entregado en puño y sangre por la voz de mi misión.

Pero por el momento tenía que dejar ir mis pensamientos y enfocarme de otro asunto. Como si mi decisión no fuera algo de mayor importancia.

No espere con agrado o alguna emoción positiva a los visitantes de Michelle. De hecho, siempre me sumerjo en la cocina o en algún lugar lejano cuando esta gente llega a verla.

Pero hoy tenía que dejar de lado mis disgustos y mantenerla a ella el calma, no queríamos que nadie supiera el cómo nos moríamos por dentro.

Aunque la muy agraciada ( _perra)_ de Laki Olietta , de esbelta figura, gustos divinos en vestimenta, pálida piel, ojos oscuros y grandes y una extraña pero hipnótica cabellera de un tono lavanda brillante, era sin lugar a duda, la pequeña espina que reventaba mi burbuja de tranquilidad fingida y hacia emerger los chirrido de mis dientes chocando entre ellos.

-con lo mucho que detesto hacerlo, teníamos que detenernos y verificar si había algún equipo perdido entre los caballos de carga. Me obligaron a esperar fuera de carruaje – tomó un poco del brebaje de rosas y canela que tanto amaba – me pase un gran disgusto con los incompetentes sirvientes. Debería decirle a mi padre que los despida por inútiles –

Y yo aquí, suavizando la situación en mi mente por un dragón. Ellos lo tienen más fácil que yo. Creo.

-lograron arreglar el problema –soltó sin importancia el otro visitante. Uno al que me gustaría darle de comer los frutos más picantes de las tierras de Desierto* y brindarle un vaso de aceite caliente. Aunque aparente ser un hombre digno de respeto y devoción, la diferencia de Laki con el Señor Lyon era que el enmascaraba muy en el fondo su odio hacia lo inferior, saliendo a flote únicamente para todos esos imbéciles a los que mandaría a pozo de hielo infernal si pudiera. Pero era agraciado, tenía su parte biológica en esto. El tono de sus ojos, negros en diminutas cuencas. Su banco cabello rebelde siempre elevado al cielo, su musculatura en el físico, pero mayormente era el comportamiento reacio, fuera de lugar que un príncipe tendría a estas alturas

-aunque hubiera sido mejor que no vinieras – se llevó a la boca uno de los biscochos preparados por la bruja de Clorinda.

Me hubiese gustado cambiar la receta del postre.

-desistan de pelear entre ustedes por favor, no saben la amargura que lleva eso – a Michelle poco importaba como se manejaban entre ellos dos, pero sería un problema si los jarrones invaluables de Pleba o las magníficas estatuillas de madera del Alhemo fueron usadas como balas dirigidas a las cabezas del enemigo. Michelle tuvo una fuerte reprimenda por parte de ambos una vez.

-como si gustara de pelear por este tipo. Lo detesto –

-entonces ¿por qué vienes aquí en primer lugar?

-¡vengo a visitar a Michelle, no a ti, idiota! –

-¡crees decir eso pero sabes que quieres verme como sea! –

-¡sigue creyéndote esas alucinaciones de virgen necesitado! – señalo profundo. Yo mire con los ojos abiertos - ¡jamás lograras obtener como esposa a una mujer de mi calibre, ni siquiera en tus mejores momentos de fantasía erótica! –

-¡pequeña y estúpida rabiosa!, el ser parte de la nobleza no te da beneficios acrecentados hacia mí, el futuro Señor de Tully*– apunto con su índice hacia una esquina, luego en dirección a Laki– mírate bien y mira a tu servidumbre. Créeme que digo que tus mujeres son mejor que la misma dueña de sus vidas –

Entonces me trague una carcajada a lo grande

Laki giro su cuello para alcanzar a ver a la mujer que viajó con ella, como responsabilidad de la servidumbre real.

Yo mire también, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sonriendo sin importar las palabras ofensivas que salían de Lyon.

Supo ella el momento exacto en que la malcriada de su dueña se volvió, porque abrió sus penetrantes ojos verdes, cubriéndolos con unas cuantas hebras moradas de su cabellera larga. Sus manos cruzaban su plano vientre, mientras el vestido significativo de ciada resbalaba por sus curvas, llegando hasta sus tobillos. Sus ropas realzaban más la tonalidad de su piel pálida.

Lyon y Loke tenían razón, las mujeres de la ciudad son muy hermosas.

Poco después la pelea entre ambos ridículos de sus majestades comenzó, llevando desde los insultos a promesas juradas con derramamiento de maquillaje y desmembramiento de finos trajes. Eran tan patéticos que ni una gota de sangre corría en sus discusiones.

Luego de un intento fallido por Michelle de calmarlos, más la súbita intromisión de Clorinda indicando que pronto comenzarías sus clases de lectura, la reunión dio fin con unos sutiles empujones por parte de Laki a su sirvienta para traerle algo que le indico en voz baja. Ambas eminencias se fueron a reposar en los cuartos de huéspedes. La cena seria servida por otra sirvienta en sus respectivas habitaciones.

El tiempo corrió rápido, las enseñanzas acabaron al anochecer, mientras yo lavaba los residuos de la ceremonia de té. Supuse que el tiempo apremiaría si me diese prisa con los acabados del plan de la mañana. Pero antes que nada, debía asegurarme de que todo estuviese en su lugar. Que las cartas y documentos que tenía pensado entregarle a Michelle estuviesen a salvo de cualquiera que lograra destruir años de sufrimiento y planificación para nuestra promesa.

Me acerqué sigilosa a su recamara, llevando conmigo sabanas nuevas para usarlas de pretexto si me viesen. No escuche a nadie alrededor, me apresure y abrí la puerta de s habitación. La cerré suavemente, ya que mi querida Michelle estaba recostada en su cama, durmiendo después de haber librado otras lágrimas. Su rostro estaba empapado.

Yendo con cuidado hacia ella, le acaricie el rostro con mi mano libre, luego envolví las pertenencias en un pañuelo y lo guarde debajo de su cama. Si le despertaba y le decía o que estaba a punto de cometer, ella no me dejaría ir y me mantendría en su llanto, hasta hacerme cambiar de parecer. La quería, su amor era infinito como su humildad, su deseo de ayudar a otros, pero eso no iba a impedir la desgracia marcada en ella.

Tenía que dejarme ir.

Acaricie nuevamente su cabello, dejándole una nota indicando las cosas que debería hacer en caso de que no volviese al castillo hasta el mediodía.

Temblé, por unos instantes, sujetando fuertemente a sabana que traje. La esparcí en su cuerpo, abrigándola más.

Me acerqué a su frente y le di un último beso. Sabía que podría o sería el último.

Baje las escaleras en dirección al patio trasero, donde la franja divisora del castillo con los terrenos comenzaba. Tenía que apurarme antes que alguien me siguiese. Pero mi suerte fue truncada por los rápidos trotes de caballo en dirección al establo, donde me encontraba poco antes de llegar a mi destino.

Escuche al jinete detener a su bestia, luego desembarcar del asiento y caminar hacia mí de forma rápida, pero sin correr. Supuse que la persona que venía a mí me conocía como para no correr y sacar su arma, pero que le extrañase el verme a tan profundas horas de la noche, vestida con una manta envolviendo mi cuerpo.

-¿escapando a ver a un amante desesperado, cariño? – me extraño su forma de hablar, agitado y casi sin respiración – porque si buscas alguien que caliente tu cama, estoy disponible solo unos veinte minutos –

-estoy segura que ese tiempo es más que suficiente para ti, pero yo necesito más para llegar siquiera a sudar – realce mis caderas con mis manos puestas en ella, mi rostro elevándose a la altura del egocéntrico ceño fruncido de su portador

-Dios Lucy, no me provoques – gruñó, aclarándose la voz para continuar – mi rendimiento ha bajado últimamente con las batallas que se presentan – se había detenido a solo unos 5 pies de distancia, pero sutilmente comenzó a acercárseme. Maldito seductor – aunque por ti, podría mejorar y terminar en un día entero –

-la imaginación masculina es sorprendente – reí por su expresión vencida ante su intento de conquista – pero temo estar pensando demasiado en ti como para verte en frente, cuando se supone que estas en Crocurs ahora mismo –

Sus facciones se endurecieron rápidamente, una mala señal por una mala noticia – tal parece que los invasores no se conformaron con Bosco y están entrando por las colinas de los límites de Junelle. El ejército vecino nos apoyara, pero necesitan un dirigente. Obviamente me ofrecí antes que me mandaran en obligación. Debo quedar bien puesto ¿no, cariño? – si él sonrió o no, no me fije en ese detalle, solo en lo que dijo sobre los invasores - ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto confundido ante mi palidez

-cuando dices invasores… ¿te refieres a humanos, o….? –

-hay cosas mejor no saber Lucy, pero si, son ellos. Los dragones – entonces le dio sentido al hecho de que Michelle se encontrase con uno – pero no te preocupes, son simples clas los que manejamos, con suerte si encontramos cachorros y los aniquilamos de raíz – sus movimientos fueron rápidos, tomándome de sorpresa. Sus brazos me encerraron y me apretaron en su agarre, yo solo me quede viendo la nada detrás de él – prometo que volveré Lucy. Es como siempre ha sido, volviendo a casa –

 _Casa._

No sé por qué me sentí tan sorprendida de la noticia, cosa que Loke aprovecho en darme un beso en la mejilla, aunque lo sentí muy cerca de mi boca. Se alejó tan rápido como me abrazo y se subió a su caballo, dirigiéndome una mirada que prometía más que un simple regreso.

Pero yo ya estaba de ida antes que él.

Escuche el retumbar de los cascos del animal en el piso, justo a tiempo para darme cuenta de lo estúpida que fui al no informarle sobre el dragón que vio Michelle, o de las características que empleaban ahora para infiltrarse entre nosotros.

Era tarde para avisarle, pero tuve que detenerme en gritarle, porque si lo hacía, no solo saldría esa valiosa información. También el hecho de que cómo lo sabía, que planearía, y por qué lo hacía.

Deje que su silueta se desvaneciera en la oscuridad, mientras yo me giraba y daba el primer paso hacia la idea más loca que se me pudo originar por el miedo y el estrés de perderlo todo.

Ya lo había perdido antes, pero no, no iba a suceder de nuevo.

Y así, en el manto oscuro de la noche, mi camino me guio no solo a la peor decisión de mi vida, sino al descubrimiento de una vida que jamás encontraría sentido, pero eso lo descifrare más adelante.

Ahora, solamente, me quedaba rezar ante las inminentes imágenes desgarradoras de mi futura muerte

Y es aquí, actualmente, donde todo empieza, donde las cosas giran en torno a la criatura que me tiene presa en sus ensangrentadas garras, soplando un pútrido aliento en mi rostro, mientras saborea el miedo que exuda mi cuerpo.

Y tanto yo como este monstruo, nunca sabremos el por qué se dieron así las cosas, tanto _él_ por saber la verdad, y yo por tratar de comprender lo siguiente que ocurrió.

Pero la oscuridad engullo mi alma, y yo simplemente…le sonreí al infierno negro.

* * *

 _-corre, corre pequeño cervatillo. Nadie lograra salvarte -_

 _-si tan solo hubiera heredado tu fuerza, nada sería tan difícil de resolver –_

 _-temo volverte en lo que más odio. ¡No insistas! –_

 _-¿quieres apostar?, pues bien. Apostemos –_

 _-¡¿a qué juego estás jugando conmigo?! –_

 _-solo inclina tu cabeza. Tu vida ahora me pertenece –_

* * *

 **Pequeño diccionario:**

* **Tomarte por culo:** tomarte por idiota

 ****Señor de tercera estrella:** categoría dada en el clan de Fiore

 ***Señor:** categoría dada como señor feudal, solo para minimizarlo en contexto

 ***lapa:** pequeño caracol marino adherido a las rocas.

 ****Tierra blanca** : referencia a término _sábanas blancas._

 ***Desierto:** mención a otro reino

 ***Tully:** ya que Magarett es la ciudad el gremio Lamia Scale, decidí volver una zona cercana a esta en tierra feudal.

* * *

Esta historia la planteé muy a fondo. Nunca tuve el honor de escribir algo en base de Fairy Tail, encima con el contexto de la historia y que no se sobrepase de las características de los personajes. Me costó mucho tratar de idear algo pasable, porque como siempre digo, siento que mis comienzos son a veces difíciles, aburridos, sin sentimientos o fuera de ideas que atraparían a un lector. Pocas veces me sucedió en que lograba enamorar a alguien con capítulos hechos en otras historias, pero voy a dar mi fe y mi fuerza en calibrar esta historia en una verdadera pieza, digna de ustedes.

Hace poco decidí revivir el manga y el anime, pero con temas laborales y una vida difícil en la que emplear mi tiempo, rescate la poca información que mantenía en mis recuerdos y lo usare para describir este proyecto. Cuento con su ayuda si ven que algo sale mal o si sienten que nada de lo que escriba tienen sentido para ustedes.

Recalco que no quiero igualar FT con esta historia, salvo la esencia de los personajes en su forma y la mía, pero siempre fieles a los ideales que ellos representan.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente cap. Aguárdenlo, entenderán el misterio poco a poco.

See you late, bye bye

 **Psdta:** sobre la cancelación de mis antiguas historias, debo mencionar que no estoy segura de sí dejarlas así o continuar, pero el apoyo a sido tan poco que prefiero concentrarme en esta primero, Lugo decidir si continuo o lo dejo estar. Agradecería que me den su opinión al respecto, por que como dije en otros fics, no escribo por cumplir un trabajo, sino por agrado mío y de los lectores. Gracias de ante mano por sus sugerencias, las recibiré gustosa.


	2. Alas Cortas, Sueños Largos

A tener en cuenta:

 **Conversaciones en negrita** : solamente a los dragones transformados o que presenten síntomas de transformarse.

"Conversaciones en normal": personas humanas o dragones en versión humana

 _Capitulo con contenido sexual._

* * *

 _Cuando el sol moría entre las altas colinas blancas, ennegreciendo a la madre tierra y toda vida en su ser, es ahí cuando las jóvenes almas dan inicio al ritual para su siguiente evolución._

 _Era una costumbre inquebrantable. Los cachorros tenían que dirigirse al espesor del bosque en las tierras planas, aguardando silenciosos ante los posibles peligros que emergían de la densa masa llamada oscuridad. Su misión; sobrevivir un periodo de tiempo solos, encerrados en cuevas y viviendo de las lombrices de las tierras, muriendo lentamente por el frio o por los acechadores de la muerte…o devorar al enemigo, cazar para sobrevivir y regresar convertido en un prometedor guerrero._

 _Uno nunca saldría con vida de esas zonas, a menos que seamos capaces de afrontar nuestros propios miedos y abrirnos paso mediante la fuerza y la valentía que nos caracterizó la madre naturaleza. Algunos vencían sus temores con pasión y fervor, llegado así a la cúspide del merecedor reconocimiento por los grandes ancestros. Los demás eran acabados por estos y sentenciados por nuestros altos mandos a la deshonra y humillación por la fragilidad de sus almas, en la eternidad de sus vidas._

 _Otros nunca volvían._

 _Eran muchos los que se perdían entre las altas vegetaciones y paraban en los campos prohibidos, tierras custodiadas por criaturas malditas con formas raras pero intrigantes, que no toleraban a nuestra especie dándoles caza furtiva y demencial._

 _Yo, sin tener la edad o la "capacidad" necesaria, opte por adentrarme mucho más profundo al bosque, donde sus entrañas rugen y acechan a su próxima comida._

 _Mi cuerpo tiembla, mi alma tiembla, mi ser entero tiembla por una luz misericordiosa, que me envuelva en su brillo y me proteja de la oscuridad que me encierra._

 _En algunos momentos me quedaba enroscado en un pequeño hoyo en la tierra, o en el hueco de un árbol, esperando ser salvado por mis maestros y terminar con esta agonía. Mis fuerzas se iban, mis ojos se cerraban, mi cuerpo se congelaba._

 _Pero la ayuda nunca vendría y sabía por qué. El valor se media con el miedo. Mientras lograse enfrentarlos, mayor seria mi valor y seria reconocido. Yo lo preferí así, a pesar de mis momentos de debilidad. Agradecía que nunca llegasen y me hicieran perder lo poco que me quedaba para terminar mi batalla personal._

 _Pero el espectáculo que me brindaba la luna cada noche no ayudaba en aminorar el temblor en mi cuerpo._

 _Yo siempre observaba la enorme esfera blanquecina desde la seguridad de mi guarida._

 _Gigante, brillante, hermosa e inalcanzable._

 _Soberana eterna de la noche, con sus miles de sequitos decorando su belleza._

 _Pero ahora era diferente, su encanto natural nunca fue tan macabra como se ve desde el bosque. Cuando se asoma entre los arboles de las planas tierras, tiene un efecto sombrío, tétrico, muy siniestro. En momentos yo entraba en pánico, luego regresaba la calma, pero receloso ante la sorpresa de que saliese algo del bosque y acabase conmigo._

 _Fui un pequeño cobarde. Debo admitirlo._

 _Pero no era mi culpa en su totalidad. Sino de algo meramente ridículo, pero que respondía a las necesidades de mi exigencia por volver, impidiendo que lograse mis propósitos y triunfe en mi deber._

 _La tierra._

 _Odio la tierra. Me limita, me absorbe, me tiene cautivo en su magia gravitatoria._

 _Era este pedazo de tierra que me impedía alcanzar la libertad en el confín del cielo estrellado._

 _El cielo lo es todo. No tienen límite. No hay fronteras hacia la libertad._

 _La libertad está en el cielo._

 _Es por eso que solo tenía que aguardar quieto, expectante ante cualquier cosa, hasta que el sol iluminar mi sendero y me permitiese volver de vuelta a mi hogar._

 _La luna se burla de mí en varias formas. Pero también me premia con su magia._

 _Cuando la hermosa esfera se asoma en las altas colonias de piedra, cementadas en lo más alto de todo este territorio, entre los riscos de las montañas más impresionantes; su inmensa belleza opaca cualquier existencia divina escrita en la historia, robándome el suspiro por la libertad extendida en el firmamento, expandiéndose ante mis ojos y extiende su manto en un evento de brillantes luces pálidas._

 _Como si en ese lugar, en ese momento, pudiera tocar la libertad con mis manos._

 _Como si aquel efecto mágico me entregara lo que más necesito para llegar al infinito. A mi deseo._

 _ **Me recibía como si yo volara en el cielo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _. Pero así de incansable, también lo es mi deseo._

 _Un deseo perdido. Un deseo maldito._

 _Un deseo opacado por el deber. El honor. La gloria. El destino. El origen._

 _La maldición dragonéense._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Alas cortas, sueños largos.**

 _No tenía las palabras exactas para describir lo que sentía, pero el dolor era tan intenso, tan puro en todo el significado de la palabra, torciendo mis entrañas de formas inimaginables._

 _Cuando mis ojos fueron cerrados para evitar concentrarme en aquella desgarradora escena, mis otros sentidos hicieron su parte y captaron cada movimiento; cada ruptura de tejido, cada fractura de los huesos, cada chorro de sangre emergiendo de su envoltura pálida. El olor agrio del metal en la sangre perorando mi nariz, penetrando también entre mis colmillos hacia mi lengua. El frio de la muerte rondando cerca de nosotros, aguardando ansiosa por el siguiente en su lista._

 _Trate de torcerme del agarre, pero me era imposible siquiera mover mis manos. Todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por las escamas ásperas de los brazos del maldito anciano. Obligaba a mi pequeño cuerpo a presenciar la carnicería frente a mí. Si pudiera tocar mis ojos con sus garras en estos momentos estaría totalmente agradecido, ya que los perforaría y me destruiría la vista por completo. Puede que hasta llegase a matarme si perforara también mi cerebro._

 _Pero opto solamente en mantenerme entre sus brazos, siendo testigo de lo más horroroso que podría haber visto en toda mi vida._

- **así es como liquidas a tu presa** – _me dijo el otro anciano imbécil frente a mí, mientras seguía mascando el cuerpo casi muerto de aquella criatura. Sus ojos pálidos y sin el brillo me observaban fijos, mientras tanto sus intestinos colgaban de donde era antes su vientre. Trate de aferrarme al hecho de que podría morir rápidamente, pero el maldito desgraciado prefirió darme una clase muy gráfica. Odiaba cuando hacia eso._

-¡ya déjalo, está sufriendo! – _solo grité que parara, pero el muy mal nacido me observo sonriendo_ \- ¡mátalo de una vez! – _intente moverme otra vez, pero no podía librar mis delgados brazos._

- **si quieres acabar son su sufrimiento, entonces hazte cargo de esto** – _lanzo el cuerpo como un objeto inservible. Yo trate de calmarme e ir tras él para ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Las garras me libraron, salte y corrí de su aprensión hacia el pobre animal. Estaba sin solución alguna._

- **vamos cachorro, date prisa y encárgate. O es que deseas un poco de incentivo** – _mire hacia mi delante, con las llamas de la ira y una promesa de venganza ocultas en el fuego del odio latente. Tome al pequeño ciervo y lo acerqué a mi pecho. No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, pero en efecto tendría que librarlo de su agonía –_ **vamos que tú puedes** –

 _Pero no hice lo que esos monstruos hicieron antes. Tan solo, simple y sencillo, torcí el cuello del animal y su calvario llego a su fin._

 _No me importo la negativa mirada del maldito psicópata, o el gruñido del sabelotodo detrás de mí. Solo estruje un poco de su piel magullada, porque necesitaba sostenerme y no ir de golpes hacia esos miserables insensibles._

 _Era solo una cría._

- **deja de llorar, mocoso. Nada en esta vida es segura, mucho menos la vida de un dragón** – _escuche sus pasos acercárseme, yo no quería ni mirarlo pero tuve que hacerlo. Una conducta fuera de lugar de un aprendiz hacia un maestro y la muerte era definitiva –_ **dadas las circunstancias, la guerra que se desato contra esas horripilantes criaturas llamadas humanos, nuestra existencia corre peligro absoluto. Cada día muchos de nuestros hermanos mueren tratando de proteger las tierras que nos pertenecen** – _un ligero dolor cubrió sus ojos, pero no estaba seguro de eso_ – **matan a los cachorros sin piedad alguna. Te matarán. Nosotros estamos cansados de eso y merecemos vengarlos de las peores maneras** –

-¡él también era un cachorro! – _gruñí adolorido, pero sabía que mi voz aun no tenía a forma necesaria para hacer temblar las almas del infierno. Era un simple gemido de bebé_ – ¡su vida valió muy poco para ustedes, pero sus padres estarán destrozados! – _trate de ser racional con ellos, pero a decir verdad, el que debía entrar en razones era yo, solo que me negaba a creer la clase de salvajismo que debíamos usar en nuestras vidas_ \- ¿por qué?, la vida de este bebé fue muy corta – _me resistí a gritarle adjetivos para nada apreciados, pero mi sangre hervía como lava viva_ -¡¿por qué, Macao?!

- **ya veo** – _dijo esta vez el anciano a mi espalda_ – **dime, pequeño aprendiz, ¿Qué significado le das a la vida de este animal?** – _giró su hocico hacia el cuerpo del ciervo_ \- ¿ **Qué significado tiene ese cachorro en la naturaleza?, ¿acaso jugó un rol que importe en la vida de la cadena alimenticia?** –

-¿de qué hablas, Wakaba? –

- **sus padres llorarían por su cría, pero eso a nadie le importa. Excepto a ti por lo que veo** – _agrego de nuevo el maldito de Macao_ – **tu dolor me hiere, en pequeñas magnitudes pero me hace sentir. Al igual que a tu otro servidor** – _Wakaba asintió ante las palabras de su compañero_ – **pero al igual que la importancia que le damos a la muerte de esta criatura, es la misma o mayor intensidad con la que nos tratan los humanos invasores. De hecho, podría agregarle mucho más que una necesidad de matarnos** – _sus ojos se pusieron de un oscuro siniestro, como cuando la luna desaparece y no deja ver nada alrededor_ – **matan y disfrutan haciéndolo. Yo lo hago por necesidad, él lo hace por necesidad** – _refiriéndose al de atrás_ – **tú tendrás que matar por protegernos, ya que esa será tu única necesidad, cachorro** –

-¿pero matar? – _necesite que Wakaba me vuelva a sostener en sus brazos, ya que la simple mención de aquel acto tan despiadado me enredaba en un espiral de emociones negativas. Sentía miedo, asco, pero también dolor. Y este no era comparado al que sentí al ver al ciervo_ – ¿debo, yo, matar?

 _Era un dolor ajeno, pero propio a la vez. Sentí que matar me lastimaría y desgarraría el alma._

 _De repente el viento cobró vida, revoloteando todas las hojas a nuestro alrededor. Una ráfaga poderosa, luego un cuerpo cayendo, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del césped solo para caer con la gracia de un felino en sus pies. La enorme figura se posicionaba entre Macao y yo. Su energía podía sentirse, incluso palparse en mis delgados dedos. Sus ojos buscaron en mí el miedo que sentía cada vez que lo veía, pero eso fue pasando con el transcurrir del tiempo. Ahora solo sentía una adoración casi titánica hacia él._

 _Levanto su mano, sus dedos largos y elegantes, decorados con unas punzantes garras. Pasaron a través de mis hebras capilares sin hacerme daño alguno con sus negras uñas._

 _Levante la vista, observándolo impactante por su muestra de afecto. Muestras prohibidas para los dragones, ya que debilitaban su espíritu y lucha por sed de sangre._

 _Pero él era diferente a todo lo que conocí desde entonces. Él no tenía el espíritu y la lucha en su ser. Él era el espíritu._

 _Su voz martillaba, demandando con la fuerza de millones de truenos apocalípticos, haciendo temblar a más de uno ante su mando. Su presencia indomable, omnipotente, fiera, abrasadora, ponía de rodillas a todos sus adversarios en filas, temerosos de su descomunal y letal fuerza. Sus garras desgarraban todo a su paso, sus colmillos perforaban hasta el metal más duro que existía. Sus escamas brillaban al igual que su astro rey. Sus alas liberaban su poderío y levantaba montañas de tierra como la fuerza de cientos de huracanes._

 _Pero sus ojos eran el arma que todos rogaban nunca sentir en sus vidas._

 _Con tan solo penetrar en los ojos de su adversario, sentenciaba el alma que escapaba en un susurro lastimero, arañando todo lo que bloqueaba su paso hacia la libertad, antes que la oscuridad lo rodee y la muerte tomase posesión de su vida, segándola de raíz._

 _Porque cuando dicen que las miradas matan, en este caso, es totalmente cierto._

 _La mirada era lo único que indicaba tu muerte asegurada._

 _Una muerte rápida, una oscuridad que te engulle en un segundo. Ya sea en sus colmillos, en sus garras, o con el toque de su poder._

 _Pero él me era totalmente diferente a como lo describen los demás dragones._

 _Su sola presencia me inspiraba protección, calor, salvación. Su voz arrullaba mis sueños cuando las pesadillas volvían, feroces y decididas a destruir la paz que me brindo en su acogida. Sus garras me defendían, sus colmillos me sonreían. Sus alas me abrazaban y me elevaban hasta el infinito cielo, degustando de la sensación de libertad en su mundo en momentos plenos._

 _Y sus ojos, aquellas maldecidas armas de diablo, solo podían verme como la indefensa criatura que él siente que soy. Como ese pequeño cachorro que cayó en sus brazos, y en las que un día me mirara de diferente forma a como lo hace ahora frente a mí; con cariño, con dulzura, con una temple suave y sabia. Todo para cambiar en el orgullo que anhelo, deseo, necesito ser de él._

 _El cachorro convertido en el próximo maestro de su estirpe. En su descendencia. En su honorable hijo._

- **pronto lo entenderás** – _su voz salió ronca, pero transmitía serenidad_ – **aún eres muy joven para entenderlo, pero cuando las armas se levanten contra ti, entonces tu poder se liberará y gobernaras el campo de batalla** – _rosó sus dedos a la atura de mi mejilla. Yo solo escuchaba atento y maravillado_ – **liderarás la libertad de tus hermanos, de tu familia, de tu pueblo. Lucharas feroz e inalcanzable, tus enemigos se rendirán ante tu fuerza y tomaras la victoria en tus garras. La paz que nosotros necesitamos, tú la traerás. Pero…** – _sentí un apretón en mis dos mejillas, sin saber en qué momento sus dos manos estaban en mi rostro. Todo de él era impresionante_ – **para alcanzar la sabiduría de un guerrero del sol, debes aprender a caminar paso a paso, como un buen y educado cachorro haría. Como tú harías** – _y mi alma grito eufórico cuando desato una suave sonrisa._

 _Dirigida a mí, solo a mí. Mi maldito puto héroe._

-y-yo… – _temblé como las hojas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, mirándome las manos manchadas con un poco de sangre del cervatillo. Pero mi visión de las cosas cambio ante sus profundas palabras._

 _Mi necesidad de volverme fuerte, de ser digno de su orgullo, del honor en la familia a la que pertenezco. Cada una de mis fibras gritaba por el deseo de la llegada de ese día, un necesitado sueño donde me proclamaba como uno de los más fuertes. Un dragón poderoso y fiero ante sus enemigos, pero digno de la lealtad de sus seguidores y hermanos._

 _Igual a él. Igual a mi padre._

 _Entonces la sangre en mis pequeñas uñas no me molestaba tanto, de hecho, sentí que deberían estar bañadas de la vida de mis enemigos al igual que mi cuerpo y mis colmillos. Todo de mi tenía que vestir el traje del guerrero, en sus escamas y en sus alas, listo para la batalla destinada._

 **-¿qué, mi pequeño cachorro?** – _soltó con burla ante el grado de mi existencia, pero una burla secretamente cariñosa_ \- **¿tú qué?** –

-yo… – _le observé atentamente, él viéndome ansioso a mis palabras. El otro idiota y el anciano también aguardaban por mí_ – ¡yo me volveré en el dragón más poderoso de todos! ¡Cumpliré mi misión y seré el destinado guerrero del Sol!– _resople, con los nervios a flor de piel ante la respuesta en sus ojos._

 _Pero solo vi felicidad en él, un poco orgullo tal vez, pero fue la respuesta más alentadora que recibí ante el cambio de mi perspectiva._

 _Los tres dragones asintieron, Wakaba gruñendo conforme, el tarado de Macao asintiendo feliz, pero más me importaba la alegría que le brindaba a él_

-hago el juramento, padre. Seré el dragón que destruirá todas las preocupaciones de mi familia, y con eso, seré el más valiente y poderoso de todos los dragones del mundo –

 _Levante mi mano hacia el cielo, señalándolo ante su infinita existencia. El cielo era mi límite. El límite de mi poder._

-¡lo prometo, Igneel!–

-¡oye Natsu, ten más respeto! – _agregó Macao sonriendo_

-sí, no puedes ir diciendo su nombre así como así – _continuo Wakaba_

 _La risa de mi padre fue contagiosa, pero me maravillaba escucharlo. Yo también sonreí._

-estaré esperando por ese día. Sé que llegara muy pronto – _y acariciando mi cabeza una vez más, pronuncio con su poderosa pero segura voz, el nombre con el que me marcó para la eternidad_

–Natsu –

* * *

-¡Natsu! – el grito furioso de mi nombre me detuvo. Había estado perdido otra vez en ese recuerdo. Un momento que usaba para situaciones como estas. Me daban la fuerza que necesito, un motivo para no acobardarme y llegar hasta el final.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mis pulmones luchaban por oxigenar todo mi sistema. La calidez que abrazaba mis puños y el resto de mi cuerpo me dio una clara idea del límite al que estuve por sobrepasar.

Baje la vista hacia mi contrincante, mientras se revolcaba como podía para salir del cuadrante de lucha, con la poca piel que le quedaba en el pecho y en la cara. Giré mi rostro, buscando al dueño de la voz que me saco del trance, de paso admirar el trabajo que hice con los demás imbéciles que osaron retarme en grupo.

-¡maldita sea, Natsu! – lo ubique detrás de unos jóvenes cachorros, mirando con miedo o estupefactos - ¡¿qué diablos te ocurre?! –

Caminé sin darle importancia a sus quejas, pasando sobre algunos luchadores que no reaccionaban desde un buen rato. Me acerqué a unas mantas limpias colocadas sobre unas piedras grandes, pero con los ojos en la nuca ante otro posible ataque sorpresa. Limpié la sangre de mis manos, mis brazos, mi dorso desnudo y por último, mi rostro rasguñado levemente por sus patéticos ataques a los ojos.

Era una técnica necesaria en batalla, pero solo eran usados por los más jóvenes y tiernos bebés, o en alguna bofetada por reprimenda. Nunca por parte de un guerrero si no está seguro que va a morir, y siendo este un penoso intento de alejarse de su asesino.

Porque eso era yo, un maldito asesino. Un monstruo despreciable sediento de sangre.

-¡te estoy hablando, Natsu! – lo sentí detrás mío, pero podía catalogarlo a mi buena audición. Me gire para corroborarlo, y en efecto, aún estaba al otro lado de la plaza ayudando a levantar a los otros idiotas.

-te escuche fuerte y claro – respondí sin ganas, pero presuroso de irme antes de comenzar otra pelea pero en palabras con ese vejestorio

-¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer esto?! – señalo a los que aún permanecían en el piso. Temí por un segundo haberlos matado, pero no me arrepentiría en lo absoluto - ¡exijo una respuesta y pronto! –

Sentí que mi rabia crecía ante las estupideces dichas por el maldito este, ero se esfumó tan rápido como mi suspiro. Él solo quería una explicación razonable, entonces eso se lo iba a dar.

-¿acaso no sabes manejar a tus aprendices, viejo de mierda? – lo señale, expectante por algo que me indique que pase la línea. Sus ojos y boca abiertos fueron más que suficientes – esos malditos hijos de puta ocasionaron esta lucha por el deseo de derrotarme. Les di una lección para no meterse conmigo otra vez – me encogí de hombros – agradece que no los mate, sabes que nunca me detengo hasta dejarlos hechos una maldita mierda gigante –

El tic en su ojo derecho hizo que soltara una risa pequeña, pero el rojo que abarcó todo su rostro, fue sin duda alguna el mejor espectáculo que pude ocasionar en él

-¡NATSU! – su rugido pudo haber llegado hasta los confines de la cueva más profunda de la montaña si tuviese la fuerza necesaria, pero apenas y se escuchó en la pequeña plaza con todos sus espectadores - ¡detente ahora mismo y vamos hacia la sala de castigo! –

-¿y crees que yo haré lo que tú me ordenas? – solté la manta con sangre al piso, me di media vuelta y salí del lugar – aprende a controlar a tus cachorros o no volveré a ser tan suave con ellos la próxima vez – sé que logro escucharme, como también sé que estaba golpeándose el cráneo por mi malcriadez.

Di unos cuantos pasos más hasta que la figura detrás de un enorme pilar se asomó. Sin detenerme le di una rápida mirada, captando mi mensaje oculto.

Aquella pequeña cosa me siguió los pasos hacia un lugar privado. Recorrimos un puente que conectaba otro nido y dimos la vuelta hacia un risco.

Me detuve cerca de una enorme roca y nos cubrimos de la vista de los indeseados que pasara cerca.

Me plante frente a la extensión de tierras sagradas en nombre de mi especie, admirando la tranquilidad que pocas veces logramos tener en nuestras vidas. El cuerpo detrás de mí dio ligeros espasmos, incluyendo gemidos inútilmente apagados con los dientes. Podía sentirlo, e aroma significativo de las emociones me lo decía. También un ligero miedo recorriendo su alma.

Me gire sobre mis pies, observándolo como me había imaginado que estaba. Unas traicioneras lágrimas surcaban su rostro, bajando furiosos hasta la tierra. Su mirada gacha, con vergüenza o tristeza, pero aferrando sus ojos a una diminuta roca cerca a sus pies. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco, acompañado por los débiles gimoteos.

Verlo así me destruyo el corazón. No había duda alguna de la esencia pura que albergaba ese pequeño corazón, pero así también la valentía con la que enfrentaba su destino. Aunque hubiesen obstáculos que no lograse vencer, nunca se rendía, ni aunque su sangre fluyera fuera de su carne, o si su cuerpo este hecho puré, o cuando incluso la muerte esté lista para raptarlo para siempre. Él jamás se daba por vencido, nunca retrocedía, nunca bajaba a cabeza ante el dolor y jamás, en la vida, decía "no" ante sus difíciles pasos hacia la madures.

Pero ahora, verlo así, me tentaba a tomar ese muro construida con pequeñas piedras, tratando de alzar una fortaleza que le tomara tiempo hacer, y decirle que se aferre a mí, en mis brazos, mientras lo consuelo como lo hacía mi padre en las noches de pesadilla.

Pero eso sería una bofetada a su orgullo como futuro guerrero, lo menospreciaría ante la voluntad de permanecer de pie y fingir que nada de ese hiriente momento pasó.

Porque fue muy de cobardes decir esas palabras a un futuro héroe, como lo será Romeo.

-sabes que lo que dicen de tu padre no es cierto – me aclare la garganta, temiendo demostrar con mi voz lo preocupado que estaba por él – son unos malditos cachorros aún, no tienen la inteligencia para razonar correctamente –

Sus ojos me miraron por un segundo, luego cayeron al mismo lugar – yo también soy un cachorro… – afirmó con cautela, como si me enojara al equivocarme y no notar su obvia edad – pero ya debería haber dado mi prueba para acceder a aprendiz de guerrero* – eso lo dijo casi en susurro, pero le escuche tan bien que hasta el tono de su voz me hizo sentir muy mal.

La edad para decidir si un cachorro será un soldado o no es desde los seis años. Los colmillos de leche y las garras mudan un año antes, también muta su organismo para cambiar de alimentación, habilitar sus huesos para la formación de alas y el cambio en sus pieles por escamas. Aquellos que muestren un duro cambio en sus cuerpos, serán merecedores de entrenar para volverse un guerrero. Algunos evolucionan un año antes, dándoles mayor privilegio en la selección. La transformación completa de sus cuerpos llega en los 10 años.

Aunque muchos cachorros no lo manejan bien pasado ese tiempo; la retracción de sus alas o garras les es difícil al comienzo, otros se muerden la lengua con los colmillos mientras tratan de aceptar la sangre en sus estómagos. Pero todos culminan de aprender de su cuerpo durante el siguientes año, formándose maduros y listos para las enseñanzas de un guerrero.

Todos, menos en el caso de Romeo.

Este pequeño lleva ya casi 3 años intentando culminar los ejercicios para pasar a aprendiz. Su límite es su cuerpo que no acepta aún los cambios; sus alas no soportan bien su peso, sus garras crecen pero no son tan fuertes para penetrar en una roca, sus escamas no cubren todo su cuerpo, y lo peor es que, a pesar de tener sus colmillos maduros y perfectos, su cuerpo aun rechaza la carne cruda y la sangre de sus presas.

Tiene la consistencia perfecta para un cachorro de su edad, músculos tonificados, cuerpo alto y atlético, pero eso no se comparaba al físico de un guerrero muy bien realizado.

Decidí ser directo, pese a que odio serlo y trate de aminorar las cosas de una forma sutil pero precisa

-entonces has la maldita prueba y deja de quejarte, no resolverás nada con tus estúpidos entrenamientos, maldita sea – y entonces quise arrancarme la lengua.

Mierda, maldito sea yo.

Quise reponer mi error por mi mala gentileza, pero los ojos furiosos de mi pequeño amigo se anclaron en los míos

-¡eso tengo pensado hacer, Natsu! - percibí su furia no canalizada en mí, sino por el asunto en cuestión - ¡voy a realizar la prueba a como dé lugar! –

-tienes "pensado" dices, pero los pensamientos no te llevaran a nada – me crucé de brazos - ¿acaso piensas ser un aprendiz de dragón* para toda tu vida? –

-¡no, claro que no! ¡Nunca! – hizo puño a los costados - ¡voy a ser un guerrero dragón! –

-entonces ¿Qué estas esperando? – recalque mi molestia con una ceja arqueada

-¡ya lo sé, entiendo! –

-¡no Romeo, no entiendes! –

-¡claro que si lo hago, tengo que hacer mi maldita prueba! –

-¡pues hazlo! –

-¡YA LO SÉ! –

-¡ENTONCES HAZLO! – no fue mi intención, pero mi grito fue un poco más de reprensión y se volvió atemorizante. Pero como siempre mi pequeño amigo, sabía que nunca lo lastimaría en toda su vida

-¡lo haré, por un demonio que lo haré! ¡Solo que…! – agachó su cabeza, comenzando otra vez con el temblor de impotencia en sus lágrimas – ¡…es solo que no quiero defraudarlo más! –

Respire lentamente, calmando el nudo que amenazaba con formarse en mi garganta.

Maldición, no otra vez, no así Romeo. Me haces sentir demasiado por tu situación, mi pequeño cachorro

-Romeo -fui suave, ya no tenía que presionarlo más – escúchame, nada de lo que tu hagas será deshonroso para Macao. Él te admira por tu valentía y tus ganas de salir adelante solo – logre que se calmara, pero su flequillo cubría sus ojos y no me mostraba lo que sentía. Sus ojos siempre son muy expresivos – el que haya sido un completo imbécil e irse a las tierras planas a buscar acción no es culpa tuya. Él quiso demostrar ser un dragón genial, y hacerte sentir orgulloso de él –

-estoy orgulloso de mi padre, siempre – suspiró

-lo sé, y también sé que él lo está de ti –

-si estuviese orgulloso de mí, no habría cometido esa estupidez –

-no es tu culpa, él fue quien/-

-¡no me mientas Natsu! ¡Ambos sabemos que mi padre fue a enfrentarse a los humanos para callar a los demás! – se tensó tanto, que pensé que rompería sus colmillos por la presión en su boca – todos ellos diciendo que mi padre no es un dragón de verdad y que por ello nací muy débil. Él se arriesgó para demostrar lo contrario, cosa que lo sé bien ya que mi padre es uno de los maestros de este lugar – y hasta yo me sentí orgulloso de ambos – pero esos malditos humanos lo emboscaron y lo hirieron de gravedad. ¡Ahora todos dicen que por mi culpa y su debilidad, somos menospreciados como raza superior ante los ojos humanos! –

-nadie dice eso Romeo, todos saben de nuestra fuerza –

-¡no lo dicen frente a ti, pero lo restriegan en mi cara cada vez que cruzo con ellos en mis entrenamientos o en la plaza! ¡Es humillante ver el odio hacia mi padre y mi sangre débil*! –

No era mentira decir aquello, frente a mí nadie se atrevería a soltar una estupidez como esa y salir sin un buen golpe hasta llegar casi a la muerte. Pero el único problema que tenía era tranquilizar mi furia por el menosprecio que siente Romeo a sí mismo.

Le di un golpe en el brazo, él recibiéndolo inesperado. Lo tome de los hombros antes de caer al suelo, sujetándolo fuertemente - ¡cierra tu puta boca! – lo zarandeé brusco pocas veces – ¡no tienes sangre débil! ¡Nadie la tiene! - cuestione mi propia lógica, pero estaba fuera de lugar por ahora - ¡eres un dragón nacido para ser un guerrero mortal y peligroso! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a cuestionar tu linaje, Romeo! – lo empuje, casi tropezando con las piedrecillas detrás suyo – nunca te perdonare si piensas un segundo más en que eres débil y te menosprecias por tu sangre-

Romeo no dijo nada esta vez, como mayormente hacia después de darle una reprimenda, pero estaba conforme. Al menos lo silencie por unos momentos.

Me asome al risco y me senté al borde de este, Romeo acompañándome a mi lado. Como siempre hacia. Como siempre era.

Suspiré agotado, refrescando mi humor para no soltar cualquier estupidez, pero ya no tenía nada que decir. O al menos, no de él.

Como dije antes, cuestionar mi lógica de que nadie tiene sangre débil, es una broma personal muy estúpida.

Si romeo se consideraba débil por su falta de madures física de dragón, siendo un total hijo nato de un merecedor título de maestro como lo es Macao; en mi situación, debería sentirme inferior a todo lo que conozco que tenga que ver con dragones.

No es que fuera débil ( _obviamente lo saben_ ), ni que fuera un idiota descerebrado, o que estuviese debajo de la línea de poder en esta tribu.

Soy un maldito luchador, un guerrero, un monstruo poderoso. Tengo la sangre de mis enemigos cubriendo mi cuerpo, cada célula, cada escama de mí.

Además fui privilegiado en obtener el título más consagrado de mi familia, pero que recaen muchas responsabilidades que solo un hijo digno de la flameante luz de nuestro dios Sol puede otorgar.

El maldito futuro rey de reyes.

Mi padre, Igneel, el rey de la tribu del Sol, que también controla bajo su mando y poderío, las otras tribus elementales de dragones, fue reverenciado por todas las criaturas de nuestra especie, sean dragones puros como no lo son.

Nuestro entorno está dirigido por un rey ( _o reina, hay un caso_ ) de cada tribu, luego un soberano absoluto ( _que es mi padre_ ) controla a esos mandamases egocéntricos petulantes, utilizando la fuerza de las leyes para controlar y mantener en paz a nuestros hermanos.

Pero hay un poder sobre el hijo del sol que no puede ser alterado ni destruido, por sobre todas las malditas cosas que pienso de ellos.

El clan de los sabios, dragones que llevaron sus vidas para contrarrestar el exterminio de nuestra especie por los siglos existidos en el mundo.

Pero a pesar de ser sabios y toda esa mierda de ancianos, son el peor dolor de culo que puede existir en mi región.

Porque si, ellos están establecidos en la tribu del sol.

Mi padre cometió el error de aceptarlos en sus tierras, a sabiendas que los otros reyes no los querían en las suyas ( _maldita sea Igneel, no vistes las indirectas_ ), pero ellos se aferraron a su posición como altos mandos y exigieron al rey que las tierras de la tribu ( _cosa sorprendente exigir digo yo_ ) se volviesen las tierras sagradas del imperio dragonéense y estén en control total de ellos.

Obviamente muchos de mi tribu no se lo esperaron, menos Igneel que se preocupó por los futuros problemas internos. Pero las cosas acabaron a medias bien, a medias mal.

Es un hecho que nadie debe hacer enojar a un dragón, más si es el maldito de mi padre con todo y batallón de alados demonios, pero las disputas no llegarían a nada bueno para su posición y verían a la tribu del sol como traidores a la especie.

No sé cómo lo soluciono, pero el mando quedo en partes divididas. Beneficios y no a la vez.

Los sabios tomaron el control de la educación para los cachorros.

Mi padre dirigiría entonces el destino de mis hermanos en las batallas.

Igneel siempre trató que los cachorros aprendieran todo antes de volverlos en mortales guerreros, pero el clan de los bastardos obligó a los descendientes, desde que empezaban a gatear, a ser forjados duramente desde el inicio y convertirse en un guerrero mucho más feroz de lo que eran los antiguos.

Esto solo ocasiono colisión entre los antiguos dragones y las nuevas promesas. Una de tantas es el ejemplo de Macao. Puede que no se note, pero él y el viejo de Wakaba tienen más tiempo existiendo y educando que los nuevos maestros integrados por orden de los infelices esos.

Igneel está atado de manos y alas, aunque bien podría destruirlos a todos con el poder de sus garras. Pero eso significaba la traición absoluta y la pena de muerte a su cabeza.

Era un problema que debía manejar calmadamente, como solo un sabio rey sabría hacerlo.

Menos yo.

Yo, el futuro rey de la tribu del sol.

Además existe un malestar interno entre los sabios con respecto a mi destino. No sé por qué, pero desde hace mucho que aborrecen mi existencia.

 _Y estoy seguro que no es por lo que soy realmente_.

No sabría cómo lo tomarían los dragones de mi tribu si se supiese la verdad ( _mi maldita verdad_ ), pero Igneel siempre me respaldara ante los obstáculos de mi futuro.

Aunque a veces, sienta que estoy alejándome del orgullo que deseo ser para él.

Dado a estos conflictos que tiene mi padre con los sabios sobre el futuro de los dragones, muchos de nuestros hermanos de la tribu y de otros más, ven en Igneel la debilidad que no debería existir en un astro rey. Mi padre tiene sentimientos, emociones, rasgos que no deberían existir en un dragón, pero hasta hace poco esas cosas no le impidieron forjar el imperio que tiene en su mando.

Pero gracias a las directrices de los sabios forjadas hace tiempo, muchos de ellos desean a un líder feroz, agresivo, sin una pisca de compasión por el enemigo.

Y ese es el camino que estoy destinado a forjar.

Un rey severo, despiadado, fiero…pero solo para salvar de la destructiva vergüenza a mi amado padre si alguna vez osaran levantarse contra él.

Si Igneel no puede levantar la voz en protesta contra ellos, yo no puedo mover ni una pestaña por evadir mi futuro.

 _Maldita y cruel vida la mía._

Pero habrá un día en que todo vuelva a ser como antes, donde los sabios no se metían en los culos de los demás y hacíamos lo que deseábamos con nuestras mierdas de vidas.

Pero mientras tanto, como una tarea encomendada en mi actual cargo de ejecutor* ( _otorgada por los ancianos malditos hijos de puta_ ) tenía que encargarme de los problemas internos en la tribu, como también peleas hechos por los jóvenes. Y como tarea de guía ( _encomendado por mi padre_ ) tenía que apoyar a los cachorros y los jóvenes en busca de la liberación de sus males, así como trato de hacer con Romeo.

-el miedo no es de cobardes – solté, sin mirarlo – el sentir miedo no es de malditos cobardes, Romeo – podía sentir su mirada en mí, queriendo entender lo que decía – hace mucho tiempo, en las preparaciones para ser un aprendiz de guerrero, me topé con un problema muy grande –

 _Mi cabeza empezó a rememorar ese día, como si el sol de hoy fuera aquel abrasador fuego en el cielo, quemándonos a todos y dejándonos sedientos del líquido que corría por la garganta de nuestras presas._

 _Mis compañeros y yo, frente a esa majestuosa cantidad de alimento._

 _Los maestros que me tocaron fueron de la nueva generación. Rudos, crudos, malditos, todo lo malo en una versión compacta._

-hoy, mis queridos jóvenes, aprenderán sobre el deseo de satisfacción – _hablo la mujer frente nuestro, sujetando un conejo despedazado entre sus manos. Dio unos pasos de lado a lado, acentuando las curvas de su figura, meneándose con aires de supremacía absoluta_ – sé muy bien que todos ustedes han trabajado como equipo durante estos entrenamientos. Se han apoyado y brindado una garra en todo momento, alimentando el compañerismo y la unión en un trabajo fructíferamente perfecto – _se detuvo de pronto, mirándonos nos asco, desaprobando nuestros esfuerzos como desilusiones ante los ojos de los sabios_ – ¡pero ese comportamiento de cobardes se acaba hoy! – _no sabía de dónde sacó un látigo, pero eso solo aumento la impaciencia en nosotros_

 _Tres semanas._

 _Tres malditas semanas sin consumir alimento alguno, ni agua fresca para sobrevivir en el infierno de las tierras de lava._

 _Nuestros cuerpos estaban anatómicamente preparados para superar las altas temperaturas de un volcán, pero las fuerzas se iban sin suministros* en nuestros sistemas. Esa perra nos mantuvo encerrados en jaulas, sufriendo los efectos de la prisión volcánica._

 _Igneel estaba en contra de las formas para prepáranos individualmente, pero el clan no tomó importancia en su opinión, no tena permiso de inmiscuirse en las enseñanzas para fortalecer a los guerreros. Nos verían débiles si fallábamos._

 _No negocie trato alguno ante las suplicas de mis maestros Macao y Wakaba, tampoco accedí a ser el vocero del grupo y solicitar otras formas de educación. Simplemente opte por seguir las reglas del juego. Para mí era un simple juego._

 _Pero debí haberlo hecho o dicho algo por cambiarlo._

 _-_ ¡ese comportamiento termina aquí y ahora! – dio un estruendoso golpe el suelo, todos saltaron – si están tan deseosos de probar todo este manjar… ¡entonces peleen por él, porque solo uno lograra obtener todo este festín! - _la locura que se robaba a mis amigos los volvió tan salvajes por la comida que perdían la razón del tiempo y espacio, haciendo que todos, sin aviso alguno, comenzaran con la masacre en una lucha por ese preciado alimento._

 _Todos se transformaron, menos yo. Se alzaron al cielo y comenzó la pelea. La lluvia de sangre me bañaba, los restos de escamas y trozos de carne caían como granizo en tiempos helados, pero no era tan diferente. Con solo ver como mis hermanos se despedazaban, sentía mi cuerpo helarse, pese a la temperatura del día. No concebía la idea de verlos hacerse daño, no después de pasar tantos momentos juntos y trabajando en equipo para llegar a donde estamos._

 _No tenía sentido esta práctica, esta enseñanzas distaba mucho del comportamiento de un dragón valeroso y honorable. Ellos no eran nada de eso en ese momento, solamente maquinas dispuestas a conseguir lo que querían, de la peor manera posible._

 _Varios de ellos empezaron a caer, pero urgentes por seguir peleando. Unos cuantos permanecieron en la tierra enrojecida, padeciendo los efectos de energía y los daños en sus cuerpos._

 _Quise ir con ellos, ayudarlos en lo que pudiese, pero los ojos de aquella bruja maldita me observaban expectante…_

 _Y yo solo quería desgarrar su cabeza…_

 _Recuerdo un cuerpo caer sobre mí, después ser enterrado vivo entre otros más que caían. Pero el gemido que escuche me rompió el alma, porque sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz. Detrás de mí, un amigo que estuvo mayormente conmigo en todos los entrenamientos, prácticas y eventos, estaba desparramado en el piso, bañado de sangre…_

 _Con el vientre abiertamente destrozado._

 _Me congele en mi prisión, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero el impulso de querer salvarlo e impulso fuera de mis opresores y corrí en su dirección. Legue tembloroso, las manos tratando de sostener las vísceras en su lugar, pero la adrenalina aun corría por su cuerpo, al igual que la locura ocasionada por el momento. Sus garras alcanzaron un tajo de mi cuello, casi penetrando en una peligrosa zona. Quise tratar de calmarlo, pero su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, impulsado por el dolor y el deseo de sobrevivir._

 _Cuando supe que las cosas no terminarían bien para ambos, o para todos, opte por hacerle frente a la situación de la unía manera en que me permitiría hacerlo, solo por un momento estresante de este calibre._

 _Pese a miedo que se formó en mí, sabía que la única forma era deteniendo el origen de este caos._

 _Así que corrí, impulsado por mi fuerza y velocidad. Llegue en dos segundos, ella se dio cuenta al tercero. Mi garra rosó su cuello, pero mi otra mano la sujetó fuertemente del brazo. Jalándola, llevándola directo a mis brazos, encerrándola con mi cuerpo._

 _Mis colmillos traspasaron su cuello._

 _Así como sus garras penetraron en mis costillas._

 _Un abrazo mortal, todo alrededor se detuvo. El tiempo se congelo para nosotros._

-mueve esos colmillos y rebanaré tus pulmones – _su aprensión se volvió doloroso, pero mis colmillos tampoco iban a brindarle comodidad._

 _Pero el tronar de un rugido a la distancia, convirtió en estatuas a todos los presentes en la plaza de lucha. Ya sea estén vivos o no._

 _Las alas de mi padre brindaron unos segundos de brisa fresca, para luego acaparar toda su furia y revolotearlo entre nuestras almas endebles por el evento. Aterrizo en medio del escenario, solo para contemplar con ojos gélidos y sin brillo a la masacre realizada sin su conocimiento._

 _De grupo de veinte dragones como futuros valientes y feroces guerreros, solo quedaban ocho con vida, tres gravemente heridos…los demás, fueron eliminados de la tierra._

 _Incluyendo a mi preciado amigo._

 _Esa tarde se realizó una junta de emergencia. Los sabios se hicieron los inocentes al decir que nada de ese entrenamiento estaba previsto, y que las mujeres no son tratables con respecto a la educación para el ejército. Aquella bruja sin remordimientos fue aceptada por mi padre, pero bajo indicaciones de ser una total competente en el área._

 _Gran estafa. Mi padre sintió la responsabilidad en sus hombros._

 _Se ofreció un entierro digno para los guerreros caídos, pese a no tener ese título aun. La muerte fue la sentencia para la maestra. Un castigo realizado bajo la mirada de mí endemoniado padre._

 _Los sabios insistieron en reponer otro maestro para las enseñanzas, pero todos los miembros de la tribu, incluyendo a los líderes de los aliados de mi padre, se negaron y amenazaron con destronar a cada uno de esos enfermos por sus vesánicas formas de enseñanza. Por el momento, los sabios no han vuelto a reclamar su posición ante la educación y exigido un remplazo, pero siguen tan brutales en otros aspectos._

-¿recuerdas la historia de la cicatriz en mi cuello? – mire a sus ojos al realizarle a pregunta. Romeo asintió con miedo, con tristeza – el miedo me impulso a batallar por mis compañeros. No todos pudieron ser salvados, pero logre detener la locura de esa maldita criatura. El impulso me llevo hacia él, mi amigo, solo para ver que todos estaban a punto de sufrir el mismo final. Si no hubiese actuado con temor a perderlos, con miedo a verlos morir, yo… - era difícil recordar ese día, pero el dolor ajeno a veces ayudaba en momentos así. Me sentía bien animando a los cachorros con historias personales, pese al dolor que siento en cada palabra dicha.

-lo sé – Romeo tomó mi hombro con apenas un poco de fuerza, sin mirarme. Yo mire al frente, al verde del bosque bajo mis pies– en serio, lo hago – no debían invertirse los papeles. No era yo el desanimado en este momento.

Me levante, sacudí el polvo de mi trasero y le ofrecí una mano. Él la tomó y le ayude a levantarse – sabes pequeño, empiezo a cansarme de hablar lo mismo cada vez que te metes en problemas – solté su mano y cruce mis brazos – creo que tendremos que enfocarnos en el proceso para obtener el resultado deseado –

Sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente, iluminándose como las estrellas que cubrían mi rostro en las noches.

-¿"te-tendremos" dices? – yo sabía lo que pensaba. No me quedaba más opción, sabiendo que mis altos mandos darían el grito al cielo.

-sí, Romeo, voy a prepararte personalmente y hacer que cumplas tu sueño. El sueño de tu padre y de ti – lo abrace de sorpresa, revoloteando sus mechones con mi puño. El pequeño trato de soltarse pero era inútil - ¡mi pequeño cachorro se volverá un futuro aprendiz de guerrero! –

-¡Natsu basta, me estas avergonzando! –

-¡oh claro, yo te avergüenzo! – sujeté las prendas que cubrían su físico – mírate, tenemos que renovarte las ropas, están muy desgarradas y agujereadas –

-¡es por mi entrenamiento! – trató de soltarse una vez más - ¡hey Natsu, me haces cosquillas! –

Y en ese momento, no existió más dolor o pena, o deshonor o vergüenza. Solo dos simples amigos matándose entre cosquillas, con unos pequeños golpes a mi pecho y un estruendoso puño en la cara de Romeo.

No soy de medir mi fuerza. Mi culpa.

* * *

El sol estaba a punto de irse, las estrellas a la distancia venían presurosas hacia las montañas, anunciando el llegado de su hermosa reina celestialmente pura.

Llegué exhausto a mi cueva, luego de dejar a Romeo en la suya y ver como estaba Macao.

Aún no se reponía del malestar en su espalda. Las rocas cayendo encima de él impidieron escapar a tiempo de los humanos, siendo herido en todo su lomo. A consecuencia, los huesos que se transforman en alas estaban fisuradas de forma permanente, impidiéndole así poder extender sus alas cuando se transforme. Nunca iba a volar otra vez. Su muerte estaba a la espera*.

Pero eso no apagaba su júbilo característico de coqueto mujeriego.

Lamentablemente uno nunca sale de su cueva sin saber sobre sus conquistas en sus días de "gloria", como bien él dice. Nunca le encontré sentido a su estilo de vida, pero gracias a esas aventuras románticas que se dio en todos los clanes, conoció a la que sería su futura compañera y madre de su cachorro.

Pero así como el destino es benevolente con aquellos que hacen el bien a su prójimo, con los dragones es un mal que enreda en su telaraña de dolor a los que más amamos, alejándonos de nuestros seres queridos para siempre.

Desde la muerte de Enno, las fuerzas de Macao aumentaron solamente para proteger a su único cachorro de apenas siete semanas de vida. Sus coqueteos y la fama de todo un semental quedaron cuando se unió con su compañera, pero los relatos aún quedaban en vida… _solamente para atormentar la vida social de su hijo_.

De regreso a mi cueva, me adentre directo a mi zona de descanso, pero el sonido de movimientos proveniente de la sala de recibimiento me detuvo.

Me acerqué con cautela, implorando que no sea mi padre y tenga que explicar mi arrebato de la mañana.

Por desgracia mía ( _una muy desagradable suerte mía)_ la criatura que me exasperaba la vida a niveles catastróficos estaba frente a mí. En mi cueva, no en la suya. Rebuscando entre los adornos de mi padre. Olisqueando las plantas que conseguí en mis viajes.

Mientras la tela casi transparente bailaba sin pudor bajo sus curvas.

Estoy seguro que podía escuchar mis pasos acercarse, pero prefirió ignorarme como bien sabía hacerlo; contorneándose hasta rebelar la piel de sus formadas nalgas, con un atisbo de su coño y el nacimiento de sus bien dotadas piernas.

Carraspeé fuerte, logrando que se girase y ver los ojos color cielo que si antes me fascinaban, ahora me produzcan malestar en mi calma.

Siempre aventurera, siempre arriesgada, pero no conocía limites ante las ferocidad de las cosas. Ni ella ni su avariciosa familia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lisanna? – mi voz demandante, como cuando exigí una explicación a los brabucones de Romeo.

Su sonría se agrandó, iluminando su rostro como el sol en su máximo auge en el firmamento, pero carente de emociones reales hacia el destinatario de ese regalo.

Se acercó coqueta, moviendo sus caderas a propósito para que la tela rebelase más de su piel.

Como si no tuviera suficiente de eso.

Sus manos tocaron mi desnudo pecho, acariciando con sus finas garras los pectorales tensos por su caricia. Presionó sus tetas finamente cubiertas por su telar, pero nada más que eso. Acercó su rostro, plantando un beso tímido, tierno, casto…

 _Tan casto como los agujeros placenteros de su cuerpo._

Pero yo no respondí a sus coqueteo. Ni a sus besos, ni a sus manos, ni siquiera a la pierna presionándose entre mi abultada polla, protegida por mis pesadas ropas de guerrero.

Ella se dio cuenta de sus vanos intentos, así que sacándose la máscara de la indiferencia, se alejó y se acomodó elegantemente entre los asientos de pieles y lana hechos por nuestros artesanos. De la mejor calidad, los mejores insumos. Como las pendras hechas para la altanera de mi indeseada visitante.

-vine a verte, cariño – estrello las palabras con falso encanto – de hecho, eh estado esperando por ti un buen tiempo. Pensé que regresarías en la tarde – se recostó completa, estirando sus brazos haciendo que las cumbres de sus senos se irguieran seductores.

Yo solo la mire a la cara.

-el rey me dio permiso de esperar por ti en su cueva. Me ofreció su hospitalidad, ya que su amado hijo no estaba presente para la debida atención – iba a reírme en su cara con lo que pensaba. Si hubiese sabido que vendría, me iría a dormir en la casa de Macao y sacrificar mi descanso por sus relatos dignos del premio al mejor rompecorazones de la historia dragonéense.

Aunque no es una mala idea. Pero no era un cobarde que huye fácilmente.

-sabes Lisanna, estoy demasiado cansado para atenderte y necesito estar solo ahora. Te pediría amablemente que te retiraras de mi hogar, pero sé que tú no/-

-no pienso irme, Natsu. Te espere por mucho tiempo – me interrumpió

-tú no te iras así que te pediré, gentilmente, que te vayas a la grandísima mierda y no vuelvas más a mi cueva – esto de cruzar los brazos lo hago muy seguido, pero me hace parecer más agresivo, un depredador, una figura con autoridad en mi tribu.

Pero desgraciadamente eso le encantaba a la puta esta.

Lisanna se levantó de su lugar, decidida a todo. Dio un giro en dirección a mi zona de descanso, a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Por una mierda que iba a permitírselo.

Llegue a mi lecho, pero el cuerpo totalmente desnudo y pálido de esta criatura, con su largo cabello perlado, me recibieron explícita en mi cama, con las piernas abiertas dándome un mejor espectáculo de la carne rosada entre sus muslos, alzando sus manos hacia mi dirección. Rogándome con la mirada, deseándome en ese mismo momento.

Y por el bien de mi cuerpo, tenía que hacerlo.

 _Mierda._

Camine lento, desabrochando los seguros de mi ropaje. Me detuve a los pies de mi cama, terminando de soltar la última tela que me cubría, mientras observaba todo de ella. Su pelo, sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo, sus tetas erguidas y pezones rosados, su coño sin vello, sus largas piernas y la piel cremosa en su apariencia humana*.

Me estire sobre ella, apresándola bajo mi enorme cuerpo. Acaricie la costura de su centro, sus dedos tomando mis hombros y arañándolos. Mi boca lamiendo el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo mi mano humedecerse por mis atrevidos dedos.

Cielos, la perra está más que lista.

Sin previos ni aviso, tomo su pequeña cintura y la volteo, aplanando su pecho en la cama contra mi espalda. Agarro con mi brazo su cintura, mientras dirijo mi polla con la otra a su entrada. Una embestida fuerte, pero que solo hizo el pase más fácil para mí.

Como dije, ella no es tan pura y santa, pero tampoco es que pudiera tomar sin dolor la parte más querida de mi cuerpo. No quiero jactarme ni creerme el mejor, pero mis habilidades junto a mi _monstruoso compañero,_ hacen que más de una hembra de mi tribu me solicite en su lecho.

Tanto para el placer, como para atraparme por mi posición.

Sus gemidos se elevaron a pequeños gritos, yo empujaba fuerte y duro en su interior. Me sentía apretado, succionado por su canal húmedo y caliente.

Sujete mi peso en una mano, usando la que tenía en su cintura para moler con mis dedos su más sensible punto.

La fuerza de su clímax le hizo sacudirse fuerte, pero yo aún tenía tiempo para llegar a mi propia liberación.

Volví al movimiento, mis caderas cavaron profundo y rápido en ella sin detenerme, ambos cubiertos por el sudor. La sujete más fuerte, inmovilizándola con mi cuerpo, mientras mi cadera hacia e trabajo duro. Tan malditamente suave y caliente, justo como me gusta.

Ya entiendo por qué hay veces en que no me niego a un revolcón con ella.

Sentí la presión de su coño formarse otra vez para una segunda corrida. Yo tampoco estaba en buenos términos para seguir. Tomé sus caderas con las dos manos, elevándome de su espalda y me froté mucho más rápido, ella llegando fuerte y jodidamente secándome con su coño apretado. La fuerza de mi corrida me hizo llegar alto, su apretado canal me ordeñaba peligrosamente fuerte, pero los estragos siguieron cuando la tumbe de lado, pegada aun a mí, de espaldas.

Fueron pasando los segundos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, cuando sentí su cuerpo moverse y alejarse de mi lado, de mi cama.

-eso fue increíble, cariño. Siempre volviéndome loca de deseo por ti – le mostré una sonrisa forzada, pero siempre eran bienvenidos los halagos. Hipócritas o no, me alzaban el ego

-bien, gracias a ti, ahora lárgate –

-no tienes que ser tan grosero – comenzó a vestirse las mierdas de telas que no cubrían casi nada en ella, ni sus pliegues goteando mi liberación por sus piernas. Yo estaba bien donde estaba, el sueño iba a venir pronto a mí – deberías facilitarnos las cosas, es un bien para ambos – sus palabras hicieron que el cansancio fueran remplazados por amargura

-Lisanna, hablo en serio. Lárgate de mí cueva ahora mismo – acomode las almohadas detrás mío para elevarme un poco – no quiero tener ningún vínculo de apareamiento contigo. Sería el fin de nuestras vidas. Y de nuestra raza también – agregué con sorna, obteniendo como premio el disgusto dibujado en su rostro.

-tu linaje debe ser bendecido por la unión de dos poderosos dragones como padres. Sabes muy bien que no tienes opción alguna – mi mandíbula se tensó ante lo dicho – somos puros*en sangre y tú, como futuro rey de reyes, necesitas tener a alguien igual a ti – mis nudillos tronaron, pero eso le pasó desapercibido – te estoy haciendo la oferta de tener a tu lado a la familia más poderosa, secundada por la tuya. Es tu deber hacer…/ -

-estoy es lo último que diré, Lisanna… y espero que lo tomes de la mejor manera posible – el espacio se volvió tan helado, cosa imposible de convertir con la fogata ardiendo en medio. Pero mi voz salió gutural, infernal, tenebrosa, que hasta ni yo mismo me reconocí. Pero fue un buen artilugio de mi repertorio a la hora de aterrar a mis enemigos.

Un suspiro embravecido, un gemido aterrado, luego mis siguientes palabras…

-voy a cortar tu cuello lentamente, beberé de tu sangre mientras te retuerces por un poco de oxigeno, violare tu cadáver por todos tus pequeños orificios…y finalmente, dejare tu cadáver en los riscos para que las aves desgarren tu carne, solo si no te largas de mi cueva ahora – su piel palideció ante mi grafica forma de eliminarla. Pero los segundos pasaban y ella solo se quedó viéndome.

Un segundo después, mi voz se convirtió en un potente rugido al decir…

-¡AHORA! –

Lisanna corrió hacia la salida, sin omitir un grito de pánico que alzaría hasta los muertos de mis ancestros

-corre, corre pequeño cervatillo – su figura se desvanecía de mi vista - nadie lograra salvarte _–_ mis garras salieron a flote, desgarrando las telas bajo mi mano – si pongo mis manos sobre tu ridículo trasero avaricioso -

Con la sensación de su cuerpo en mi piel, me urgía un baño inmediato. Su olor y su calor me provocaban un tremendo malestar, pero tenía que ser paciente e irme a limpiar en las cataratas afuera de mi nido. No quería dejar su olor dentro de mi cueva y recordarla en cada momento que cerraba los ojos.

Me dirigí a la salida, pero la enorme figura frente a mí me detuvo en seco. Sus brazos, como los míos, cruzados inquisitivos frente a mí, con la respiración tranquila, pero sé que en el fondo hervía de ira. Pero lo que me dio miedo un pequeño instante, fueron sus malditos y profundos ojos.

Actuaron listos para dictar sentencia, pero antes debía dar las coherentes razones de mis actos.

-ella vino primero a mí, tenía que irse rápido pero mis instintos actuaron solos – arqueo una ceja, luego sus fosas nasales se ampliaron, olfateando el olor a sexo recién hecho. Negó ligeramente, pero sus ojos nunca dejaban los míos

-sabes en lo que pienso de ustedes dos. No es mi asunto, menos mi problema el saber con quién te acuestas hoy o mañana – dio un paso firme, yo mientras tanto trataba de calmar mis nervios – pero no jodas la situación y engendres un cachorro antes de volverte mi sucesor. Sería un grave problema para ti y créeme, no te podré ayudar esta vez. Tus prioridades son otras antes de calentar a cama como cualquier hija de mi tribu. Y más si es una de linaje puro como ella –

-me importa una mierda si es pura o no-

-somos dos –

-solo no quiero tenerla de compañera -

-entonces deja de cogértela –

-como si fuera fácil decirlo, padre –

-créeme, es fácil decirle no a una dragona si tienes otras cosas en mente – se dirigió hacia los cojines en el suelo, yo me senté frente a él – pero no es el tema del que quiero hablar ahora, Natsu. Me interesa saber más sobre tu pequeña reunión con los jóvenes en la plaza –

-es lo mismo de siempre. Todos son unos idiotas que se encargan de joder la existencia de los demás –

-me interesan los detalles -

Sabía que no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente. Di un suspiro cansino, me solté más en mi lugar y mire a los dedos de mis pies. Sabía que lo siguiente lo lastimaría más, pero él quería saberlo, entonces se lo diría.

-algunos cachorros se metieron con Romeo. Yo solo fui a detener sus burlas – noté cierta tensión en el ambiente, pero seguí contando – ellos sobrepasaron el límite con sus acusaciones. Yo simplemente les di un escarmiento para que cerraran la boca –

Los ojos de Igneel buscaron en los míos unos segundos, luego agregó dudoso

-es distinto a lo que dijo Wakaba –

-si le decía la verdad, no solo estaría deprimido por su amigo y el hijo de este. Wakaba seria reprendido por su falta de educación a esos engendros y menospreciado como maestro. Pero también los cachorros recibirían un castigo si se enterasen de ellos los malditos ancianos –

Esperé las palabras de reprimenda, hasta las de deshonra por actuar de esa forma con los futuros guerreros de mi familia. Pero la mano apoyada en mi cabeza me sorprendió. Seguí el camino hacia su rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos. Ya no eran mortales, ya no eran de un juez malévolo.

Eran brillantes, con una nota de compasión. Empatía. Alegría.

No lo sabía bien, pero sus dedos rosaron mi cabello con cuidado, anonadándome aún más.

Y los recuerdos de sus toques amorosos volvieron como un rayo en mi mente.

Me sentí tímido, después de mucho tiempo me sentí indigno de ese momento padre e hijo. Actualmente, formado de raíz como un prodigioso guerrero del sol, esas pequeñas muestras de afecto me debilitaban hasta el alma. Verlo así, sereno, en paz, eran momentos preciosos para mí. Recuerdos guardados muy en el fondo de mi ser.

-protegiste el honor de maestro de Wakaba, también salvaste a los jóvenes aprendices de un justo castigo. Pero más que eso, te arriesgaste a ser el punto de concentración de los castigos por el clan – sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa, pero eso bastó para capturar mi alma y estrujarla, dejándome roto de tanto amor por mi padre – estas convirtiéndote poco a poco en un honorable rey, Natsu –

Pero sus palabras fueron un gran chorro helado en mi cabeza, despejando la maravillosa sensación de paz entre nosotros.

Sacudí su mano de mí, girando mi rostro en otro punto de la habitación. Luego, con pesar solté algunas palabras dichas anteriormente

-no seré un rey de reyes si no estoy completo – no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, mi susurro podía ser escuchado como un grito desesperado – los sabios tomaran cualquier oportunidad para hacerme caer y entregarles el poder del Sol. Mi gente no lo aceptara tan fácil, pero tampoco se quedarán con los brazos cruzados – traté de sonar firme, pero mis murallas se debilitaban cada vez que pensaba en mi verdaderos problema. En mi debilidad. Uno con el que nací maldito - si tan solo hubiera heredado tu fuerza, nada sería tan difícil de resolver. Todos me aceptarían, por completo que sí lo harían – mi voz fue apagándose poco a poco, terminando en un lastimero arrullo al viento

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, maldita sea, esa tención formando un abismo de separación entre nosotros dos, como desde hace muchos años atrás. Mi padre contuvo el aliento, conteniendo su fuerza en su puño. No iba a cuestionarle si me golpeaba de nuevo, o si se marchaba sin decir nada. Las primeras veces que toque el tema, ambos perdimos la cordura y llegamos a los golpes. Una vez llegamos a sangrarnos con las garras. Pero él fue quien más lo lamento en seguida, mientras lamia mis heridas.

Lo vi a los ojos, esperando unas de sus constantes respuesta que me las sabia de memoria.

-estoy cansado, Natsu. Te veré mañana – se alejó de mí, lento en sus pasos, pero aferrándose a la idea de que soy su hijo ( _su único hijo)_ y no despedazarme por mis inapropiados modales con el rey. Es muy tolerante conmigo en esos aspectos, pero solo en temas que nos concierne a los dos.

No sabía cómo sentirme ahora. Derrotado, ridiculizado, fatigado, pese al relajamiento que tuve antes con el pequeño culo de mierda de Lisanna. Acordándome de ella, me levante y fui a las cataratas formadas entre mi nido y el descenso de tierra hasta el acantilado. Frote mi cuerpo rigurosamente, sin omitir espacio alguno. Tome mi polla y lo frote con cuidado, quitando los desagradables recuerdos de esa maldita dragona.

Y entonces creo haberme pasado de manos.

No es que fuera cachondo, pero las bestias como nosotros teníamos adrenalina corriendo por nuestros cuerpos con mucha fuerza, aumentando así nuestra agresividad, nuestros instintos de lucha, y la necesidad carnal no era asunto aparte.

Así que aquí me encuentro, atendiendo asuntos entre manos, mientras el frio de la noche disminuía un poco, solo un poco, a mis deseos fisiológicos

Por una mierda, iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

El rugido exasperado de los vigías despertó a más de uno en sus cuevas. Incluyéndome.

Toda la noche me la pasé observando la luna, luego de culminar con mi maldita erección. No sabría en que momento me quede dormido, pero debo recordar no hacerlo otra vez y menos en un espacio abierto.

No hay enemigos tan cerca de los nidos, pero los bebés están en etapa de aprendizaje y aun se les permite tener un poco de inocente infancia.

Desgraciadamente esa infancia se vuelve diabólica cuando encuentran un cuerpo desnudo y tirado entre las rocas, junto a trozos de cenizas.

Lavé mi cuerpo lo más rápido posible, borrando las innumerables escenas trazadas en mi abdomen, o el maquillaje de guerra en mi cara y cuerpo como armadura...

O la forma dibujada que le dieron a mis pezones.

Corrí a mi cueva, tomando las prendas de ayer y ajustando los tirantes para amarrarlos en su lugar. Llegue tan rápido como todos los demás, pero era yo quien tenía permitido entrar en la enorme sala del consejo dragonéense.

Uno donde se celebraban reuniones para asuntos importantes como los nacimientos en las manadas, elaboración y estrategias para las batallas, uniones sagradas para los dragones, visitas de los otros clanes y enjuiciamientos a los desertores o castigos a los rebeldes de la tribu.

Esta vez, estábamos siendo llamados por los centinelas* de las bases sur de mi montaña. Ellos solo subían cuando surgía un desastre allá abajo, o cuando detallaban lo ocurrido en el transcurso del mes.

Cuando entre al enorme lugar, mi padre y los sabios, junto a los centinelas del lado sur, estaban rodeando a uno de sus colegas en el piso, encorvado y temblando. A primera vista no lo vi bien, pero su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado confundiendo el color con su traje, con hematomas en su pálida piel que antes era broceada. Todos lo miraban como esperando que hablase, pero veía el miedo en cada uno de sus ojos. Incluyendo en los de mi padre.

¡No podía ser, no quería saber la verdad! Si mi padre mostraba inquietud en su alma, significaba que algo muy peligroso o desgarrador había sucedido, sin posibilidad de remediarlo.

Me acerqué más a la escena, obteniendo una mejor vista del dragón en cuestión. Era él, Maximiliano*, uno de los centinelas encargado de nuestra base de comunicaciones, dado a que él no tenía la habilidad suficiente para una lucha en mayor con los humanos, pero su vuelo era tan rápido que lograba superar a los ejecutores de mi padre. Se le daba la misión de enviar las noticias de su grupo por su destreza en el aire.

Pude notar que en sus manos llevaba trozos de tela, pero eran el olor y el color característico de mi especie lo que me llamo la atención. El olor de sangre sin la esencia completa de un dragón maduro en su organismo, el color de las prendas que señalaban ser aprendices de dragón.

Las características de un cachorro en prueba dentro de los bosques.

Mi alma rugió en ira embravecida, mi corazón como volcán en ebullición, regando lava incandescente corriendo por si sangre y miles de voces haciéndome temblar de excitación por la matanza.

Pude sentir los ojos de mi padre puestos en mí, diciéndome que me calmara, que respire y espere a tomar acciones usando la lógica.

¡Pero que puta de mierda lógica hay acá si lo que veo es la muerte de mis cachorros!

Los gemidos de Max me distrajeron de la locura, y su dolor podía saborearse en el aire. Me quebré entonces. Era tan crudo, tan real, una aberración ingerible, difícil de procesar.

Pero eran actos que se repetían constantemente por los infernales humanos.

-¡los tomaron por sorpresa! – dijo, mordiéndose los labios tratando de retener las lágrimas que ya surcaban su blanco rostro. No iba a juzgarlo, creo que nadie iba a hacerlo, pero hasta ese momento demostraba ser un maldito hijo de puta guerrero honorable – los cachorros destinaron una guarida en manada –

-¿todos ellos? – pregunto Igneel, con ansiedad en su voz

-sí, o eso creo. No encontramos a los demás – cerró sus puños, sosteniendo otra verdad difícil de soltar – Nab y Vijeeter estaban ahí – y libero su carga, derrumbándose sobre sus manos, llorando sin medida alguna.

Nab y Vijeeter, como Macao y Wakaba, eral el otro dúo de idiotas categorizados Maestro de la era antigua y fieles amigos desde sus inicios.

Ambos fieros en combate, ambos leales a mi padre, ambos trabajando por proteger nuestra tribu. Ambos inseparables como hermanos de una sola sangre.

Ni la tristeza ni el dolor que sentíamos por ellos, podría ser comparada al de Max por sus amados hermanos. Todos ellos, antiguos maestros pero unidos por causas muy fuertes, eran sin lugar a duda, el mejor equipo de la tribu del Sol. Cuando Macao nos informó que nunca volvería a volar, o Wakaba fue amenazado de ser despojado de su cargo, Nab y Vije, junto a Max y su hermano Reedus, fueron los primeros en hacer frente a los problemas de sus amigos, apoyándolos en cada momento, en cada dolor que ellos experimentaban. Era reciproco. Nunca había visto un grupo tan unido de corazón y alma como esos idiotas heroicos.

Y ahora los veía desmoronarse poco a poco.

-¿ellos están…? – ni siquiera mi padre pudo concluir su pregunta

-cuando…escuchamos los gritos de guerra, yo… - sorbió la nariz, tragando sus lágrimas y calmando un poco su alma rota – yo traté de…de ir a su ayuda, salvarlo, pero Vijeeter me ordenó llegar lo más rápido posible al nido de cachorros… - su cuerpo tembló mucho más - ¡ellos lo hubiese querido así! ¡Tenía que salvar a nuestros cachorros! ¡Tuve que abandonar a mis hermanos en la muerte! –

Ya no había comparación alguna en el frio formándose entre nosotros.

Actos valientes de hombres increíblemente menospreciados por las nuevas generaciones.

Todo por estos bastardos ancianos

-¡pero ellos atacaron la cueva antes, tendiendo una emboscada a Nab! ¡Él iba a alejarlos de los cachorros, pero otro grupo llego y…! – cayó más profundo, desconociendo el grado de la oscuridad que se cernía en su destrozada alma.

Igneel se plantó frente a él, luego se agachó y poso su mano sobre Maximiliano, temiendo romperlo, temiendo despertar más su agonía. Soltó con suavidad, como me hablaba a mi cuando era cachorro y preguntaba por mis pesadillas si todo estaba bien.

-¿qué pasó con Vijeete?

Y al igual que esos sueños horrendos y barbaros que me robaban el aliento, la respuesta de Max tuvo la misma esencia en su voz.

-¡n-no tuvieron misericordia alguna! – y eso fue más que suficiente para ahogar el lugar de pura rabia, tanto de mi padre como mía, sobre la peste bípeda que osan llamarnos monstruos.

La imaginación de esas malditas criaturas carentes de humildad, ponían en plan todas las cosas aprendidas en el campo de batalla. Podían divertirse torturando a mis hermanos, sabían que nosotros resistiríamos largos días, hasta que nuestras voluntades fuesen apagadas como el soplido en una vela. Y conste que nuestras voluntades tienen que ser malditamente arrebatadas por miles de tornados cargados de truenos y rayos, siquiera para hacernos dudar.

Igneel se alzó en todo su poderío, señalando a los centinelas compañeros de Maximiliano. Ellos aun masticaban la rabia emergida de sus entrañas

-reúnan a todos los mandos de las cuatro puertas*, díganles que mantengan la voz de posibles enemigos cerca de sus terrenos. También la vigilancia al máximo y reubiquen a los más fuertes en frente de los limites, atentos a cualquier amenaza – giro su rostro en dirección al cuerpo de Max – no permitiré que esto quede impune – su bramido fue acompañado por sus presurosos pasos – sabrán con la clase de monstruo al que se enfrentan -

Estaba paralizado, como todos, por la negrura oleada de maldad en mi padre, dirigida a sus enemigos. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme con su poder.

Estaba por seguirlo, cuando el susurro de Max me caló el alma, despertando otra vez la mecha de mi rabia contenida

-gracias, mi señor… - una venganza jurada por aquellos infantes. Por aquellos héroes sin retorno.

Seguí a mi padre, quien se encontró con su ejecutor principal en las afueras de la sala. Sin decir palabra alguna, Atlas, su mejor asesino y consejero real ( _y amigo de toda la vida_ ) se posicionó al costado de Igneel, haciendo un distintivo rugido para llamar a los ejecutores de mi padre.

Ellos eran la más peligrosa masa de guerreros seleccionados por el diablo. De gran altura, rodeados de músculos bien posicionados, carne hecha acero, filosas garras como dagas, colmillos alienados peligrosamente para desgarrar, con alas fuertes y diabólicas que usaban también para asesinar.

Podían pasar como simples guerreros, aunque su atractivo malditamente masculino era una jugada más a sus virtudes. Pero las dragonas hacían bien en no pisar ese terreno.

Porque si bien eran los más llamativos de mi tribu, también eras las almas negras que robaban el suspiro de vida de sus presas, cortando, cercenando, mutilando, desgarrando, rompiendo, aplastando, despellejando, y todo lo que se les ocurra en sus perturbadoras, enfermizas, sádicas mentes criminales.

Yo no era tan diferente de ellos. Tanto en físico como en mentalidad.

Pero podía ocultar bien mis emociones por ver derramarse la sangre entre mis dedos, apretando en un fino hilo de crista la vida de mis enemigos, de mis presas, y verlas romperse en el mortal y rápido toque de mi poder en ellos.

Atlas guio a estas bestias sin corazón hacia una habitación cerrada, mi padre y yo fuimos los primeros en entrar.

Tendré el cargo de ejecuto por ahora, pero mi título de príncipe vale más que nada. No le debía explicaciones a Atlas si no tenían nada que ver fuera de mi cargo.

Todos rodearon el centro, ocultos en la sombra que proyectaba la luz en medio de la habitación. Igneel se colocó al centro y con un gruñido digno de obediencia, todos pusieron sus ojos en la divinidad brillando en su magnificencia.

-los humanos han acabado con la existencia de los cachorros en prueba – dijo sin mucho espectáculo. Siempre directo al grano – según tengo sabido, el oeste están en límite con nuestros hermanos que intentaron recuperar sus tierras en el reino humano llamada Bosco. Los humanos han atacado a mis hermanos, venciéndolos con sus malditas tácticas cobardes y deshonrosas. Pero también se divirtieron asesinando a mis cachorros –

Los nudillos de atlas y de los otros ejecutores sonaron, gruñidos elevándose fuertemente en el aire, mucha rabia a flote de sus cuerpos. Tenían las ganas de salir a cobrar el costo de la sangre derramada. Igneel gruñó para callarlos.

-voy a mandar a dos ejecutores para que averigüen a los responsables de la masacre en mis tierras – miró a un par - Freba, Ressen – llamó a los más jóvenes, pero no por eso, peligrosamente menos sedientos de muerte – quiero toda la información. Quienes son y de donde vienen, cuantos conforman y sus armas. Si se cagan en sus pantalones, también quiero saberlo –

-detalloso – sonrió el primer ejecutor mencionado

-tendremos una alienación formada con lo básico de conocimiento. Una vez tengamos organizada la información, modificaremos el plan y saldremos en segundos. No quiero retrasos – contemplo los ojos de cada uno de los miembros más sanguinarios de la tribu – atacaremos sin remordimiento alguno, como ellos hicieron con nuestras crías y hermanos –

No necesitaba decirlo, los dos ejecutores salieron rápidos por el orificio del techo, los demás salieron de la sala a sus puestos. Atlas se giró a verme, luego a mi padre

-saldremos al anochecer. Esos dos son rápidos e inteligentemente astutos, conseguirán los nombres de esos asesinos de bebés –

-así tiene que ser –

Atlas miro nuevamente en mi dirección, sintiéndome nervioso

-¿qué?-

-solo me preguntaba… – cruzó sus brazos sobre sus enormes pectorales, marcando más sus enormes músculos de los brazos. Creo que esa postura es rasgo de familia - ¿será posible que mi amado hermano y mi amado sobrino vayan a salir de la tribu? –

-sabes que haría lo que fuese por vengarme de nuestros difuntos, incluso desobedecer las reglas y colarme en tierras enemigas. Por esta vez, voy a dirigirme y ver con mis propios ojos a esos parásitos en persona. Tal vez mi sola presencia nos de la victoria –

-petulante maldito dragón – atlas sujeto el hombro de Igneel fuertemente – pero recuerda las repercusiones, hermano. Tanto tú como Natsu no deberían/ –

-¡soy un ejecutor, tengo el derecho de derramar sangre como ellos! – me volví hacia los mayores de mi familia, retándole a mi ¿ _tío?_ Y a Igneel en decir otra estupidez como muchas veces lo hacen – no soy un cachorro, soy un guerrero fuerte y destructivo –

-sí, eso nos consta – soltó burlón Atlas

-las construcciones no tienen nada que ver con mis resultados – sentí una ligera vergüenza al recodar ciertas cosas, cuando batallaba con mis hermanos y resultaba hecho todo un derrumbe de rocas y polvo. En total, había dejado sin cuevas a muchos de mi tribu – se trata de Nab y Vijeete, tengo que vengar sus muertes o no podré ver a la cara a Macao y Wakaba… -

-Natsu – el trueno diabólico en la voz de mi padre me hizo dar un brinco. Atlas también. Lo mire con sospecha, pero la rabia plasmada para sus enemigos, estaba esta vez dirigida a mí. _¿Qué mierda?_ \- ¡no te atrevas a usarlos como excusa para ir a esta misión! –

¿Excusa? ¿Usarlos? ¿Usar sus nombres, sus sagrados nombres como excusa?

Y durante mucho tiempo, aquellos momentos en que verdaderamente sentía ira hacia mi padre, resurgía en este mismo momento. Mis encías dolieron cuando mis colmillos se estiraron, mis garras emergieron puntiagudas y filosas. Mis ojos se afilaron y acentuaron el color de mis irises. Gemí de rabia, una pura rabia hacia mi padre

 **-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS PALABRAS?!** – grite muy fuerte, mi voz tronando entre los pasajes de las cuevas. Atlas me miró sorprendido, pero Igneel se mantuvo firme, sin vacilación en ningún momento - **¡eran mis amigos! ¡MIS AMIGOS QUE MURIERON POR ESOS MALDITOS HUMANOS!** –

-guarda silencio, Natsu – sus palabras cargadas de un silencioso porvenir oscuro en nombre a mi inadecuado comportamiento.

Pero me valía una grandísima mierda su estatus ahora.

 **-¡no me callare! ¡Eran mis amigos y los cachorros a quienes han asesinado por su maldita y enferma diversión!** – estruje las garras en mis palmas, tratando de controlarme, pero ni eso lograba evitar destrozar el lugar - **¡merecen ser vengados como un dragón sabe hacerlo! ¡Todos esos malnacidos humanos merecen morir!** –

-¡Natsu, ya basta! –la voz de Atlas no alcanzaba mi raciocinio - ¡ten más respeto por tu padre…! –

- **¡AL DIABLO CON LO DE MI PADRE! ¡NECESITO VENGAR A MIS AMIGOS! –** levante mi mano, mis garras temblando. Señale al pecho de Igneel y grite como si mi vida se fuese de mis manos - **¡DAME TU FUERZA, TU MALDITA SANGRE Y TOMARE LAS VIDAS DE LOS HUMANOS EN UN SEGUNDO! –**

Y sin saberlo o verlo venir, el golpe en mi pecho me saco el aire de los pulmones, mientras mi espalda lloraba sangre por las protuberancias incrustadas en toda mi columna. Gemí dolor, uno muy fuerte. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que vi después de abrir mis apretados ojos.

La mirada que nunca desee ver en la suya. Nunca de mi padre.

 _ **Dolor.**_

Un genuino y vivo dolor, marcando sus perfiladas facciones masculinas. La máscara que neutralizaba sus emociones hacia sus enemigos, o a sus hermanos, fue arrancada y colocada una de la máxima expresión de agonía y sufrimiento.

Sentí a Atlas a nuestro lado, pero no tenía espacio para otra cosa que no sea la imagen de mi padre frente mío. Con un lastimoso susurro, apretando mis hombros, me confeso las palabras que lograban quitarme la victoria ante peleas de este calibre.

-temo volverte en lo que más odio… _–_ sus manos temblaron ligeramente, como si deseara soltar más de sí mismo, pero lo retenía fuertemente. No sabía por qué y creo que jamás lo haría – ¡no me pidas hacerlo! ¡Por favor, Natsu! – escuchar sus suplicas abrieron un pozo dentro de mí, cayendo en un espiral de emociones malditamente negativas. Mi padre, el poderoso Igneel, rey de reyes… ¿suplicándome? - ¡no lo hagas! ¡No insistas! –

Me soltó de repente, mi cuerpo no pudiendo soportar mi peso, cayendo lentamente al piso. Igneel se alejó de mi visión, pero los pies de Atlas aún seguían a mi lado. Lo vi moverse y tomar mi brazo

-vamos Natsu, tienes que regresar a tu cueva – no tenía fuerza para contradecirle, aunque también sabía que hice más que suficiente. Me gire para avanzar a la salida, cuando vi el rojo de mi sangre manchando la pared.

Una conmoción muy grande me abarco, ante el hecho de saberme herido por mi Rey.

Entonces, deje de pensar y solo camine sin rumbo alguno, fuera de las paredes del gran salón. Fuera del escenario del dolor.

* * *

La noche llegó rápido, trayendo consigo a los dos ejecutores mandados por Igneel. Según me informó Atlas antes de partir con mi padre, los humanos que atacaron a los cachorros se encuentran en las tierras llamada Bosco. Habían celebrado poco después de la masacre, pero unas pisadas diferentes en el mismo lugar, dieron a entender que habían recibido ayuda extranjera.

Igneel reunió a sus guerreros, junto a Atlas para llevar a los ejecutores. Organizaron dos movimientos, ya que el enemigo auxiliar pertenecía a las tierras de Fiore según las pisadas. Aprovechando el momento, Igneel ayudaría a los pequeños nidos del límite entre ambas tierras, Atlas organizaría la matanza en la ciudad central de Bosco.

Con el plan hecho, los dragones zarparon en la oscuridad del cielo, ayudados por la luna quien cubrió sus movimientos a falta de su luz.

Al siguiente día no se supo nada de ellos, pero tampoco graves noticias sobre sus pérdidas.

Los sabios estaban merodeando entre los nidos, pero no quería causar más problemas después de lo de mi padre. No les di mucha importancia mientras no causaran desgracias con el rey fuera del trono.

La noche volvió a caer, de nuevo sin su hermosa luna, apagando la vida alrededor de las montañas y sucumbiendo a sus criaturas al sueño reparador.

Mientras tanto, yo aguardaba en el siguiente amanecer de mi Dios Sol, esperando la llegada de mi padre o cualquier noticia de su venganza.

Pero en toda la noche, me puse a pensar en lo poco que había estado de atacar a mi padre. No llegaba a tales extremos sino fuese por mi carga de sobredosis dragonéense y las palabras que sentí como un insulto a la amistad que tenía con ellos. Pero mi padre también tenía razón. Por muy pequeño que fuese, sentí que tenía la oportunidad de salir al mundo exterior, pelear junto a mis hermanos ala a ala y regresar con las cabezas de esos despreciables humanos en mis garras.

Igneel solo quiere protegerme, mantenerme seguro, distante de cualquier peligro. Incluso de mi origen maldito.

Un sonido me llamó, acentúe mis sentidos para percibir el origen, pero la figura de Romeo apareció de repente, arrastrando consigo un saco muy pesado. El pequeño a duras penas y podía moverlo.

-Romeo, ¿qué haces? – no respondió en seguida. Termino de llevar el saco a mi dirección y se movió al otro lado. Desato el nudo y vi dentro del paquete una gran cantidad de piedras de diferentes formas. Extrañado por eso iba a preguntarle, pero él tomó una piedra y lo lanzo muy fuerte, perdiéndose entre unos enormes arboles debajo del acantilado

-mi padre dice que lanzar objetos al aire disminuye la furia, ayuda a relajar el cuerpo y evita que cometamos estupideces – tomó otra roca y la lanzo un poco más lejos – traje muchas para que tú y yo podamos lanzarlas juntos –

Me quede viéndolo, como si frente a mi estuviera una criatura amorfa y extraña, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Pero luego recordé que mi pelea pudo haberse escuchado hasta los nidos vecinos. Sentí arder mi rostro por la vergüenza.

Mierda, Romeo estaba aquí para consolarme con sus estúpidas piedras.

Pero agradecí el gesto de pronto.

-eso dijo Macao ¿eh? – agarré una y la tire sin mucha fuerza, llegando al primer punto de Romeo – a veces tiene buenos consejos. Me sorprende –

-es sabio, y más con los que conoce – lazó otra más – además le preocupas. Últimamente no lo visitas más seguido y teme que te hayas metido en problemas –

-no soy como él de joven, Romeo. Tu padre era perseguido por todos los dragones con crías hembras en cada nido – gire mi muñeca y di un golpe más fuerte a la piedra, lanzándola más lejos – pero apuesto a que siempre tenía una forma de librarse de los problemas. Si no, no estaría hablando contigo ahora mismo – sonreí, después de largas horas pensando. A veces me era gratificante tener a Romeo a mi lado, me hacía bien cuando ocurrían cosas como la de mi padre y yo.

-sí, lo sé, y tampoco estarías perdiendo ante el mejor tirador de rocas – me tomo de sorpresa, agarró una roca y la lanzo tan lejos esta vez, que perdí el rumbo hasta que lo escuche golpear el risco alejado de nosotros.

-¡vaya, buen lanzamiento! – lo felicite, pero con ganas de molestar a mi pequeño amigo – pero no creo que tengas una puntería perfecta –

-¿quieres apostar?, pues bien – llevo su mano con la roca hacia tras, dándole impulso al viaje que recibirá esa pequeña masa dura – apostemos – y sonrió cuando el impacto fue duro hacia un árbol casi a 300 metros de nosotros - ¡dale, perdedor! –

-¡prepárate para ver quién es el perdedor acá! – tome mi bala de piedra, la sujete fuertemente. Apunte a mi objetivo y canalice mi energía en ese punto, pero al lanzar la piedra esta se desvió a un lado, girando en el aire y cayendo a unos 8 metros a la derecha.

-¡si, gane maldita sea! – Romeo celebraba su pequeño triunfo, pero lo silencie cuando su voz empezaba a elevarse - ¿qué pasa perdedor? ¿Te molesta que celebre mi buena puntería, eh? –

-no tonto – camine al borde del risco y transforme mis alas – pero harás que los otros tres intrusos nos escuchen. El cuarto no parece habernos encontrado con el golpe en su cabeza -

Romeo se quedó sin aliento, luego se acomodó y utilizo su visión especial para observar el bosque. Antes de lanzas la piedra, note las formas de 4 dragones desconocidos. Tres de ellos en su forma humana, uno de ellos en dragón. Tome impulso y me eleve en los cielos, luego caí en picada hacia la primera grada en forma natural y me deslice, planeando, entre los arboles hasta aterrizar en la dirección de esos idiotas.

Escuche un quiebre de ramas, luego la agitación de las hojas y finalmente, a Romeo cayendo sobre mí. Logré tomarlo en mis brazos, pero el impulso fue muy grande y rodamos en la hierba.

-¡ten más cuidado! – gesticule las letras, no quería que nos oyeran. Pero Romeo ya había hecho esa parte no deseada del trabajo

-¡lo siento, no calcule bien! – se disculpó reverenciando todo su cuerpo en rodillas

-guarda silencio, voy a ver quiénes son estos dragones. Tú quédate y espera aquí –

-pero, Natsu, yo/ -

-¡que te quedes aquí, es una orden!- aceptando a regañadientes y seguro de que no me seguiría, camine tras las huellas del sospechoso grupo. Unos tres pares de pies se formaban entre ellos, como corriendo tras algo. Las pisadas del dragón cubrían las huellas de aquello que estaban siguiendo.

Pero no tarde mucho en saber que era aquello. El olor era característico, lo conocía muy bien. Tal vez incluya a mi deducción las hebras enroscadas en algunas ramas rotas, o el trozo de tela amarillenta encima de un tronco ásperamente salido. Pero la sangre salpicada en unas cuantas hojas me indicaba perfectamente quien era su presa.

Un humano. De cabello castaño o rubio y largo.

Tome impulso nuevamente y me lancé al aire, dirigiéndome rápidamente a donde se detendrían dado al camino sin salida, por un inclinado desmonte formado por las represas de piedras y árboles caídos.

Mientras llegaba a escondidas por los árboles, pude escuchar sus agudas risas y una que otra palabra fuera de contexto.

Pero fueron claros y gráficos al decir en cómo iban a comerse al humano en cuestión. Sus formas brutales me eran casi cómicas, a comparación de las maneras en que los verdaderos dragones matábamos.

Volé ligero en el aire, aterrizando muy cerca de ellos, pero con el viento en contra para disimular mi olor y ser descubierto.

La figura del humano estaba oculta en un árbol, sus atacantes de frente a mí y las formaciones rocosas del pequeño claro. Pude captar el sonido de un animal, ligeros gemidos acompañados del cascabeleo de los dientes del humano. No era solo ese bípedo ser ahí, también había un animal con ellos.

Estudie bien a los dragones que acorralaban; no pertenecían a ninguna tribu que yo recuerde. Sus extraños tatuajes, las ropas que vestían en piel humana y el acento en sus voces no presagiaban nada bueno en mí.

Algunos dragones escaparon de sus tribus para no ser sometidos ante sus reglas. Muchos se descarrilaron del sendero y cayeron profundo en el deshonor, matando por placer, acaparando toda la atención y ser visto como criaturas horrendas salidos de las más horripilantes historias de terror.

No son justos al momento de pelear, muchos se forman grupos o manadas y vagan, causando destrozos y muerte a su paso. Sea humano, animal, o dragón.

Y tal parece ser que aquellas bestias eran de la misma calaña.

Una risa estrepitosa reventó en el aire. Uno de ellos, el líder al parecer, acechó a sus presas mostrando sus afilados dientes. Sus brazos transformados en patas, arrastraron las enormes garras en el suelo, formando cortes en la tierra a la vez que el gemido del humano se intensificaba.

Los otros dos estaba soltando los seguros de sus prendas, el dragón corpulento de atrás saboreaba sus labios de arriba abajo. No tenía pensado que planeaban hacer con su comida, pero no quería darles el gusto de cometer esos actos en mis tierras sin permiso del Rey.

- **¿la gatita se cansó de correr, eh?** – habló el líder

- **¡apúrate hermano, mi cuerpo tiembla de emoción! –** dijo uno de atrás

 **-paciencia, hermano, primero lo primero -** las patas del primero se alzaron rápido, encerrando con sus filudas garras el cuerpo del sujeto.

Pero un pequeño grito de asombro muy agudo me hizo dar cuenta del género de ese alimento viviente. Era una mujer. Una muy joven por el timbre en su grito.

- **cielos hermano, nunca me imaginé encontrar algo así en mi vida. ¡Vaya que tenemos una maldita suerte! –**

 **-¿quién lo diría?, las presas vienen solas a jugar en el bosque –** habló el segundo al parecer – **pero no fue nada gracioso las trampas que nos tendiste, pequeña traviesa -**

-¡cállense, maldición! – la voz de la mujer salió quebrada, ligeramente crispado de terror. El viento traía su aroma y me hizo consiente de sus emociones. Dolor. Miedo. Tristeza…pero había uno muy diferente del resto, uno que jamás había olido en toda mi vida.

Y me sentí extraño.

- **cierra la boca, gatita… -** el infeliz de medio gruño amenazador – **o me veré forzado a callarte, y créeme, quien disfrutara haciéndolo seré yo** – una perversa sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una muy sádica y enfermiza – **muy estúpida para venir sola, ¿nadie te lo dijo?** – lo vi mover sus ojos hacia abajo, recorriendo el cuerpo de su víctima – **teníamos planeado otras cosas en este lugar, pero valdrá la pena después de ponerte el diente en tu apretado culo, primor –**

¿Tenían planes aquí? ¿Cuáles planes?

-¡¿a qué juego estás jugando conmigo?! – elevó su voz, pese al miedo comenzar a condensarse en mi boca. Era un potente afrodisiaco para nosotros los dragones, sentir sus emociones congelarse antes de sucumbir a la muerte dentro de nuestros dientes o garras. Pero esta vez, no me sentía excitado por la muerte. Era diferentes, algo emergía de mí y no sabía cómo describirlo - ¡mátenme de una vez, malditos monstruos! – el líder gruño alto y furioso, haciendo que la mujer llorara en pequeños gemidos

- **¿crees que vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad? –** el tercero se acercó con su físico desnudo, exponiendo frente a la mujer su ya despierta erección. Al igual que el resto. ¡Incluso el maldito dragón! – **un poco de calentamiento nos va a ayudar a dar mejor sabor a tu carne. Prepárate pequeña mierda** – su mano masajeo su polla, al igual que el resto menos quien la tenía apresada en su garras – **esto no será nada lento y corto** –

-¡n-no! – imaginé que negaba ante lo dicho por ese sádico, pero el asentimiento de este me lo confirmo. Sus esperanzas estaban escapándose de sus manos humanas - ¡aléjense de mí! – sus suplicas solamente motivaba a sus captores, estos fueron acercándose lentamente - ¡DÉJENME!

Entonces entendí. Iban a violarla. Malditamente iban a destrozarla y luego, acabarían con ella de la peor manera. Profanarían su cuerpo una y otra vez, comiéndola en el proceso quizás. Pero ella no resistiría ni siquiera al primer trauma. Tan rudos, tan feroces, no tendrían cuidado alguno y moriría desangrada.

La matarían con humillación.

 _Y mi rabia se elevó a mil en un segundo._

Mis alas se extendieron, al mismo segundo en que cuatro pares de ojos me observaban estupefactos. Pero al siguiente, la cabeza del dragó yacía fuera de su lugar, derramando consigo cual cantidad de sangre en una lluvia carmesí infernal.

Los otros dos no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Tome al más cerca, lo elevé al cielo y caí en picada, llevándome el cuerpo del infeliz bastardo frente al suelo. Luego se volvió una masa irreconocible de carne y viseras aplastadas.

Tomé al penúltimo y lo estrelle contra la represa, amenazando con romperse y provocar una ligera inundación. Pero el estampado de sangre en las rocas fue lo único que quedo de su cuerpo, antes de explotar en miles de fragmentos carnosos.

Mi nuevo record. 7 malditos segundos

Me eleve en toda mi altura, de espaldas a idiota que aun sujetaba a la mujer. Gire mi rostro, con los ojos en llamas puestos en él – **libérala** \- mi voz como un relámpago, fuerte y peligroso. El bastardo la soltó, dejando caer su cuerpo como una ligera pluma en la hierba – **inclina tu cabeza** – no espero a que lo dijera una segunda vez. El olor a orina en sus pantalones me demostró el efecto de mi fuerza. _Patético animal_

-¡¿q-que m-me-me harás?! – sus poderes se encerraron en su disfraz humano

- **solo inclina tu cabeza** – me obedeció al instante. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia él, quedando a solo un pie de distancia – **tu vida ahora me pertenece** – y de un rápido golpe en la nuca, lo derribe en un profundo sueño.

Todavía no debía matarlo, tenía que averiguar que estaban planeando hacer en mis tierras. Puede ser un problema si tiene que ver con los errantes de la zona, o algún ataque sorpresa de los rebeldes. Sin Igneel o Atlas, más sus ejecutores, las fortalezas del nido no durarían mucho en batalla y seriamos apresados rápidamente.

No, rápidamente no. Yo lucharía, pero sería cuestión de horas en que logren derribarme siendo una gran cantidad a la que enfrentar.

Debo solucionar el problema por mi cuenta y esperar a las indicaciones de mi padre cuando llegue. Por ahora debo llevarlo a las celdas y mantenerlo hasta que llegue el Rey.

Pero también había otro problema.

"Una" de hecho

Una que yacía desmayada, recostada en el árbol.

Deje el cuerpo inconsciente de mi prisionero a un lado y camine en dirección a la mujer. Me agache par observarla mejor. Su ropa no era nada femenino, tampoco ayudaba la suciedad en su cuerpo.

Debe haber estado existiendo a lo salvaje.

Pero el color dorado de su cabello, en juego al cremoso color de su piel, resaltaba unas facciones muy llamativas. Sus mejillas pálidas empezaban a recobrar color, las fosas de su perfilada nariz se movían imperceptibles con cada respiración, sus llenos labios en un tono rosa entre abiertos, mostrando la blancura de sus pequeños dientes.

Pero la intriga era en sus ojos, su color, su forma, bloqueadas por sus parpados cargados en largas y abundantes pestañas. Quería saber cómo eran, como brillaban.

Pero, ¿por qué quería saberlo?

Es más, ¿Qué mierda con todo lo que ocurrió?

-¿qué me ocurre? – susurré para mí – salve a una humana… ¿por qué lo hice? - pero mi voz debió llegar en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente, porque un gemido salió de su pequeña boca

 _Una boca que me llamó mucho la atención. Fuertemente._

Y entonces me encuentro cerca de ella, mis ojos mirando sus labios, mientras mi rostro cae cerca y mi boca cierra el espacio entre nosotros…

* * *

 _-¡¿e-es lo q-que creo que e-es?! –_

 _-¡mi padre decidirá qué hacer! Mantén tus asquerosas garras fuera de esto –_

 _-estoy en un sueño. ¡No, por una mierda que no es un sueño! –_

 _-eres tú. O tu olor -_

 _-¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-_

 _-el dragón está muerto, mi señor –_

* * *

 **Pequeño diccionario:**

 ***Aprendiz de dragón / guerrero:** son categorías en cada cruce de madures en los dragones. El crecimiento de sus formas físicas y habilidades son de AD, y la formación de soldados hasta la culminación con misiones dadas, son de AG.

 ***sangre débil / pura:** calificado de forma humana como pobres y ricos. También plebe y realeza, débiles y fuertes en poder físico.

 ***suministros:** a comparación del manga, los dragones no obtienen fuerza consumiendo el elemento de su poder. Viven de los animales y sus derivados. Algunos son omnívoros o vegetarianos en total.

 ***muerte de un dragón:** en este ejemplo, cuando un dragón no puede volar, muere de hambre o es asesinado por otros al considerarlo un estorbo. Gracias a Romeo, Macao puede sobrevivir de las cacerías de su hijo.

 ***apariencia humana:** pese al odio desmesurado hacia los humanos, los dragones encontraron factibles el tamaño para la realización de actividades diarias o que requieran un pequeño espacio en sus labores.

 ***centinelas / ejecutores:** en la categoría humana, son clasificados como "SS"

 ***Maximiliano:** el personaje es Max, pero sonaba muy simple y suave para un dragón. Así cuando se le disminuya de cariño el nombre, sería el nombre real del manga.

 ***las cuatro puertas:** los cuatro puntos cardinales de la montaña donde está la tribu.

* * *

Estuve muy concentrada en darle forma a la historia que me olvido de los puntos de conexión. Siempre fue mi debilidad en tratar de unir las escenas interesantes e importantes, pero siento que estoy mejorando.

Y sobre las escenas lemon, pues que decir, tantas noches leyendo y leyendo libros eróticos brutales o mitológicos deberías de servir de algo ¿no?

¿Quieren referencias?, les daré los nombres de los libros si así gustan.

No pensé que este fic tendría buen recibimiento, viendo las visitas de muchos lectores. Espero no defraudarlos. Respondiendo a los primeros reviews:

 **Deyci:** si, espero yo tampoco cagarla esperando actualizar cada mil años, pero mi tiempo está en asuntos más importantes y escribir solo me toma en los tiempos libres. O cuando se me vienen las ideas coherentes. De todas formas seguiré adelante con esto.

 **Orionkami:** si pudieras ver mis trabajos anteriores, te darías cuenta de cómo eh cambiado en todo este tiempo, pero sabrás también que mis proyectos tomaron forma CASI AL FINAL DE CADA FIC!, por ello me es difícil saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o…la estoy recagando.

Eh leído el manga y visto el anime. Ovas, películas, spin-of de Mavis, Gray, navidad, baños termales, etc. Hasta los grafitis que sube mashima. Estoy al día en lo que a fairy respecta. Pero como no volví a verlo después de tiempo, se me fueron algunos detalles. Descuida, estudiare de nuevo todo para no escribir cualquier burrada. Gracias de todas formas por tu comentario.

 **Killer RKO:** gracias por tu apreciación (y), pero actualizaré a su momento indicado.

Sin más que agregar, salvo agradecer a los lectores anónimos, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.

See you ate

Bye bye


	3. Cruce De Almas, Destinos No Reconocidos

A tener en cuenta:

 **Conversaciones en negrita** : solamente a los dragones transformados o que presenten síntomas de transformarse.

"Conversaciones en normal": personas humanas o dragones en versión humana

Dos puntos de vista narrativa.

* * *

 _Apenas y tenía la edad necesaria para comprender el inmenso mundo que nos rodeaba en el firmamento. Saber que eran aquellas pequeñas luces parpadeantes en el cielo, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras entrelazaba mis ideas con los escritos del libro de astronomía que mi amada nana me había obsequiado. No voy a mentir, no entendía mucho a pesar de las anotaciones bien aclaradas en las páginas desgastadas._

 _Pero no por eso, la magia del universo se volvía poco atractiva._

 _Millones y millones de astros resplandecientes, de diferentes tamaños y épocas, merodeaban como ángeles en el mundo celestial, deleitando ante la vista un hermoso e increíble espectáculo de luces y destellos. Algunas estaban juntas, otras dispersas en un manto de estrellas aún más pequeñas, o más distantes a mi parecer._

 _Pero su belleza era inagotable, irremplazable, inalcanzable._

 _Mis ojos iban y venían del cielo y al libro, catalogando en un mega esfuerzo las imágenes pintadas como un precioso lienzo, ubicando sus nombres y memorizándolas como pudiese. Podía ocupar mi tiempo en ello. No es que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, claro. Pero en las noches, antes de irme a dormir, siempre aprendía una que otra cosa más con las estrellas. Entendí como ubicarme mediante las salidas y entradas del sol, mi ubicación mediante las constelaciones y en mínimo, los cambios climáticos antes de presentarse._

 _Pero eran pocas, casi nada, en comparación a las grandes enseñanzas de las personas de la aldea. Indiscutibles sabios, hombres y mujeres con la capacidad de entender a la misma tierra, y a toda su prole emergida de esta a través de los tiempos. Educados desde niños, inculcando las herencias de sus ancestros como un legado único y valioso._

 _Un tesoro que me fue entregado orgullosamente._

 _Con el fin de saber más de ello, así fue que cada noche me educaba sola, con la esperanza de avanzar a la par de los hijos e hijas de este lugar._

 _Pero fue una noche donde todas las enseñanzas que aprendí del día, fueron apartadas en un finísimo segundo, como mi aliento fue exhalado de mis labios y mis ojos, abiertos y redondos como la luna, contemplaron una anomalía entre las estrellas que estaba estudiando._

 _No sé si fue un cometa, o una estrella muriendo y cayendo detrás de las montañas, pero aquel cuerpo extraño volaba en picada. Un brillo innatural, como si fuese alumbrado por la divina luz de la luna, bañaba en completo el extraño cuerpo amorfo en un halo de luz. Pensé, por un segundo, que aquella cosa podría ser un ángel caído, un guerrero del cielo, siendo castigado y echado de paraíso. Siendo su brillo sin igual, apagarse lentamente, una indicación de que su premiado lugar junto a su Dios, había sido arrebatado, y ahora, castigado fuera de los jardines de la vida eterna._

 _Pero mis suposiciones fueron rápidamente descartadas._

 _Aquel extraño cuerpo cambio de rumbo. Si, cambio su destino y volvió a elevarse, majestuosamente, brillante en todo su ser. Y ahí fue cuando lo vi._

 _Por primera vez lo vi._

 _Un dragón de verdad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Cruce De Almas, Destinos No Reconocidos.**

 _Recuerdo la noche en que fui a ver a mi nana, la señora Supetto, a contarle sobre un ángel en forma de dragón que vi en unos de mis sueños. Obviamente ella prefirió no entablar conversación de ese tema, pero si sobre mis aprendizajes sobre las hermosas estrellas._

 _Hoy tocaba ver las constelaciones._

 _Lleve un libro que databa sobre las constelaciones y los signos zodiacales. Cuando Supetto me hablo de ellos, se volvieron rápidamente en mi tema favorito._

 _Memorice sus nombres, el significado, sus orígenes y características de cada uno. Tan distintos, pero a la vez tan iguales._

 _Como el clan de las estrellas de Fiore._

 _Uno se pregunta, ¿cómo lograron estas personas llegar a tan importante puesto en el ejército, siendo como son?; tan hipócritas, tan pervertidos, muy altaneros, malditamente arrogantes…y sobre todo, enfermamente sádicos._

 _Tuve miedo de preguntar antes, dando pensamientos erróneos como querer inmiscuirme en asuntos que no tenían nada que ver conmigo o anhelar deseos de integrarme a ellos. ¡Como si quisiera ser parte de ese grupo de maniáticos por el placer del dolor!_

 _Pero el tiempo me fue dando las respuestas una tras otra, comprendiendo así la fórmula que los mantenía unidos._

 _Mismo deseo. Todos ellos con ganas de ver el mundo fuera del peligro de los dragones._

 _Misma fuerza. Las habilidades y capacidades físicas son una cosa, pero la voluntad es uno solo._

 _Misma lealtad. Tanto para el reino de su majestad, como para su clan. Y también, su amistad._

 _Elementos indispensables para ser integro de su equipo, pese a las diferencias que a veces se manejan._

 _Seirei y Caprico, ambos sabios, ambos hombres de historia, ambos muy poderosos y mortales. Ambos punto de burla de Scorpio._

 _Sagito y Cancer, brutalmente despiadados y creativos a la hora de pelear. Igual en la hora de hablar._

 _Gemi y Mini. Sin comentarios_

 _Aqua. Lo mismo que los gemelos._

 _Taurus y Leo. Fuertes luchadores, ganadores en los campos de batallas. Como en los campos del placer._

 _Pero a pesar de todo ello, son y seguirán siendo los guerreros más feroces de todo Fiore…_

-¡mierda! – por descuido de mis pensamientos, una astilla se incrustó en el centro de mi mano – genial, simplemente perfecto –

Aunque no parezca una verdadera trampa, muchos de los animales que cenan en el castillo fueron presas de simples ramas y sogas, comunes y corrientes.

Pero esta vez no voy a cazar un mísero lechón.

Ni siquiera voy a cazar algo.

Solo estoy fabricando obstáculos ridículos para retardar a mi futuro captor.

Porque si, decidí ser yo la que solucione los problemas en los que se tenía que meter Michelle.

Desde que éramos niñas, Michelle y yo siempre estuvimos la una por la otra. Pero ella era más débil, por así decirlo, así que me tocaba protegerla, en su mayoría, de situaciones que siempre acababan perjudicándonos a las dos. Obviamente originadas por ella.

Pero no crean que la odio por ese motivo. Nunca tendría ese sentimiento por ella. Michelle siempre fue débil en el aspecto físico, pero en valor, era tan grande como las montañas que nos rodean. Su amor a los demás, su deseo de ayudar a los más necesitados, luchar por lo justo y solucionar las cosas de manera egoísta, llevando toda la carga para ella sola.

Y yo sentía que no debía ser así.

Cada lagrima, cada herida, cada carga que ella recibe, yo los tomo y los acepto en mí. Creer que podría existir el día en que Michelle alce vuelo y luche por ella sola, sería el momento perfecto para sacarse todo el malestar a causa de una tragedia que corre de nuestro pasado.

Un pasado lleno de sangre y de mentiras.

Pero Michelle estará ahí, sacará la verdad a la luz y hará justicia.

Porque ese es el futuro de Michelle.

Su futuro.

Mientras tanto yo, con el papel que me toca jugar esta historia trágica y sin salvación, mi destino es ser la fortaleza en la lucha de Michelle, apoyarla y avanzar hasta donde se me permita. O hasta donde me de la vida por ello.

Porque mi destino es perecer por la verdad.

O vivir eternamente con la mentira.

Y mientras termino de amarrar unas cuantas ramas gruesas con hojas de palma, con el sol anunciando su llegada entre las cubres de las montañas, mis pensamientos vuelven y toman control de la situación. Mis recuerdos hacen menos estresante mi futura labor como cebo, pero también actúan como un recordatorio de lo que perderé después de adentrarme más al bosque.

De hecho, lo único que lamentaré es no haberme despedido de Michelle. Sé que llorará por mi muerte, pero también deberá seguir adelante y conseguir nuestra justicia. Leerá las cartas con las indicaciones que le di y caminara hacia adelante, con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa de su futuro y creara un movimiento de revelaciones ante las mentiras dictadas por el reino de Fiore.

Nuestro reino sabrá la verdad que se ocultó desde hace muchos años. Y Michelle se encargará de ello.

Pero también hay algo que me inquieta un poco. O mejor dicho, alguien en especial.

Si bien nunca pensé en conocer otras personas y que me importasen aparte de Michelle, Loke se había ganado un pequeño espacio en mi corazón. De hecho, ese idiota logro hacer cosas que yo jamás permitiría con otros.

Como ser cercano a mí, para empezar.

Se tomó muy en serio eso de querer sobrepasar mis barreras y adentrarse en mi entorno, consiguiendo que me fijase un poco en él. No de la manera románticamente empalagosa. Sino a su forma de comportarse, de actuar frente a otros, pero conmigo, liberar esa mascara y ser el que en verdad es él. Loke, el feroz guerrero mata dragones a un sencillo y oportunista amigo.

Tuvimos momentos en los que trató de varias formas, hacerme romper el palito y ceder a sus encantos. Pero él siempre acababa desanimado por mis rechazos constantes.

Y con algo quebrado.

Pero apartando ese hecho, Loke fue más que un meloso y decidido pretendiente; fue la persona que escuchaba mis quejas, mis anécdotas, mis dudas y me devolvía las respuestas con fuertes palabras de aliento, consejos únicos y factibles, abrazos y sobre todo, sus cálidas y genuinas sonrisas de apoyo.

Ahora que la situación se volvió difícil de resolver, temo que Loke trate de averiguar la verdad y culpe a Michelle.

Aunque no creo que logre nada más que sentir un rencor profundo por ella, sin pasar a mayores desgracias como lastimarla o él saliéndose del clan de las estrellas.

O puede que sí. Mierda.

Pero las cosas se sabían desde un inicio. Yo siendo el escudo de Michelle, sin recibir nada a cambio. Ni amor ni felicidad y ni una vida decente a la que pertenecer. Mientras Michelle cumple con su parte de la misión y Loke sigue batallando en otras camas vírgenes…

-¿por qué mierda todo tiene que ser tan difícil? – la visión empezó a nublarse, dándome cuenta que unas traicioneras lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Las limpie como pude con mi antebrazo, maldiciéndome internamente por la debilidad que estaba presentando en estos momentos.

No debo dudar, no ahora que dependemos del silencio hasta que Michelle de un paso hacia adelante.

Termine de amarrar y asegurar la trampa, luego me volví al caballo que conseguí cerca de una granja y lo tomé _prestado_.

-muy bien, tenemos que ir hacia la cabaña de los huérfanos – amarré la bolsa que contenía herramientas para la elaboración de las trampas y me dispuse a subir, pero el gruñido en la parte de atrás me hizo sentir un poco culpable por mis acciones con el caballo

-oye, relájate. Necesitaba a tu amigo para venir lo más rápido posible – mire detrás del caballo, justamente en la punta de la cola de este. Mordiendo como podía, un pequeño cachorro trataba de todas las formas posibles hacer regresar al animal al establo.

No sabría decir su tipo de raza, pero es una pequeña lindura blanca, con el hocico ligeramente anaranjado, con redondos y brillantes ojos negros y aunque suene raro, tenía ligeros espasmos en el cuerpo. Posible a una enfermedad o por el frio, pero no dejaba de verse malditamente adorable.

-pun pun~ – decía en un intento de ladrido ocupando su boca con la cola del caballo

-déjalo ya, lo liberaré una vez que llegue a donde necesito llegar – sin siquiera dudarlo, el perro siguió mordiendo de las hebras del caballo y jalando.

Ternurita.

Me subí al lomo del animal y continué con el camino. El perro por suerte se hondeaba atrás.

Ya para cuando el sol bañaba las bases de las montañas, y las altas copas de los arboles brillaban por su luz, a lo lejos pude contemplar la cabaña mal hecha de los huerfanitos del lago. Era una casucha muy pobre, carente de puertas, cortinas y la madera estaba podrida a la vista. El moho reposaba en el tejado como un grotesco decorativo. Las columnas tenían enredaderas que llegaban hasta los arboles cercanos a esta y los soportes del suelo en el lago yacían con grotescas malformaciones naturales que aseguraban ser parte de un festival de vómitos verduscos y negros.

Era el momento de actuar, pero antes debía asegurarme de que el plan fuese como lo planeado. Para empezar, tenía que divisar si los niños estaban cerca. Tenía entendido que los mocosos se iban a la ciudad muy de madrugada para recolectar comidas y pedir dinero. No los quería cerca o no solo yo sería el aperitivo del día.

Luego, por obvias razones, tenía que hallar al dragón en el punto donde Michelle lo había visto. Después de llorar y explicarme más detalles, ella y el maldito lagarto iban a encontrarse a unos buenos metros del este del lago.

Da la casualidad que el lago se encuentra justo en el límite entre Bosco, Seven y Fiore. Varias veces los reinos se peleaban por quien tendría ese pedazo de tierra. Fiore logró apoderarse mediante tácticas democráticas y abogando por el hecho de encontrarse más cerca a nuestro reino.

Pero después de un tiempo nadie le daría uso a estas zonas extensas de vegetación silvestre, ya que no solo eran imposibles para sostener edificaciones por sus blandas tierras o realizar cultivos por la sal concentrada alrededor del lago…

Era también el nido de un grupo de dragones.

Se dice que las montañas rocosas al sur de los límites de Fiore (cerca de Bosco), albergaban un enorme y poderoso nido de reptiles con esteroides, pero había algunos nidos pequeños cerca de los límites de Seven, entre los cerros cerca de Fiore.

Limite que conectaba el lago en cuestión.

Era en ese punto donde debía encontrarme con mi verdugo. Luego de eso, correría en acción mi elaborado plan.

Si tenía suerte ( _cosa que es relativamente escasa_ ), correría con el caballo devuelta en mis pasos, pasando por las trampas elaboradas en dirección a Bosco.

¿Recuerdan que Loke iba a dirigirse a la frontera, cerca de los límites con Junelle?, pues bien. Si llegaba rápidamente al paso de conexión, lograría alcanzar a mi estúpido guerrero y sus hombres los enfrentarían y los matarían, salvándome de una desgarradora muerte. Luego daría una estúpida excusa como "fui por frutos al bosque y unos dragones me siguieron" o "una cabra se extravió y fui a buscarla pero me acorralaron". Sea lo que sea, Loke me creería y me respaldaría en las futuras consecuencias del castillo.

Sonriendo para mí, troté en dirección a la cabaña para verificar que no haya ningún niño alrededor.

Cuando logré acerarme lo suficiente sin ser descubierta, verifique si había actividad dentro de la casucha. Gracias a Dios no había nadie dentro ni cerca. Así que decidida, di un talón al caballo y cabalgó rápidamente a la dirección en cuestión.

Pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuche, malditamente cerca, un gruñido áspero y profundo emerger desde mi derecha. Si el relinchar de caballo no fuera lo suficiente como para acelerarme el corazón, junto al gemido del cachorro, si lo fue la silueta emergiendo desde las profundas arboledas a mi derecha. Alzándose en cámara lenta, como un efecto para agrandar su monstruosa presencia. Su enorme consistencia protegida con escamas color fuego, de endiabladas alas perforadas, músculos tensándose en sus brazos y piernas (y podría jurar que hasta en su cola) y vistiendo únicamente un maldito taparrabo de piel de cabra.

Pero aquella imagen demoniaca no fue lo suficiente para robarme el aliento.

 _Porque los ojos son la ventana del alma…_

Y esta criatura no tenía alma.

Solo fue un vistazo, ya que el caballo corrió como si estuviese en una carrera infernal, pero ese vistazo que fue un segundo, bastó para helarme la sangre del cuerpo, congelar mis músculos, exhalar mi alma en un gemido y petrificar mis ojos en los suyos.

Y sus colmillos adornaron la sonrisa más desquiciada que vi en mi vida.

Otro relinchar del caballo me saco de encanto venenoso del monstruo alado, solo para fijar al frente mis ojos y contemplar, cual pesadilla de la que uno nunca logra escapar, a un segundo dragón casi trasformado. Sujetaba un animal muerto entre sus garras, pero aquello no era lo más perturbador de todo en aquella cosa. Si me preguntaran qué aspecto podría tener la fusión de un hombre con el pecho de un gorila, la cabeza de un cocodrilo, los cuernos de un alce, la cola de un pavo real pero con escamas, los ojos de una gacela y las extremidades de un gallo de pelea; diría que sería la misma criatura que veía frente a mí.

Y es que a veces la imaginación con la que cuentan sobre cómo sería un dragón en persona, dista mucho más allá de lo que veía en este momento.

Me dispuse a volver sobre mis pasos como había planeado, con la cabeza funcionándome automáticamente. Era un regalo que agradecía por herencia. No suelo quedarme congelada ante situaciones de peligro, pero cuando lo hacía, mi cuerpo repasaba mis planes y lo ponía en marcha, como algo dictado en son de emergencia.

Tenía la gruesa vegetación de árboles a mi favor, el caballo podía pasar fácilmente entre ellos y regresar al lago, luego en dirección a Bosco por medio de las trampas.

Aunque pensándolo bien, aquellas cosas no serán capaces de detener un segundo a estos monstruos.

Un estruendo, luego otro y otro más. Supuse que eran los pasos de dragón más grande. Fue error mío el girar y afirmar mis sospechas, pero también me permitió saber que el otro, más pequeño pero igualmente grueso para traspasar las copas, volaba sobre mi intentando no perderme de vista. El monstruo que me seguía a pie rompa los arboles por sobre mis pasos, pero le quitaba valioso tiempo en tratar de atraparme.

Sabía que al momento de rodear la cabaña y correr en dirección a las trampas, los arboles no servirían de mucho dado a su mayor separación y tendría que correr lo más rápido posible.

Divise la casucha y lleve las riendas del animal para girar a la izquierda, pero al acercarme más al lugar, a la altura de la ventana, contemple un ligero rastro de cabellos sobresaliendo del marco en dirección a la siguiente ventana.

Y supe de inmediato que había alguien dentro.

Suponiendo que fuese un animal, medite si seguir y dejar al indefenso animal a su suerte, cosa que sería difícil de creer si la presa era mucho mejor que cualquier animal silvestre de la zona. Pero, si por azares del destino perverso, aquello que habitaba la casucha fuera uno de los niños, entonces tendría que salvarlo antes de volvernos botana para los malditos dragones a mi espalda.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro gruñido, esta vez más fuerte y furioso. Y fue ahí en que divisé la cabeza de un niño, con los ojos redondos como platos, y la boca abierta a más no poder.

Y me maldije por lo siguiente que hice.

Si contaba con unos segundos, serian dos en detenerme, cinco en correr donde el niño, tres en tratar de sujetarlo, otros cinco en volver al caballo y, finalmente, otros 5 más para subirnos comenzar la carrera nuevamente.

¿20 segundos?, creo que sí.

Maldición.

Lucy, tienes que enfocarte en salvar tu vida si se te da la oportunidad, pero tampoco puedes abandonarlo a su suerte y que pese en tu conciencia la muerte de un infante.

Pero estas en un deber de luchar hasta el final, y eso no incluye niños. Pero es un niño. Uno muy pequeño por lo que veo.

.

.

.

¡Mierda, está bien!

Frene al maldito caballo (con el perro aún en la cola), corrí con el conteo en mente, mientras mis piernas dolían por el esfuerzo exigido. El niño me vio, luego a los monstruos que se acercaban

-¡ven conmigo! – grite fuerte, extendiendo mi mano.

Y luego todo se volvió una pesadilla.

El niño tratando de escapar, yo maldiciendo por eso. También un relinchar agudo a mi espalda y un aullido elevándose en el cielo, luego decayendo en alguna parte. Sentí un golpe en mi espalda, con un gemido perruno, el grito del caballo junto a una explosión de algo grande.

Una lluvia de sangre bañándome a mí y al niño, parado como estatua.

Y después de eso, dos sombras grandes y alargadas descendían junto a una amorfa masa de carne, que una vez fue en vida un caballo.

Traté de gritar, pero mi garganta estaba seca y difícilmente podría tragar saliva para liberarme. Gire a donde el niño y lo apresé en mis brazos. Su cuerpo daba espasmos que se volvían más agresivos.

No podía pensar con claridad. Lo que ocurrió en tan poco tiempo, sin poder razonar lo sucedido, pero no había mucho que pensar de hecho. La muerte estaba acechando la línea de mi destino y decidió presentarse sin antes, siquiera, darme el chance de tratar de escapar de lo inevitable. Suena ilógico, pero al menos deseaba tener esperanzas vanas de sentirme cerca de la línea de meta, solo para verlo esfumarse como la arena en las frías olas del mar.

Mi sentido de la existencia se desmoronó desde el momento en que sabía cuál era mi función en todo esto, pero decidí que quería una ilusión antes del sufrimiento, como una respuesta a que al menos, había logrado lo que me había propuesto desde hace muchos años.

Morir luchando hasta el final por una causa.

Las fuertes pisadas me sacaron del trance, erizándome la piel y congelando mi cuerpo, como si de un tempano de hielo se tratase. Observe, con los ojos puestos en las verdes hierbas del suelo que adornaban el jardín de la cabañita, unas mugrosas y anormales pesuñas de reptil, pero mis ojos fueron elevándose, a la par del andar en sus pisadas en mi dirección, las características de los dos dragones que aparecieron en el cielo. Casi parecidos en color, pero sus formas tan difíciles de describir sin llegar al colapso del terror.

Grandes cuernos, alas deformes, ojos profundos y diabólicos, con diversidad en detalles tanto en vestimentas como en malformaciones en sus cuerpos.

Era horribles y aterradores…

No, no eran eso, decir aterrador seria como un cumplido. No tenía palabra para nombrar el grado del miedo que provocaba en mí y el niño. Pero era tal, que hacia mi sangre helarse en mi corazón, provocándome un dolor que se expande por todos mis músculos, junto al frio haciendo cascabelear mi cuerpo entero. Una brisa tan gélida recorriendo mi espina dorsal, llegando a la punta de mis pies y volver hasta mis dedos cerrado en el cuerpo de mocoso. Y volviendo ese frio en un roció aún más gélido bañando mi cuerpo, mi rostro, mis ropas.

Después de que el shock se aligerara de la sorpresa por un momento, me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

No eran dos dragones, como había visto al comienzo. Los otros dos frente a mí eran distintos a los que nos siguieron por tierra. Estos fueron quienes despedazaron al pobre caballo en el aire.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, de no ser por ir y tratar de salvar al niño, ni no hubiese saltado del caballo en solo dos segundos…aquellos dos segundo hubieran sido los últimos de mi vida y habría muerto como el caballo.

Mi cuerpo siendo despedazado por sus garras y mi sangre, bañando las praderas.

Y si aquella visión de mi muerte no fuera suficiente, la voz en gruñidos pronunciados por uno de ellos me sacó del poco raciocinio que tenía.

- **miren esto hermanos –** su voz fue profunda, grotesca, áspera, como de ultra tumba. Mortal y llena de maldad – **una deliciosa presa recién salida del bosque** -

- **¡delicioso aperitivo, hermanos! –** escuche otra vez más aguda, pero sin rayar en lo chillón. Aunque igualmente enfermiza – **se nos facilitará la caza el día de hoy –**

 **-sí, no tendremos que gastar energías en conseguir la cena –** las palabras y miradas puestas en mí solo conseguir hacerme entrar a llorar, pero tenía que ser valiente hasta mi último suspiro y perecer como una guerrera.

En muchas oportunidades, Loke me incentivo a practicar defensa personal, viendo en mí la capacidad para ser buena luchadora. Pero nunca me indicó como pelear o qué diablos hacer frente a cuatro dragones con ganas de comerme.

Y agradezco que solo sea comerme.

 _Será rápido,_ pensé.

Pero lo siguiente que dijo el otro dragón me hizo reaccionar…

- **¿es esta la que nos prometió? -** ¿prometió?, pensé. Debe ser el dragón que encontró Michelle antes. Ella había descrito al maldito y mencionó el color. Rojo rubí o algo así, no me da la cabeza ahora. Pero viendo la similitud supongo que serían secuaces o parte del nido de aquel dragón – **hmm…se ve mucho mejor de lo que pensaba –** y el tono que uso no me dio buena espina – **realmente mucho mejor-** arrastro las palabras con un profundo tono, enmascarando unas segundas intenciones.

Y temí ser más que un maldito bocado en tiempo de picnic.

Y por ese miedo me entro el impulso de idiotez.

No sé en qué parte de mi cuerpo se acumulan las fuerzas, pero tomé del brazo al niño (¡quien sujetaba al cachorro para mi sorpresa!) y comencé a correr con todo lo que me daba la adrenalina circulando por mi sistema.

Todo se hizo al mismo tiempo; yo rezaba para que no nos alcancen (cosa meramente estúpida de pensar) mientras el niño y el perro gritaban, pero según alargábamos distancia, las risas de esas cosas resonaban en el bosque, junto a las promesas de alcanzar a sus juguetes y hacernos padecer de formas malditamente inimaginables.

No quise escuchar más, solo puse en marcha mi cuerpo de forma automática y corrimos hacia los profundo del bosque. No pude recordar la dirección y el cielo nublado de verde no ayudaba, solo me dedique a escapar como pudiese.

Pero el esfuerzo estaba cobrándome factura, más en el niño que trataba de todas las formas posibles en seguirme el paso. Me detuve un solo segundo para abrazarlo y seguir corriendo, pero las fuerzas se me iban. Sabía que mi cuerpo tomaría el control y correría como pudiese, pero cuando se rindiera entonces no me quedarían fuerzas ni para respirar. Entonces entendí que no importa hasta donde siga, nunca saldríamos de esta.

O al menos yo no.

Me ubique por poco tiempo con las formaciones rocosas cerca de nuestra posición, localizando algo que necesitaba para proteger al niño. Tras divisarlo, me dirigí a una abertura dentro de unas columnas de piedras. El agujero era estrecho, pero sabía que podría meterse sin ningún problema, y que no lograrían alcanzarlo dentro.

Lo baje de mis brazos y lo empuje entre las piedras…

-¡vamos entra! – lo anime mientras yo sostenía al perro para que él pasase primero. Pero el revoloteo entre las ramas me indicó que el tiempo corría rápido y debía apurarme. El pequeño aun no llegaba al fondo y los dragones estaban próximos de a 4 árboles a mi espalda. Sin decirle nada, salvo darle una mirada, corrí en otra dirección para atraerlos, con el perro aún conmigo.

Si seguía esperando a que se adentrara bien y meter al animal, nos alcanzarían en cuestión de nada y seria en vano el intento de salvarlo.

Lo siento cachorrito, pero no tuve elección.

Me dirigí al frente sin pestañear, o siquiera tratar de ver a donde me dirigía. Las ramas y el follaje ocultaban piedras puntiagudas y filosas espinas, pero no dejaría que eso me detuviese. Corrí más fuerte, tratando de cubrir con mi cuerpo al animal, pero sería igual si nos atrapaban a ambos.

Ya el cansancio se hacía presente, mis fuerzas se esfumaban y no sabía cuánto más iba a soportarlo. Pero los sonidos de fuertes y pesadas pisadas, más los gruñidos y carcajadas de mis captores me daban el empuje a seguir en mi carrera.

De pronto, me encontré frente a una enorme muralla de rocas y lodo, formada con troncos y madera de algún derrumbe anterior. Los árboles se abrían en un pequeño claro y en el centro, como si fuese la cruz de mi sepultura, había un enorme y alto árbol, con las ramas abiertas, recibiéndome en su fortaleza. Para eso ya no tenía más aire en ms pulmones. Quemaban al tratar de llenarlos, mi garganta picaba con cada trago de oxigeno ingresando a mi cuerpo. El sudor me enfriaba, pese al calor del esfuerzo en mi carrera. Me apoye en el tronco, pero la presencia de las bestias me hizo girarme, recostándome en la madera y poniendo mis ojos en cada uno de ellos.

Mi cabeza ardía, mis pensamientos se alborotaban y estaba entrando en la histeria. No sabía que decían, tampoco quería comprenderlo. Grite cuando las enormes garras se cerraron en mí, sujetándome, apresándome entre sus mortales patas. Les grite que se callaran, que dejaran de hablar. Sus voces rompían mi mente, no los toleraba. Supe que abrace más fuerte al cachorro, tratando de aliviar la locura comenzando a formarse en mí.

Iba a morir, solo en segundos mi vida iba a acabar.

Pero cuando mencionaron algo, cuando dijeron sobre cómo pensaban aniquilarme… _nada lento y corto…_ fue entonces en que comprendí lo que iba a sucederme.

Y lo negué.

Deseé que fuera una broma solo para silenciarme, pero no fue así. Porque aquellos monstruos estaban decididos a obtener no solo mi sufrimiento mediante el descuartizamiento, bebiendo mi sangre y mascando mi carne. Primero que nada, iban a lastimarme de la forma en que jamás pensé que usarían en mi para aniquilarme.

¡Y comprendí que el destino era una vil perra, encaprichada a joder conmigo de mil formas posibles y que nada le daría más gozo que verme así, destruida, acabada, moribunda, perdida en la oscuridad del olvido!

Desee que algo o alguien me salvaran. Que Loke o cualquiera viniese y me rescatara de esta masacre en la que sería participe. Como el objeto que Taurus siempre ve de las mujeres.

Negué, suplique, no sé si habló mi mente o mi boca, pero nada podía hacerme pensar. Nada podría salvarme.

Estaba perdida. La oscuridad me abrazó fuertemente, mientras las formas de aquellas bestias se arrinconaban frente a mí.

Y cedí ante la negrura de mi inconciencia.

.

.

.

 _De pronto, una escena muy familiar vino a mí de repente, envolviéndome en una calidez reconocible, un aire muy hogareño. Una sensación de calma._

 _Abrí los ojos, viendo a mí alrededor el paisaje de las tierras de Junelle, verdes y frescas como lo recordaba. La luz del sol bañaba mi congelada alma, el viento soplaba mis mechones rebeldes y escapaban entre mis dedos. Pero frente a la distancia, sentada en un paquete de heno, vestida con aquel precioso traje de seda hecho a medida y resbalando tímidamente por su silueta, mi hermosa Michelle yacía observándome con su perfecta y hermosa sonrisa de primavera. Sus ojos miraban los míos con cariño y dulzura, igual a como lo hacía yo cuando le hablaba para calmarla de las pesadillas de nuestro pasado._

 _La vi acomodar su preciosa melena detrás de la oreja, mientras elevaba una mano en mi dirección, invitándome a su ir a su lado. No dude, camine sin prisa alguna y me arrodille ante ella, apoyándome en su regazo y dejando que peine mis hebras al compás de una melodía salida de su preciosa boca._

 _Me sentía a gusta, me sentía reconfortada y plena. Sentía que nada más existía en aquel pequeño espacio de tranquilidad que nos rodeaba._

 _Pero de pronto, como si alguna entidad malvada me leyese la mente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al comprender el lugar en el que estábamos. ¿Podría llamarlo el paraíso?, yo estaba muerta ¿verdad?, y si es así, ¿significa también que Michelle murió?_

 _No había sentido, no debía estar aquí. ¿La descubrieron? ¿Alguien leyó las cartas que le deje antes y descubrieron todo? ¡¿Acaso todos nuestros progresos fueron en vanos y Michelle fue culpada?!_

 _Descubriendo el significado de mi mirada, Michelle sujeto mi rostro y dijo, con su memorable tono de voz_ – no temas Lucy, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – _sentí sus pulgares recorrer mis mejillas, sorprendida de estar llorando_ – nada de dolor va a perseguirte. No más – _sus ojos vagaron detrás de mí con una sonrisa, entonces me di la vuelta y lo vi, ahí parado con la postura galante que siempre usaba solo para mí, la fuerte figura de mi querido Loke. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, tratando de soltar las palabras que defiendan mi estúpido actuar frente a los problemas, pero él se adelantó y fue hacia mí, agachándose y quedando muy cerca._

 _Sus manos suaves, sin aquellas callosas muestras de su valeroso esfuerzo por salvar nuestro hogar, recorrieron mi rostro una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir más débil de lo que ya estaba. Sus hermosos ojos en mí, su sonrisa fresca y perfecta, obsequiándome su cariño, solo a mí._

-eres valiente, mi Lucy – _soltó en un ligero susurro, como un secreto revelado, pero sumamente preciado_ – pero ya todo acabó, cariño mío. Esto ya terminó – _y como un hechizo, mi cuerpo reacciono a sus movimientos. Atesorando cada momento, saboreando mis labios para lo que estaba a punto de suceder, deje que pase sin impedimento alguno. Ya estaba muerta, así que ¿qué era un poco de aquel amor inaccesible al que me prohibí desde el comienzo de mi sabida existencia?_

 _Prepare mis labios, sintiendo la calidez aproximarse a mí. Su aliento abanicándome, el calor que desprendía entibiando mis congelados músculos del rostro._

 _Sus labios en un imperceptible e íntimo roce con los míos…_

Y de repente un gruñido, seguido por una maldición y la oscuridad me volvió a embargar.

.

.

.

El dolor fue reconocible de inmediato. Mis extremidades dolían por el sobre esfuerzo, mi piel ardía por las heridas, mi pecho lograba oxigenarse poco a poco.

Lentamente comenzaba a recobrar el sentido. Las escenas pasaron como una cinta de imágenes sobre la persecución y las amenazas a muerte de los dragonees, también el cómo lograron dar conmigo y el motivo por el que padecí tan desgraciada suerte.

Levante mi cabeza al frente, sintiendo la luz del sol acariciar mi somnoliento rostro. Espere por algo, un temor apoderándose de mi pecho, un miedo enfermizo comenzó a recorrer mi ser, pero nada malo ocurría. De hecho, las espeluznantes imágenes de aquellas monstruosas abominaciones se esfumaron de mi mente, dando paso a una increíble tranquilidad que nunca había sentido antes.

Pero lo bueno no duró mucho, ya que al frente, rodeado de sangre y vaya a saber cuál cantidad de masas sanguinolentas de carne, rodeaban el campo verde dentro de ese claro, convirtiendo aquel espacio de naturaleza virgen y divina en el escenario de una obra macabra, realizada por el mismísimo infernal rey del submundo.

Mis ojos vagaron entre los cuerpos irreconocibles de aquellos que fueron llamados dragones anteriormente. No tenían forma alguna, habían sido aplastados, estrellados, descuartizados. Pero había un solo cuerpo completo, sin desprendimiento de alguna extremidad o lesionado.

Quería tratar de entender qué diablos había sucedido, pero aquel gruñido que había escuchado en el paradisiaco momento de mi desmayo me hizo dar un respingón. Busque el sonido y el gemido característico de alguien molesto, pero lo que vi no me tenía preparada para recibirlo.

Si la escena en cuestión fuera tomada con la personificación de un joven aldeano, jugando con su mascota en un claro alejado de su aldea, nada sería catalogado como raro o increíble de comprender.

Pero era exactamente increíble de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Antes que nada, fue la imagen de aquel sujeto lo que me abrió enormemente los ojos. No soy estúpida, sabía lo que era.

¡Dios, acabo de ser perseguida por dragones, claro que sé identificarlos!

Pero este no tenía malformaciones como los otros, o desprendía maldad de él. A la vista no lo hacía, o era por lo que hacía.

Este tenía una forma completamente humana, casi tan perfecta que por un momento creí que sería como aquel ángel que cayó del cielo, cuando divisaba las constelaciones en una de mis lecturas nocturnas. Leí una vez que los ángeles eran seres antropomorfos, pero cuya característica eran difíciles de encontrar en un humano común y corriente. Digamos que la belleza es un campo que abarca no solo en la perfección humana, que realza características implementadas y/o heredadas en su entorno natural. También cataloga el medio geográfico, la existencia salvaje en todo su basto ejemplar, y las maravillas en transformaciones dentro del medio ambiente. Pero los ángeles eran todo lo relativo a la belleza; perfección absoluta.

Perfección en su físico, en su elegancia, en sus sentidos, en su existencia, en su entorno, en su vida. Perfección en todo.

Perfección absoluta casi tanto como en aquel sujeto.

Casi, porque nadie en el mundo es perfecto. _Creo_.

Pero no podía pasar desapercibido su prolija apariencia; ruda, cruda, agresiva, una masculinidad exuberantemente única e incomparable, pero resaltaba seducción, sensualidad, pasión y encanto como una etiqueta de máximo cuidado. Un cuerpo modificado con bultos firmes y definidos, tensados bajo una dorada capa de piel que hacia juego con el basto valle de su pecho, pectorales malditamente fuertes y solidos a la vista. Pero el color de su cabello fue más llamativo que el gratificante paisaje de su cuerpo. De un tono color rosa, casi como las flores de sakura, pero mucho más encendido y brillante ante el reflejo del sol. Gruesos y abundantes mechones en su ancha espalda y hombros, otras bailando frente a su rostro enmarcándolo y resaltando aún más en contraste con su piel.

Pero fue algo mucho más que eso, lo que logro robarme el aliento.

Y de no ser por la intervención del cachorro, quien mordía la mejilla del imponente dragón como tratando de detenerlo, no hubiera logrado perderme en el profundo color verde oliváceo de sus ojos.

Eran de un color tan esperanzador. El color esperanza…

Creo haberme movido o haber hecho algún sonido, ya que sus repentinos intentos de alejar al perro de sí se detuvieron, dirigiendo su total atención hacia mí.

Y el tiempo se congelo, al igual que mi respiración. Al igual que su respiración.

Mis ojos en él. Sus ojos en mí.

Y por un momento sentí que algo dentro de mí despertaba como un fuego abrasador.

Un calor indescriptible.

Una sensación que…

-¡Natsu, al fin te alcance! – la nueva voz integrada hizo romper un cristal en mi mente e hizo sacarme de un adormecimiento. Entonces reacciones ante el problema.

Aunque no hubiese cuatro dragones, había uno que aparentaba ser mucho más fuerte.

Y si aparentaba ser fuerte, entonces él fue quien organizó la carnicería en el pequeño claro.

...

¡OH-mi-jodido-Dios!

-¡¿e-es lo q-que creo que e-es?! – el aturdimiento se evaporo al instante, gire mi rostro hacia la nueva figura y pude calcular una edad aproximada en aquel jovencito…también el tipo de criatura que era. Como dije, no soy idiota - ¡Natsu, e-ella es hu-hu-hu! –

-cierra aboca, Romeo – me sobresalte ante el tono de voz del dragón. No tenía el aspecto de ser un desgraciado matón por diversión o un enfermo adicto a las degollaciones y violaciones. _Creo_. Pero si trató de aparentar todo eso, le reconozco el trabajo muy bien hecho. No sonaba tan grave como el primer anormal que me secuestro, tampoco era tan aguda como otro de los imbéciles. Era un equilibrio perfecto de suavidad seductora con agresividad masculina. Y por si fuera poco, lo sentí como un cantico endulzante para el oído.

Malditos sean mis putos ovarios.

-¡pero es una de ellos, por un demonio! – el otro dragón (un niño o cachorro a mi parecer) me señalaba culposa de actos que nunca haba cometido o pensado hacer, pero me declaraba la única responsable de aquello - ¡el enemigo, es el enemigo, Natsu! –

-¡silencio! – y el equilibrio del dragón adulto desapareció ante una repentina fuerza de voz, resonando como una bestia salvaje. Y solo fue un murmullo hecho para nosotros – sé lo que es, no soy estúpido –

 _Genial, yo tampoco. Tenemos algo en común._

¿Pueden creer que mis cambios de humor son volátiles?, me estoy tomando a lo ligero este evento. No el del secuestro, reconozco que iba a caer profundamente en la desesperación, hablo de lo que ocurre con estos dos.

 _Soy extraña, me lo han dicho muchas personas._

-humana – dirigí mi atención al dragón adulto…Natsu, según el otro pequeño. Romeo. Raros nombres – escúchame muy bien – dio un vacilante paso, esperando creo yo alguna respuesta negativa de mí. Quería saber que tenía en mente, saber acerca de este magnífico ejemplar, así que dejé ver mi mejor mascara de neutralidad con una pisca de interés y asombro. Él prosiguió y se acercó lentamente diciendo – tu vida fue resguardada de tus captores por mí fuerza y mis garras, ante las ambiciosas necesidades provocadas por tu cuerpo – la forma en cómo se comunicaba era inusual, como si le fuera difícil de dialogar conmigo. Los otros imbéciles no tuvieron problema alguno, incluso el otro dragón Romeo – es por ello, sentenciado ante mi absoluta norma de intercambio de ofrenda, el volverte parte de mi total posesión en compensación por librarte de una deshonrosa aniquilación –

Iba a peguntar que mierda quería decir todo eso, cuando el jadeo desmesurado de parte del cachorro me interrumpió.

-¡¿no hablaras en serio?! – y si la piel tenuemente bronceada de ese tal Romeo palideció en tono marfil, no quería saber lo que significaba todo ese discurso incomprensible - ¡Natsu, el rey no aprobaría/! –

- **dije, cierra la boca** – y aquella gélida brisa que sentí en la persecución volvió a calar mis huesos. Retrocedí, adhiriéndome como pudiese al árbol, tratando de volverme una segunda capa del monumento natural. Ambas bestias sintieron mi miedo, o eso supongo, porque sus reacciones faciales fueron la de "oh, jodido puto Dios, la cagamos en asustarla" – quédate tranquila, humana – su voz cambio a la de antes, normalizándome un poco. Solo un poco – no voy a hacerte daño –

-¡Natsu…! – el otro me miraba inquieto, luego al mayor. Supuse que lo que había dicho el grandote no era una excelente idea - ¡por favor…! –

El tal Natsu suspiró, rindiéndose ante las suplicas del joven dragón. Sus parpados se cerraron, luego se giró hacia el pequeño y habló de otra forma, una que si podía entenderse a la perfección

-¡maldita sea Romeo, no te metas! – me sorprendió la facilidad de cambiar el tono de su voz; desde una macabra como gruñendo a lo bestia, una seductora pero dominante conversación, a una normal y desvergonzada platica de conocidos – déjame las cosas a mí. Los humanos no comprenden nuestra forma de hablar, así que debo hacerlo lo más intelectual posible – y no sé qué cara puse, pero mi ceja alzada y mis ojos entrecerrados le dieron una respuesta rápida a ambos cuando me vieron de regreso – siento que quiere decirnos algo –

-Natsu, los humanos pueden entender lo que decimos. Los sabios nos dijeron que saben hablar nuestro idioma muy bien – agregó Romeo.

Y de repente sentí vergüenza ajena.

Iba a decirles que podíamos hablar el mismo idioma, hasta gesticular expresiones muy bien dado al entrecejo de incomprensión por parte de ambos, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomarían en resumen. Si se sentían idiotas al tratar de entablar conversación como si fuera una clase de especie primitiva, o…

Si, iban a sentirse idiotas.

Resumiendo todos mis pensamientos, aclaré mi garganta y decidí ser lo más cortés posible, así evitaría perder la cabeza como el grandulón tirado a pocos metros de mí…

-claro que podemos hablar el mismo idioma, imbéciles. No somos monos involucionados. Maldita sea, también tenemos historia y un pasado como el de ustedes, ¡reptilianos agrandados! –

 _Entonces pedí ser aplastada por el árbol detrás de mí._

Y cuando el sonido de asombro por parte de Romeo, y la gesticulación de "¿qué carajos?" por parte de Natsu, yo, en mi interior, comencé a gritar como una cerda en matadero, chillando por escapar del escrutinio mirar por mi comportamiento.

-ya veo – Natsu me sacó de mi incendiaria desesperación, mientras mi conciencia y mis malos hábitos dejaban atrás mi pobre alma, quemarse ante los ojos fieros de mi… ¿salvador?

-un momento – dije para mí, pero ellos me miraron atentos – a lo que pude comprender en referencia de tu raro discurso, tú indicas que yo, una humana, seré parte de tu posesión, como un objeto o algo así –

-no serás, ya eres parte de – sus brazos se cruzaron en medio de su enorme pecho, acentuando más los músculos de sus bíceps – te rescaté de esos dragones que intentaron hacerse de las suyas contigo. Ahora me perteneces, mi nueva posesión –

Y yo solo dejé mi mandíbula colgar.

-¡esto es un error! - miré al mocoso, agarrándose los mechones negros brillosos entre sus dedos, casi arrancándoselos - ¡vamos a tener problemas por esto! –

-¿q-qué tipo de p-problemas? – masculle dudosa

-ninguno – agregó rápido Natsu – no hay nada que temer. Tú solo obedece a todo lo que te diga. De ahora en adelante… – dio unos pasos más en mi dirección, cerrando casi la distancia en un espacio muy personal – tú solo serás mía, y de nadie más. ¿Comprendes? –

Claro que no comprendía. De hecho, no concebía como se dio aquel resultado.

Bien él podría haberme matado y fin de asunto, pero me dejaba a su merced, disponiendo de mi como un objeto sin voto o voz a reclamo…

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! ¡MALDITO MACHISTA!

-¡espera un minuto! – alcé las manos en cruz sobre mi pecho, recibiendo otro fruncido de cejas por su parte - ¡yo no soy esclava o instrumento que puedas adquirir fácilmente! ¡Me niego a ser de tu posesión o lo que signifique eso! – aguarde a su respuesta, pero preferí seguir en la defensiva - ¡estamos en una era de igualdad, maldito energúmeno bípedo transformista! –

-¡¿qué?! – soltó Romeo con pavor

-¡no voy a ser parte de alguna colección de carnes vírgenes para un dragón patriarcal! ¡Créeme si te digo que lucho día a día contra tipos como tú y no me da miedo decir que soy diferente a todas las damas del reino! – acentué mis manos sobre mis caderas, posicionándome como la brava perra rabiosa que soy - ¡jamás en la vida lograras humillarme y conseguir postrarme a tu pies, sin sangrar tú o yo! ¡Y créeme, suelo morder muy fuerte si así me lo propongo! ¡Así que aleja esta estúpida idea de aprovecharte de la situación que a ti nadie te pidió salvarme! – elevé las manos al aire, de manera de desesperación - ¡los dragones no rescatan a las mujeres, se las comen, por un grandísimo hijo de puta como ustedes! –

-¡ah! – otra exclamación por parte de Romeo, pero no le daba importancia

-¡yo volveré a mis tierras y hare que nada de esto ha pasado! ¡Tengo mi reputación de salvaje eh indomable sirvienta y nada de lo que tú digas o hagas hará cambiar de parecer! – presione un dedo en su pecho, donde sus brazos no lo cubrían. Debí evitarlo, pero el calor que manaba de él me tentó a hacerlo – aunque tengas un cuerpo firme, duro y fantasioso… – tragué saliva, mis pensamientos tratando de traicionarme pero no lo iba a permitir- ¡no, nada de lo que hagas cambiara la situación! –

Había acabado mi discurso, pero mi dedo seguía presionando en ese lugar. No sé por qué no lo apartaba, pero mis ojos se plantaron en los verdes de él sin medir las futuras consecuencias. Me encerraron en un hipnotizaste conjuro de testosteronas dragonéense, mientras mi dedo temblaba en su sólido pectoral. Podía sentir los relieves de heridas sanadas en su piel, pero no me resultaban asquerosas o fuera de contexto. Eran llamativas y sexis…

 _Lucy, cariño, te estas volviendo una vil perra en el mal sentido._

De repente una blanca fila de dientes adornó una sonrisa de lado, acompañado por un suave murmullo de su voz y su mirada cambio a un profundo coloramiento de sus irises. El centro se rasgó en una fina línea, el color le siguió en un ovalo perfecto marcado con motitas doradas, y finalmente, la aterciopelada voz que uso antes en su ridículo discurso, resonó así de fuerte, así de poderosa en sus palabras…

- **ha pasado un minuto. Ahora me toca decirte las cosas como son, humana** – y mi cuerpo entró en combustión por el simple placer de ver una sonrisa como esa – **yo te salve la vida con mi poder, ahora tú retribuirás el favor siendo parte de mi propiedad, o hasta que considere suficiente tu cercanía –** su mano me acentuó en mi espalda, tomándome por rostro se acercó más al mío, lento, seguro, decisivo. Firme ante su poderío, sobrepasando mis límites personales – **y en cuanto a considerar suficiente, temo que yo nunca me canso de las cosas que me pertenecen –**

No sabría cómo explicar la sensación de hormigueo en mi cuerpo, pero no era nada parecido a las veces en que Loke (o cualquier otro idiota con deseos de morir profanado) hubiera logrado en mí con sus coqueteos y atrevidos movimientos.

O sea, por favor, estamos hablando de uno de los guerreros más aclamados por las jóvenes doncellas de casi todo reino vecino de Fiore, y de sus adentros. Y eso que Loke me dejó un amargo malestar ante la idea de no verlo nunca más.

Creo que fue el pensamiento de mi querido guardián lo que logró sacarme al gigante pervertido y malditamente sexy dragón de mis pensamientos. Alejé mi rostro y lo encaré firmemente, sin vacilación como me hace sentir su respiración o su presencia tan malditamente cerca. Escudriñe su rostro, notando disgusto y descontento ante mi nueva posición y me alejé de él, recostándome en el árbol y atenta ante una escapada digna de cobardes, pero que lograría sacarme de apuros.

Aunque la última vez no salió bien, pero eran cuatro, no uno.

Uno que venció a cuatro…

¡MIERDA!

-temo que tienes una idea muy errónea de con quién te estas metiendo – sujete el tronco a mi espalda, haciendo palanca con mi mano para correr súbitamente – yo no soy pertenencia de nadie, ni mucho menos, de un maldito dragón –

Mi cuerpo giro en la dirección contraria, utilizando el árbol como obstáculo. Corrí hacia los arboles cercanos a mi sur, con la esperanza de ganar tiempo entre las frondosas vegetaciones que conformaban peligrosas enredaderas. Prefería morir ente las espinas y ramas incrustadas en mi cuerpo a ser el platillo de carne de ese petulante transformista.

Pero el aire fue expulsado de mis pulmones con el impacto de un cuerpo enorme en mi espalda. Cerré los ojos, esperando morir aplastada entre lo que fue lanzado a mí y el piso, pero al segundo mi visión giró y caí sobre algo duro. En seguida, unos malditos brazos de acero acorralaron mi cintura, dejándome a merced de los oliváceos ojos muy cerca de mi rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede, demente? – golpeé como pude su pecho, pero mis brazos estaban encerrados entre mi cuerpo y el suyo - ¡pudiste haberme matado! –

-no pienso cambiar de opinión y tampoco dejaré que te lastimes – un brazo me aseguro a él, el otro me sujetó el rostro – ibas a escabullirte entre esas ramas, pero ibas a lastimarte más de lo que ya estas. Deja de luchar contra lo inevitable, ahora eres mía –

-¡no lo soy! –

-si lo eres –

-¡¿quién lo dice?! –

-yo, el futuro rey de los dragones –

Un silbido de la brisa del lugar fue lo único que se escuchó luego de un largo silencio…

¿Rey? ¿Dijo Rey?

¡¿Rey de dragones?!

¡¿EL FUTURO REY?!

…

-¡e-espera… ¿q-qué acabas d-de decir?! – mi cabeza por poco y explota en entender lo dicho. Maldita sea, un príncipe hijo de puto dragón. Fui salvada por un príncipe dragonéense. ¡Un puto príncipe dragón…! – ¡ERES UN PUTO PRÍNCIPE HIJO DE PERRA DRAGONÉENSE! –

-¿nadie te dijo que hablas groserías a menudo? –

-¡olvida esa mierda! – como pude, me erguí sentándome encima de él, sujetándome la cabeza y mi cabello enmarañado, crispando mis uñas en mi cuero cabelludo - ¡un puto príncipe! ¡Un futuro rey dragón! –

-sabes, no entiendo la histeria con la que manejas mi actual cargo – de repente sentí sus manos acomodadas perfectamente en mis caderas – aunque no me molesta seguir en esta posición. De hecho, me hace sentir jodidamente bien –

Salí de mi trance al sentir su sólida constitución bajo mis muslos, pero fue _otra_ cosa, malditamente abultada y dura, lo que me provocó un respingo junto a un grito. Y de no ser por el maldito movimiento, no hubiera quedado en claro la imagen mental formada por el tamaño de _aquella cosa_ entre sus pantalones de piel.

¡¿POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE SER MALDITAMENTE GRANDES EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS DE LA PALABRA, JODER?!

-¡quítate imbécil, suéltame! – golpeé sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, mientras chillaba y me sacudía encima, alejándome a gatas hacia el árbol que fue testigo de mis múltiples facetas en unos pocos minutos

-¡Natsu, deja de ver el mundo como coños a tu disposición! ¡Pervertido! – gritó el cachorro, de quien no sabía hasta donde terminaba el rojo encendido de su cuerpo - ¡es una humana, no vas a follar con una ¿verdad?! –

-¡¿QUÉEE?! –

-¡dije que te calles, maldito cachorro inoportuno! –

¡No lo iba a permitir! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡por una mierda que no tocarás mi culo virgen, engendro del diablo! – me levante tan rápido como pude, preparada y lista para correr o para luchar.

Pero el golpe en mi cabeza me hizo ver estrellas, luego rostros de un maldito egocéntrico con alas rondando mi cabeza y finalmente…oscuridad.

 **(DC)**

 **Natsu**

No pude advertirle sobre la rama encima de su cabeza, pero al menos logró desmallarla para evitar más peleas innecesarias. La sujete a tiempo antes de lastimarse en caer al piso, luego la recosté cuidadoso en la fresca hierba a los pies del árbol.

 _Esta humana es todo un reto._

Primero, nadie en la vida creería cuando les dijese que una humana simple y común, sin artilugios de pelea o defensa, se atrevió a vociferarme en la cara, gritando y soltando miles de palabras despectivas hacia mí. Segundo, el atrevimiento y la valentía que usó para protestar ante su destino como mi propiedad, negándose al hecho de que para mí, sus quejas serian en vano, pero aun así los gritaba y se rehusaba a obedecer a un dragón. Más al príncipe de los dragones.

Pero lo que dijo antes de caer rendida, unas palabras que me dejaron pensativo, fueron…

" _¡no voy a ser parte de alguna colección de carnes vírgenes para un dragón patriarcal!"_

Parte de una colección de vírgenes. Dragón patriarcal.

En lo segundo, ya sea macho o hembra, si se tiene la fuerza y habilidades necesarias entonces se puede gobernar. No existe ese mito de que solo los machos de mi especie son los únicos en tener el control de las tribus.

Excepto en las familias. Los padres o hermanos controlan los nidos.

Y con respecto a lo primero…

 _Es virgen._

No sé por qué la sola idea de saberlo me emocionó.

Hay tanto de ella que me llama mucho la atención; tanto su aspecto físico ( _incluyendo lo sabido de su estado sexual)_ como las características de su comportamiento. _Definitivamente tiene que ser mía._

Y mientras me hacia la idea ante la necesidad de estudiarla, unas piedras pequeñas golpeaban mi espalda cada vez más fuerte.

-¿qué, Romeo? –

-¡no lo harás Natsu, ellos son el enemigo! – me gire y vi una determinación en su semblante, dispuesto a luchar contra mi si me atrevía a seguir con mis planes de hacerme con la mujer. Admiro cada vez a este cachorro – ellos son malos, destruyen todo y aniquilan sin remordimiento –

Supuse que se refería al ataque de su padre, pero pocos sabían que su madre también murió de forma parecida. Macao le ocultó ese hecho, yo y el resto también. No queríamos que el bebé creciera con odio en su corazón desde muy temprana edad.

Pero tampoco iba a tolerar ese comportamiento frente a su futuro Rey.

-escucha Romeo – me dirigí hacia él, en toda mi estatura, tratando de no ser tan intimidante como lo soy con mis enemigos – haga lo que haga, eso no te incumbe. Mis decisiones solo afectaran en mi vida personal. No tiene que ver contigo ni con nadie más – quise agregar " _salvo mi padre",_ pero tenía tiempo para idear una excusa antes de que él llegase.

Como futuro rey, podría implementar ciertas normas en que si algún dragón o dragona, solo por mero capricho sin llegar al asesinato, deseara obtener un humano como propiedad, seria aceptado sin cuestionamientos para saciar sus deseos.

-pero Natsu, tú… - le escuche dudar – tú pronto serás nuestro Rey. No creo que los demás acepten a… - miró a la muchacha, tratando de darle un nombre o algo con que compararla – ella – _sabia elección._

-me ocupare de ello. No te preocupes Romeo – me acerqué y lo abrace fuertemente. Sus miedos estaban bien justificados, pero debía perderlos y abrir su mente a miles de posibilidades en el mundo. Habían maneras de controlar a los humanos y convertirnos en la especie número uno de toda la cadena. No eran necesario tantos baños de sangre en ambos mundos – déjame encargarme de esto. Tú dedícate a convertirte en un aprendiz de guerrero –

-¡es cierto! – sus ojos brillaron como luciérnagas en la oscuridad - ¿crees que lo logre? -

-recuerda que prometí entrenarte. Cumpliré mi palabra hasta verte hecho un soldado –

-Natsu… -

-por ahora, ayúdame a volver a las montañas, tengo que encargarme de todo este asunto – recorrí el panorama sangriento del claro, clavando mis ojos en el idiota aun desmayado.

Tendría que hacer unos cuantos viajes. Romeo no podía volar y llevar consigo a nadie, salvo al ridículo animal que amarré en una rama al otro lado de nosotros. Nunca había visto un perro tan raro.

Estaba por decirle a mi cachorro que se ocupara del pequeño animal, cuando el sonido de las hojas moverse a mi espalda me pusieron en guardia, esperando un ataque sorpresa de algún rezagado en la lucha. Había contado cuatro y olí a cuatro, pero había algunos que lograban enmascarar muy bien su presencia. Pero la pequeña figura que apareció, corriendo con mucha velocidad hacia nosotros, nos tomó plenamente desprevenidos.

No sabría decir que edad tenia, pero era un niño muy muy pequeño y delgado ( _pasaba un poco de dos dedos sobre mi rodilla)_ , cubriendo su cuerpo con ropas desgastadas y muy sucias. Aunque eso no fue lo más llamativo; fue lo que hizo con el palo de madera, mientras lloraba, golpeándome en las piernas gritando algo inentendible.

Escuche a Romeo sisear, pero levante mi brazo para que se detuviera y ataque al pequeño humano. El otro en cambio seguía golpeando rápido, balbuceando algo de no tocar o que lo suelte o algo así. Me di cuenta entonces que seguro estaba tratando de proteger al perro. Al igual que mis cachorros, a los bebés humanos les gusta tener mascotas. Pero estos no se los comían cuando envejecían.

Le hice señas a Romeo de alcanzarme al animal, pero este estaba entre si dejarme fuera de su vista o vigilar al niño. _Idiota._

Le solté un gruñido que solo él podía percibir. Entendiendo la orden, me entregó al pequeño can no sin antes luchar por qué no lo mordiera. Cuando le entregué el perro al niño, se detuvo solo para sujetarlo y volver a tomar el palo de madera, retomando su anterior accionar. Me enoje.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? –soné muy manso, como cuando le explicaba a los bebés de mi tribu el no hacer travesuras a otros dragones. Sus ligeros golpecitos dejaron mis piernas, haciéndolo mirarme con los ojos malditamente grandes y brillosos. Sus mejillas rozadas y húmedas por las lágrimas, rastros de mucosidad en su nariz y ligeros espasmos con hipidos de su frágil cuerpecito.

Se veía como un bebé de mi tribu.

Mierda, me rompe el corazón.

Me agache lo suficiente para tenerlo frente a frente (ni sentado lograba pasarme), acercando mi mano y limpié las lágrimas de sus negros y enormes ojos. Lo sentí estremecerse mucho más ante mi tacto, pero logró comprender que no le haría daño alguno mientras intentaba acercarlo a mí.

Seguía hipando, haciéndolo ver tan malditamente dulce y frágil.

-¿cómo te llamas? – me encontré hablándole dulcemente, como hacia Igneel en mis tiempos de cachorro.

-se ve como uno de los nuestros – susurró romeo, acertando en mis pensamientos. Tenía la ternura de uno de mis diablillos de la tribu –se ve muy mono –

-dime tu nombre – lo incite a responderme, pero su mirada vagaba de mí, ha Romeo, y de vuelta a mí. Pero luego cambio en dirección a la mujer, haciendo que más lagrimas emergieran de él. Medité si este niño tendría relación alguna con mi nueva adquisición, o si solo se conocían y temía por la vida de esta. Utilice mis dedos para sujetar su rostro ( _ni siquiera ocupaba toda la mano_ ), haciéndolo verme y le dije – ella está bien, solo está dormida. No temas, bebé – suponiendo que me entendió, el niño bajo la mirada al suelo, abrazando al cachorro que, sorprendentemente, estaba tranquilo y sin ánimos de querer mordernos. Vi temblar su boca, haciendo un mohín por el esfuerzo

-…py – logré escuchar con mi agudo sentido, pero no fue lo suficiente como para entenderlo

-¿qué dijo? – habló Romeo, yo solo negué

-Happy… -esta vez logramos oírlo.

Happy, que peculiar nombre.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, no tenía ni siquiera el nombre de la humana. No sabía nada de ella, ni cómo y ni a qué llegó aquí, pero estaba pronto a averiguarlo. Cuando despierte y la amordace en mi lecho.

Ahora mismo debíamos movernos, llegar al nido y encargarme del problema principal que era el dragón invasor. Le sacaría las palabras a como der lugar.

 **(DC)**

Tal vez Romeo no tenga las habilidades desarrolladas, pero contaba con su entrega fiel y absoluta a mí. Nos dividimos las tareas; él llevaría a mi nido (específicamente a mi zona de descanso) a mi humana y al pequeño niño. _Con el perro._

Yo en cambio, me dirigiría a las celdas de la tribu, llevando a mi prisionero y mantenerlo ahí hasta que vuelva Igneel. Por desgracia, uno de los ancianos fue anunciado por los guardias de la prisión, haciendo que casi todo el sequito de achacosos fueran a donde estaba.

Sabía que no podía dar mala impresión a los malditos estos, pero había situaciones en las que no necesitaban ser partícipes. Y más si el resumen consistía en mencionar al par de humanos traídos a mi nido.

-¡exijo una pronta respuesta a esto, Natsu! – el enorme cuerpo del anciano líder, Crawford, hizo presencia en el angosto pasaje que daba a las celdas, siguiéndole los demás sabios del reino.

Doma con su peculiar bastón hecho de huesos humanos. Org y su ridículo murciélago hecho mascota. Michello y su fascinación por los felinos salvajes de la zona. Leigi, el dragón ciego pero jodidamente testarudo. Por último, el anciano Yajima y su gusto por las plantas y especias creciendo en los riscos empinados de la montaña.

 _Aunque lo considero un excelente cocinero._

Todos se acomodaron como podían en el pasadizo, Leigi chocando con las paredes, pero terminaron puestos frente a mí, esperando lo solicitado por Craw.

-se trata de un intruso – comencé – lo vi merodeando junto a otros más por el claro de la represa, así que tuve que inspeccionar y averiguar qué era lo que hacían – me alcé de hombros, quitándole retazos de la verdadera historia – los mate a todos menos a este. Cuando despierte, y vuelva Igneel, averiguaremos que querían en nuestras tierras - no iba a soltar el hecho de que persiguieron a mi humana, pero el olor aun residía en mi cuerpo

-¿algo más que quieras decirnos, Natsu? – preguntó Craw. Pensé en si decirlo o hacerme el tonto, pero él se adelantó a los hechos – tienes el olor humano en ti. No mencionaste ninguno –

Reaccione rápido a una coherente respuesta – de seguro era la cena de estos malnacidos. Cuando los encontré, estaban bañados de sangre de alguna presa. Supongo que ese olor es del humano en cuestión. Su olor quedó impregnado en mí ante la pelea que tuvimos –

-que abominación. Humanos – comentó Michello con asco – pero suena raro lo que dices. Obviamente son de algún grupo de renegados, pero las tropas humanas no están tan cerca a nuestras tierras. Seria sospechoso traer una presa aquí – eso fue un buen punto.

-como dije, cuando regrese Igneel y este idiota esté despierto, averiguaremos sus verdaderas intenciones y lo resolveremos – no quería dar más explicaciones, estaba a punto de marcharme, pero el bastón de hueso de Doma se interpuso en m camino - ¿qué? – solté enojado

-¿sugieres que fue un humano? –

-¿ah? –

-porque yo siento otro olor –

No recordé el tacto de niño en mis piernas, y aunque fueran breves, su aroma podía percibirse. También del perro, creo.

-no lo sé y ni me importa. Déjame pasar que debo volver a mi nido –

-¡oye Natsu, espera un momento! – la irritante voz de Craw me enfurecía. No soportaba el tono de confianza que usaba en mí, pero tampoco podía despecharlo y soltar ligeras sospechas – ven aquí, muchacho. Hagamos esto rápido – los otros ancianos se marcharon al ala continua, mientras el vejete y yo íbamos a una habitación cerrada. Una vez puesto el seguro, Craw dijo – oye Natsu, ya bastante tengo con tu comportamiento hacia Igneel. Es suficiente con que él decidiera irse sin tomar en cuenta nuestra palabra y tolerar tu faceta de hijo bueno y obediente –

Era parte del plan. A veces, para no ser tan obvio, mencionaba de forma interna mi lealtad a los sabios, en especial a Craw. Pero también debía respetar las exigencias de mi padre, como responder ante él sobre los problemas de la tribu, o apoyar en sus sentencias ante ejecuciones o situaciones que comprometan nuestro hogar. O tomar decisiones con la palabra del Rey, y solo él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces, Crawford? – me cruce de brazos - ¿Qué haga esto sin la presencia de mi padre?, ganaríamos el odio y a desaprobación de mi manada –

-sí, sí, lo sé muchacho, pero si resolvemos esto antes que Igneel, la tribu nos favorecerá a nosotros antes que a un rey sinvergüenza que solo busca formas de escapar de sus responsabilidades – alcé una ceja – míralo de esta forma-, tengo el control para la interrogación, te informo sobre las cosas sacadas y das una sentencia rápida y sencilla. Luego meditamos si se necesitan acciones a futuro o si solo eran acechadores – tomó mi hombro, sujetándolo con fuerza, demostrándome que aún faltaba mucho más para poder confiar plenamente a mí, pero viéndose sin otras opciones para hacerse del poder de mi padre. Maldito hijo de puta - ¿qué dices, eh? –

Tenía que pensar rápido. Crawrford podía utilizar su cargo de sabio y proceder a una de las responsabilidades del rey, siendo así un ejemplo de que mi padre no estaba cuando se le necesitaba. Un rebelde merodeando por el nido, sin la seguridad de su rey o de sus ejecutores, era la mecha perfecta que prendería el descontento y desconfianza en mi tribu hacia Igneel, dejándolo como alguien que no tomaba en serio la protección de sus hermanos y cachorros. Era una oportunidad que podría hacerme ganar el favoritismo de los sabios, pero sentenciaría mis logros si me negaba.

 _Maldita sea mi perra vida._

-aunque desees convertir a Igneel en un saco de excremento, no puedo permitir que sea juzgado por algo así – quité su áspera garra de mi hombro, presionándola fuertemente en el proceso. Los ojos negros del maldito se abrieron sorprendido – puede que haya jurado lealtad hacia ustedes, o peor; haber vendido mi alma al mismísimo demonio – acerque mi rostro al suyo, susurrando las palabras entre mis filosos colmillos – pero este asunto no será usado para desintegrar la imagen de mi padre de esa manera–

Pese a que trataba de verse sosegado, el temblor en su cuerpo lo delataba. O era por la furia.

-podríamos utilizar esto de una buena vez. De todos modos Igneel no está cuando el peligro asecha – gruño las palabras - ¡él se volvió malditamente débil, ya no es el mismo dragón que solía ser antes! –

Dirigí mi furia a cualquier cosa en mi mente, pero sus palabras solo seguían hurgando en el límite de mi paciencia

-¡seremos señalados como cobardes, malditas escorias, merecedores del repudio a nuestros cargos! – dio unos cuantos pasos amenazadores hacia mí - ¡vamos a ser ridiculizados si el cobarde de tu padre sigue por ese camino de compasión y paz en su estúpido mundo! –

Y fue la palabra que necesitó para hervirme la sangre.

Podía permitir que llamen a Igneel de todo, pero nunca jamás en la vida, un maldito cobarde. Tomé de los hombros al grandote ese, lo apresé contra la pared y bramé, en profundos gruñidos ásperos, las malditas palabras para que cerrase la puta boca de viejo maricón

\- **¡Por mucho que lo odies, Igneel sigue y seguirá siendo el rey de reyes! ¡Tu Rey! ¡Mi padre decidirá qué hacer!** – lo liberé y vi su cuerpo resbalar por la pared, sosteniendo el aire en su garganta - **mantén tus asquerosas garras fuera de esto, o me veré obligado a renunciar a mi lealtad hacia ustedes. Es demasiado poder el que perderían si no estoy a su lado** – ya había dicho suficiente, no tenía que seguir hablando más con él.

Puede que sientan un peligro de mí si los traicionaba, pero prefería su temor a que seguir escuchando las burlas hacia Igneel.

No miré a los demás sabios al momento de salir, sabía que podían hacerse una idea de la discusión que tuvimos su jefe y yo. Estaban muy al pendiente de las decisiones que Craw tomaba y realizaba, a consta de la opinión de sus compañeros quienes terminaban enterándose más tarde. Iba a dejarles la duda del tema de hoy, no quería más cargas que sostener en mí, ya me fue suficiente tratar de no arrancarle la lengua al maldito bastardo.

Tome carrera en dirección a mi nido, ansioso por llegar lo más rápido posible. Había dejado en claro a Romeo la orden de cuidar de mis nuevas adquisiciones. La humana no despertaría sino después de un buen tiempo, dado a la fuerza con la que se dio el golpe en la cabeza. Pero aun así deseaba estar con ella lo más rápido posible.

Ella me llamaba, todo en ella me alcazaba y me invitaba a estar a su lado. Un deseo se formaba pero no sabía identificarlo con algo que conociera. Era solo y simplemente una fuerte necesidad de permanecer a su lado.

Jamás me había sentido así con nadie, ninguna dragona me perforó tales ansias en desear permanecer con ellas. Temo haber caído en algún hechizo humano y me esté volviendo demente por eso. Tendré que averiguar lo que me pasa.

Pero al haber puesto un pie dentro de mi cueva, el sonido de objetos caerse y quebrarse me puso en alerta, dirigiéndome veloz hacia mi zona de descanso, donde se supone, estaban todos los personajes en cuestión.

Llegué a la habitación, encontrándome no solo con que Romeo no estaba en su puesto, además de que el niño e incluso el perro estaban desaparecidos. La delgada figura de mi humana estaba en una posición muy gratificante, pero me llamaba más la atención en encontrarla con medio cuerpo fuera de una de mis ventanas, mientras su – _bien delineado –_ trasero se alzaba al aire, como una atrevida invitación que siempre me esperaba de las dragonas que deseaban tenerme en su cama.

Pero el gemido característico del esfuerzo, más unas cuantas voces y lloriqueos me hicieron dar cuenta de que algo estaba mal en todo ese espectáculo. Me acerqué hacia la enorme ventana, divisando afuera el motivo de todos esos sonidos.

Me deslice al lado de la mujer, quien agarraba del tobillo a Romeo, quien sujetaba a perro, quien mordía de las delgadas ropas del pequeño niño impidiendo caer al vacío. Jalé de la extremidad de mi joven aprendiz y todos subieron de un solo movimiento.

-¡¿se puede saber qué demonios ocurrió?! – traté de no elevar la voz, pero al presenciar tal escena, hizo que mi corazón se agitara tratando de escapar de mi pecho, a la vez que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Un solo segundos más y todos hubieran perecido ante tremenda caída - ¡¿qué maldita mierda acaba de pasar?! –

-¡l-lo siento Natsu! – Romeo se arrodilló ante mí, con los ojos casi brillosos a punto de llorar. Podía comprenderlo, sabía que si no llegaba a tiempo, él y el bebé habrían caído al vacío y convertidos en una masa carnosa sanguinolenta irreconocible en las piedras y árboles - ¡fue mi culpa!, por mi culpa ellos/ –

-¡cierra tus malditos colmillos, grandísimo hijo de perra! – la voz a mi espalda me sacó de la ira, pasando por el asombro y luego, a la incredulidad.

-¿qué me dijiste, humana? – miré a ella, preguntándome de dónde diablos sacaba ese valor para hablarme de esa manera. Aunque el miedo la traicionase con temblores imperceptibles, su mirada expresaba una maldita seguridad

 **(DC)**

 **Lucy**

La cabeza me daba vueltas, sin mencionar el maldito dolor que se expandía en todo mi cuerpo. Un golpe fuerte y todo se volvió malditamente negro. Temo haberme golpeado contra algo y desmayarme otra vez.

La conciencia volvía a mí, sin omitir los desagradables síntomas de una pronta migraña. Mis labios se separaban entre gemidos, con la luz filtrándose entre mis parpados cansados. Moví de un lado a otro mi cabeza, intentando en vano calmar el creciente malestar…

Pero el rostro de un niño fue lo primero que apareció en mi campo visual; de unos preciosos ojos negros, con mechones del mismo color ondeando libres, enmarcando su faz de un tono bronceado ligero. Sus facciones no eran inocentes, tampoco eran profundas y maduras, pero aseguraba que si fuera mayor, sería tan malditamente sexy y feroz como el malditamente masculino y arrogante dragón del claro…

Un momento...

El dragón de claro, ese petulante dragón…quien estaba con otro más joven…

Como este.

La reacción fue instintiva, pero mi grito fue el desencadenante a una maldita y desgraciada suerte. Fue rápido, pero lo vi en cámara lenta. Primero, me levante de un solo salto fuera de las mantas y pieles que cubrían mi cuerpo, sujetando lo que hubiese a mi lado para defenderme. Segundo, el joven dragón…Romeo, se echó para atrás, agitando los brazos tratando de no tropezar y caer. Pero ninguno de nosotros se percató del niño que estaba detrás, mirando por un enorme arco de piedra, como si fuese cincelada una ventana.

Solo vi el movimiento de su pequeño cuerpo desplomarse hacia delante, luego al perro que había venido conmigo desde el granero, morder sus ropas y caer junto al niño. Iba a gritar, no sé cómo pero lograría incluso despertar a los muertos. Extender mi mano, pero el cuerpo de Romeo se lanzó mucho más rápido de lo que creí y sujeto algo, esperando que fueran ambos.

Me acerque para darle una mano, pero al parecer, su peso junto al impulso desesperado hicieron al muchacho irse hacia delante. Trató de agarrarse al borde del arco, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pude ver su mirada, aquella que describía perfectamente la situación, donde "no sabes cómo diablos sucedió todo eso y por qué mierda decidiste aventarte a lo héroe, solo para recordar que fuiste tú quien empujó al niño en primer lugar".

Y por esa misma estúpida reacción, me lancé sin medir las consecuencias.

Logre, de milagro divino y toda su mierda, tomar del tobillo al cachorro. La posición era incomoda, sin omitir el hecho de sujetar más de cien kilos. Tuve que tomarlo con las dos manos, pero aun así me era difícil sin padecer del estrujamiento en mi estómago y mi columna vertebral.

-¡abre tus alas y vuela! – hice un esfuerzo por hablar, pero el mayor esfuerzo estaba en mis brazos, tratando de aguantarlos - ¡no resistiré mucho! –

-¡no me sueltes, moriremos si lo haces! – vi como intentaba apoyarse con su mano libre en una roca, pero esta se pulverizaba

-¡es obvio que morirán si no abres tus alas! – gemí ante la presión y el dolor formándose en mis brazos

-¡n-no puedo abrirlas ahora, no es seguro! – lo escuche nervoso, capaz dado a la altura que se encuentra colgando

-¡créeme que es más seguro si las abres, maldición! – con cada palabra, el aire escapaba y me hacía más difícil la labor

-¡no puedo, no me sueltes! –

-¡mierda, pesas demasiado! –

-¡no me dejes morir! – gimoteó, pero lo aparte ante su ofensa hacia mi raciocinio

-¡¿es que crees que soy estúpida?! –

-¡solo resiste! –

Busque algo a lo que apoyarme, pero el dolor en mis manos ante la maldita presión estaba haciendo efecto. Mis palmas comenzaron a sudar, pero mis dedos ya blancos, penetraban en la piel del tobillo del cachorro. Si cedía por un segundo ante la debilidad, ellos serían victimas aseguradas en una horripilante muerte. Entonces sentí como mis fuerzas comenzaban a contraer mis músculos, sintiendo el ácido recorrer mis extremidades hasta mis hombros – _"¡Dios, por favor no!" –_ Sabía que estaba a punto de soltarlos por mera reacción.

De repente, el peso se aligeró, mi cuerpo cayo para atrás y pude respirar. Caí de espalda cerca de la enorme cama, mientras recuperaba el sentido y evitaba caer adormecida otra vez. Los puntos negros querían hacerse paso frente a mi visión, pero el gruñido y palabras me despertaron en un significante segundo, solo para escuchar con claridad al dueño de esa maldita voz y su incertidumbre.

Por un demonio, ¿cómo se atrevía a gritar de esa forma, cuando el cachorro salvó a ese niño de morir?

Bueno, él primero lo empujo, sin querer. Fue un accidente.

¡Igualmente, no tenía derecho a tratar así a ese muchacho!

Cuando lo vi, parecía a punto de llorar. Despreciable y ruin lagartija, haciendo sufrir a un pobre niño de esa forma…

-¡que te calles, maldito hijo de puta! – aun me sorprende la valentía que nace de mí, en momentos tan desesperados y que correría peligro mi vida. Temo no ser normal.

-¿estas silenciándome, humana? – entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz. Yo también dudaría si se tratara de mí – una vez me pareció gracioso e interesante. Ahora comienza a molestarme tu comportamiento –

-vaya, no eres el único que se siente así – me cruce de brazos, él igual. Quise matarlo con la mirada, pero sus ojos brillaban siniestros, sentenciando un doloroso final. Trataré de ser menos provocativa con querer alentarlo a terminar conmigo – pero deberías corregir tu forma de hablar. No puedes gritarle y mucho menos no/ –

-espera un minuto – lo siguiente fue muy rápido, de hecho, ni siquiera pude reaccionar en el momento preciso en que sus manos se alzaron, tomando de mis hombros y empujándome hacia atrás, rebotando entre el colchón y él, arrodillándose a cada lado de mi cadera. Solo reaccioné a mirarlo sorpresiva – dejemos las cosas muy en claro, humana –

-deja de decirme así – entrecerró sus ojos – soy humana, lo sé, pero tengo un nombre, como tú y él y el pequeño niño lo tienen. De hecho, hasta el perro tiene uno –

-que dato tan interesante – aclaró con ironía burlona – ¿y bien, qué esperas? –

-¿eh? – suspiró, como si hubiese retenido el aire por mucho, mucho tiempo

-linda pero idiota –

-¡oye, tú gran/! –

-tu nombre, ahora – la severidad en su voz y su mirada dejaba de lado el momento cómico. No comprendía el cambio de su temperamento, pero debía tener cuidado. Obviamente me estoy enfrentando a un dragón, futuro príncipe de toda la mierda dragonéense, quien además de todo, estaba a horcajadas sobre mí.

 _-"estoy en un sueño…" –_ medité, pensando en todas las cosas que tuvieron que suceder para llegar a esto. Y me recalque en las mayores estupideces que hice para siquiera pensar en llegar a este punto de mi vida – " _¡No, por una mierda que no es un sueño! ¡Tú, grandísima idiota, estúpida suicida, disque guerrera y toda su reverenda porquería metafórica de la justicia y la venganza, te lo buscaste a sabiendas que ibas a morir en el intento! –_ podía sentir a mi yo interno patear mi ridículo culo no sin antes darme unas buenas nalgadas. Como soñaría hacerlo Loke - _¡imbécil, malditamente imbécil en cantidades exorbitantes! –_

-primero, déjame ir – intente empujar de su ancho pecho, pero fue como si quisiera mover una roca con la fuerza de una pluma. Y eso que me caracterizo por ser fuerte en muchos aspectos – me tienes completamente furiosa con esto de tratar de acorralarme, se vuelve un mal hábito tuyo–

-¿sabes acaso en la situación en la que te encuentras, _humana_? – sonrió arrogante, mencionando a mi especie con un toque de mofa – me temo que no soy muy paciente con lo que quiero… _y lo que quiero, es saber tu maldito nombre_ – sus palabras fueron profanadas con cierta malicia, pero cubierta con una sensual y lujuriosa promesa – solo así podré seguir en marcha lo que deseo en realidad –

-¿y-y qué diablos es lo que quieres…? – no pude ocultar mi curiosidad patentada a solo recibir sorpresas desagradable, y más cuando la sonrisa se extendió hasta sus ojos, brillando estas con una luz oscura, intensa, siniestra, perversa. Un brillo que conocía muy bien en alguien que siempre buscaba traspasar mis límites, pero que esta vez no prometían nada bueno en el proceso. Debí responderme yo sola con la cara, porque el bastardo este sonrió mas placentero - ¡debes dejar de seguir pensando en solo joder conmigo, maldito pervertido hijo de tu puta! –

-¡no otra vez! – de reojo vi al niño, agarrándose los cabellos desesperado. Temó haberme topado con alguien meramente aficionado a las alabanzas femeninas y sus placeres carnales.

-debes estar muy caliente para pensar en eso todo el tiempo, por lo que noto del jovencito ese – señale con la mirada a Romeo – pero te diré algo, ni creas que te dejare hacértelas conmigo, no soy ningún maldito hoyo de placer, infeliz – ¿escuchan ese chillido agudo a lo lejos?, ¿sí?, pues es mi alma clamando misericordia, o un puto rayo que me parta la boca - si tan urgido estas por una cogida, entonces búscate una piedra con dos formas redondas con un orificio al centro y dale amor a eso, de paso rayas a tu amado fierro caliente y dejas de joder cualquier agujero con o sin vida, enfermo sexual – o también puede frotarse la barra candente sin joder a nadie, pero lo otro sonó mejor. ¿Verdad?

- **cállate –** el estruendo en la habitación me sonó a un potente y desgarrador trueno. Mis tímpanos retumbaron un poco, haciéndome doler los oídos. Intenté taparme pero mis manos se cerraron en puños, antes de siquiera lograr evitar el eco de su gruñido. Y entonces comencé a temer por mi vida otra vez –…solo cállate. Habrá veces en que no necesitaré escuchar de ti, como tus comparaciones o sugerencias de mi procedencia. Créeme que no tolerare un solo insulto más hacia mi persona, solo por el simple hecho de serme malditamente tentativa – _tal vez tenga razón y prefiera callarme antes de soltar más estupideces…_ dice mi conciencia.

Y por lo otro, ¿tentativa?, ¿debería tomarlo como un cumplido?

No, por mucho que lo quisiera, ser tentación no va acorde a una descripción de mi persona. Pero que podríamos esperar de un reptil con ganas de frotarse con lo que sea que se mueva.

-Romeo – llamó al muchacho sin alejar sus ojos de mí – llévate al niño y al animal a otra habitación. Necesito entablar una conversación a solas – si claro, ahora le dice conversación

-¿qué? – le escuché decir, pero ni por eso mi captor dejo de observarme. Yo escuchaba atenta a su mandado, analizando lo que podría suceder si nos dejaban a solas.

 _Y mi mente pecaminosa trabajo horas extras._

-vete, es una orden – no tuve que esperar mucho para escuchar los pasos presurosos, los leves gimoteos y gruñidos de los tres para saber que estaban alejándose de nosotros. Ahora el problema radicaba en la enorme masa de músculos dorados sobre mí – ahora si… –

Hielo recorrió mi espalda al sentir sus dedos en mis hombros, apretando levemente, haciéndome sentir su presencia más allá de lo obvio. Sentí un calor entre su tacto, contrastando el gélido miedo que se centraba en mi columna, bajando hasta la punta de mis pies y subiendo hasta mi garganta, donde el aire se acumulaba y me impedida respirar normalmente. Una mano sujeto su peso, la otra recorría mi brazo izquierdo, llegando hasta mi mano. Pero nada más que sus malditos ojos eran la única cosa que me mantenía quieta, receptiva, atenta a cualquier indicio de peligro. El brillo de su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno en mi porvenir.

-vamos a seguir aquí, hasta que me digas tu nombre, humana terca. A menos que prefieras un incentivo para decírmelo… – su lengua humedeció su labio inferior, mientras mis ojos no se apartaban de tan fascinante movimiento oral – _y créeme, hare que tu cuerpo ruegue por llegar a lo alto, antes de seguir quemándose por lo bajo…entre mis manos –_ su mano recorrió el camino anterior hacia el norte, subiendo a mi rostro petrificado –, _mis dedos... –_ estos acariciaron abrazador la línea de mi mandíbula, rozando perceptible mi labio inferior – _,mi boca... –_ bajó su rostro hasta ocultarlo en el espacio de mi cuello, aspirando mi olor y gimiendo a su paso. Tan fuerte, tan profunda, tan deliciosamente cautivadora - _…o algo mucho, mucho mejor_ – y el hielo se volvió fuego líquido, acumulándose desde las extremidades hasta el centro de mi cuerpo. En ese punto donde todo se arremolinaba y se volvía un malestar difícil de explicar, pero crecía y ardía como lava ante los soplidos de su aliento en el punto sensible de mi cuello.

¡¿Cómo era posible que mi propio cuerpo me traicionase?! ¡¿Cómo conseguía cambiar tan brusco mis estados de ánimo en un solo segundo?! ¿Acaso los dragones tenían poderes para cautivar a las doncellas y hacer que estas vayan a sus nidos, sin siquiera estar la necesidad de secuestrarlas? ¿Atraían con su encanto sobrenatural a sus presas directo a las fauces del demonio, como flauta a los ratones? ¿Es por esto que los reinos quieren acabar con los dragones, porque ellos pueden calentar las entrañas de hasta la más puritana de todas las monjas y apresarlas en sus profundas y oscuras madrigueras del terror?

¿O era acaso que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esta forma únicamente por tenerlo tan malditamente cerca? ¿Eran los músculos abultados que cubrían mi cuerpo? ¿Su voz aterciopelada cargada de masculina sensualidad que rozaba mi oído? ¿Era acaso el calor que desprendía de él, sin siquiera sentirlo ante el tacto? ¿O la fiera mirada olivácea que penetraba mis defensas y me sentía apresada bajo esta celda de testosterona?

.

.

.

Sí, lo más probable que sea su cercanía lo que me pone inquieta.

¡Malditas hormonas y malditos mis putos ovarios!

¿Llegar a lo alto?, si claro. Jamás en la vida me vi en una situación como esta (a _ntes de saber los gustos de estas abominaciones)._ En la vida creí que un dragón profanase mi cuerpo con amenazas y palabras decoradas solo para ensalzar el momento, pero ni en las mejores ideas especuladas por ninfómanas podría volverse realidad este tipo de cosas, porque, ¡hola, hablamos de dragones mata gente, no de reptiles folla humanos!

Temo no ser capaz de solucionar esto, pero debo de encontrar un punto ciego antes que se atreva a siquiera pensar en cómo comenzar con…esta violación.

Porque es una violación. Con o sin permiso, lo es, ¿verdad?

Por qué me ciega el juicio. Sus malditos ojos nublan mi juicio.

El roce de su mano en mi mejilla me sacó del remolino de mis pensamientos, causándome un respingo leve.

-¿qué?, lo siento, pero te vi tan sumergida en tu cabeza – lo dijo con gracia, sonriendo ante mi respuesta por su toque, pero su semblante se volvió serio, pensativo, como descifrando algo que no cuadraba en su lógica – para ser humana, hermosa, tienes un poder demasiado abrumador para mis sentidos – ladeo la cabeza – o para mi juicio –

-¿de qué hablas? – mi boca la sentí seca, trague y relamí mis labios, llamando su atención – yo soy humana, no tengo poderes abrumadores como los tienes tú – arqueó una ceja – me refiero a tu capacidad para seducir a la comida –

Y preferí morderme la lengua.

Su sonrisa ya era un espectáculo bien recibido. _Mierda._ Blancos y perfectos, brillantes en contraste a su piel. Demasiada carga de hormonas para mi poca tolerancia.

-¿seducir a la comida?- rio bajito, ladeando la cabeza en negación. Me sentí estúpida por haber dicho algo fuera de contexto – oh lindura, no sabes sobre eso. Para empezar, odio jugar con mis alimentos –

-pero soy lo que ustedes comen, humanos ¿cierto? –

-puedes catalogarlo así, pero no disfruto mantener con vida a mis presas durante mucho tiempo. Tampoco agrego el llevarlos a mi habitación, solo ensuciaría mis pieles y mantas con sangre – de repente el aura seductora y mística fue cubierta por el velo de la inseguridad, de la intriga, de lo incomprensible – me pregunto por qué no lo hice contigo – bajó la mirada, recorriendo lo poco que podía en ver mi cuerpo apresado al suyo – no debiste importarme si morías por esos rebeldes dragones o por las heridas en tu cuerpo. Tenías que valerme nada en comparación con el preso que traje a mi nido – su entrecejo se pronunció más, como si meditarlo le fuera difícil de entender – pero tú, por alguna extraña razón, me has… -

Se detuvo, observándome esta vez, mientras tanto yo, entre el mareo de miles de preguntas con respecto a lo dicho, me sumergían en la necesidad de alejarlo y gritarle que se detuviera y sentara su escamoso (o redondo y duro) culo y respondiera a todas mis intrigas. Pero por alguna fuerza extraña que desconocía, no podía ni quería alejarme debajo de él.

Me sentía perfecta en donde estaba.

Los segundos fueron largos, casi eternos. Solo el sonido de la brisa traspasando la ventana o el enorme arco de puerta, bailando las telas que cubrían la privacidad de la habitación, revoloteaba y pronunciaban voces en el ambiente…o eran las repentinas respiraciones jadeantes que exhalaba lo que acentuaba más en el momento.

-sin lugar a duda, hay lago de ti que me fascina por completo – no sabría decir el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a bajar, lentamente, pero podía sentir el calor de su pecho próximo al mío. Hirviendo como un fuego volcánico, así mismo como el que se formaba en el centro de mí ser, acumulando una presión indefinida y comenzara a descender entre mis muslos – eres tú – su nariz rozo la zona detrás de mí oreja, enviándome una corriente en _ese_ punto de mi cuerpo que me hacía gemir con cada respiración y el roce de mis piernas – tu cuerpo, tu rostro, tu voz o tu olor, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en… – se quedó viéndome, como si las siguientes palabras dichas estuvieran bien pronunciadas – en recorrer cada curva de tu cuerpo, saborear cada tramo de tu piel y meterme entre tus muslos, solo para sentir la suavidad y el calor de tu interior. Una y otra, y otra vez. Sentirte y hacerte mía -

Mi respiración se sentía pesada, abrumada, mi cuerpo ardía ante su voz y mi cabeza trabajo en escenas perfectamente moldeadas a como él lo describía.

Dios, me estoy volviendo una cochina pecadora.

Ten piedad de mi alma lujuriosa que esta recostada en algún lugar de mi mente, abanicándose el rostro enrojecido.

Si el destino me estaba haciendo alguna clase de broma, solo para aminorar el hecho de que, sea por una o por otra manera, iba a morir, me permitía tener un momento de placer personal y reírme en la cara de la puta castidad que me jalaba siempre de los buenos momentos que me brindaba la vida, entonces o le veía mal en acabar con un final feliz.

Y como si reconociera mis pensamientos, este dragón corpulento, ardiente como el desierto, pero siendo a la vez el espejismo de un paradisiaco manantial, se acercó lenta y provocativamente hacia mí, acariciando mi brazo, bajado más por mi cintura, acentuándose en mi cadera, mientras su aliento y el mío se mesclaba agitados, urgentes por cerrar nuestros labios y dar paso a un desencadenamiento trágico, pero placentero al fin y al cabo.

 _Y así señores, es como una santa paloma se vuelve puta por culpa de los hombres._

Pero el estruendoso caminar de alguien fuera de la habitación, más el llamado del nombre de mi cautivador dragón, junto al sonido característico de un gemido anonadado, con la tensión en el cuerpo de Natsu…yo, seguramente, estaría entre las plataformas del saber sexual y bañada en porquería erótica, en vez de petrificar mi cuerpo, mi aliento y mis ojos en la silueta enmarcada en la entrada

-¡Natsu…! – si había una oración para describir en físico completo al individuo recién agregado, sería un letrero en grandes letras diciendo "CORRE PUTA, CORRE" - ¡tú…! – y si no fuera por el asombro de vernos a mí y a Natsu, a punto de consumar ante los ojos reprochables de Dios, no tendría valor alguno siquiera en tratar de temblar. Puede que Natsu sea de voz perfectamente equilibrada, pero este tipo se llevaba el puto premio por la voz más profunda pero malditamente suave y con un toque ronco tan delicioso.

¿Es que todas estas mierdas tienen una voz que te mojan las piernas o qué?

-¡Atlas, has vuelto! – Natsu se retiró tan rápido de mi como al comienzo me apresó, pero su rostro no mostraba preocupación o nada parecido - ¡mi padre, quiero hablar con él y/! –

 **-¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-** y si la cama no me pareció buen lugar para ocultarme ante la demandante y demoniaca voz, vi la ventana como una segunda y mejor opción

 **(DC)**

 **Limítrofe de Junelle, límite de Fiore y Bosco**

Las tropas avanzaron y se colocaron en sus respectivos puestos, al resguardo de algún próximo ataque por parte de los dragones a las campañas de abastecimiento.

Algunos mandos se reunieron para verificar los puntos de avistamientos del enemigo, otros se aseguraban de que sus hombres y artillerías estuviesen completos y usables en la próxima batalla.

Loke por su parte, pensativo, divisaba el escenario sangriento bajo sus pies. Restos de cuerpos degollados, despedazados, destruidos por manos de la tropa entregada a su mando. Fueron muchas bajas, pero considerando el resultado, valió la pena la lucha por la victoria.

Pero algo no andaba bien del todo. Él siempre se anteponía a las situaciones, analizaba las cosas y se aseguraba de no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Pero esta vez, había muchos que no tenían ni inicio ni final.

-¿qué esta pensando, mi señor? –uno de sus hombres se acercó corriendo, sujetando su casco al lado mientras envainaba su espada con la otra - ¿temé acaso por otro intento de los dragones? –

-no, no es eso exactamente – se puso a pensar en los detalles marcados y analizó todo desde el principio.

Para empezar, los cuerpos de los dragones estaban mutados a la mitad. Pocos sabían sobre la transformación humana que empleaban para camuflarse entre ellos y realizar ataques sorpresas, o secuestrar a sus víctimas sin dejar sospechas. Fue un descubrimiento poco antes de ser enviado a Junelle, cuando conoció a Lucy. En aquella pelea vio con asombro el como un enorme dragón se pulverizaba y dejaba atrás los huesos de su anatomía.

Pero eran de humanos.

Cuando un dragón moría, este o bien se volvía cenizas, o morían en forma de dragón o en forma completamente humana en apariencia. Más no en medio cambio.

Casi todos los medio transformados tenían expresiones de horror vil y puro. Muchos con ojos enormemente abiertos, la boca u hocicos segregando cual cantidad de baba, las venas hinchadas en donde la piel blanda los cubría.

Pero a diferencia de los que ellos vencieron (obviamente esta la apariencia), los otros cuerpos presentaban ligeras y finísimas erupciones en casi toda la capa de piel dragonéense. Podía retribuirlo a algún tipo de característica en la piel de uno o dos, o por categoría de manada.

Pero todos los ahí difuntos reptiles, de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas, presentaban el mismo síntoma.

Cuando llegó junto a las tropas asignadas a su mando, no hubo mucho que hacer ya que la primera horda había sido aniquilada _misteriosamente._ Los altos mandos no tuvieron respuesta para ese tipo de suceso, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para preguntarse, ya que otro grupo de dragones se formó y dio pelea al ejército. Por suerte eran animales de baja categoría.

También está el hecho de presenciar diferentes tipos de estas bestias.

Había conocidos, los típicos de cuerpo mediano y marrón, con toques dorados y verdes. Otros de un metálico azul eléctrico y también, los famosos de escamas súper grandes y brillantes como el oro.

Pero había dos en particular, dos que llamaban mucho más la atención que los simples dragones corrientes.

Uno estaba mutado a medias, con la mitad de la cara malformada pero el dorso competo en piel humana. Lo inferior en apariencia de dragón. Pero las características eran su tono de pelaje. En ambas caras, tan sorprendentes.

Si los dragones eran cuerpos atropellados con formaciones en forma de bultos grotescos, estos llevaban a realzar el verdadero significado de la fuerza de un Dios. Definidos músculos tensados bajo cuerda, cuerpos atléticos y sin un maldito gramo de masa adiposa, pintados en tonalidades que parecieran mesclar el dorado del fuego con el rojo intenso de la lava. Piel humana dorada y bronceada, esculpida bajo el poderoso sol. Piel de dragón en destellos metálicos cubriendo un manto rubí profundo, mezclándose con zonas ligeramente teñidas de un anaranjado casi amarillento. Sus escamas eran más finas, delgadas, pero mucho más resistentes, como los diamantes emergidos de un volcán.

Fueron una antorcha de atención para todos los soldados que los rodearon. Uno de ellos aun permanecía con vida, sus leves gemidos por un poco de aire lo demostraban. El otro daba ligeros espasmos, pero la muerte ya lo había alcanzado.

Nunca en su maldita vida de asesino, contemplo tan magníficos ejemplares.

Podrían haber sido un hermoso decorativo para su sala de trofeos, pero Seirei mandó a Aqua y Caprio a estudiar los cuerpos, revelando una vez más, cosas asombrosas de esa nueva especie.

Por el cuerpo semi transformado, encontraron que no solo cambiaban en apariencia, sino también en su anatomía completa. Podían ser humanos, ser como humanos, existir como humanos, pero también podían transformarse en dragones mucho más rápido de los demás. Aún faltaba más que estudiar, pero por el momento tenía una clave más para el éxito.

Si esas bestias se transformaban en humanos completos, el matarlos sería mucho más fácil y sencillo que en sus cuerpos de monstruos. Solo tenía que averiguar cómo descubrirlos de la sociedad.

-señor, me mandaron a avisarle sobre el seguimiento de los dragones –

-dime, ¿qué ocurrió? –

-según el informe – el hombre saco un pergamino bien enrollado, abriéndolo y leyendo lo escrito en el viejo papel – se intentó estudiar al segundo espécimen, pero las drogas no hicieron efectos en él y trató de luchar pocos minutos después de estudiar a su compañero de manada – alzó la vista a Loke - el dragón está muerto, mi señor –

-demonios – con las ganas de Loke deseaba aprender en persona de esa bestia – continua –

-también llego un anuncio de la capital – volvió su mirada al papel – la pronta respuesta de las tropas ayudo a esparcir al enemigo – su ceño fruncido no pasó desapercibido para Loke – no fueron a atacar la ciudad, como habían informado el día de ayer. Tal parece ser, según el informe, se hicieron ver a propósito, provocando pánico en las aldeas cercanas, pero luego viajaron al sureste –

-¿a Seven? – la duda embargó al guerrero - ¿hay nidos cerca de nuestra posición? –

-los mapas no indican un nido en concluso, pero así como estos – señaló los cuerpos – existen pequeños grupos que habitan entre Seven e Iceberg. No sabemos en concreto sobre esos grupos, es caso de los reinos vecinos –

Ahora tenía otra cosa más que agregar a lo raro de la situación

¿Dragones que se hacen presente solo para provocar miedo, en el mismo momento en que otro grupo ataca esta frontera?

-temo que algo raro está sucediendo. Algo sumamente malo –

* * *

- _yo también anhelo muchas cosas-_

 _-tuvimos que separarnos en el camino –_

 _-todo lo que hice fue…lastimarlo –_

 _-ella es…-_

 _-voy a ignorar lo que dijiste-_

 _-¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa situación? –_

 _-tengo que volver. Tengo que ir por Michelle –_

* * *

Antes que nada, pido disculpas por demorarme en subir el capítulo, pero los problemas que surgieron en mi casa me bloquean del todo. No me deja escribir bien, pensar con claridad, de hecho, creo que hice un gran esfuerzo por continuar este cap. No lo sé, creo que agregue o quite cosas, pero espero se entienda. Intento hacer lo mejor a mi parecer.

Segundo, por el mismo tema, ya que las situaciones en mi caso, se presentan de un momento a otro _(tengo que cuidar de mi animales y ver por su salud. Estoy algo así como enfermera de mis gatos y perros y ver otras cosas que sean de casa. Incluyendo un proyecto laboral_ ) creo demorar en publicar el sgte cap, o tal vez no. Dependiendo como digo, de las situaciones que se interpongan en poder sentarme y escribir a gusta.

Pero no teman, no lo abandonare, de hecho, ya tengo todo el mapa conceptual de esta historia, así que sí, habrá DC para rato.

Sin más paso a retirarme hasta la próxima

See you late

Bye bye


	4. Culpas

_Desde que tenía la capacidad de recordar y comprender algunas cosas, Igneel y Atlas siempre estuvieron a mi lado educándome, enseñándome, mostrándome el sin fin de nuevas maravillas que se habrían ante mí, explayando a la vida en sus innumerables venidas golpe a golpe, preparándome el camino para soltar los primeros pasos, que luego se volverían en marcadas y perdurables huellas en el sin fin de la historia._

 _Aunque también, como todo buen querubín ante los ojos de mis grandes protectores, era lo que comúnmente se dice, el ser más tierno y adorable. No quiero atiborrarme de mi ego infantil, pero ellos, y algunos muy cercanos a la familia, me consentían a lo grande; como obsequiarme juguetes de madera prolijamente tallados, darme frutos deliciosos crecidos en arboles cerca a peligrosos riscos, dulces hechos de la miel de abejas poderosamente venenosas, contarme historias de como los grandes ancestros peleaban contra los enemigos y jugaban conmigo, interpretando aquellas épicas escenas, hasta sentarme en el trono del rey cuando nadie nos veía y me coronaban rey de los infantes._

 _Ahora entiendo la broma._

 _Pero había algo que anhelaba mucho más que cualquier cosa, y ellos se encargaban de cumplírmelo. Ya sea en las abrazadoras horas en la cúspide el veraniego día, las fuertes ventiscas del pálido sol en otoño, las gélidas nevadas revistiendo los nidos en las cumbres invernales, o celebrando el renacer de una nueva y cálida naturaleza primaveral a los pies de las montañas._

 _Solo después ser yo quien lo consiga con mi poder._

 _Ya sea Igneel o mi tío, según ellos, cuando alzaba las manos al cielo, balbuceando palabras poco entendibles en un bebé, ellos me tomaban en brazos, expandían sus enormes y poderosas alas, y ante mi mayor sonrisa de infante, alzaban vuelo hacia el cielo infinito._

 _Recuerdo que me sujetaba de sus ropas al comienzo, luego las soltaba y agitaba mis pequeñas extremidades, sintiéndome libre, sin sujeción, sin temor a nada y solamente feliz, eufórico ante la brisa resbalando por mi cuerpo, mi cabello, mi rostro._

 _Aunque Atlas a veces se pasaba de "gracioso" y me lanzaba a mi padre de regreso. En pleno vuelo._

 _A una gran altura._

 _Pero era mejor sentirse así, vivo, despierto, cerca al límite de nuestros deseos, disfrutando de la sensación más cercana a la verdadera tranquilidad interior. Y aunque no entendiera mucho de ese sentimiento en entonces, si comprendía la gran satisfacción de elevarme lo más alto que podía._

 _Y ese era, sin duda alguna, el mejor capricho que ambos podían cumplirme._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Culpas.**

Existe una sola regla indiscutible, poderosa, marcada a fuego que prevalecía en mi nido. Una sola, una que cualquiera, hasta con poco razonamiento podía comprender. Con solo decirla, todos se someterían a la directriz de esa palabra, incluso las bestias después de amedrentarlos una vez, entenderían en no dar la contraria o padecerían de graves consecuencias. Una norma sagrada, una regla de oro, una de la cual mucho perecieron ante mis mayores y mórbidos castigos.

Salvo uno que otros intrusos, por ser _esos_ intrusos.

Con _esos_ me refiero a conocidos deseados o necesitados. Sepan entender, maldición.

Pero dada la situación, preocupante ante los ojos de mi visitante, sorpresiva y esperada por parte mía, mi cerebro no dio paso a la idea de que alguien ( _de nuevo)_ osaba romper la regla infundada desde que tuve razón y mentalidad para discutir sobre mis derechos de propiedad.

Y es que nunca en mi vida, permitiría que alguien entre a mi aposento sin permiso.

¡Sin mi puto permiso! ¡Por tu gran trasero rojo y escamoso, Atlas!

Pero tampoco era idiota, ni estúpido, ni ciego para ver frente a mí la faz que llevaba mi segundo tutor. Sumando el asombro desmedido, junto a la furia proporcionalmente volcánica, con un profundo y gutural sombreo en los ojos, el vapor encabronado exhalando de su nariz y el inigualable movimiento de su parpado inferior izquierdo; supe, a sabiendas, que debía prepararme para un maldito desgarro de nalgas. Que mi amado tío, aquel que sufrió mis interminables jugadas infantiles, estaba listo para soltar su mandíbula en dirección a mi yugular, extraerme la sangre, escupirme en el piso mientras agonizo estupefacto, trapear las piedras del suelo con mi maltrecho cuerpo y después, recién ahí, preguntar

- **¡¿QUÉ MIERDA, NATSU?! -**

Si bien para mí, la voz de Atlas salió alterada, indicando justamente eso, alteración y ansiedad por lo acontecido, al parecer para mi humana ( _quien aun no dice su maldito nombre)_ le resulta como el grito de muerte a la futura cena, siendo ella la cena.

Vi su rostro plasmarse de terror, miedo, un crudo y vasto reflejo del horror. Pero también duda, intranquilidad, indecisión. Quise extender mi mano y tratar de calmarla, decirle que la bestia escamosa frete a nosotros, no era otro más que el vejestorio de mi tío con problemas de control de ira y gustos raros por los quesos de cabra.

Pero súbitamente, y con ayuda de los inesperados gruñidos de Atlas, vi la figura de la rubia mujer correr en dirección al arco de mi ventana.

 _Y mi cuerpo se congeló y erupciono a la vez._

Mis reflejos no eran comparables a nadie – _salvo mis tutores y algunos ejecutores -_ , era veloz y ágil, diestro en muchos campos que requiriesen mis habilidades de gran guerrero. Pero por la subida de adrenalina, con la breve memoria de ver a Romeo y a los demás pender de un hilo ante una mórbida muerte, mis toscos y brutos movimientos hicieron sacarle gemidos de dolor al momento de abrazarla por la cintura, sujetarla fuertemente y devolverla de frente a la cama.

- **¡Natsu! –** oí a Atlas

Traté de no hacerle más daño, pero ella empujó su peso apoyándose en el colchón. Empuje su pecho de vuelta hacia abajo, esta vez con la otra mano en la curva de su espalda.

- **¡cállate Atlas, por un momento cierra tu maldita boca!** \- toda mi fuerza la empleé en mi voz, intentando de todas las maneras posibles en no aplastar el cuerpo debajo mío. La intervención de mi tutor no fue de gran ayuda, pude haberla perdido en un segundo, ver su cuerpo despedazarse al estrellarse contra las rocas del abismo.

 _Y por muy extraño, no quería perderla._

- **y tú, ya deja de luchar –** comencé a forzar a mi voz en volverse un tono más neutral, pese al malestar que causaba la desgracia intentarse revivir, y la profunda aura de peligro que exudaba Atlas haciéndome consiente de la realdad – **relájate, nada…** nada malo va a pasarte. Lo prometo – cuando el grueso de mi voz se esfumo, ella giró ligeramente el rostro, viéndome con sus brillantes y profundos ojos chocolate. Quería ver más de esos maravillosos ojos, deseaba seguir observando la naturaleza de esas deliciosas profundidades oscuras, pero tenía otra cosa que atender, y estaba seguro que nada nos detendría de un _ameno_ intercambio de palabas, sin excluir la promesa de unos cuantos golpes entrelazados.

Me alce un poco, esta vez sujetando de una de las muñecas de mi humana, y reté con la mirada a mi tutor. Este optó por silenciar sus inquisitivas preguntas hasta que decidí darle la bienvenida a sus ácidos cuestionamientos

- **¿por qué?** – no era necesario formular pregunta completa. Sabía que toda la conmoción circulaba por la mujer. Así que también decidí ser breve, puntual, objetivo. Solo como a mí se me daba la facilidad de manifestar mis respuestas

\- porque sí – listo.

Atlas se quedó viéndome, con los puños a cada lado, firme en su posición, en su mirada llena de odio hacia mi conocida sutileza, pero seguramente orgulloso por demostrar que a mí nadie me cuestiona, sin merecer una escupida verbal.

Sus enormes brazos se cruzaron en su pecho, amasando la forma ruda de su anatomía y volviéndolo más fiero, mas dominante, más peligroso… ¡jah!, esto era algo que podíamos jugar los dos.

- **no me retes Natsu. No estamos hablando del clima** –

-eso lo sé muy bien, Atlas – cruce los míos, oprimiendo mis bíceps y mis pectorales, tensando mis músculos de igual forma que él –…y te sugiero cambiar ese tono de voz ante mí, _ejecutor Atlas_ – sabía que no le gustaba ser llamado por ese título viniendo de mi voz o el de mi padre. Era como un recordatorio que indicaba _"tú no tienes derecho a cuestionarme, oh criatura inferior al príncipe o el rey de reyes. Solo eres un servidor más de tu líder"_ , pero no había otra forma para apaciguar su ira y provocar un innecesario derramamiento de sangre. Las palabras eran mejores armas según mi padre, ahora entiendo el significado de ello.

 _No es que haya buscado esa arma llamado_ palabra _cuando era un crio…pff, claro que no. Ilusos._

Sentí el cuerpo debajo mío moverse un poco, así que acentué mi rodilla derecha a un lado de su cadera, apoyándome en la cama, mientras mi muslo izquierdo encerraba la otra. Atlas observó mis movimientos, luego miro a mis ojos, bajando de nuevo al cuerpo de mi humana y de nuevo, a los míos. Con una ceja alzada y la mandíbula tensa, preguntó en silencio el motivo o el inicio de todo esto.

Pero yo tenía en mente otras cosas mucho más importante que la respuesta a su duda. Como por ejemplo, Igneel…

-Atlas, ¿dónde está Igneel? – fije mis ojos en él, sin moverlos ni un solo milímetro. En cambio, los cristales rojizos de mi tío temblaron un maldito segundo, para luego cubrirlos con la máscara de la seriedad – Atlas, responde a mi pregunta – su duda solo incremento mi furia. Odiaba cuando mi propia gente me ocultaba cosas, y empeoraba cuando mis dos únicos familiares también lo hacían - ¡responde, maldición! –

El eco en mi habitación fue ensordecedor, pero me importaba una mierda. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero Atlas perdería más que eso si no comenzaba a hablar. Luego de lo que fue una eternidad, los labios temblorosos soltaron un ligero suspiro, para después pronunciar las primeras palabras

-es un tema, _mi joven príncipe_ – resaltó las palabras con dureza, pero que resguardaban un código en su significado obvio. Era una forma de hacerme saber que ante un problema personal o privado, solicitaría una reunión secreta fuera de otros oyentes mediante el nombramiento de mi título. No le di buen augurio a eso.

Mi cuerpo se congelo en se momento. Sentimientos y emociones frías y agridulces recorrieron mi ser. Algo había sucedido con mi padre.

Ante el pedido por la necesidad de saber la verdad, me apresure a salir de mi habitación. Pero al dar los primeros pasos fuera de mi sitio, me olvide de la mujer recostada con medio cuerpo en mi cama, viéndonos con sus enormes y brillosos ojos marrones. No había palabras, solo sutiles y pequeños gemidos de miedo. Temiendo por su seguridad, pensé decidido en quedarme y vigilar que no cometiese idiotez alguna de nuevo

-yo también anhelo muchas cosas- dijo, dándome el empujo a la duda formándose en mi – pero la situación amerita nuestra presencia, "príncipe". Ahora –

Sin decir nada más, salvo dirigirle una última mirada de advertencia a la mujer, salí de mi aposento hacia la salida de mi nido. Romeo nos observaba meticuloso, a expensas de algún reproche por parte de mi invitado especial, mientras sujetaba al perro fuertemente tratando de soltarse por todos los medios posibles. Atlas vio la escena y después a mi

-no quieres preguntar – él solo atino a asentir.

Mire a mi pequeño amigo y señalé con la cabeza a mi habitación, diciéndole que vigilase, y repetí varias veces, VIGILASE a la estúpida suicida.

Caminamos rápidamente fuera de mi nido, pero Atlas me dijo con la mirada que lo acompañase. Fuimos entonces a la sala del consejo, con el pensamiento cambiado. Eran pocas las veces en que mi presencia era solicitada. Podía ser como príncipe, como ejecutor, o guía a la vez, pero había asuntos que no competían a ninguno de mis cargos. Solo el rey, fuera de su sequito de ejecutores, entablaba reuniones con los sabios a puertas cerradas. Información meramente clasificada.

Pese a mi negativa interior, la misión de mi padre era relativo con la tribu. Todos los resultados afectaban la existencia de mi pueblo, por ello, los sabios estaban en el derecho de afectar las decisiones con sus votos.

Así que no sabría decir si las acciones a contar en este momento, iban a ser positivamente calificadas para mi puesto. Pero dado a que mi padre no estaba, y peor aún, comprometiendo su estatus por este evento, tenía que prepararme y asumir el mando de las soluciones para la tribu.

Esto era lo que iba a suceder un día. Ser yo quien dirija a mi tribu.

Pero no de esta manera.

En la entrada, los guardias personales de los sabios esperaban por nosotros. Cuando entramos a la enorme sala, justo donde Max dio su testimonio de la masacre a mis amigos, los sabios nos recibieron con expresiones serias y furiosas. Sabía que no eran dirigidas a mí, solo a Atlas. Pero me molestaba el hecho de sentirme excluido incluso por eso.

-¿y bien? – interrogó Crawford, arañando el reposabrazos de piedra de su asiento - ¿consiguieron lo que querían?, ¿o solo fue un desperdicio de tiempo y de guerreros? – vi el movimiento de ojos por parte de Yajima y Org en dirección a Craw – ¡¿sabes acaso el peligro que corremos?! ¡Estamos expuestos ante el enemigo sin las fortalezas, pero ustedes solo quieren expandirse fuera de sus obligaciones! –

Iba a cuestionarle su comportamiento, exigirle que diablos le ocurría al hablarle así a Atlas. Pero este se me adelanto, gruñendo bajo y profundo ante su insolencia. Obtuvo la respuesta deseada. Todos ahí se asustaron de forma imperceptible, el olor característico del miedo recorriendo a través de sus cuerpos, embriagó nuestros finos sentidos.

Me dio gracia.

-Igneel no estará aquí para reprender su atrevimiento, ¡pero soy muy feroz al igual que mi hermano! – señalo con el índice a cada uno de ellos - ¡exijo mayor respeto por el rey que sacrifica su sangre y su carne, a cambio de las comodidades que relucen a su alrededor, mis sabios ancestros! – realzó el hecho con los brazos abiertos

Un leve murmullo se alcanzó desde nuestra izquierda, por parte de Org y Doma. Estos se giraron a ver a mi tutor, pero fue Doma quien hablo

-entonces dime, ejecutor principal de la tribu, ¿Dónde está nuestro aclamado rey en estos precisos momentos? -

La gloriosa y poderosa aura de seguridad que expandía Atlas, se vino abajo en un solo maldito segundo. Su cuerpo se camuflo en la seriedad de antes, cuando me respondió de la misma forma con su mirada en mi habitación.

¡Habían logrado silenciar la furia del segundo dragón más letal de todos!

Y yo espere a que dijera una puta palabra y fuera él quien los callara de nuevo.

Unas pocas palabras cortas pero filosas, como el arma de este magnífico espécimen asesino.

Pero no llego.

Solo un suspiro cansino, unos segundos para acomodar lo siguiente a decir y luego, con pesadez y derrota en su mirada, opacando el brillo del sol y el abrazador fuego en sus ojos, dijo lo siguiente:

-nos enfrentamos a lo desconocido – sus manos temblaron. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Y entre la angustia de saber lo acontecido, y la anormal desesperación de los sabios, Atlas dijo en gran dolor – Igneel, mi hermano – trago duro, al igual que yo – está a un paso de la muerte… –

La sala se quedó en silencio. Las respiraciones de los ancianos se detuvo unos pocos segundos. Incluso, los dedos de Craw dejaron de rascar la piedra de su trono. El cuerpo de Atlas quedo hecha una estatua en medio del frio y enorme salón; solidificado, inmovible, arraigado en el pálido suelo de piedra bajo sus enormes pies.

Y por un momento, solo un momento, pensé que hablaba algún tipo de broma ridícula o que solo, a manera de apaciguar las cosas, dijo lo que dijo con tal de obtener el perdón para mi padre.

Pero dentro de mí, mi alma gritaba a mil voces, que aquello era una mentira. Una vil y malévola mentira.

 **(DC)**

 **Lucy**

No soy (tan) miedosa. O ingenua. O lenta o tonta.

Vulgar, indomable, agresiva, vil y vengativa; sí.

Pero todas esas cosas que me caracterizan pasaron a un segundo plano. Todos los triunfos y glorias que conseguí en peleas para salvar mi vida, se esfumaron como el polvo al viento. Aquellas épocas cuando luchaba y salía victoriosa frente a mis adversidades, fueron borradas de mi mente, directo al baúl de lo inalcanzable. Porque así era. No me era permitido seguir con mis trofeos ganados a través de mi propio esfuerzo. No lo merecía. No lo valía.

Una pobre diabla como yo, no era merecedora de todos los logros que obtuve al pelear y levantarme, cada vez que recibía un golpe y me noqueaban en el transcurso de mi vida.

Porque una cobarde como yo, quien prefirió darse de baja al saltar por una ventana, o sentir mis fuerzas ridículamente pulverizadas ante una diabólica y satánica mirada, no merecía seguir llamándose la indomable y vil perra Lucy; la mujer que puede destruirte en un segundo, mientras hace basura tus fortalezas y te entrega en bandeja de plata al mismo señor del inframundo.

Bueno, de acuerdo, no soy tan malvada como lo describo.

Pero nunca creí que mis deseos de luchar fueran apagados por unas cuantas palabras y el escalofriante par de ojos que devoraban mi ser. Además de sentir la ardiente fuerza de mi captor, sobre mi cuerpo, encendiendo cada fibra de su peligrosa anatomía. Una alerta prendiéndose en mí, indicándome que pronto, aquel espacio hermosamente ornamentado con muebles suaves y elegantes, cortinas de pieles y exóticas plantas nunca vistas por mí, iba a volverse en un campo de guerra, bañado en sangre de dos peligrosos y enormes dragones malditamente poderosos.

No tenía que pararme a verlo de cerca. A simple presencia de su anatomía, cargado de músculos en sus anchos y enormes brazos, piernas largas y envueltas en pieles, hinchados pectorales y venas prominentes en su cuello, era, sin dudar, un espécimen alterado por una agresiva y pervertida naturaleza, que te alertaba el no traspasar la zona de peligro con ese monstruo.

De hecho, ni pienso acercarme a ninguno de ellos.

Aunque a pesar de todo, por muy difícil que me resulte comprender, el miedo que tengo por estas criaturas aladas no es exactamente igual al que siento por Natsu.

De hecho, ni siquiera puede decirse que es miedo.

No me ahuyenta de su lado, o me grita "Aléjate, maldición" cuando lo veo. Es algo que no logro descifrar, una curiosidad que se arraiga cada vez más en mí. Cuando sus verdes ojos me miran, o cuando su voz me habla, o solo el calor que siento sin siquiera tocarlo.

Sé muy bien las incomodidades que siente una al estar con un hombre ajeno a tu vida. Véame ejemplo de mí y Loke. Pero a diferencia de esto, las ganas de querer golpearlo o sacudirlo, solo surge ante su estúpida forma de ser y no por sus malditos intentos de seducción.

Porque eso hace, seducirme. ¿Verdad?

O es algún truco para saltar a mi cuello y devórame de una vez.

Pero no logro comprender nada. No entiendo qué es lo que quiere. Sé que un dragón, al igual que cualquier animal, disfruta torturar a sus presas antes de darle punto final a sus desdichadas vidas. Como las feroces bestias que persiguen a sus presas, llenándoles de temor a ser alcanzadas. Corriendo y corriendo por sus vidas, exhalando cada segundo valioso que les permita alejarse de su cruel destino. Pero él, hasta ahora, no ha conseguido centrarme en un punto en específico. Debería ser miedo al saberme morir por él, o rabia por dejarlo jugar con mi mente desequilibrada. Pero no.

Todo lo que tenía rondando en mi cabeza era curiosidad.

Y mientras me limito a sujetarme la cabeza, pensando en una y mil forma de sacarle sentido a esto, al otro lado de la habitación, junto al pequeño niño y el cachorro, Romeo caminaba de un lado a otro sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Fue de seguro para vigilar que no intentase otro acto suicida. Créanme que con uno, ya es suficiente.

Lo observe de reojo unas cuantas veces, mientras él solo se limitaba a verme mientras caminaba. Podría explicar la misma curiosidad que tengo de Natsu hacia Romeo, pero no es lo mismo. A diferencia de Natsu, Romeo me llena de dudas sobre la lógica del dragón. Él asegura fielmente a mi existencia como la peor abominación que existe en la tierra. Pero sus ojos no dicen lo mismo que sus labios.

Hay algo en él, muy en el fondo, que me dice que aquel odio formado hacia los humanos, no tiene nada que ver con una directriz o ley implementada por su especie.

Es algo más, algo muy profundo y personal, sembrado dentro de él. Como si el odio hubiese nacido a causa de un dolor grave y desmesurado.

Pero ahora, observándolo cada segundo que él no me ve, noto cierta duda en su mirada. Un tinte de incomprensión, como yo por la curiosidad que siento por Natsu. Como si tratara de entenderme, como humana, pero a la vez, como otra cosa más.

¿Conflictos internos?, lo entiendo.

Soy presa de un dragón que no me ha matado.

Aún.

Romeo esta frente a su enemigo natural. Que no le ha hecho daño.

Aún.

Un sonido profundo vino del pequeño huérfano, alegando ser de hambre. El pequeño llevó sus bracitos alrededor de su estómago, tratando de silenciar los gruñidos.

-¿no tienes algo de comida? – consulté a Romeo en voz baja – él estuvo conmigo desde la mañana, no creo que haya consumido algo antes del ataque –

El joven dragón se detuvo, miro al niño y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Regreso sin demora con un cuenco de frutas grandes y coloridas. Hasta a mí se me hizo agua a boca.

Mi estómago también protesto por la imagen.

Ambos me miraron. Gire mi rostro hacia otro lado con vergüenza, pero note a Romeo moverse en mi dirección. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y dijo, con cierto temor en su nota de voz

-¿no vas a saltar y atacarme, verdad? – cuestionó

-no, no pienso hacerlo. A menos, claro, que tú seas el primero en atacarme – dije, fijándome en sus negros ojos. Solo vacilo unos segundos para acerarse más, dejando el recipiente cerca a mis pies. Y así como la misma, se alejó sin darme la espalda.

No iba a aclarar nada, de hecho, me pareció lo más lógico. Yo también dudaría de la esclava de mi compañero, dándole de comer sin girarme darle la espalda en todo momento.

Esperé a que se alejara lo suficiente y tomar la primera fruta. Debí comer moderadamente, pero el hambre repentina, luego de una buena sesión de adrenalina evaporándose de mi cuerpo, me urgía a saciar el vacío de mis entrañas. Agarre otra al terminar la primera, luego una más, y otra más, hasta que el cuenco estaba casi vacío. De repente me vino una sensación de culpa. Ambos me miraban comer y de hecho, salvo por el pequeño, Romeo no había probado alimento alguno.

Terminando de roer la fruta de mi mano, le señale lo poco que quedaba y le pregunte si iba a desear

-no, yo ya comí antes – soltó con un ademan – disfrútenlo, está recién cortado – me sorprendió la cortesía agregada. Se notaba ser alguien con buenos modales.

De hecho, es el primer dragón con ese comportamiento que veo.

Tal vez educan a sus dragones con modales, etiquetas, quien sabe. Seria toda una novedad si fuera cierto.

Quería decir algo, cortar el silencio que empezaba a formarse en el lugar. No es que fuera incomodo, pero necesitaba saber algunas cosas, o al menos, hasta donde se me permitiese saber. Aclaré mi garganta para indicar que deseaba hablar, pero fue él quien inicio primero

-¿No tienes miedo de estar aquí? –

Su pregunta fue una sorpresiva espada atravesándome la cabeza. Era en parte lo que tenía rondando mi mente desde que Natsu y el otro dragón se marchasen hace buenos minutos. Parece que no era la única que investigaba a fondo a los presentes.

No sabía como responder, porque ni yo sabía la verdad. Pero viendo la dirección que tomaría esta conversación, preferí ser lo más sincera posible con este jovencito.

-raramente suelo descubrir cosas en el camino – comencé – a veces se presentan para bien, o para mal. Uno puede saber cuándo se corre peligro o bienestar en cada situación. Pero con todo lo que acaba de suceder, créeme… – suspire un momento, luego continúe con una sonrisa, mis ojos puestos en el suelo – esta parte vivida el día de hoy, es lo que conocerías como a calma después de la tormenta – sus ojos se cubrieron de duda, ladeando su cabeza y resbalando unos cuantos mechones oscuros – estoy cansada de correr y luchar por algo que sé, nunca seré parte de aquello tan grande, pero si se me brinda un respiro en el proceso – alcé los brazos, señalando toda la habitación – lo aceptaría con bien por un momento, antes de seguir con la carrera. Hasta donde pueda llegar –

Sus ojos buscaron dentro de mí, alguna pisca de duda o mentira, pero al no hallarlos, su semblante pasó a una ligera calma. En eso, sus facciones cobraron vida ante un preocupante miedo. No entendí el por qué, pero su siguiente pregunta me lo aclaró

-¿piensas escapar de aquí?, ¿estas corriendo de Natsu, el dragón que te trajo? – me dejó perpleja el rápido cambio - ¿o es otro tipo de peligro? – dio un paso vacilante - ¿ese peligro vendrá hacia ti, a donde sea que vayas? –

Dudé por un segundo en decirle quien soy y el porqué de los hechos, pero no habría diferencia alguna si se lo contaba, como no. Por ello preferí guardar mis asuntos y responder las necesarias

-para empezar, no soy tonta en creer que saldré fácil de este lugar – me crucé de brazos y piernas, alzando una descarada ceja – pero sí, tengo pensado escapar de cualquier manera –

-no puedes, no lo lograrías sin ayuda – señaló la ventana – ya viste la altura en la que estamos. No podrás bajar sin un dragón que te lleve –

Iba dejarlo pasar, pero me ofendió el menosprecio

-soy fuerte, hábil y muy ágil cuando me lo propongo. Puedo descender y volver a mi hogar –

-lo intentarías, pero morirías si resbalases. O por otros dragones que merodean estos nidos – y en eso, una sutil decepción comenzaba a formarse en mi – también tenemos centinelas en la base, así que no creo que sea fácil para ti escapar – comprensión se formó en su rostro – sé que es difícil, pero deberías resignarte a lo que te espera. Dudo mucho que puedas irte sin que Natsu te atrape y te regrese de nuevo –

No iba a darle una batalla de palabras, por ahora debía darme el malestar de aceptar la derrota momentánea. Después ingeniaré algún plan.

Romeo fue a tomar asiento junto al pequeño. Este ni se inmuto, ni se asustó. Pasando su mano por la coronilla del niño, agrego muy sonriente

-estoy seguro que Natsu querrá mantenerlo en el nido. Es muy lindo y pequeño para lograr pasar desapercibido – me dio una mirada rápida– además, así se ven los bebés de la tribu – una brillante y sincera sonrisa afloró de su boca, dejándome anonadada por la calidez que reflejaba esta peligrosa criatura.

Así como Natsu.

Así de natural.

Una palabra me sacó del trance. Bebés. Los dragones también tenían bebés.

-¿en serio?, ¿así son los bebés dragones? – solté sin medida, lamentándolo después al ver la precaución en Romeo – es que, me llama la atención saber eso. Como dije, cosas nuevas se presentan en mi vida y descubrir si son buenas o malas cosas, me hace/ -

- **no necesitas saberlo** – su voz se tornó un poco áspero, pero no llegaba ese tono de peligro que tenían los otros – **los bebés son nuestro mayor tesoro. Ningún humano debe saber dónde están** -

Sus palabras dieron sentido a toda esa rabia concentrada en sus ojos. Ningún padre, por muy diferentes especies que sean, dejaría a sus hijos a merced de extraños, más si estos buscan eliminarlos por completo. Me hice una idea de cómo los soldados del reino y allegados, buscaban desesperados las cuevas donde había cachorro o pequeños infantes para matarlos.

Y la imagen fue repulsiva a la vista. Nefasta. Sin palabras ante el pensamiento de un ruin y macabro final.

Lleve una mano a mi boca, mientras un ligero temblor surcaba mi cuerpo. Pensar en que criaturas como ese pequeñín, de esa edad, de esa forma, eran vilmente asesinados, degollados, despellejados, empleados en las artes más oscuras y perturbadoras de la tortura, me revolvían las entrañas y afloraba una emoción negativa de odio hacia esos hombres.

Hombres que luchan y pelean a muerte contra criaturas indefensas.

Hombres que batallan en tierras de todas partes, aniquilando sin piedad a los dragones, sea la edad que sea.

Pero también, hombres que tienen familias por las que pelear, por las que salvar. Por las que regresar, incluso, en espíritu.

Era una controversia sin fin. Una batalla de nunca acabar.

Tantas muertes, tanta sangre derramándose, pero a la vez, por causas justas, causas necesarias. La vida en su absoluta paz y armonía.

-¡oye, estas pálida! – Romeo me tomo de los hombros sin vacilar, sentándome en la cama donde estuve apresada antes. No sé en qué momento me levante y me aleje del lecho, pero me sentía abrumada, en muchos sentidos, pero no había forma de describir las emociones que se cruzaban con otras dentro mío.

-estoy bien, descuida – sentí los dedos de mis manos congelarse, un frio colarse a través de mi espalda, pero una manta cálida y gruesa arropo mis hombros y con ello, se llevó el frio en unos pocos segundos. Alcé la vista y vi su rostro preocupado, atento a mis cambios – gracias – fui sincera

-¿no lo sabias? – soltó con sospecha.

-si –le dije – pero no tenía idea de… – vi al niño en la enorme silla, observándonos sin comprender – de que eran sí. Tan pequeños – noté un rubor en las mejillas del pequeñín, decorando la piel recién lavada de su rostro. Tan limpio, tan suave, tan puro – tan frágil –

Mi visión se nubló, dándome cuenta que las lágrimas emergían y resbalaban por mi rostro. Me apresuré a limpiarlas, no deseaba causar conmoción frente al infante.

-¿cómo se llama? – pregunte un poco más cambiada, soltando un toque de curiosidad fingida, pero resaltándola con una sonrisa

-se llama Happy – respondió Romeo. Cuando iba a preguntar por la rareza del nombre, la preocupación nuevamente vestía al cachorro. Como sintiendo que deseara cambiar de asunto, él prosiguió con la conversación – sabes, él fue muy valiente allá abajo –

-¿así? – no fue fingido el orgullo que sentí por él. Happy

-si – la mano del dragón acaricio nuevamente su cabello – golpeo en las piernas a Natsu para salvar a su mascota y a ti. Utilizó un palo de madera, pero ni siquiera hacia cosquillas – nuevamente, su sonrisa iluminaba el agrio momento que pase en mente, destellando una verdadera muestra de afecto hacia el niño. Me sorprende el apego inesperado de Romeo con Happy – así que, saluda a tu verdadero héroe -

-ven aquí – llamé al pequeño con los brazos abiertos. Este no dudo y corrió hacia mí – sabes Happy, estoy muy agradecida de tener a mi mayor héroe conmigo. Ahora me sentiré más tranquila, sabiendo que estaré a salvo en futuros problemas – lo abracé fuerte, memorizando su pequeño cuerpecito, mientras sus brazos se aseguraban en mis hombros y su voz salía en dulces e infantiles risas – pero ahora, te contaré un pequeño secreto –

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la confesión, emocionado por la revelación que iba a darle

-cuando quieras atacar a tu enemigo y este es muy grande para ti, recuerda que todos los malos siempre tienen un punto débil – señale con mi índice en el centro del cuerpo de nuestro observador, Romeo – ahí, justo en medio. Solo necesitas algo puntiagudo y clavarlo entre las piernas – solté engreída – es un consejo muy sabio para futuras aventuras –

-¡oye, no le enseñes esas cosas a un bebé! –

-hey Happy ~, ¿por qué no vamos y practicamos un poco? –

-espera ¿qué? –

 **DC**

 **Natsu**

Mis garras penetraban las palmas de mi mano, mis encías hacían una endemoniada presión, haciéndome doler la mandíbula. Mi cuerpo tenso y duro de pura adrenalina, viva y caliente, como el magma que brotaba desde las profundidades de un volcán. Podía sentir las protuberancias de mis alas, tratando de emerger desde mis omoplatos, rompiendo sin piedad la piel de mi espalda.

Pero a todo eso, en comparación, no habría sentido nada más, salvo la horrible y desgarradora sensación de vacío que se formaba en mi interior. Un vacío tan gélido, tan obscuro y tétrico, calando hasta lo más profundo de mí ser, llegando a mi subconsciente quien luchaba por mantener la verdad de mi secreto a voces. Una verdad de mi pasado que rompería los esquemas de mi especie y libraría una lucha interna con mis allegados.

Un verdad malditamente poderosa, que acabaría con el reinado de mi padre, la subordinación de mi tribu…y la vida misma de mi ser.

Pero ahora, sus gritos no eran más que un jadeo, provocados por la revelación dada por parte de mi querido y amado tutor, Atlas.

El ejecutor principal del reino. El leal servidor del rey.

Aquel ser que nunca dudaría en dar la vida por su hermano, Igneel.

Mi padre, Igneel. Un rey. Un dragón. Moribundo. Perdido.

¡Y por culpa de Atlas!

No había manera alguna que ni yo y mi subconsciente pudiéramos reaccionar de alguna forma sobre qué hacer, o que decir en modo políticamente hablando. Mi estatus no me permitía brindar espectáculos fuera de orden, o resolver las cosas mediante la agresividad característica de los dragones comunes y corrientes. Algunas veces si, en su mayoría.

Pero el deseo – no, la urgente necesidad– de cobrar venganza por mi padre fue el motivo a impulsarme a cometer una salvajada.

Frente a los sabios. Frente a los guardias. En vergüenza a mí misma existencia y posición…

- **¡Es mentira! –** la silueta de Atlas se veía rojo. O eso o es que yo veía todo rojo. Eran pocas las veces en que me sentía tan primitivo, tan brusco y degradante en mi vida. Pero la razón y el sentido no estaban de mi lado en este momento, mientras trataba por todos los medios de no arrancarle los ojos al maldito bueno para nada de Atlas, aplastarlos en mis manos y rebanar su cabeza a punta de mordiscos - **¡dime que es una jodida mentira, maldita sea! ¡Atlas! –**

Más al verle a los ojos, apagados y sin brillo alguno de su famosa personalidad vivaracha y llena de comicidad, supe con dolor que lo que decía, era malditamente cierto.

Mi padre a punto de morir. Igneel ¿muerto? No, no podía aceptarlo.

Lleve mis garras a mi cabeza, deseando hundirlas en mi cráneo y perforar mi cerebro. Tal vez así surja un milagro, luego despierte y vea que todo fue una maldita estúpida broma de todos. Un acto para ridiculizarme por mis constantes muestras de rebeldía hacia ellos, incluyendo a mi rey.

Daría lo que fuera por que así sea.

- **¡Atlas! –** grite su nombre de nuevo, pero la respuesta ya era bien sabida. No iba a resolver nada con gritarle. Pero al menos merecía unas cuantas explicaciones - **¡¿por qué?! –** canalicé mi frustración en esas pocas, pero urgidas palabras.

-porque sí – y aquello fue el quiebre total de mi control.

No oí y vi nada, salvo el cuerpo de Atlas cayendo al suelo. Mis garras clavándose en su pecho, desgarrando la piel y escamas que comenzaban a transformarse. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, pero no le di mucha importancia, mientras trataba de llevar mis puños a su duro rostro. Golpee una y otra, y otra vez. Fuerte. Preciso. Rudo. Sin control.

Quería despedazarlo, hacerle llorar sangre, desmembrar cada parte de su cuerpo y seguir con los espectadores. Estos muy atentos y llenos de horror ante mi crimen en vivo.

Pero los brazos de los guardias que me sujetaron después en un segundo, lograron a duras penas someterme en el piso, presionando con todo lo que podían sobre mi cuerpo. Mis ganas de matar encendieron más las cosas, pero unas manos trataron de obstaculizar mi visión y me distrajeron por un segundo.

Un maldito segundo que Atlas aprovecho para patearme en la cabeza.

Mi visión dio vueltas, pero al siguiente, otra patada volvió a atestarme en el lado contrario del primero. Y estuve a punto de ver estrellas, pero la voz de Atlas me devolvió casi a la conciencia.

- **¡insurrección del príncipe! –** gritó a fuertes rugidos demoniacos, congelando a los malditos guardias que me sometían bajo su peso. Grave error al temer en ese momento.

Logré sacármelos de encima, lanzándolos en varios puntos y cayendo en diferentes posiciones. Iba a por Atlas nuevamente, lo despellejaría por atreverse a levantarme la voz. Pero más por eso, era por la ira que me corroía el alma al saber lo sucedido con mi padre.

Pero la figura de sabio Yajima me obstaculizó de mi cometido. El golpe que iba directo a mi contrincante se detuvo a milímetros del rostro del anciano, pudiendo así detener la batalla de sangre que necesitaba mi alma devastada.

Por muy irreconocible que este mi mundo por dentro, podía parar en el momento justo antes de cometer un crimen, como el atacar a uno de los sabios.

-¡tú, mocoso! – dijo – ¡detén esta absurda pelea de una vez! – entrecerró los ojos – el que Atlas llegase con esta penosa y dolorosa noticia, no le hace merecedor de tu infantil furia mal canalizada – se giró hacia mi tutor – hay cosas que estoy seguro, necesitamos escuchar atentamente. Por ello, sugiero que las disputas familiares sean resueltas en otro momento –

Técnicamente debo confesar, nunca comprendí el carácter y comportamiento de los sabios. Aunque tenía en mente las personalidades de algunos de ellos – Craw en específico – jamás tuve un intercambio de palabras innecesarias con los ancianos de menor categoría.

No significa que sean menos letales a la hora de la batalla.

Pero había rasgos o emociones en cada uno de ellos que a simple vista, podrían pasar desapercibidos. Pero cuando la situación lo amerita, podían dejar ese velo de neutralidad y revelar sus verdaderas formas.

Yajima era, sin lugar a duda, uno de los más interesantes de todos los ancianos ridículos. No por algo en particular, dado que todos tenían su don principal. Pero aquella manta oscura, de misterio, de un profundo pesar que cubría su aura, me llenaba de muchas expectativas a lo que refiere su pasado.

 _Un muy peligroso y oscuro pasado._

Un carraspeo, luego los ojos de todos observándome, entonces decidí acatar las órdenes del anciano. Me gustasen o no.

Al otro lado del centro de la sala, Atlas me observaba con temple en su mirada. Una buena mascara para manejar su control.

Yajima volvió a su asiento, yo me quede cruzado de brazos, tensados por la amargura y la furia. Expectante. Atlas entonces, prosiguió a explicar lo sucedido con mi padre.

-entonces, hablaré – dijo, reverenciando al viejo – según lo planificado la noche de nuestra salida, nos dirigimos a los puntos correspondientes asignados por Igneel. La tierra de Fiore era de interés para él, ya que el apoyo enemigo vino de su tierra central. Yo apoyaría en el limítrofe a nuestros hermanos, quienes aún preservan algunas tribus unidos a ellos…

"… _teniendo en cuenta el peligro dado a la cantidad de soldados que protegen aquella ciudad, Igneel opto por mandar a la mayoría de los ejecutores con él, mientras tanto yo tenía que unificar a las tribus afectadas por los atentados de esas bestias, formando así a mi propio ejército. Bastaba la cantidad de hermanos a mi cargo, una manada considerable para irrumpir en las líneas externas de sus defensas y arrasar con sus terrenos._

 _Y de paso, con algunos aldeanos residentes del lugar._

 _Todo estaba llevándose según lo acordado. Un mensajero vino del lado contrario avisando que Igneel logró traspasar los principios del reino humano sin ser visto. Eso era un logro ya asegurado._

 _Y entonces fue donde cometí un grave error..."_

Las miradas de los sabios iban y venían, de uno a otro, suponiendo yo que no sabrían como tomar lo siguiente que dijese Atlas. Este en cambio, parecía seguro de sus palabras, listo para decirlas, pero con una dolorosa resignación en su faz.

-quería asegurarme de que los soldados recodaran quienes éramos, y por qué atacábamos sus tierras – su voz se volvía ronca a cada segundo – deseaba verlos arder en el infierno, sufriendo con total agonía, el mismo final que padecieron nuestros cachorros –el aire estaba cargado de furia, venganza pura – así que los acorralamos en territorio desconocido, pero que habitaban más de ellos, por ello decidí hacerlo mucho más fácil para nosotros…pero ese fue el inicio de una cadena de desgracias… –

"… _los humanos poco a poco se volvían contra nosotros, pero no les tomamos importancia al comienzo. Hasta que, de repente, algo extraño estaba comenzando a sucedernos._

 _Uno a uno iba cayendo, ya sea desde el cielo o en la tierra misma. Mis hermanos empezaron a presentar síntomas muy extraños, como si sus cuerpos perdieran la sensibilidad y les fuera endemoniadamente difícil manejarlo a sus anchas._

 _No entendíamos que sucedía, pero no por ello, íbamos a permitirles la victoria así de simple. Llevé a otro grupo a rodear los cerros cerca a las plantaciones y construcciones del enemigo. Estábamos por tenderles una trampa al atacarlos por la espalda…pero mis hermanos, aquellos que quedaron luchando al frente, comenzaron a perecer poco a poco._

 _Sus cuerpos caían, se retorcían, como si el demonio saliese de sus entrañas. Gritos desgarradores se elevaban al cielo, gruñidos y rugidos dignos de terror. Entonces los humanos tomaron a oportunidad e hicieron con los cuerpos de mis aliaos, una macabra y sangrienta masacre._

 _Y entre el horro que se apoderaba de nosotros, vi en los rostros de cada uno de esos monstruos, una desquiciante y espeluznante mirada enfermiza, con sonrisas malditamente sádicas. Todo se volvió un puto caos._

 _Decidí entonces la opción más inteligente que pude tomar en ese momento. Ordene la retirada de aquellos que aun podían moverse. Los que comenzaban a presentar los mismos síntomas, fueron llevados lejos del rango de lo que sea que sea, mató a nuestros hermanos._

 _Regresando al punto original, mande mensajeros a por el rey, indicando una nueva movida humana. Esperamos por su llegada, pero para cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer, una horda de soldados llegaron y comenzaron con el ataque a las tribus aliadas cerca a nuestras tierras. Mis hermanos lucharon ferozmente, era imposible no salir victoriosos de aquel ataque. De repente, los humanos prendieron enormes hogueras, barriles llenos de algún polvo fueron encendidos y de ahí, las cosas volvieron a tonarse malditamente mal._

 _No lo tome como algo importante, pensé que se trataba de la quema de vegetación del lugar. El olor a plantas olorosas a raíces medicinales se levantaba como polvo al viento, capturando nuestros sentidos de caza._

 _Entonces, comenzó de nuevo…"_

-…era un dolor inimaginable – Atlas se abrazó fuertemente, rememorando lo acontecido - la piel comenzaba a quemarnos. El cuerpo erosionaba y explotaba, llegando a tal dolor como el de la transformación, pero de una manera mucho más insoportable – sus dedos pasaron por su garganta, hasta su pecho marcado con cicatrices antiguas y frescas por mis garras - sentía que mi pecho se cerraba, me costaba respirar, mi garganta poco a poco se estrechaba…iba a morir – no necesitaba decirlo, sus ojos reflejaban la emoción en su perfecta descripción – todos iban a morir… -

-entonces – dijo Yajima, después de unos largos segundos de suspenso- ¿cómo…? –

Atlas los hizo esperar. Un mundo organizándose dentro de su cabeza. De seguro quería omitir detalles que revelasen cosas muy importantes, pero que deberían ser guardadas celosamente.

¿De mí?, ¿de los sabios?, no lo sé.

Pero me irritaba.

Soltando un largo suspiro, elevó los ojos en mi dirección por un pequeño segundo, luego, observó a todos los ancianos y continuó

-antes de que mi mundo se oscureciera por completo, antes de perder la vida de la forma más deshonrosa posible para unos guerreros como nosotros…antes de que toda esperanza fuera arrancada de nuestras manos; desde el oscuro e infernal cielo, como un dios sediento de sangre, Igneel vino a nuestro rescate y desató una batalla contra los demonios de hierro…

" _su poder no tenía limite. Su furia era su mejor arma. Todos los humanos comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones. Muchos de ellos perecieron entre sus garras, aplastados bajo su poderío. Opto por entrar en la batalla vestido en sus escamas, destruyendo todo a su maldito paso._

 _En pleno ataque, él logro verme y yo a él. Fue a mi dirección corriendo, matando a todo aquel que se acercase a mí. No sé en qué momento mi cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar el control de mis movimientos, mis pulmones gozaban del aire contaminado, pero oxígeno al fin y al cabo. Luego de recuperar una buena bocanada de aire, mi hermano y yo tomamos el control de las filas y proseguimos a atacar sin piedad a los humanos. Pero de nuevo, aquella sensación vino una y otra vez, mientras que Igneel solo podía pelear mientras sus alas se batían al son de sus filosos movimientos._

 _Entonces lo entendí. Era eso, aquello que estaban quemando. Los barriles._

 _Las enormes alas de mi hermano combatían con el humo retrocedían en enormes oleadas de aire, pero habían tantos de esos artefactos que nos sería imposible avanzar._

 _Iba a decirle, avisarle sobre aquella cosa que nos impedía luchar, pero llegaron otros con muchos barriles a punto de ser quemados. No tuve tiempo de gritar la retirada, mi pecho comenzaba a estrecharse por dentro. Corrí como me fue posible, incluso el transformarme me robaba valiosos segundos que además, podría provocar más destrucción indebida en ese momento._

 _Ataque con todo lo que tenía, desgarre y triture sus cuerpos como si fuesen sacos de mierda andantes. No lograrían atacarnos con más de esa porquería, fuese lo que fuese. Pero el humo lanzado por mi hermano venía a mi dirección, bloqueándome mi deber y dificultándome en destruir a todos los que tenían un barril cerca._

 _De repente mi visión se apaga. Mi cuerpo deja de funcionar correctamente. Sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas y un fuego latente recorría mi cuerpo, llegando a mis órganos, mis extremidades, mi cabeza._

 _Grite. Recuerdo gritar desmesuradamente. El dolor era imposible de soportar. No se comparaba en nada a la experiencia que vi en el primera ataque. No, era mucho más fuerte, era algo malditamente insoportable de manejar. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba sin reparos, me sacudía como si el demonio intentase profanar mi cuerpo._

 _Iba a morir, realmente iba a morir._

 _Tan pronto como sentí mi cuerpo caer a las cenizas de la tierra, los brazos de mi hermano me tomaron en movimiento, sujetándome rápidamente y llevándome fuera del alcance de los humos tóxicos. Intente advertirle, decirle que corra o que expanda sus alas y que elimine el humo peligroso._

 _Pero si a duras penas y podía gemir. Que patético fui._

 _Tan solo con ver el panorama que se presentaba, note que muchos de mis hermanos estaban en el campo de batalla. Pero no luchaban contra los humanos. Eran víctimas del humo._

 _Todos ellos, sufriendo sin poder remediarlo, sin tener un momento para salvarse, eran atacados por los soldados, como hormigas asesinas. Degollaban, empalaban, desmembraban a cada uno de ellos, mientras el humo los volvía locos de dolor._

 _Mi hermano dijo unas palabras que no logre escuchar, pero me llevó lejos de ahí y voló a duras penas dentro del bosque, siguiéndole unos cuantos ejecutores y guerreros de su grupo. Aliados de varios nidos también nos seguían._

 _Recuerdo también a los humanos tratando de seguirnos, lanzando fechas y lanzas a todas partes, dándoles a muchos de la fila. Por mi parte, traté de moverme y regresar por los caídos que venían detrás, pero el poco oxigeno que recibía fue el último de mis preocupaciones, cuando mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, desmayándome en el acto._

 _Cuando recobre la conciencia, Igneel había desaparecido. Tuvimos que separarnos en el camino mientras estaba inconsciente por el dolor. Vi a los pocos guerreros y ejecutores que lograron escapar. Bolmotn, mi mano derecha y buen amigo, me dijo que Igneel me entregó a unos ejecutores y ordenó la retirada inmediata, mientras él se aseguraba de que el enemigo los siguiese y lográsemos escapar a salvo._

 _Le ordene inmediatamente me dijera la dirección que tomo mi hermano, pero Bolmotn no tenía idea, Igneel se había marchado en medio del caos. El Rey orden que regresáramos rápidamente al nido, sin importar que ocurriese con él._

 _Sabía que mi deber era ir tras él y ayudarlo, regresarlo con sus hermanos, pero no podía dejar de lado a los demás guerreros. Todos ellos permanecían desorientados, sin saber que hacer. Necesitaban estar a salvo antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Es así que, pese a la necesidad de buscar a Igneel, nos reunimos con los demás sobreviviente y marchamos en dirección a nuestros hogares…"_

-…solo para dejar a salvo a mis hombres y volver tras los pasos de Igneel – la determinación en sus ojos no demostraba duda alguna – aun no es seguro, pero unos ejecutores me informaron del daño que recibió Igneel en la batalla. Pienso ir en su búsqueda y traerlo lo más antes posible. O al menos, y que nuestro Dios Sol no lo permita, recuperar sus restos si es que llego demasiado tarde -

La sala quedo en silencio absoluto. Todos expresando el malestar por el porvenir de la tribu, ahora que su Rey, mi padre, no estaba ubicado y siquiera, se sabía si aun permanecía con vida.

Todo esto está por volverse una mierda de caos total.

¡Igneel, maldito seas! Decidiste volver por tus hermanos, a conciencia de tu grave estado. Pero no me puedo permitir reproches hacia él. Nadie debería. Él es el único que merece elegir su camino, sus decisiones absolutamente basadas en su propio criterio. ¿Cierto?

Muchos años ha padecido el control de los sabios, destruyendo todos sus ideales y permitiendo ser pisoteado por estos, solo por el bienestar de su pueblo. Ahora que él decide salvar a los valientes guerreros que lo acompañaron, sin vacilación, sin duda, leales ante su orden, nadie en este maldito lugar merece cuestionarlo, ni mucho menos deshonrar sus valerosas acciones.

Así que, por ello, cuando note una ligera sonrisa en el decrepito rostro de Craw, sentí mi sangre bombear a velocidades insospechados, mis músculos tensándose y los nudillos en blanco, mientras la ira y el odio hacia ese maldito, emergían de mi interior.

Yo sabía por qué lucia feliz. Lo sabía muy bien.

Sin el rey en la tribu, los sabios tendrían el deber de sustituirlo eligiendo a uno de su comitiva. O en otro caso, suceder al príncipe con el cargo de mi padre. Pero Craw no tiene intenciones de hacerlo. Mucho menos sus malditos compañeros. Esto está perdido. La tribu entera estará perdida si se elige a Craw como sustituto…

 _-tengo que hacer algo –_ mi mente clamaba una solución, pero a la vez, el remordimiento y la culpa venia consigo – _padre. Igneel…lo siento mucho. Todo lo que hice fue…lastimarlo. A ti y tu confianza en mí…–_ y antes de que pudiera saberlo, mi visión comenzaba a nublarse poco a poco.

No podían verme caído. No se los iba a permitir.

-entonces está decidido – hice ademan de frotarme los ojos con frustración por lo ocurrido, evitando así dejar caer unas putas lagrimas traicioneras –yo, Natsu, príncipe de la Tribu del Sol, proclamo ante la presencia de los grandes sabios, la búsqueda y aprensión del dragón Igneel, rey prófugo de la tribu del Sol – Craw y los sabios quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que Atlas me asesinaba con la mirada incrédula pero ardiente de ira – el delito por el que se le acusa es el abandono de sus hombres y escapar de la misión principal, realizado bajo el permiso de los sabios sin modificación alguna; vengar la muerte de los inocentes de la tribu –

-¡¿qué estás haciendo?! – los dientes de Atlas no podían verse más grande por la dureza de su gruñido, pero tenía que domesticar a la fiera antes de que estropee todo

-Atlas, Ejecutor principal de la tribu Sol – mi voz no dejaba pasar su insolencia – tu deber será encontrarlo, vivo o muerto. Preferente vivo para la sentencia. Lo demás será realizado ni bien lo traigas – las venas de su cuello se tensaban tan fuertes, pero no me hicieron vacilar ante mi mandato – es una orden legitima de tu príncipe – finalice, siendo recibido el bruto asco que Atlas sentía por mi después de lo dicho.

Podía tomar el mando temporalmente si hacia las cosas de forma rápida y precisa. Atlas lo sabía, pero no pensó que las cosas tomarían este camino y llegaría a la estupidez jamás pensada por nadie. Solo por mí.

Solo para salvar a Igneel

Porque sin un rey, Crawl tomaría el control de todo y volvería el mundo de los dragones en el infierno puro.

-¡si, mi señor! – soltó con desagrado, repulsión, escupiendo a mi pies - ¡traeré a mi rey de vuelta! – sus palabras en graves susurros solo me decía el odio y aberración que sentía por mí.

Pero lo aceptaba, lo tomaría todo con tal de evitar una desgracia mortal.

Si me optaba por el lado de Crawl, al menos mantendría el control de la situación a mi parecer. Solo espero que Atlas logre recuperar a mi padre lo más pronto posible, antes de surgir las sospechas.

Me gire y camine rápidamente en dirección a la salida. Ni Atlas ni los sabios dijeron algo para detenerme. Antes de cerrar las enormes puertas a mis espaldas, oí decir a mi tío unas últimas palabras.

-saldré dentro de unas horas, cuando el sol esté a punto de caer –

Y el resonar de las puertas apago sus voces.

 **(DC)**

 **Lucy**

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento para mi gusto. Pero pudimos aprovecharlo

Happy es un niño muy activo y travieso. Le encanta ser el centro de atención, ganándose así el cariño por parte de Romeo y mío. Ver su sonría infantil, sin preocupaciones, mientras lideraba una tropa de figuras antropomorfas hechas de piedra, y empleándolas para jugar contra Romeo, fue una escena de lo más enternecedora.

Lo sería más si el tema no fuese "cazar al dragón"

Pero Romeo se lo tomó muy bien. La agresividad empleada por los soldados no se manifestaba en el comportamiento del niño. Era un hecho que los del ejercito eran educados desde muy pequeños, adiestrados con normas y disciplinas demasiado estrictas, para la única función de despreciar a las especies aladas. Más Happy no demostraba aberración o cualquier emoción negativa por su nuevo amigo.

Ah sí, ellos dos se volvieron tan unidos en tan poco tiempo.

Pero yo no estaba de lado. Para el papel que me otorgaron en la fantasía de pequeñín, mi función era ser la doncella atrapada en una enorme columna de piedra, esperando a mi dulce y amado caballero por mi rescate.

Esta demás decir que todos los escenarios utilizados están basados en la misma realidad.

Como bien dije, los dragones últimamente están secuestrando hijas de muy importantes eminencias de la nobleza. No quise sacar el tema, no deseaba crear una mala aura en aquel divertido e imaginativo momento de Happy.

Pero aunque no lo quisiera, la realidad me golpeaba en cada acción realizada por mi pequeño y hermoso héroe. Muchas cosas como el rol que me dieron. Si aún seguía con vida, aun había posibilidad de ayudar a Michelle

-¡oh no, la princesa se volvió a perder en su retorcida mente! – escuche a Happy hablar de mi personaje, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Aunque él era un niño pequeño y muy dulce, también era su carácter un tanto juguetón y sin vergüenza. Ya había sacado dos puntos en mi tolerancia – es difícil hoy en día conseguir buenas princesas –

\- no empieces – susurre – y dime, ¿Cuándo será el turno de la princesa para jugar? –

En todo lo que llevábamos jugando a esta fantasía, mi personaje solamente se mantenía sentada, entre los cojines apilados en una esquina, viendo como mi caballero de brillante armadura le indicaba a Romeo como actuar como un verdadero dragón.

Increíble ¿cierto?

Al menos los gruñidos no eran dirigidos a mí

-ya te lo dije, las princesas se quedan en el castillo hasta que llegue el caballero – señalo a mi persona – no puedes moverte, eres una princesa –

-pero las princesas no solo se quedan sentadas – agregue – también pueden hacer muchas cosas.

-pero eres una chica – ese comentario me lleno un poco de cólera

-¿en serio?, no me había percatado de ello – respondí irónica, mientras hacia un ligero movimiento de mis manos en mi pecho, amasándolos mientras sus caras eran dignas de una buena soltura de carcajadas

-¡eso es asqueroso! – Como si mi acto fuera de lo más inapropiado – _y lo era frente a un niño_ – Happy se puso delante mío y, cruzado de brazos, dijo – las princesas solo se quedan en la torre, no pueden hacer otra cosa. Solo los caballeros podemos enfrentarnos a los dragones y ganar las batallas.

 _Este niño…_

Respire calmando la amargura que me producía su inocencia, luego agregue de la forma más delicada posible

-tú eres un niño y rompiste a llorar frente a Natsu – señale, luego a mí – además la que enfrento a esos dragones fui yo –

-¡es un monstruo~! – dijo Happy abrazando las piernas de Romeo

-eres un encanto con los niños – dijo el otro

Viendo mi error, estaba a punto de disculparme por mi áspero comentario, pero un sonido proveniente del gran ventanal llamo nuestra atención.

Agradecí más que nada en el mundo haberme quedado en mi postura anterior, cuando una enorme masa vestida con pieles entró por el espacio, aterrizando con el mayor cuidado en medio del salón.

Pensé que podría ser Natsu, pero ni él y el otro dragón de antes podían comparar la apariencia de aquel extraño.

Encogiendo dolorosamente las extremidades de sus alas, sacudió su cuerpo y se giró, en búsqueda de algo. O alguien.

Pero los brazos de Romeo fueron en seguida hacia él, rodeándolo en un enorme abrazo de oso.

-¡tío Wakaba! – el rostro de Romeo demostraba preocupación, pero una ligera sonrisa se asomaba entre sus labios - ¿qué haces aquí?, sabes que Natsu te va a matar –

-sí, lo sé Romeo – dijo, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño – pero quería hablar con él sobre lo que ocurrió con los cachorros de la otra vez… – la sonrisa que mostraba ese dragón, pronto se transformó en una fina línea apretada. Su nariz se ensancho, olfateando el lugar, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a buscar por todas partes hasta dar con la imagen del pequeño cuerpo de Happy

-¿él…? – dijo en mención al pequeño. Pero su búsqueda no quedo ahí, sus ojos vagaron de nuevo hasta encontrarme esta vez - ¡¿ella es…?! –

Yo estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico. El rostro deformado por asombro, ira y asco de aquel dragón me auguraba un mal porvenir. Pero los brazos extendidos de Romeo detuvieron cualquier movimiento de la bestia

-¡tío Wakaba, por favor! – su suplica no fue bien escuchada, el dra…diré, Wakaba gruño hacia mí, preparado para saltar sobre mi cuello y matarme de una vez - ¡escucha, tío Wakaba, escúchame! – la pequeña pero firme suplica hizo tener la atención del dragón

-¡son humanos, los dos! – sus puños hacían fuerza, los nudillos blancos y la presión en los músculos de su cara reflejaban el odio latente hacia nosotros - ¡¿por qué están acá?! – se cernió más sobre el cachorro, y yo tuve miedo de que salga lastimado por nuestra culpa.

Moviéndome lentamente, use la pared para levantarme y alce las manos, en son de rendirme y demostrar que no haría nada malo

-¡ellos son de Natsu, sus prisioneros! – las manos de Romeo empujaban el pecho del tipo, pero se podía presenciar la fuerza que usaba para poder detenerlo – ¡no hagas nada hasta que el venga, o seguramente te odiara, por favor! –

-¡me importa una mierda que me odie! ¡Son humanos, por un carajo! – con una fuerza desmedida, empujó a Romeo a unos buenos 3 metros de su posición, luego caminó hacia mí, gruñendo y maldiciendo a su paso

-¡por favor…! – solté en un débil gemido

-¡las pestes como tu deben ser erradicadas de por vida! – solté un grito cuando tomo mi brazo, empujándome rudamente hacia la pared - ¡ **basuras malnacidas, voy a cobrarme venganza por los inocentes y mis hermanos! ¡Vas a pagar en nombre de mi tribu!** –

Mi garganta se congelo, no podía gritar o decir nada, solo observan como las brillantes y malditamente peligrosas garras extendidas caían en dirección a mi pecho, justo a la altura de mi corazón.

Pero el movimiento que hizo Romeo logró distanciar el ataque justo a un lado de mi rostro, clavándose las garras en la pared de piedra. Justo en se momento pude gritar, alejándome desesperada de la presencia del maldito reptil. Corrí en dirección de Happy, lo sostuve en mis brazos mientras las lágrimas recorrían su pequeño rostro.

Romeo sujeto de las piernas al viejo ese, pero sus alas se alzaron, haciendo que el cachorro librara a su atacante y le dejara el camino libre hacia nosotros.

 **-¡voy a matarte, justo como mataron a mis hermanos, perra!** – sus palabras cargadas de una repulsión absoluta hacia mi especie solo hizo mella en el poco valor que me quedaba.

Íbamos a morir, realmente íbamos a ser asesinados.

Entonces con la cabeza en funcionamiento, a poco tiempo de ser empalada por las garras del dragón, mientras Romeo trataba de atraparlo, una repentina necesidad se formó en mí, decidida a la idea que mentalice.

Era por él, no por mí.

Situando a Happy detrás de mí alce las manos y abrí mis defensas a la mortal furia de mi agresor. Si se iba a cometer venganza, que la sangre de un inocente no sea remada por esto

Por eso entonces, solté mi voz y dije

-¡entonces tómame a mí, pero deja libre al niño! –

Cerré mis ojos, con fuerza, mientras la punta de su garra tocaba la piel de mi pecho. Un agudo punzón llego a mis sentidos, el gemido ahogado de Romeo en el aire y el llanto de Happy a mi espalda. Pero entonces, el tiempo se congelo como un tempano de hielo.

Temerosa de lo que podría presenciar, abrí los ojos lentamente, viendo con total horror como una gruesa y brillosa gota de sangre resbalaba entre mis senos. Soltando un quejido aliento, levante la mirada y contemple los enormes, furiosos, grotescos, pero confundidos ojos de Wakaba.

Romeo jadeaba atrás, pero sus brazos habían logrado sujetar de las ropas de su familiar. Aunque eso no fue el impedimento de mi muerte.

Sino las manos gruesas y callosas de un dragón más viejo, más cansado, pero con un físico realmente familiar.

Y si hubiera preguntado cómo se vería Romeo de adulto, aquella imagen a espaldas de mi verdugo hubiera sido la respuesta correcta.

- **detente, hermano** – dijo aquel nuevo dragón, revestido con escamas azules, pero mostrando el físico humano para una buena identificación

Wakaba se giró hacia atrás, mirando incrédulo al recién llegado. Yo por mi parte, sujete firme pero temblorosa las manos de Happy, quien a su vez me agarraba de mi falda

 **-¡Macao, esto es un repulsivo humano!** – su dedo que antes había perforado mi piel, volvió a incrustarse en el mismo punto, señalándome con desespero. No podía moverme o aplastaría a Happy contra la pared - **¡nuestro enemigo! -** juro haberlo oírlo sisear, pero el temor de ser atravesada finalmente me impedía siquiera respirar correctamente

- **Wakaba, detente** – ala voz tranquila pero firme del dragón hizo dudar de la acción de mi captor. Este, con un temblor de rabia en su mano, hizo que la garra rasgara un poco más, pero sin llegar a profundizar en la herida. Luego de lo que fue un largo segundo, Wakaba bajo su mano y se posicionó al costado del otro tipo. Macao

- **¡¿no ves que estamos frente a un humano, Macao?!** – señaló de nuevo, pero con las manos extendidas – **¡es un maldito humano con su cría en los aposentos de Natsu! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! –**

-¡yo…! – Romeo alzo su voz, atrayendo la mirada de ambos ancianos - ¡fue todo un caos, pero hay una explicación para/! –

-¿eres parte de esto, Romeo? – cuestiono, quien supongo yo, era un pariente muy allegado al pequeño cachorro. Su padre, hermano mayor, pero no había duda que compartían la misma sangre

-es…es todo por Natsu – soltó con preocupación – ella estaba siendo perseguida por unos dragones. Natsu la salvo y la trajo aquí, junto al bebé – Macao y Wakaba me observaron, uno con paciencia, el otro con desagrado. El primero suspiro y luego dijo

-¿cómo es eso posible…? – preguntó más para él que para otros - ¿humana, cómo te llamas?, y ¿es ese tu cachorro?, ¿cal es su nombre? -

Solté un ligero suspiro con miedo, tratando de apaciguar el malestar creciendo dentro de mí

-Lucy –puse una mano sobre mi pecho, sintiendo el escozor de la herida de inmediato, pero relajando algún gesto por el dolor. Luego señale al pequeño que se había escondido debajo de mi falda – él es Happy, un huérfano del pantano del reino del que vengo. No es mi hijo, si eso preguntas –

Las facciones del primer dragón se contractura ron a tal punto de dolor, que no pude soportar más el verlo. En cambio, el rostro de Macao permaneció apacible, pero supuse yo que era alguna fachada para manejar el ambiente.

Mirando a mis pies, todos notamos como mi falda temblaba por el cuerpo de Happy. Macao se acercó lentamente, yo respirando rápidamente. Cuando llego muy cerca de mí, se agacho y levanto el ruedo de mi falda.

Juro que por instinto mi pie se alzó, pero logre reaccionar rápido, dando una imagen de miedo en vez de autodefensa. Él extendió la mano y ahueco la cabeza del niño.

-hey pequeño, sal de ahí, no es correcto para un cachorro hacer eso – su voz fue tan relajada, tan suave, tan paternal que no me sorprendí al ver a Happy gatear fuera de mis piernas- eso es, ven pequeño – con un último movimiento, Happy logró salir y Macao lo cargo en sus brazos

Con el miedo realzando las facciones del pequeñito, este soltó una pregunta que me estrujo el corazón

-¿vas a matarnos?, ¿nos vas a comer? – tuve miedo de ir a por él, estaba apresado en los fuertes brazos del dragón - ¿puedo pedirte que no nos comas? – gemí de angustia. Su inocencia a veces me mataba

La luz en la mirada de Macao cambio de un segundo a otro, reflejando una simpatía nunca vista en un dragón.

De hecho, nunca se vio eso en alguien que estaba a punto de comerte.

Con una sonrisa de lado, el gran anciano acaricio su mejilla con la mano libre y limpio las lágrimas de su rostro – no cachorrito, no pienso comerlos – asentó más a Happy en sus brazos – descuida, estas en buen recaudo –

-¡Macao! – el profundo odio dicho entre gruñidos por Wakaba rompió la tranquilidad en la faz de su hermano. Incluso yo misma di un respingo - ¡tú no te ilusionen con sus palabras o su apariencia! ¡Es hijo de uno de esos monstruos! ¡Hijo de asesinos! – sus garras extendiéndose - ¡se parece a uno de los nuestros, pero no lo es! – con su índice, señalo a Romeo de espaldas a ellos - ¡tu verdadero hijo, tu sangre, está detrás de ti! –

Macao se giró a ver a Romeo, yo entonces comprendí su relación. Realmente idénticos

-Hijo – la voz de su progenitor salió un poco grave, pero con una mescla de inseguridad y miedo – es un bebé – dijo en nombre de Happy

-lo sé – respondió Romeo – desde que lo vi, me pareció exactamente uno –

Las manos de Wakaba se frotaron con desesperación sobre su cabello castaño mal peinado, perdiendo la paciencia y según yo, resignándose a seguir con esto

-creo que hay cosas que solucionar, pero será mejor que lo hagamos en otra parte – Macao comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, Wakaba siguiendo sus pasos. Temerosa, di un paso al frente, pensando a donde se llevarían a Happy, pero el padre de Romeo se giró y me miro. Con sus ojos manchados de algún tipo de compasión, me dijo – ven con nosotros, hay muchos dragones rondando el nido del príncipe. Es posible que alguien huela tu sangre y vengan para acabar con tu vida – extendiendo una mano – no temas, te prometo no hacerte daño –

Mirando atenta su mano, le di una mirada de intriga a Romeo. Este me aseguró con un asentimiento de que todo estaría ben. Opte por aceptar su palabra. Después de todo, Romeo demostró no ser lo que temía sobre un maldito dragón.

* * *

Di los primeros pasos a lo desconocido, como un bebé aprende a caminar. Solo que yo no contaba con la seguridad de los padres en ese mágico momento, pero el resguardo de un gran dragón y su cachorro también ayudaban.

El camino que tomamos era estrecho, empinado y rocoso. Sin olvidar el polvo que se elevaba con los fuertes vientos del oeste dificultándome la vista del panorama.

Poco sabía que los nidos eran tan grandes según el grado de poder de los dragones. Pero no era nada obvio, ya que era igual a la escala social de los humanos.

El nido de Natsu era gigante, malditamente enorme, pero nos las arreglamos para descender rápidamente al nido de Macao. Gracias a la unión amistosa y el apego que sentía Natsu con ellos, según Romeo, el rey les ofreció un terreno cerca a sus tierras de la montaña, así cuando ellos deseen visitarlos, no se les complique tanto por los problemas que ellos padecen.

La edad y las dificultades para volar, según me di cuenta. No lo dijeron, ténganlo por seguro.

El nido de los dos dragones favoritos nos recibía con una boca enorme de piedra, cincelada con garabatos en forma de colmillos y dragones*

-mi padre dejo que yo hiciera la decoración – dijo Romeo – cada nido presenta un tipo de grabación en la entrada, así uno sabe a qué dragón le pertenece –

\- interesante – respondí. Un gruñido suave provino de Wakaba, quien ayudaba a su amigo en varias partes de camino cuando no podía agarrarse, dado a que llevaba a Happy en brazos. Y hablado de él, el pequeño estaba tan asustado como maravillado del paisaje que recorrimos. Un pequeño paseo para el chiquitín.

Entramos todos al nido, recibiéndonos el olor de la comida recién hecha. No pude ocultar el sonido de mi estómago. Y eso que había comido una buena cantidad de frutas.

Esperé a que no haya sido tan audible, pero el reojo de todos me delató. Avanzamos más a fondo y nos presentamos en una enorme sala de granito blanco con el piso de piedra pulida. Los muebles de piel de cabra y varios adornos naturales colgando del techo encorvado. No era tan lujoso como la sala del nido de Natsu al momento de cruzarlo, preciosamente recubierto con piedras de mármol negro, piso del mismo pero en un color bronce, con los muebles grandes y lujosos de pieles, una enorme fogata en medio de la habitación, decorado con plantas y frutos tan brillantes como exquisitos. También columnas con antorchas, grandes ventanas cubiertas con finos telares y un centro de agua, rodeando en gran espacio de la sala. Precioso, pero muy espacioso.

Llegando al centro, Macao nos dio un asentimiento para ponernos cómodos. Dejo a Happy en un mueble cerca del mío, mientras se adentraba por una cueva cubierta con hileras de pedrería. Happy bostezó, contagiándome. No me había dado cuenta de lo realmente cansada que estaba

-mi padre vendrá pronto – dijo Romeo, sentándose junto a Happy – es bueno que haya aparecido pronto – toda la piel se me erizó por el recuerdo, pese a haberlo vivido hace pocos momentos – él es bueno y muy humilde, a veces demasiado comprensivo – susurro, pero pude escucharlo con claridad

-tu padre es realmente un idiota – Wakaba nos observaba atento, a la espera de que realizásemos algún movimiento. En mi estado, no quería hacer nada más que mantenerme quieta como una estatua – compadeciéndose del enemigo… ¡maldito seas Macao, tú y tu apestoso sentido de la protección! – grito molesto, pero sin llegar a la locura de antes

-la ira y la agresividad no componen en todo a un dragón, querido amigo – Macao llegó con una bandeja enorme de alimentos. Juro haber escuchado el gruñir de tres estómagos – ser razonable ante las situaciones me han librado de muchas muertes seguras. Además, no veo peligro alguno en hacer lo que hago – colocó la comida en una roca plana frente a nosotros, presentándonos los platillos rebosantes de carne, papas y verduras con alguna especie de salsa. No iba a quejarme, se veía realmente delicioso – aprovechen, es mi especialidad –

Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta. Ver aquella sonrisa segura, sin vacilación, generosa y sincera, a comparación de la mirada de odio que aún nos daba Wakaba, me hizo sentir injusta, perdida, sola.

No podía creer que existieran dragones con el alma que tiene el padre de Macao. Seguramente puso veneno o algo así en la comida, pero su reflejo demostraba lo equivocada que estaba al pensar eso. O pensar sobre lo que son los dragones en general.

Mientras más descubro cosas de ellos, más estúpida y basura me siento al respecto.

Temblando, sujete la porción de carne chorreando de la salsa, llevándolo a mi boca y dando un buen mordisco. La gloria absoluta vibro en mi boca, el gemido de la agonía por el placer en mi paladar y mis ojos cerrados en el disfrute de manjar dieron mi respuesta al platillo. Happy no fue la excepción.

-¡rico! – dijo con entusiasmo. Macao sonrió y Romeo acaricio de nuevo su cabeza

-come criatura, necesitas fuerzas – camino en dirección al niño – eres tan pequeño que podrías pasar por un bebé a punto de volverse cachorro – no entendí la referencia, pero me pareció algo tierno, más en eso Happy soltó la carne y con sus dedos, señalo un numero

-tengo 8 años** – las miradas engrandecidas por todos no pasó desapercibido. Hasta a mí me dio sorpresa saber su edad. Se veía tan pequeño…

-con que 8 ¿eh? – preguntó Wakaba - ¿en serio esa es tu edad, pequeño? – su duda estaba bien difundida. Un niño de su tamaño debería tener al menos, 5 años a lo mucho.

-sí, es mi edad. Cada año marcaba en mi tablón los meses que pasaba en la cabaña, así que sí, tengo 8 años –

Un tic en el rostro de Wakaba, la mandíbula tensa en la de Macao y Romeo, quien aún no creía la noticia, no dejaba de sonreír a la fuerza por lo escuchado

-entiendo – suspiro Macao – debo decir que te ves diferente a lo que conocemos. Eres tan… – los ojos de Happy se quedaron expectante – tan…bueno, te ves/ -

-tan enano que es difícil saber si no eres un duende de las minas del este – Wakaba expreso con seriedad su punto, pero no fue bien recibido por sus compañeros. Incluyéndome

-voy a ignorar lo que dijiste – dijo Macao – tú también ignóralo – acto seguido, giño el ojo al pequeño, dejándome sorprendida por otra cosa descubierta de los dragones – así que… – su porte se elevó hacia mí, mirándome con cautela pero firme ante su futuro cuestionario - ¿cómo es que llegaste a esa situación? – una ceja erguida y los brazos cruzados

No sabía cómo responderle sin revelar cosas que no necesitaban saber. Trate de buscarle un inicio a todo, pero con todo lo sucedido, se me dificultaba en cómo explicarles las cosas

-Romeo dijo que fueron perseguidos por dragones – hablo Wakaba

-sí, eran 4 de ellos, en el prado bajo el risco. Natsu los diviso primero e hizo lo que hizo luego. Happy apareció después para rescatar a… - se me quedó mirando, luego sus ojos se agrandaron -¡Lucy, ese es tu nombre! – me pregunte por la euforia, pero luego recordé la insistencia de Natsu al desear saberlo – Happy salvo a Lucy de Natsu. Pensó que él iba a lastimarla o a comérsela –

-pero aun no me explico que hace una humana por estos lugares – Wakaba se acercó hacia nosotros – en estas tierras no rondan más que animales salvajes y mucha flora silvestre. Será mejor que hables de una vez humana, antes que te saque la verdad a la fuerza – ante la amenaza del viejo, Macao se interpuso entre nosotros, mirando desafiante

-deja eso, amigo mío. No quiero empezar una pelea con niños presentes – dudo mucho que se refiera a mí, por ende supuse que hablaba de Happy y Romeo – todo debe ser con paciencia y eficacia. Si no puedes manejar tu temperamento, entonces retírate, hermano – Wakaba no dijo nada, solo se dejó caer en un asiento mullido frente a nosotros – ahora, ¿podrías decirnos lo que ocurrió?, no pretendo inmiscuirme en tus asuntos privados, pero es urgente saber lo que ha ocurrido – ante su amabilidad, no pude decir que no y por ello, pese a saber que sería una locura, decidí ser lo más breve pero verdaderamente centrada

-había ido a cazar un cerdo para la comida del castillo – buen inicio – créanlo o no, soy buena en esa tarea. Pero dado a la falta de animales por la zona, decidí aventurarme más a fondo, obligándome a salir de los límites permitidos – note cierta duda en sus rostros, pero no podía dejarme ganar por ello y decidí sonar más convincente

-¿entonces…? – dijo Macao

-me perdí – susurre, dando la impresión de tristeza y desesperación – había perdido la orientación y me quede en medio de la nada. Poco después unos gruñidos se hicieron presentes, pero no eran las de un cerdo. Cuando lo vi, supe que estaba perdida – abrace mi cintura, dándole énfasis al drama – me persiguieron mientras montaba en dirección a…ya ni sé a dónde corría – no podía mencionar que llevaba a esos dragones en dirección de Loke - de repente encontré la cabaña que albergaba a Happy. Si no lo sacaba de ahí iba a ser… – un pequeño lloriqueo del pequeño apoyo la historia. Lo abrace a mi pecho, calmándolo del terrible momento vivido

-ya entiendo, entonces ellos los persiguieron y Natsu apareció – continuo Wakaba

-sí, algo así. Esos dragones nos estaban acorralando, pero encontré un lugar en donde ocultar a Happy. Cuando vi que se acercaban más rápido, decidí escapar con… – en ese momento no recordaba donde había quedado a parar el perro – había…había un perro con nosotros – los ojos de los dos menores se abrieron, pero Romeo recordó al momento

-está en el nido de Natsu. Antes que todo ocurriese, lo deje en otra habitación para que comiera y durmiera –

-¿un perro? – ambos mayores se miraron intrigados

-es una mascota de los humanos. Es muy tierno y esponjoso, pero defendió a Happy y Lucy hasta el último momento – señaló orgulloso

-ya veo – prosiguió Macao – entonces, ¿decías? –

-si. Entonces esos dragones lograron alcanzarme, me tuvieron contra un árbol – de repente un miedo inquietante me sumergió en el recuerdo – sentí mucho miedo…demasiado miedo – esta vez fue de verdad el temblor de mis emociones – decían cosas, algo de lastimarme lentamente, pero no escuchaba bien, mi mente no respondía. Entonces todo se volvió negro – exhalando una bocanada de aire, mi cuerpo dejó de temblar poco a poco, pero el momento vivido aun latía en mi corazón- no fue después de que deserte cuando lo vi, a Natsu. Me dijo que ahora le pertenecía, que era suya o algo así. Por el hecho de defenderme, le era de su total propiedad –

No escuche nada al finalizar, pero cuando alce la vista, los ojos de los dos grandes dragones me miraban completamente abiertos y el rostro enrojecido a más no poder. Sabía lo que estaban pensando, así que con mis manos en cruz y negando rápidamente dije

-¡n-no crean que y-yo voy a pertenecerle a ese grandísimo i-idiota! –

-¿entonces…tú y él…? – la duda de Macao quedó al aire y cortada a responder eufórica

-¡ese imbécil me rapto, me dijo cosas obscenas en su habitación y quede horriblemente traumada! –

Pensé que seguirían con el asombro en la cara, pero un pensamiento de intranquilidad cruzo sus facciones. Wakaba más expresivo que los dos

-¿qué estará penando Natsu? - Macao sospechaba, pero aun así su pregunta salo al aire – ese mocoso infantil –

-podría ser una nueva etapa en su vida, pero no creo que llegue al límite de estudiar a los humanos solo para saber cómo exterminarlos – agrego Wakaba

Entonces me sentí como un cubo de hielo

¡Natsu pensaba estudiarme para saber cómo aniquilar a los humanos!

El miedo afloró rápidamente en mí, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mis pulmones se trababan en el proceso de respirar, mi garganta se cerraba, mi cabeza latía

¡Todo malditamente insoportable de tolerar!

-oigan ustedes dos, no la asusten – Romeo se colocó entre los viejos dragones, pero a mí ya me afectaba las imágenes formándose en mi cabeza – si esa fuera su intención, desde un principio lo hubiera hecho en el prado, donde la encontró –

-oh, ya veo – agregó Macao. Pero ninguno se mostraba convincente – perdona nuestras palabras tan crudas, es así como las bestias que somos hablamos. Por favor, disfruta tu comida –

Desde ya que el hambre había dejado mi sistema.

* * *

Más horas pasaron, haciendo del día un cálido lienzo de colores anaranjados y morados, aproximando el sol al final de su etapa. No hubo momento alguno en que los ojos de Wakaba dejasen de observarme, o que Macao intentase sacar temas de conversación con respecto a la madre fallecida de Romeo.

Aunque fue una historia de amor realmente fascinante, me resulto tan dramática y triste al final.

No sabía la clase de compañerismo que existía en una pareja de dragones. El futuro juntos, un enlazamiento de por vida, la unión de dos almas prometidas al "por siempre". Era una realidad que muy pocos – _por no decir, casi nadie de los que conozco –_ podían alcanzar en sus vidas. Ya sea por meros caprichos, hasta celos mal infundidos, el amor que aflora en los habitantes de Junelle y en todo el mundo, nunca podrían compararse a la vida de dos dragones prometidos por un amor verdadero.

Y es por ello que envidiaba la vida de un dragón en ese concepto.

Porque el "para siempre" no estaba escrito en el libro de mi vida. Las dolorosas y oscuras cicatrices de mi pasado permanecerán siempre, marcadas en mi piel toda la vida, recordándome el verdadero motivo de mi misión en este mundo. Tengo que completarlas, ahora que la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de existir. Aprovecharlo al máximo, solo para ver caer a los que destruyeron en miles de fragmentos la paz y tranquilidad de mí ser. Aniquilar a los culpables de esta desgarradora historia que forjaron en mí y en Michelle, moldeándola a su placer, solo para acabar con la felicidad que nos correspondía. Una triste y ennegrecida felicidad que nos fue corrompida a la edad de 5 tiernos años

Y mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de las formaciones naturales, mi mente vagó en dirección a la única persona que calaba mi alma, destrozándola en varias partes por su necesidad de ser libre del dolor, de la maldición del pasado. Michelle nunca dejara de vivir con dolor y desesperación, sin hasta que cumplamos nuestra parte del plan.

 _-tengo que volver. Tengo que ir por Michelle –_ pensé, mientras a brisa entraba por el enorme ventanal y acariciaba mis largos cabellos dorados. Con seguridad que volvería a por mi querida amiga.

Pero antes, debo escabullirme de los 3 pares de ojos que contemplan mi estado pensante.

No es que no haya disfrutado de una deliciosa comida por parte de Macao, o las interminables preguntas de momento hechas por Wakaba, o los momentos vergonzosos que pasaba Romeo cuando su padre soltaba anécdotas un tanto – _muy –_ vergonzosas.

De hecho, había disfrutado de su compañía, sea directa o indirecta.

No podía sentirme mal ahora, no había punto de comparación en lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer. Tanto en mi como en Michelle, el futuro de una próxima venganza estaba llegando al límite de tiempo, así que debíamos prepáranos lo más rápido posible.

Levantándome con paciencia y cansancio, me dirigí hacia la ventana a contemplar el paisaje. Poco sabían ellos que estaba tratando de ver alguna forma de escabullirme de este lugar. No era idiota, sabía que sería una muerte segura si me precipitaba en ir a los riscos, pero más allá de eso, no veía otra forma de bajar. No iba a morir después de todo, así que con paciencia…mucha, mucha paciencia, busqué en el terreno alguna corriente de tierra que se detuviera en las faldas de la montaña.

Podría tomarme unos días, cosa que aprovecharían en encontrarme, pero al menos daría pelea. No soy tan fácil como deje verme ante ellos.

El calor de alguien próximo a mí me hizo desentenderme del paisaje, girando mi cabeza al par de ojos negros que se sumaron a la admiración de la naturaleza. Con un bigote muy peculiar moviéndose en una ligera sonrisa, Macao se apoyó en el borde, descansando su peso en los codos y exhalando con total tranquilidad.

-es hermoso cuando el sol se acuesta – dijo, con una ensoñación en su mirada – la tarde en que le declare el amor a la única criatura que robo mi corazón, tenía la misma forma, colores y olor que este – no podía dejar de ver el horizonte, mientras las facciones de su rostro reposaban en calma absoluta – ella nunca dejo de sonreír y admirar el paisaje, mientras nuestras almas se unían en un solo existir -

Y yo, bueno, me quede maravillada ante aquel suceso, planeando en mi mente.

A pesar de decirme a mí misma que no viera el lado bueno de este asunto, no podía dejar de lado las cosas mágicas que estaba conociendo de los dragones.

Nunca imagine en mi vida, que alguno de ellos me hablara como lo hace Macao. Tan expresivo, tan sabio, elegantemente educado. Pero sobre todo, con una confianza que jamás vi en mi vida. Seguro de sus palabras, firme ante el deseo de ser escuchado, o que otros sepan de las maravillas no vistas a simple vista.

Me encantaba. Era simplemente perfecto.

Esbozando una sonrisa, le miré directo a los ojos, él igual. Sabía que los sentimientos permanecían después del fatídico evento de su pareja, pero el recuerdo florecería en cada mirada que él daba hacia las tierras de su nido. Entonces solo, simple y llanamente, pose mi mano en la suya y le aclare con una sonrisa mis pensamientos

-es perfectamente hermoso. Ella aun recordaría todo esto – realce con mi otra mano, el vasto campo bajo nuestro.

Su agradecimiento por mis palabras fueron un simpe asentimiento más una sonrisa, pero que luego fue borrada rápidamente al tensarse. No solo él, también Wakaba y Romo, quien cuidaba de Happy mientras dormía en el gran mueble.

No entendía el cambio brusco de su estado de alerta, pero cuando un gruñido gutural impacto en ecos dentro del nido, sabía que alguien, malditamente perverso, atravesó la morada del buen Macao.

Mis ojos se pusieron alerta, lista para lanzarme a la ventana si así lo requiriese, pero la imagen del gran hombre que entro hecho una bestia descontrolada, me hizo sentirme jodidamente envuelta en llamas.

Un calor malditamente quemando hasta el más minúsculo tramo de mi piel.

Porque los ojos de diablo nunca fueron tan malditamente infernales y apocalípticos que los de él…

* * *

- _¡voy a matarte!-_

 _-tan malditamente dulce-_

 _-Dios, es tan hermoso-_

 _-lo eh decidido. Quédate conmigo-_

 _-piensa en lo que hiciste-_

 _-me duele-_

 _-¡es mi decisión! -_

* * *

 **Gráficos en las entradas:** lo pensé como pinturas rupestres descubiertas en cuevas. Me dio la idea como señalizar con una dirección cada nido en las montañas de las tribus existentes en todo el continente. La forma de presentarlas se diferencia en cada tribu. Algunos hacen garabatos, otros simples tallados, o también está el nombre del dragón que gobierna el nido.

 **Edad de Happy:** recuerde que la formación de un cachorro a aprendiz de dragón empieza a los 6 años. Con la duda en los personajes, se pensó que Happy aún era un cachorro en formación. Piensen en el asombro al ver a un niño tan pequeño con esa edad.

* * *

 **Soh SOh :** no encontré fics donde sea Natsu x harem, será que uso el filtro para evitar cosas que no me llamen la atención. Hay que concentrarse en buscar lo que nos guste. Descuida, continuare el fic hasta el final. Créeme que el plus me tiene muy atontada para evitar meterle relleno xD

 **Luna :** siempre vi a Natsu como un pobre niño asexual que se dedicaba la vida a hacer lo mejor por sus amigos. No creas, me gusta como es él en verdad. Pero al juntarlo con mi historia, vi que no encajaría para nada en el tema, así que, sacrificando la esencia real de mi amadísimo Nasho, corrompí su mente y lo volví en el puto badass del momento xD

 **OrionKami :** gracias por tu punto de apreciación. Si sé que el pj de Lucy está más visto como una chica pacifica pero con grandes valores y sentimientos por sus nakamas, pero tenía que juntar la personalidad de mi occ con el de ella, así que salió una fusión muuuuuy rara de mi creación. No trato de ser elegante a la hora de escribir, me basta con que entiendan las cosas xD, pero si, definitivamente uso demasiado la vulgaridad en los hechos y pienso corregirlo. En algunos casos obviamente. Esta Lucy es de armas tomar (?

* * *

Me encontré con varios obstáculos para volver a escribir este capítulo. Había muchas horas de trabajo, poca imaginación y formación de las palabras. También que mi laptop (única herramienta que cuento para escribir) está funcionando con sumo cuidado. Creo que debería dejar de lado los videojuegos y emplearla solo para escribir xD

En fin, lamento nuevamente el retraso en la historia, pero créanme cuando les repito que no dejare de lado este fic. Me llena de mucha felicidad el ser capaz de volver a escribir y más ahora, que el tiempo se expandió para darme un poco más de libertad en lo de inventar.

Estoy poniéndome al día con los mangas salidos hace poco, están súper mega archí recomendados para una diversión segura.

Espero no me odien si demoro otra vez en subir el sgte cap, por ello le pondré más sabor para su deleite personal ewe

En fin, nos vemos pronto

See you ate

Bye bye


	5. El toque y la magia de tu calor

A tener en cuenta:

 **Conversaciones en negrita** : solamente a los dragones transformados o que presenten síntomas de transformarse.

"Conversaciones en normal": personas humanas o dragones en versión humana

 _Conversación en cursiva:_ recuerdos y pensamientos

 _Capitulo con contenido sexual._

* * *

 _Cuando nuestro astro rey se asomaba desde la cumbre de las montañas y bañaba los campos con su celestial luz dorada, enriqueciendo a la vida con un nuevo empezar en sus días, nuestros hermanos y hermanas se reverenciaban ante su poderío, siendo encabezados por nuestro rey terrestre. Mi padre Igneel, el rey de reyes, elevaba los ritos al cielo, con el sacrifico de un animal para celebrar el nacimiento de nuestro Dios*._

 _Primero los canticos, luego el derramamiento de sangre. Al finalizar, las oraciones y bendiciones correspondientes con el agradecimiento al sol y, finalmente, empezaba el maravilloso festejo del sol en la tribu, la celebración del nacimiento de una vida más a nuestro amado y respetable Dios rey del firmamento._

 _La festividad era asombrosa, tenía a durar una semana como mínimo y dos como máximo. Las actividades empezaban desde el primer alumbramiento hasta el anochecer del ultimo día._

 _Grandes actividades de caza, recolección de objetos, bailes y un sinfín de potajes. Niños y ancianos reviviendo con orgullo anécdotas de grandes héroes, los adultos y guerreros platicando de lo orgullosos que son por ser parte de este linaje, las mujeres disfrutando mientras servían a sus familias. Todos perdidos en la algarabía que causaba tan importante celebración._

 _Entonces, cuando el sol comenzaba a marcharse en la distancia, las fogatas se prendían, los alimentos se retiraban y daban paso a las bebidas cargadas de un olor y sabor nauseabundo para un niño, pero exquisitas y necesarias para un guerrero como muchos ahí presentes._

 _Muchas veces me preguntaba si llegaría el momento en que pudiese ser parte de las celebraciones nocturnas. Nadie que no tenga la edad o el conocimiento adecuado podía quedarse. Los adultos eran los más ansiosos por la llegada del momento cuando las puertas de la plaza se cerraban impidiendo que otros se acercaran a husmear dentro. Normalmente veía jóvenes y adultos sanos con mucho vigor. Los que tenían niños o eran muy ancianos se retiraban por decisión propia._

 _Recuerdo haberle pedido a Igneel el poder participar esta vez, pero me dijo con total tranquilidad que cuando estuviese listo, él mismo abrirá las puerta para mí y me permitiría entrar. Entonces me llevó a nuestro nido, directo a mi lecho a descansar. Él siempre me arrullaba en sus brazos, me susurraba lo mucho que me amaba y que moriría por mí. Luego, cuando el sueño tomaba control de mi cuerpo, me recostaba en mi lecho y me arropaba, con un cariñoso beso en la frente._

 _Las veces en que Atlas le tocaba llevarme a dormir era solamente para cogerme en brazos, lanzarme por todas partes y hacerme cansar de jugar para acostarme y decirme en un susurro rápido que me durmiera de una vez. Fue en una de esas oportunidades en que fingí estar dormido, para dar paso a mi plan maestro de poder filtrarme en la reunión secreta que sería no tan secreta pronto._

 _Me puse una piel de cabra sobre mí como camuflaje, con mi tamaño parecería una a la distancia. Recorrí el largo camino que me llevaría a la enorme plaza donde desde ya se podía escuchar el bullicio. Mientras más me acercaba, más extraños eran los sonidos provenientes de ese lugar._

 _No quise esperar mucho para saber qué diablos sucedía, entonces con la fuerza de mis pequeños brazos, empuje las dos puertas en una pequeña abertura para poder pasar al centro._

 _Y mis ojos se congelaron ante todo el escenario._

 _Para la edad que tendría en ese entonces, me sería difícil comprender por qué mis hermanos y hermanas danzaban muy unidos, desnudos, gritando y gimiendo. No sabía cómo tomarme el caso, tenía mucho miedo porque veía rasgos de dolor en sus rostros, aunque algunos sonreían pero no era nada conocido para mí._

 _¡Quien iba a imaginar que un bebé sabría entonces que estaba presente a la orgia más grande en su vida!_

 _Muchos de ellos entretenidos en llenar los hoyos de placer de mis hermanas. Algunas compartiendo un macho, otros al revés. A veces se turnaban en complacer a sus parejas, en otras se mesclaban como podían, armando una fila de pollas coños y más pollas._

 _Perdido ante el panorama que observaba, no me percate sino hasta el final del escenario, en el trono que le correspondía a mi padre estar._

 _No supe al inicio el por qué mi padre tenía a unas cuantas hermanas arrodilladas ante él, pero que iba a saber yo que el muy suertudo de mierda estaría recibiendo mamadas de las más sexys y ardientes dragonas de la tribu. Carne fresca para su maldita verga. Vi entonces al costado a un imbécil que guardaba en su regazo a una hembra, mientras otra caía de rodillas muy cerca de las piernas abiertas de Atlas. ¡Ese grandísimo cerdo! No conforme con recibir uno de los mejores coños para su polla y una chupada a sus bolas al mismo tiempo, se encargada de comer a dos hermanas más con su boca y dedos._

 _¡Eres todo un monstruo, pero también mi maldito héroe!_

 _La tensa mirada de mi padre abarcó todos los cuerpos moverse poseídos por la lujuria en su máxima ebullición, hasta que me vio en la entrada. Sus ojos se agrandaron y trato de levantarse, metiendo su miembro entre sus ropas para salir corriendo en mi dirección. Atlas lo vio y luego a mí, profiriendo una maldición mientras empujaba a las chicas fuera de su camino._

 _Temiendo por ambos, salí de aquel sitio y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el nido, donde me lance a mi lecho y me cubrí con todas las mantas y pieles para protegerme de su enojo. Escuche los gemidos característicos de la carrera -o era por el ejercicio extra, no lo sé – también un "eres un imbécil" por ahí y un "pensé que dormía" por allá._

 _Lentamente las mantas que me cubrían fueron despojadas de mi rostro. El llamado de mi padre me hizo vacilar un momento, pero sabía que él nunca me lastimaría en lo absoluto. Me gire con un poco de miedo, notando sus rostros perlados y sonrojados de ambos. Unas palabras se cruzaron esa noche, incluida una promesa entre mi padre, mi tío y yo._

 _Una promesa que sería olvidada, no por el tiempo, sino por una desgracia que arruino mis decisiones y confabularon con mi peor enemigo para volverme un ser despreciable y ruin. Justo lo que mi padre deseaba evitar a toda costa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El toque y la magia de tu calor.**

Solo una palabra.

Dolor.

Un agudo dolor perforando mí jodido corazón. Mi alma. Mi existencia. Quebrándose en miles de pedazos, mientras los gritos de mil voces rasgaban impacientes, necesitados de libertad, deseando tomar mi vida y sumergirme en la más oscura miseria absoluta, por todos los errores que cometí en silencio.

Tantos recuerdos llenos de paz, de dicha y felicidad. Tan valiosos recuerdos que receloso, resguardo en lo más profundo de mi ser, como el tesoro más importante del mundo. De MI mundo.

Pero…esos preciosos momentos fueron quemados por el fuego de la desgracia, mientras las cenizas quedan en el presente, recordándome eternamente mi maldito futuro como nacido bajo el ala recelosa de la desgracia.

Dolía, sufría tanto de esta punzante agonía. Entonces, un vacío se formó cuando extirpe mí endemoniado corazón de su lugar, reemplazándolo por nada más que el veneno que recorre en las venas del infernal innombrable.

Odio.

Un odio puro, negro y latente hacia los responsables de mi sufrimiento. Un odio tan salvaje, tan ruin, incapaz de redimirse ante sus pasos próximos, porque su destino estaba marcada con sangre negra, igual que mi incinerada alma. Un destino del cual, ninguno de aquellos desgraciados lograra escapar del poder de mi venganza.

Aunque con ello, solo logre que las manchas de inocentes se grabasen en mis manos, en mis dedos y entre ellos, mis poderosas y sangrientas garras, solo con el fin de obtener mi propia justicia.

Como cuando el recuerdo de entonces, emergiendo del infierno que es mi alborotada mente ahora, una explosión irritante e incandescente. Luchando por permanecer siempre ahí, siempre frente a mis ojos, recordándome el maldito engendro que soy. Que fui condenado al venir a este mundo.

Y lo acepto con todo lo que tengo. Porque lo soy, aquel maldito engendro nacido para odiar, destruir, matar las esperanzas de muchos a quienes quiero. A quienes necesito en mi vida, destruida…

 _Mis manos temblaban sin reparo, apoyadas en mis adoloridas rodillas, mientras mis dedos jugueteaban repasándose entre ellas. Mi pie haciendo eco al contundente movimiento de mi temblorosa pierna, pero cual era casi emparejado a los pasos de Atlas frente a mí, caminando sin meditación alguna en ese simple movimiento._

 _No importaba ahora qué dirección seguían sus grandes pies, porque sabía que su rostro desencajado, al igual que el desalineado aspecto que tenía después de una dura pelea, era el indicativo de un malicioso sucedido y que ahora, nosotros, estaríamos enfrentando sin reparo alguno las consecuencias. Las manchas de su sangre adornando las tiras de telas que colgaban de él, mientras sostenía su mano rasgada en su cadera, envuelta en un fino pañuelo de algodón. Sus labios tensos, sus ojos perdidos en el momento, el gruñido ansiosamente preocupante que emergía desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Era un Atlas difícilmente de reconocer._

 _Pero su apariencia no distaba mucho de la mía. Peor, él parecía más decente a lo que estaba yo. El cabello desordenado, con rastros de sangre - tanto mía como la de otros- mojando casi toda mi melena. El rostro ensombrecido y rasguñado, los ojos rojos, la nariz y los labios rotos. Mi cuerpo era diferente, para mal, pero al menos me mantenía en una sola pieza, a comparación de uno de los ejecutores novatos de mi tío. Quien aún no despertaba del ataque._

 _Pero mis garras, las ya mudadas para el combate, se presentaban fieles ante mis ojos como los guerreros de mi tío ante él, reflejando el aspecto que no deseaba reconocer. Que había obtenido después de todo esto. Lo odiaba, sabía que yo tenía la culpa, pero verlo en mis propias manos, las armas destinadas para la justicia que comenzaron todo este calvario, bañadas con la sangre incorrecta, sangre inocente resbalando entre las grietas de tan peligrosas armas… eran el peor castigo que podía recibir._

 _No. Corrijan eso._

 _Ver a la persona que tanto admiro, tanto quiero, tanto amo, ser envuelta en este irreparable conflicto ¡era el peor castigo de todos! Además del castigo que dispondrían los viejos hijos de puta dentro de la gran sala._

 _Entonces, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, recibiéndonos ante el juicio que se realizaba a cabo. Mire el fondo pero solo veía oscuridad, las velas en las paredes no alumbraban con suficiente fuerza el pasaje hacia el centro de la sala. Me levante del piso, agarrándome el costado mientras trataba de no gruñir por el dolor de alguna costilla rota. Atlas espero a que diera los primeros pasos para entrar él después. Camine tembloroso, dudando, imaginándome lo que vendría después de llegar al centro de la sala. Mi mente trabajó entonces._

 _Podía ser sentenciado a servir a mi tribu como un guerrero por el resto de mi existencia, sin ascender como lo hacen los mejores en batalla. O también, podrían encerrarme de por vida en el nido de mi padre, manteniéndome fuera del alcance de cualquier de mis hermanos._

 _O podría ser mucho peor._

 _Sea cual fuese la respuesta, estaba seguro que ninguna se asemejaría a la sentencia que recibiría mi padre. El responsable de mis actos, el único que tomaba todos mis errores y las compensaba por mí bien y de la tribu._

 _Cerré mis ojos ante la fuerte luz que se asomaba desde el techo de la sala, iluminando la figura plantada de mi padre_

 _Una gloriosa, majestuosa, imponente y poderosa estatua de guerra, plantada en medio del escenario de mármol blanco, realzando su poder ante la divina muestra de respeto por nuestro astro rey._

 _Igneel observaba a los sabios con la mirada que un reacio rey podía tener. Sus fuertes hombros rectos, su filosa mirada penetrante, su cuadrada barbilla alzada. Convertido para mí, como el mismo dios al que veneramos y aclamamos en el eterno firmamento._

 _Pero su apariencia, casi iguales a los de Atlas, me perforaba el alma y hacia que mis entrañas dolieran por miedo ante el mismo poderío que admiraba. Su cuerpo bañado de múltiples heridas, agregándose a las interminables muescas que profanaban en su piel, mientras los cuajos de ropas y el resto de su armadura se amontonaban en un intento de permanecer fijo en su lugar. La forma que reflejaba su semblante en como sostenía el dolor de aquella herida en sus antebrazos, con la sangre resbalando por sus dedos hasta caer al piso, las poderosas alas sin poder contraerse a causa de un enorme corte en su espalda…_

 _No se comparaba en nada a su magnificente poder . Mis acciones lo convirtieron en la vergüenza de la tribu…y de él._

 _-¡mantengan a ese monstruo sujeto a las cadenas! – habló Crawford, obviamente con el disgusto y el asco que siente hacia mí. Pero en esta oportunidad, estaba más que justificado._

 _-¡no es necesario! – intervino mi padre, abriendo más mis ojos de asombro al saber que aún me protegía. Sentí las lágrimas querer emerger pero no deseaba dar más espectáculos. Ya había hecho más que suficiente por él._

 _-¡lo es Igneel, lo sabes muy bien! – Craw señalo rotundamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon, midiendo la paciencia de mi padre. Este, increíblemente, bajo la cabeza ligeramente, casi imperceptible, como si la reprimenda la diera alguien de tan mayor importancia que este grupo de mierdas ancestrales_

 _-está controlado, no hay necesidad de… -_ pero el murmullo de los sabios silencio sus palabras

 _-¡mantente al margen entonces! – Craw había perdido su mierda, mientras acusaba sin reparos a mi padre. El rugido por parte de ambos estaba volviendo la sala en un posible escenario de sangre – ¡es obvio que su relación te afecta el juicio! ¡Debes parar esto y aceptar lo dicho! –_

 _Iba a protestar, pedirle a mi padre que, a muy a mi pesar, dejara que los vejestorios me dieran los sermones que quieran y que me apresasen como ellos lo solicitaban, pero la voz casi calmada de Yajima salió en defensa a la razón_

 _-por muy bien hijo tuyo que sea, debes recordar el procedimiento para todos los enjuiciados, mi señor. Debemos respetar las normas y reglamentos dictados en el pacto de la Dragonima* -_

 _Igneel observo al anciano, dos, tres, cuatro segundos, entonces agacho más la cabeza y mientras yo, esperé a que los subordinados de Atlas me rodearan con las cadenas y me sujetaran fuertemente de varios extremos. Gemí por el dolor que me causaban en las heridas de mi cuerpo, pero rápidamente lo silencie al ver los ojos preocupados de mi padre en mí. Su mirada lo decía todo. Una indecisión en su alma._

 _Los ejecutores me arrastraron con las pesadas cadenas frente a los sabios, al lado de mi padre. Atlas se quedó detrás de nosotros._

 _-bien. Comenzaremos con el proceso – Doma se cruzó de brazos y avanzo hacia mí. Su larga melena plateada bailaba al son de sus pasos, mientras su alzada anatomía me rodeaba, con ojos culposos y un respirar profundo y sereno. Tan sereno que no pareciese que respirara con normalidad._

 _Regreso a frente de mi visión, cubriéndome con su poderosa sombra, mientras los ojos oscuros calaban en mí ser, buscando algo más con que respaldar lo sucedido._

 _O eso creí yo, cuando soltó una pregunta que me sorprendió_

 _-no estabas consiente de este poder, ¿verdad? – o más bien, fue una afirmación más que una interrogativa. Pensé que estaba aquí para recibir mi sentencia de una vez, pero parece que aún había dudas, o cuestiones inentendibles para mí de los ancianos. A excepción de Craw – la debilidad te venció, liberaste el dolor y el poder sin saber manejarlo. Pero no estabas consiente de lo que en verdad eras, ¿cierto? – no sabía que responder, porque prácticamente eso fue lo que ocurrió. Solo asentí conmocionado, dudoso de a donde se dirigía esto_

 _Sentí la presencia de mi padre aumentar más a mi lado, como si retuviese todo su poder en un compacto espacio de aire a punto de explotar. Temía que lo hiciera. Temía que volviera a liberar su poder por detenerme._

 _-¡¿qué estás diciendo Doma?! – La patética voz de Craw se elevó en los aires, sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¡es obvio que ese maldito engendro causo todo esto a conciencia! –_

 _El áspero retumbar de gruñidos vino de mi lado y a mis espaldas. Ambos dragones que velaban por mi protestaron ante las palabras de Craw hijo de puta._

 _-sé cómo fueron los hechos, sabio Crawford, yo estuve presente – sostuvo los ojos al maldito animal, luego volvieron a mí y después, a mi padre – reconozco la naturaleza de ese poder cuando lo veo, Igneel. Claramente, ese poder fue un desencadenante hace mucho tiempo atrás – mire a Igneel, dudando de a lo que se refería._

 _No tenía mucha historia absorbida de mis ancestros, solamente lo esencial y unos cuantos años previos de mi llegada. Pero el mejor tiempo, aquel cuando los dragones eran los verdaderos dueños del mundo, sin guerras, sin dudas, sin batallas…sin muertes, eran los años del vacío* en la historia. Una historia que solo los elegidos podían saber. Y dos de esos pocos elegidos estaban frente a mí, discutiendo por mi vida; uno al tratar de erradicarme. El otro, salvando mi maldito pellejo. Supuse que hablaban de aquella época, pero no relacionaba lo que había hecho en comparación con esos tiempos_

 _-es un poder prohibido, oculto, peligroso. Una entidad que no debería volver a emerger – no comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decían, pero Igneel presenciaba la desgracia en mi futuro. Lo sé, porque cuanto mi padre expresa sus emociones, es cuando las cosas toman un verdadero valor a las acciones posteriores._

 _Recé, en silencio, para que los ojos cargados de miedo no reflejasen ese mismo sentimiento en mi futuro._

 _-es…es solo un niño – agregó mi padre_

 _-y sabes de las represalias que conlleva esto – Doma giró y volvió a su asiento – yo sentencio al NO – dicto a su manera._

 _Igneel y Atlas tragaron saliva. Yo solo mire a todos ellos tanto como pudiese para comprender la situación._

 _Se suponía que estábamos aquí para enjuiciarme por lo que había hecho en la plaza. En lo que me había convertido y destruido. En el daño que había causado._

 _En cuando desperté con los brazos de mi padre encerrándome, sujetándome fuertemente, mientras el baño carmesí realzaba la escena del crimen de mis garras. Atlas recobrando el sentido, sujetándose un brazo, mientras sus ejecutores se llevaban al novato a ser atendido por nuestros curanderos._

 _Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al presenciar a Org acercarse. Tome algo de valor y trate de mantener la cabeza alzada, pero sus reveladores ojos nunca dejaron de perforar los míos, como hizo Doma hace rato. Dio una lenta vuelta alrededor mío, hasta que se posó de nuevo frente a mí y sin decir más, regreso a su asiento, para luego pronunciar un reverendo NO en respuesta._

 _Lo mismo hizo Michello y Leigi, dando el mismo resultado que sus otros camaradas. El viejo Yajima no recorrió mi espacio personal, simplemente sentencio la misma respuesta desde su asiento. Pero su mirada indicaba que su respuesta quería ser otra._

 _Cuando le tocó el turno a Craw, este giro a mí alrededor con una sonrisa casi visible en su rostro. Pero sus ojos brillaban por el deseo de tomar mi vida y encerrarme bajo tierra para siempre. Podía sentirlo. Podía saboréalo. El gusto por la muerte de alguien a quien más aborreces en este mundo._

 _Regresando a su sitio, Craw miro a los demás y, dando su aprobación dijo_

 _-desde este momento, yo, Crawford, líder del clan de los sabios, doy la orden que impide al dragón Natsu, hijo del rey Igneel y hermano de la tribu del sol, a proseguir con sus enseñanzas bajo el mando de su padre, para convertirse en un heredero al trono – mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. No… ¡esto no puede estar pasando! – además, también se le atribuye la destrucción de la plaza, mediante el uso de la fuerza bruta y… –miró a Doma y de nuevo a mí – la irracionalidad en sus acciones – rogué, porque lo siguiente que dijera no relacionara a lo que temía perder entonces – por eso y para evitar futuras desgracia en nuestras tierras…¡dragón Natsu! – mi nombre salió con repulsión de sus labios, con una mezcla de victoria y aborrecimiento en las palabras – ¡estas obligado a dejar tu cargo como príncipe de la tribu del sol, desde ahora y para siempre! – y entonces, mi cuerpo se paralizo – ¡tu cargo como futuro ejecutor! – mi boca se secó – y por ultimo… - miré su rostro atentamente, el aire trabándose en mi garganta y mi sudor perlando mi frio cuerpo – al exilio de tus poderes de dragón –_

 _Sentí como un muro cayese sobre mi cuerpo, aplastando las pocas fuerzas que no sabía que aún tenía en mi debilitado estado. Mi alma se quebró en miles de fragmentos, pulverizándose con la fuerza de las palabras de Craw. Sabía que mi sentencia seria catastrófica, que el veredicto final nunca se compararía en la misma calamidad que sufrieron mis hermanos. Podía imaginarme un montón de cosas para perjudicarme, pero también era consciente que esto era parte de las posibles opciones, más no supe que llegarían a tales extremos._

 _Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, sintiendo la pesadez en ellos al intentar cerrarlos y no permitir que mis lagrimas cayeran. El frio que sentí al comienzo, solo fue la punta de la helada transformación que absorbería todos mis sentidos_

 _-Igneel, tu padre, está terminantemente prohibido que te entregué su sangre para convertirte en un verdadero dragón… -_

 _Y con su sonrisa triunfante, mi futuro giro en torno a la desgracia anunciada, mientras las esperanzas se desvanecían de mis manos como el viento corre la arena y el polvo, dirigiéndose a lo desconocido y sin rumbo preciso._

 _Pero eso era lo que Craw planeó desde un inicio. Volverse el guía de mi destino._

Aquel día, cuando todo se volvió un caos, una verdadera pesadilla para mi familia, asumí que las cosas pasaban por capricho del destino. Pero cuando Craw me llamo, él solicitando en persona hablar conmigo a espaldas de mi padre, comprendí entonces que las cosas ocurren por un solo motivo en esta vida…

 _Eres un hijo maldito del infierno_

Porque estoy maldito.

Luego de aquello, y con la meta de arreglar todo el problema, acepte sin medida alguna la oportunidad de redimir mis errores y devolver el honor a mi padre. Pero las cosas no salieron como lo deseaba. Las garras de Craw me sujetaban a su poder, a su orden, a su manejo. Un solo movimiento de su dedo y tenía que resolver la situación a favor de esa grandísima mierda. Todo por él. Únicamente él.

Pero eso fue cambiando con el tiempo, mis pensamientos madurando, llegando no solo a sublevarme lentamente a su poderío, sino también a cambiar las piezas rotas de mi infancia y reponerlas con poderosas y fuertes piezas en mi armadura, en mis muros, así ya no me afectaría el deshonor o las burlas a mis espaldas. Lo aceptaría, todo, con mucho valor solo por el bienestar de mi familia. De Igneel, de Atlas.

Pero a su vez, de las personas a quienes tengo que lastimar para conseguirlo.

Porque aunque no lo desee, Craw aún tiene los privilegios de mis hermanos y el poder para erradicar a mi familia. Por eso, únicamente ese motivo, es por lo que acudo a su teatro, a su broma de mal gusto.

Serle leal a monstruo que busca destruir a mi padre.

Mi cabeza duele, todo gira a mí alrededor. La presión en mi se resuelve a lo ocurrido con Atlas hace pocas horas. Cierro los ojos tratando de buscar una calma momentánea al ardor de mis ojos, pero cuando los cierro, recuerdo el rosto enardecido de mi tío. El maldito momento en que le demostré mi puta lealtad al bastardo de Craw que en vez al de Igneel. Le fallé, de nuevo, a mi familia.

No podía soportar un momento más en la gran sala. Tenía que alejarme de todos para superar otra maldita traición de mi persona a ellos. Una muesca más para marcar, una pieza más en el juego para utilizar. Estoy solo. Estoy roto. Estoy perdido.

Y mi padre a punto de cruzar al otro mundo.

Y entonces mis ojos vuelven a doler. Mis parpados queman mientras arrastro con furia las malditas lágrimas y las arranco de mi rostro. No tengo que debilitarme, aún no es momento para liberarme de todo este problema que me sujeta de los hombros y me hunde en la agonía de mi existencia.

La carga es pesada, pero todavía debo seguir peleando. Para poder ser libres, debo levantarme y cargar con todo esto…aunque sienta que mi corazón está muriendo poco a poco.

Inhalo y exhalo fuerte y largo, relajo mis músculos y me retiro del risco en que estaba sentado, meditando mis movimientos a futuro. Ahora lo que sigue.

Para empezar, ya que tengo a Atlas distraído con su nueva misión, tengo que solucionar el tema del dragón intruso de esta mañana. Su maldito grupo tenía planes en mis tierras, así que debo averiguar qué carajos se traen entre garras. Si cuentan con más secuaces a punto de venir o si solo eran simples rufianes a la orden de los problemas. Sea cual sea el motivo, voy a sacárselo de la manera más civilizadamente posible. Luego le arrancaría las alas y se las metería en el culo al gran hijo de perra.

Y luego está el otro asunto. O debo hablar en mayoría.

Aun sin un nombre, y más datos que necesito de ella, la mujer no deja de darme una preocupación fija en mí ser. Pese al malestar que tuve con Atlas, con el dragón invasor o con Craw, su presencia captura mi atención. Su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, su olor, su calor.

Todo lo recuerdo, como si ella misma estuviese a mi lado en este preciso momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo eh pasado fuera, pero el sol empieza a morir y no estoy en planes de querer resolver todo sin la vitalidad de mi Dios. Limpio el polvo de mis ropas, me dirijo hacia mi nido y pienso, con cautela necesaria, el modo de sacarle la información a la puta loca malcriada de labios filosamente pecaminosos y ojos preciosamente oscuros.

Pienso en mil formas, pero la que más me convence es en la dominación. No esperen tratos amables de mi cuando busco algo que realmente deseo tener. Se me ocurre amarrarla en la cama, con los brazos y piernas extendidos en su totalidad. Luego, con la punta de mi garra, torturarla lentamente, repasando las curvas de su cuerpo mientras mis ojos asoman una promesa de dolor en ella. Entonces, tomaría el centro de sus pechos, rompiendo la tela y exponiendo la piel de esa zona, su cremosa piel. Me hago la idea de observar una piel apenas ligeramente acariciada por el sol, decorada por un par de tetas gordas y redondas, pezones erguidos y rosados, mientras mis manos resbalan por ellas y aprietan esas delicadas…

Espera un momento. ¡Eso no suena a interrogatorio! Se supone que hago gritar y llorar a mis víctimas, mientras se orinan del terror que les provoca mi sola presencia. Luego perforo sus órganos con mis garras, aplastándolas aún calientes dentro de sus cuerpos y lentamente, acabo con su puta existencia.

¡No en tocarle las tetas!

¡¿Qué mierda está mal conmigo?!

Desde que la presencie en el prado a punto de dar su último suspiro, no he podido alejar esta inexplicable necesidad de tenerla cerca, a mi lado. De protegerla y resguardarla en mi nido. Diablos, esto es realmente incómodo y difícil de manejar.

-tengo que hacer algo con ella – suspire en derrota. Creo que ella será mi primera necesidad por resolver. Devuelvo mi andar en dirección a mi nido, ideando (nuevamente) una verdadera forma de conocer sobre ella. Su identidad, su vida, su gusto y necesidad. Absolutamente todo.

De un momento a otro me detengo. Algo no anda bien.

Cerca a la entrada de mi nido puedo percibir un aroma inconfundible, un olor que solo los cazadores como nosotros conocemos sin equivocarnos, ya que es un olor único y característico que expiran nuestras presas…

 _Miedo._

Una alerta interna activa mis instintos, haciendo que mi cuerpo se ponga rígido ante los pensamientos de adivinar que pudo producirle ese estado.

Sin mayor demora, me acerco a mi nido a pasos agigantados, solo para detenerme abruptamente otra vez, porque ahora no es solo el aroma de una presa, sino otros olores más. Olores que me pusieron tan malditamente caliente y frio a la vez.

Su olor, de ella, su maravilloso aroma envolviéndose con su miedo hizo mi boca babear. Pero el perceptible aroma de unos perfectamente conocidos dragones me hizo ver todo rojo.

¡Macao y Wakaba!

-¡NO! – entré a mi habitación, solo para observar un desastre entre piedras, objetos, mantas, todo en distintas direcciones y posiciones.

Y entonces vi una ligera gota de sangre plasmada en la pared.

Una punzada fieramente agua y dolorosa atravesó mi cuerpo, partiéndolo en dos. Entonces brame. Como una bestia enjaulada, brame de furia. Mis dedos estiraron mis mechones. Mis músculos comenzaron a temblar - ¡NO! ¡NOOO! - Mis ojos vieron todo en rojo, igual a cuando enfrente a Atlas… ¡NO! ¡Esto es mucho peor que eso! Malditamente esto no se compara en nada. Esta visión frente a mí solo hace que mi sangre se pierda en todo mi cuerpo, llevándose mi raciocinio y envolviéndome en la locura.

Mi aliento caliente expulsaba mi rabia, mis venas bombeaban mi furia, mis puños expresaban mi ira. Mis ojos veían a la muerte.

Mi respiración se descontrol, mis instintos afloran y desean ansiosos ir a cazar a esos bastardos de mierda.

 _¡Ellos tocaron a mi humana!_

Mía. Mi humana. Ella es mi humana. ¡MÍA!

Entonces mi mente dejó que la rabia gobernara mi cuerpo en lo absoluto.

Saboreé la necesidad de sangre fresca. El latir de una vida extinguirse entre mis manos. Su carne tibia escurrirse de mi cuerpo.

 _¡Están condenados!_

Mis alas rompieron la piel de mis omoplatos, mis colmillos se expandieron de mis sangrantes encías, mis garras se extendieron filosas y brillantes ante la luz del moribundo astro sol y mis ojos se tornaron en un nítido foco verde neón, pero aun así, yo solo veía el rojo de la sangre de mis próximas presa.

Utilice el gran ventanal para salir, lanzándome hacia el vacío, pero mis alas actuaron y me elevaron rápidamente al cielo. Planeando en dirección al primer nido del que se atrevió a pisar mis aposentos y tomar lo que era mío

 _Ella, mía._ Mía.

 _Si, lo es._

Una extraña sensación se sintió en mis labios al pronunciar esa palabra. Pequeña, pero marcada a fuego en mí. Un significado que no concebía como manejarlo, pero me gusta, me agrada. Me hace sentir…malditamente correcto. Ella malditamente me corresponde.

¡Ruega a quien quieras porque ella aun siga respirando!

Abatí más rápido mis alas, volando a una velocidad sorprendente. Gire a unos cuantos metros más y aterrice en el ladero que conecta el balcón de su habitación, pero ningún sonido se filtraba desde dentro, indicándome que el malnacido de Wakaba no se hallaba aquí. Así que volví a alzar vuelo, elevándome y planeé hasta llegar a la entrada del nido de mi segunda presa. Ahora si conocerían el verdadero terror por tocar a mi humana. Era mejor que recen antes de volverlos mierda sangrienta.

Un gruñido oscuro y enfermizo salió desde el fondo de mi garganta, mientras mis garras rasgaban la pared de piedra en la cueva. Mis ojos vagaron alrededor y encontraron a mis próximas víctimas de mi macabro plan.

Entonces la vi…sus enormes y marrones ojos se posaron fuertemente en mí, y pude respirar el aire que no sabía que retenía en mis pulmones. Pero ese precioso segundo de satisfacción se acabó, cuando el cuerpo del par de imbéciles se aproximó, colocándose frente a ella. Sus cuerpos la protegían de mi vista, mientras alzaban sus manos y sus labios se movían entre un enredo de palabas.

Estaban jodidamente perdiendo el tiempo. No iba a escucharlos en lo absoluto.

Prepare mis pies antes de que ellos lo vieran, antes que ellos reaccionaran a tiempo. Salté en dirección al primer malnacido y presione su cuello contra el piso, mientras una patada apuntaba en el pecho del otro anciano. Clave mis garras en el pecho de Wakaba, quien permanecía en el piso, mientras Macao intentaba respirar después de ataque.

Deje de lado las idioteces y me concentre en el vejestorio amante de los inciensos, provocador de peleas y adulador de hermanas tiernas y jóvenes. Puto infeliz. Presioné ambas manos, forzando un buen cierre de su cuello, impidiéndole el oxígeno para soportarlo. Pero no quería que muriese así de fácil. Claro que no. Libere su garganta pero por pocos segundos, solamente para enterrar mi puño en su rostro unas cuantas veces y volver a estrangularlo con amargura profunda y desenfrenada. Mis ojos comenzaron a latir, mi cabeza punzaba pero sabía que mi fuerza estaba siendo medida por mi mente. No quería, no podría soportar ver vivo al idiota que se atrevió a lastimarla. Su sangre manchando la pared aun perduraba dentro de la locura que se celebraba en mí vacía cabeza.

No iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejarlo existir por tal crimen.

 **-¡voy a matarte!** –entonces sus ojos se posaron en mí. Gritándome con la mirada, suplicándome con su expresión, toda su imagen luchando por pedirme detenerme de matarlo, de acabar con él. Y dudé de mí mismo.

Dudé no por el respeto que se merece un anciano maestro de la tribu. Dudé porque es mi amigo, al igual que sus hermanos y el pequeño cachorro del grupo. Dudé porque ellos siempre tomaron mis brazos y me levantaron, cuando la oscuridad de saberme la decepción de mi familia me acorralaba en el delirio. Dudé porque eran mi segunda familia, a la que protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario.

Pero no fue solo su intento de pedirme dejarlo ir, o los gemidos de horror que comenzaron a abarcar a mí alrededor, ni las palabras confusas que decía alguien a la lejanía. Fueron las manos de la dueña de tan profundos ojos marrones que me detuvieron, jalando de mis dedos por tratar de soltar el cuello de un agonizante Wakaba.

La mire de reojo aun con toda la furia, pero sorprendido a la vez, tratando de comprender por qué lo ayudaba mientras luchaba por que mis garras soltaran la carne magullada de este vejestorio.

Entonces ese aroma volvió a mí una vez más. Sangre. Maldita sangre fluyendo muy cerca de nosotros…mesclado con su dulce aroma. Su delicioso aroma que despertó de mi transe y la locura de saber próximo a ser un asesino.

Baje los ojos aterrorizado, viendo que la sangre emanaba de sus manos, siendo su suave carne cortada por mis filosas y duras garras. _Maldita mierda_. Entonces como si fuese a quemarla con mi rabia, solté al vejestorio, mientras sus manos aún forzaban a alejarme de ellos tan rápido como un mal acechándoles. Mire mis manos, luego las de ellas. Ambas manchadas de su sangre.

Todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, fuera de la capa de insensatez que me tomo en el momento de saberla atacada y herida.

Escuche el fuerte jadeo del anciano, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno privado. A Macao de reojo intentando levantar a su amigo. Por último, Romeo se recostaba en la pared con los ojos malditamente abiertos y las manos en su espalda, pero eran sus manos las que mantenían al pequeño crio humano fuera de mi vista y en resguardo.

Puta mierda de caos.

Me quede viendo mis manos con la sangre de ella, pero rápidamente regrese al presente. Sabía que debía manejar este asunto de otra manera, con explicaciones y gruñidos sin meter los golpes y la muerte. Pero no ahora. Por el momento tenía que marcharme y calmarme antes de actuar de forma estúpida. Nuevamente.

Sujeté del brazo de la mujer y la llevé a mi lado sin una sola protesta suya, luego observe a Romeo y le dije, con voz dura pero sin llegar a lo peligroso – lleva al cachorro a mi nido, nos vamos de una vez – sentí el pánico a mi lado. La humana se tensó e intento forcejear de mi puño de hierro, pero solo conseguía cabrearme por la forma en cómo se alejaba de mí. Gire hacia los dos dragones que velaron por mí en muchas oportunidades de mi niñez – escúchenme bien, los dos – señale con mi mano libre - ¡y escúchenme con atención! – recalqué – ninguno de ustedes tiene permitido volver a mi nido. ¡Nadie puede acercarse a mis aposentos otra vez! – apagué el tono de mi voz más grave y solté en un susurro peligroso – a menos que en verdad deseen morir –

No les di tiempo a responder, gire y me fui. No sé si era por mi rostro encendido por pura rabia, o mi peligrosa y filosa voz demoniaca, pero tanto la hembra como Romeo me siguieron sin chistar. Únicamente saboreando la esencia de pavor alrededor suyo.

Camine más rápido, tratando de evitar a toda costa a cualquier caminante por la zona. No tenía ganas de tratar con nadie más y mucho menos si iban y avisaban a los bastardos de los sabios. Pero el olor indiscutible de Wakaba y Macao aún se asomaba de ella. No tenía sabido donde diablos la tocó, pero estaba a mi límite por seguir sintiéndolo en su cuerpo, restregándome el hecho de haberla tocado y lastimado. _Contrólate por una mierda._

Entré a mi nido, pero inmediatamente gire hacia el camino que conectaba con las pequeñas cataratas cerca al acantilado. Romeo dudó en seguirme, pero le hice un ademan para que continuará conmigo y de paso, bañar a ese niño que padecía de una exagerada cubierta de suciedad en el resto de su cuerpo. Llegando al borde del arroyo formado por la naturaleza, empuje ligeramente a la hembra, incitando también a Romeo a hacerse cargo del niño. Los ojos enormemente brillantes de ella me atraparon, pero sabía que si seguía olfateándola, no podría controlar mis impulsos asesinos. Tome del hombro a mi joven cachorro y lo coloque a espaldas de mí

-Romeo cuidara de ustedes mientras se limpian. No hay nadie por aquí, así que estarán muy seguros de cualquier peligro – gire a mi pequeño amigo – cuídalos con tu vida. Terminaran de asearse y luego, los llevaras a mi habitación, no sin antes darles algo con que cubrirse – di una última mirada a la mujer, entrecerrando mis ojos dije – no intentes escapar, a menos que quieras que te de caza, ¿entendiste? – no espere a una respuesta por parte de nadie. Me gire en dirección de la salida, pero recordé que mi habitación había sido invadida por todos los olores de los visitantes no deseados. Culpables de mí reciente malestar emocional.

Me dirigí entonces a cumplir con el orden y reubicar todas las cosas desparramadas y airear la peste del miedo y la sangre del ambiente.

Normalmente tenemos dragonas que se ofrecen a limpiar los nidos de aquellos muy importantes. Pero dada la situación, no quería a ninguna de ellas soltando chismes de la estadía de mi presa y el bebé en mi nido, y menos a los ancianos viniendo a importunar mi lugar de paz. También era Atlas quien disfrutaba hacer la limpieza. Se le daba muy bien esa labor. _Menos en su nido_. Es un dragón sin compañera y no podía conseguir a nadie que lograra desmontar toda la porquería pegada en paredes o la mierda que tuviese encerrada entre capas y capas de suciedad. Pero se alegraba cuando reacomodaba mis aposentos a su manera, diciendo a veces, en son de broma, que era una forma de practicar cuando tuviese a sus propios cachorros.

Aunque nunca lo vi interesado en ello, solamente en mis cuidados. En velar por mí, educarme a mí, protegerme a mí.

Y yo, lastimándolo a conciencia, por mi egoísta forma de hacer las cosas.

No quiero derrumbarme otra vez, no quiero permitir que mi oscuro destino aflore y me haga caer de nuevo. Así que froto mis ojos y me pongo a limpiar este desorden.

Un tiempo después, ya de noche, me recuesto en un asiento de piel de vaca, mirando mi pulcro trabajo recién terminado. Mis manos y mis hombros están tensos, mi espalda está adolorida y mis piernas al borde de desplomarse. Pero la verdad es que nada tiene que ver con la limpieza del lugar.

Es todo a cauda de la decisión que tomé para combatir a los enemigos; mis manos y mis hombros están tensos por reprimir tanta rabia y dolor durante todos estos duros años, mi espalda esta adolorida por sobrecargar todas las decisiones que llevo conmigo desde que acepté el trato con Crawford, y mis piernas están por colapsar luego de todo el camino que he recorrido para llegar a donde me encuentro hoy.

La maldición que llevo en mi me lo iba a poner de esta forma, cuando supe de la desgracia que traería conmigo y al resto de mi familia y hermanos. Pero es difícil de sobrellevarlo. Es doloroso y cansino luchar solo, sin nadie a mi lado para soportarme cuando me derrumbe. Porque sé que nadie estará ahí sino hasta el final, cuando la verdad se sepa, cuando todo haya sido solucionado. Pero a consta de mi vida, a consta de mi sufrimiento. A consta de mi libertad.

Noto la presencia de alguien en la entrada de mi habitación, pero no necesito ver para saber quién era

-vine por unas mantas – hablo bajito, temiendo despertar mi rabia. Solo pude asentir, con temor a recobrar el miedo que vi en sus pobre rostro. Mi cachorro no debería sufrir mis estragos de locura, pero no había forma de saber el grado en que me afectaría. Tenía que reponer esto, no debo quedar de esta forma frente a mis amigos. _Ellos también están sufriendo por mi culpa._

Vi sus movimientos, mientras recogía unas cuantas telas y las agrupaba en su brazo, luego prosiguió a irse, pero carraspee y él se detuvo. Con miedo, tenso, listo para alguna reprimenda. Pero estaba muy equivocado.

Como si fuera una bola de hierro en mi garganta, trate de tragar el nudo pero se apretaba fuertemente en mí. No era cobardía, no era superioridad, pero las palabras nunca fueron mi fuerte y mucho menos, ofrecer mi arrepentimiento a las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor. Muchas de ellas no eran a causa mía, pero mi padre siempre me enseño que el ser humilde, me abría a las posibilidades de dar un paso más al camino de un buen futuro rey.

Pero ahora no deseaba nada más que consolar las heridas en el pequeño corazón de mi joven cachorro a causa de mis actos.

Gire mis ojos y lo vi de su misma posición, quieto y atento. Exhale una fuerte respiración y dije, con mucho pesar – lo lamento mucho – fueron cortas, pero significantes palabras. Lo sé, porque los hombros de Romeo se relajaron, escuchándolo también liberarse de una fuerte respiración. Pasaron algunos segundos, pero él de pronto, su voz pronuncio una palabra que me caló el alma de un ardiente sentimiento, haciéndome completo de alguna forma inentendible

-Lucy – susurró, pero fue fuerte y claro y sabía lo que estaba diciendo – se llama Lucy –

-Lucy – el susurro de su nombre en mis labios sabían tan bien como la caricia del sol en mi rostro. Cálido, mágico, vibrante de vida y energía pura. Así como ella es. De repente me pregunte como diablos lo sabía, pero él ya se había marchado. Espere entonces a que vuelvan dentro dada al tiempo que era. El agua podía ser refrescante, pero más adelante, se volvía fría e insoportable para los cuerpos frágiles.

Pero mientras aguardaba por su regreso, la melodía de su nombre profanaba mis labios una y otra vez, como un cantico de sirenas embelesando mi mente.

 **(DC)**

 **Lucy**

Lo que veía ante mis ojos no tenía comparación alguna. La belleza de sus formas, acomodadas con tan perfección, mostraba un camino curvilíneo y brillante en todo el mando azul y negro del cielo. Las estrellas se comparaban con millones de cristales, dibujando delicadas formas celestiales y exquisitas obras de arte.

Tan cautivadoras, tan elegantes y preciosas.

Un majestuoso espectáculo mientras mi cuerpo reposa en las suaves corrientes del arroyo, como unas deliciosas manos masajeando mis músculos adoloridos.

Había tenido tensión cuando trabajaba antes en el castillo, pero nada comparado a lo que ocurrió poco tiempo atrás. Cuando uno vive la vida en pocos segundos antes de ser llevado por la muerte, no imaginas que tu cuerpo se paralizaría dolorosamente, preparándose para dar el último suspiro de vida. Eso fue lo que sentí al momento de ser acorralada por aquellas bestias a punto de destruirme, a Wakaba cuando restregó su odio hacia los humanos en mí…y al presenciar los ojos de la misma muerte en la criatura más sorprendente que vi en mi vida.

Tan encendido y brillantes, pero reluciendo por un aura maldita, de locura, una energía tan poderosa que me era imposible de sostener con mis ojos. En ellos había una promesa de muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Mi alma estaba por escaparse de mi cuerpo en pocos segundos, tenía tanto miedo de pensar volver a padecer ante las fauces de las bestias que me atacaron en la mañana. Pero como si fuese un atisbo de luz en medio de la tormentosa y delirante oscuridad, mis manos cobraron sensibilidad y mis pies tomaron impulso, dirigiéndome repentinamente hacia la garras de la bestia que antes fue humana.

Debo reconocerlo, ni siquiera esas abominaciones del prado fueron tan sorprendentemente diabólica en su parecer. No digo que Natsu fuera alguna clase de monstruo transformado, con horribles escama y asquerosas formas saliendo de su cuerpo. Al total y maldito contrario. Sus facciones se volvieron tan rudas y fieras, que la sola simetría de sus rasgos desapareció para acomodar la faz de alguien ni humano, ni dragón. Su cuerpo escarapelado, como una bestia erizada a punto de atacar. Sus garras brillando con luz propia. Sus dientes afilados y asomando desde unos rabiosos labios. Y sus ojos…

 _Ojos del diablo_

Tan poderosos. Tan peligrosos. Sin ningún rastro de haber sido el Natsu que fue horas antes de por poco perecer.

Aun siento su mirada, penetrar en lo más profundo de mí, mientras su rostro plagado de una furia demoniaca y fuera de control, aminoraba poco a poco junto a su ajetreada respiración y espasmos de locura. Jamás en mi vida había presenciado tal cosa en un hombre como él.

 _Dragón, querida. No te olvides de eso._

La brisa nocturna es fresca y cálida a la vez, pero sé que es efecto de mi cuerpo cubierto por la deliciosa corriente fluyendo hacia el final del precipicio. Happy estaba limpiándose los restos de aquella sustancia pegajosa y verdusca que Romeo nos había ofrecido. Él era un buen chico. Atento, amable, caballeroso, pese a ser un joven dragón según me dijo su edad…a diferencia de él…

 _Tenía frio, incluso podía sentirlo enredarse entre mis huesos. Puro instinto me dijo que luchase y lo evitara, pero solamente el trueno de su voz me debilitaba en cantidades exasperantes. Aquella conmoción me agarro tan rápido que no habia forma de procesarlo con claridad, hasta que me llevó a este lugar para asearnos el pequeño y yo. Mi rabia comenzó a aflorar, pero ya no servía de nada si el causante no estaba presente. Sentí rabia, mucha cólera hacia el idiota que se atrevió a presentar tan espectáculo de mierda._

 _Natsu pudo haber perpetrado un asesinato si mis manos no lo hubieran detenido, o mi conciencia. O mi sola voluntad cuando la situación lo requiere y mi mente se desmaya. El recuerdo de sus garras perforando el cuello del dragón ese, más mis manos siendo cortadas por sus garras, inflo en mí una loca rabia hacia el idiota trastornado. No entendía por qué diablo se apresuró a entrar de esa forma._

 _Bueno si, admito el por qué. Pero no tenía derecho a provocar tal trauma en todos ahí presentes. Incluido el pequeño Happy. Su rostro no dejaba expresar nada salvo miedo._

 _-es mejor que te bañes, Lucy – dijo de repente Romeo – no quiero provocar más su furia si se entera que no hicimos lo que pidió –_

 _-¡que se pudra en el infierno! – dije con los dientes apretados, dejando que mi ira fluyera a través de mis palabras. Romeo me observo con los ojos meramente abiertos y con terror – nunca debió actuar de esa forma. ¡Maldito lunático, bastardo reptil! –_

 _-¡por favor!- suplico, sujetándome de la mano y llevándome cerca al borde del arroyo – ¡no digas ni una sola palabra ahora, está muy encerrado en su mente y no quiero que haga otra locura! –_

 _-¡hará más locuras si no despierta de donde mierda este su cabeza! – quise alejar mi mano del pequeño dragón, pero al hacerlo, sus ojos me pedían que descartara cualquier intento de provocarle, que dejara el asunto aquí y me concentrara solamente en acatar sus órdenes. Claro que no era alguien que hacia lo que le pedían si no me parecía correcto._

 _Quise ir tras Natsu, reclamarle lo que había provocado en toda su pelea, pero al mismo tiempo los ojos de Happy me detuvieron, atentos a cualquier movimiento mío. Si no fuera por la inocencia reflejada en ellos, hubiera seguido adelante. Estaba cansada de seguir las reglas sea conveniencia de los demás, pero por una vez en mi vida, debía pensar en otros que en mi propio camino por decisión propia. Muy a mi pesar regrese a donde Natsu me había dejado._

 _-por esta vez, solo esta vez, dejare de lado el reproche que le tengo en mente y obedeceré – pude sentir la tensión disminuir de ambos cuerpos. Incluso el mío._

 _Es increíble._

 _No había forma en el mundo en que me desvistiera frente a alguien, a pesar de ser niños. Siempre hay una vez para todos. Me giré frente al arroyo, comencé a desprenderme de mis ropas y quedé únicamente en mi camisón blanco, traslucido a mi pesar. Camine en dirección al agua mientras las heridas de mis pies causadas por la carrera de mi vida producían escozor en las plantas. Las heridas en mis manos y en otras partes de mi cuerpo no fueron la excepción, pero luego fueron calmándose poco a poco mientras me adentraba al medio del lugar._

 _El agua no era tan profunda, Happy podía nadar tranquilamente sin ahogarse. Quise sentarme, pero el agua lograría cubrirme hasta la coronilla. Divisé una plataforma rocosa plana, así que nadé hacia ella y me acomode, mientras levantaba la prenda adherida a mi cuerpo y masajeaba las plantas de mis pies. Note al otro lado como Romeo despejaba de las ropas a Happy, mientras este seguía ido y sin sentido de la realidad, pero poco a poco, y con ayuda de Romeo, empezaba a recobrar un poco el brillo en su mirada. Pese a ser un niño tan pequeño, demostró ser mucho más valiente que cualquier mocoso altanero perteneciente a la nobleza, porque cualquiera en su situación actual, hubiera muerto del miedo o hecho en sus pantalones. Happy era todo un valiente caballero._

 _Pase mis manos por mi cuerpo, masajeando de vez en cuando las zonas afectadas. La presión a mis costados cuando me sujetaron contra el árbol; Natsu golpeándome con su enorme cuerpo antes y después de llegar a su nido; el dolor en la espalda luego de que Wakaba me empujara y perforara la piel de mi pecho; por último, las palmas de las manos al tratar de alejar a Natsu con sus poderosas garras._

 _Todo el estrés se amontonaba en mi cuerpo, llegando hasta el centro de mi pecho y empujando por mi garganta. Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler y mis ojos deseaban cerrarse. Supe entonces que las ganas de llorar de frustración eran enormes y difíciles de contener. Michelle, la misión, todo. Como sabía que no podrían verme desde aquí, deje que el malestar se liberara en amargas lágrimas, corriendo junto a las gotas de agua que bajaban por mi rostro. Me limite a llorar, sin gemir o sobresaltarme ante el llanto. No quería verme vulnerable ante nadie._ No de nuevo

 _Cuando pude reprimirme, cerré los ojos fuertemente y enjuague los rastros de mi mal momento. Me acerque nuevamente a la zona profunda y batalle en limpiar toda la suciedad adquirida el día de hoy._

 _-traeré algo para esto – escuché a Romeo decirle a Happy – esto será más difícil de lo que creí – se había arremangado las mangas para bañar al pequeño, pero se puso de pie y se alejó a un lado, donde unas plantas de forma extrañas asomaban entre unas enormes rocas. Pensé que eran de la decoración, pero al exprimirlas, una baba verde y casi transparente resbalo a sus manos, espesándose al contacto del aire. Romeo ablandó esa masa asquerosa, acercándose al Happy. Este abrió los ojos más de lo que había hecho durante el día_

 _-te ayudara con las capas de tierra que tienes. Muchos lo usamos para sacar los vestigios de las lecciones o desinfectar las heridas en los baños – dejo caer la masa babosa y masajeo desde la punta del pelo hasta la punta del pie. Oculte una sonrisa ante el divertido trauma que estaba padeciendo Happy. No escuche que le dijo, pero romero negó rápidamente. Con temor en su semblante luego de eso, el mismo niño empezó a retirar los restos de aquella cosa._

 _-¿quieres un poco?, te ayudara con las heridas de tu cuerpo – me preguntó, mientras preparaba otra baba verde entre sus manos. Quise negarme ante lo asqueroso que se veía, pero había cosas peores en Junelle que esto, así que accedí a esa gelatina. No olía nada mal, de hecho, sus esencias florares le daban un toque muy elegante y atractivo. Restregué la baba por las heridas más recientes, luego repare en mi cabello y finalmente, restregué lo demás en mi cuerpo, no sin antes haberme quitado el camisón pero dejándolo cerca._

 _Repare en no dejar ver nada de mi cuerpo a mis acompañantes de baño. Pero ambos estaban tan entretenidos sacando el barro del cabello de Happy._

Así paso el tiempo, hasta que por fin lograron sacar toda la suciedad de este. Mientras tanto yo, aproveche el fluir del agua y relaje mi cuerpo. Y mente.

Ya era hora de entrar, aunque no me sentía lista para enfrentar pacíficamente al dragón agresivo que esperaba dentro. Pero el agua, a altas horas de la noche, se vuelve el peor enemigo para los huesos.

Tome mi camisón y lo escurrí, esperando encontrar algo seco adentro. Romeo apareció de repente con mantas y algunas telas. Se acercó con cuidado y dejo algunas sobre una roca – son frescas y livianas, te sentaran mejor dado a las heridas de tu cuerpo – dijo, luego fue por Happy quien temblaba de frio sentado en una roca.

Espere a que ambos voltearan para no dejarme ver desnuda, luego corrí y tome todas las cosas y me escabullí detrás de unas enredaderas. Eran delgadas pero cubrían lo necesario. Sentí la calidad de las telas, extremadamente suaves y frescas como dijo. Até los nudos y forme una especie de falda con abertura en medio; era largo y cómodo para trasladarme, así que no le di importancia alguna. Luego sujete unas telas más pequeñas y forme un corsé, uniéndose a unas tiras algo gruesas que podían sujetar mis pechos. Tenía que reconocerlo, eran grandes para la pretina que logre formar. Un movimiento en falso y rebotarían de su lugar.

Luego de acomodar mi cabello y usar una manta para abrigarme, Salí al espacio encontrándolo vacío. Supuse que ambos habían entrado por el frio y evitar que Happy enfermase. Dando pasos dudosos al comienzo, ingrese a la enorme sala que vi antes de dirigirme al nido de Macao. Era tan acogedor y finamente decorado. Me dio la primera impresión de ser parte de la vivienda de algún noble, pero nada sería tan vulgar para ellos que vivir en una cueva como esta. De lo que se perdían esos aristócratas petulantes.

Oí de repente el murmullo de voces del lado izquierdo de la sala. Camine a puntillas mientras el escozor me lo permitiese. Estire el cuello por la entrada cubierta de telares y observe, quieta, la figura de Romeo vistiendo a Happy en una enorme cama con almohadas y mantas de pieles, mientras este sonreía y abrazaba lo que suponía, era un tipo de peluche hecho con telas gruesas y oscuras.

Me sentí extrañada ante la vista. Había cierta familiaridad con aquella escena, solo que no era un niño feliz y sonriente quien saltaba y abrazaba un peluche, y no era un jovencito quien preparaba la cama para el descanso del retoño.

Un dolor agudo asomo por mi garganta, mientras el reflejo de unos rostros felices y cálidos miraba con total amor y devoción a una pequeña criatura de cabellera dorada, cual rayos del sol, y unos hermosos ojos, como según recordaba.

Una lágrima rebelde resbalo por mi mejilla, pero no me limité a limpiarla. Permití que el dolor vuelva, por un poco de tiempo, para aflojar mi garganta. Aquella escena no era más que recuerdos quemados en mi pasado, al igual que muchos rostros y tiempos más transcurridos a lo largo de mi vida. Pero eran parte en motivo de lo que me llevó a convertirme en lo que soy ahora…

 _Entendía las palabras, sabía lo que significaba, solo que no comprendía que fuera real lo que decía. No podía ser, ellos no podían… Fue solo ayer cuando los había abrazado y besado, prometiéndome regresar temprano a casa para enseñarles el libro que había memorizado. Una promesa que ellos estaban dispuestos a cumplir, sea como sea._

 _Pero ya no podrían cumplirla, porque ellos ya no estaban. No había nadie quien cumpliera la promesa para que les leyera el libro._

 _Las primeras palabras resonaban aun en mi cabeza, martillado en mi inocente mente, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el libro en mi pecho. Todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había deseado esa fecha fue, únicamente, que regresen para leer el libro. Solo eso. Un regalo, simple y sencillo. Un regalo para mi cumpleaños._

 _-ellos murieron en el camino – informó aquella persona, mientras disponía de la información a otros presentes en ese lugar que no recordaba – lo sentimos mucho. Fue un fatídico accidente –_

 _Pero mis ojos se cerraron en negación, dispuesta a reírme de la broma de mal gusto que escuchaba, pero no podía, porque sabía perfectamente que las palabras dichas por aquella persona nunca serian mencionadas en sorna. Nunca con ese dolor perforando cada letra suelta de sus labios temblorosos._

 _Entonces mi mirada se espesó, aguándome por las lágrimas que no sabían que habían aflorado de mí._

 _Gemí. Hipé. Lloré. Pero nada de eso me devolvería a las personas más preciadas de mi vida._

 _-¡no, no es cierto! – mis pequeñas manos se aferraron fuertemente del encargado de darme tan devastadora noticia - ¡no es verdad! – mis lágrimas ya recorrían todo mi delicado rostro. Negándome a nada, porque eso era lo único que me quedaba, grité con toda la fuerza que me permití y dije - ¡ellos iban a volver, lo prometieron! ¡Mamá, papá! –_

-lo prometieron… – susurré con desgano, sintiendo mi garganta estrujarse más fuerte, pero me limité a respirar y controlarme antes de caer en esa pesadilla de nuevo.

-¿Quién y qué? – de repente un grueso y caliente brazo rodeo mis hombros, mientras otro encerraba mi estómago y el aliento cercano a mi oído dijo - ¿de quién hablas? – mi respiración se detuvo, pero fue apaciguándose al saber de a quien pertenecía aquella voz

-es de mala educación hacer lo que estás haciendo – susurré, mientras trataba de aminorar mi acelerado corazón por la cercanía. Podía sentir el pecho duro como roca y el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Natsu, pero más notorio era el abultamiento que rozaba mi espalda baja hasta las nalgas. _¡_ _Maldición, es jodidamente grande!_ Pensé.

-y ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo? – susurro más profundo, ronco, áspero, como una bestia asechando en la oscuridad. Él podía pensar lo que quiera, pero por lo que sentía, me daba una idea clara de lo que estaba tramando.

 _Pero no creas que me he olvidado de la rabieta de hace poco._

Lentamente, llevé una mano hacia su delantera, resbalándola por los bultos que formaban los músculos de su vientre. _Joder, tiene un cuerpo malditamente duro y sexy._

 _¡Espera, ¿yo pensé eso?_ _!_

Escuché un sorpresivo jadeo por parte de él, pero no me detuve en seguir hacia el sur. Rememorando el camino, me detuve hasta llegar al borde de su cinturón de cuero, mientras revoloteaba los dedos coquetamente por la pretina de este. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, perforé con las uñas muy cerca a la uve de la zona peligrosa y raspé rápido, sin detenerme, hasta llegar de nuevo a los músculos de su plano estómago.

Natsu se alejó, reflejando la confusión en su mirada. Aproveche la oportunidad y me alejé tan rápido de él por si decidía responder. Pero viendo que su enfoque quedo en mí y preguntándose el por qué, decidí decirle las cosas en mi muy prestigiosa forma de ser

-escuchar las conversaciones de los demás te vuelve un maldito chismoso, y yo detesto a ese tipo de gente. Además no creas que olvidaré lo que sucedió en la casa de Macao y lo que le hiciste a Wakaba frente a los ojos de esos niños – señalando la habitación – actuaste como un completo idiota sin sentido, imbécil. Deberías ser coronado el rey de los estúpidos por comportarte como un salvaje sin consecuencias. ¡Eres la peor mierda que he conocido, cavernícola con escamas! –

Natsu me observaba mientras repasaba el arañazo que le di. Prefiero que las cosas sean dejadas en la mesa si había conseguido su atención por completo – ¡tampoco estoy viéndome viviendo en este lugar! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi vida y luchare para salir de aquí, aunque me encierres en algún calabozo o me cuelgues del techo; nada impedirá que regrese a mi hogar ni tampoco que tú seas un gran hijo de perra manipulador y egoísta, que cree que todos te deben respeto y dejarse someterse por actos tan barbárico como lo que hiciste. ¡No tienes vergüenza por lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser! –

No me percaté de haber alzado la voz, pero cuando dos pares de ojos me vieron desde adentro, me sentí furiosa por haber involucrado a los niños en nuestra discusión.

Estuve a punto de cuestionarle, pero mi mundo se volvió de cabeza cuando una enorme espalda dorada fue lo último que vi, antes de ser llevada sobre su hombro a donde sea que me estuviera secuestrando.

-¡que me bajes, lagartija bípeda! – golpeé fuertemente su espalda, pero el vacío llego luego cuando me lanzo por los aires, cayendo en rebote sobre el mullido colchón. Recobre la conciencia en unos segundos y baje rápidamente de su enorme cama, mientras él soltaba algunos ganchos y dejaba caer una espesa cortina en la puerta, impidiendo que pase y escapar de él. Sujetó mi brazo con fuerza, pero sin romperme nada, y entonces me lanzo de nuevo por los aires. Rebote más duro, sintiendo dolor en mi cuello esta vez.

-¡voy a matarte! – gruñí en protesta, mientras frotaba la zona afectada. Intente recomponerme, pero el súbito peso y el calor sobre mi cuerpo me hizo abrir los ojos enormemente, mientras la mirada filosa y brillante color jade me invadían y me hizo jadear.

Y mi cuerpo reacciono receptiva a esa magia, una sensación urgente y necesitada de pasar mis manos por su caliente y brillosa piel de sus pectorales y sus hombros.

Observé detenida, jadeando por el dolor o por…no lo sé, pero un fuego remolinaba en el centro de mi cuerpo, quemando mis entrañas y revoloteando todo al sur. Sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sus piernas entre las mías, su amplio pecho a centímetros de mí.

 _¡¿Qué mierda…?!_

Quise decir algo, lo que fuera, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada, mi boca entre abierta. Él me miró, luego mis labios. Un gruñido salió desde el fondo de su garganta, mientras sus irises brillaban neón, en contraste de su bronceada piel. Un atisbo de blanco asomó por entre sus labios reflejando unos puntiagudos y brillantes colmillos. Temblé ante la presencia, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo, no fue por miedo. Solo…me excitaron mucho.

¿Qué carajos me está pasando?

¡De un momento a otro, en solo un maldito segundo, mi cuerpo reacciona de esta forma solo por tenerlo sobre mí!

Una mano roso mi mejilla, atrayendo mi atención a sus ojos otra vez - ¿qué me estás haciendo? – dijo, arrullando las palabras con una duda poderosa, pero adorando magníficamente el momento.

¡Eso mismo tendría que preguntarlo yo!

Su cálido aliento resbalo en mi faz, encendiéndome aún más de lo que estaba. Bajó su rostro a la curva de mi cuello, mientras mis jadeos se pronunciaban un poco más. Lo sentí olerme, olfatearme, luego, la humedad de su lengua resbalo de mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, dándole un mordisco gentil y suave. Me sobresalte, un escalofrío recorriendo hasta la unión de mis muslos.

Quise protestarle y detenerlo, pero cuando presione mis manos en sus hombros, mi piel ardió ante el calor que desprendía de sí. Deliciosamente palpable. Exquisitamente deseable.

 _Un millón de vidas mejor._

Siguió lamiendo mi cuello, raspando con sus dientes de vez en cuando. Yo por otra parte, sentía una rara incomodidad entre mis piernas, en aquella zona privada. No podía explicarlo, me era difícil de comprender las sensaciones aflorando desde mi interior. La mano que había acariciado mi mejilla, pronto recorrió mi cuello, con delicadeza absoluta, enjuagando el sudor que comenzaba a apoderarse en mi piel con sus nudillos. Bajo más al sur, llegando a mi clavícula y entonces, sus dedos se detuvieron hasta llegar a la pretina que cubría la mitad de mi seno izquierdo. Volvió a gruñir, feroz como era él. Sentí su pulgar desplazarse debajo de la tela y retirarla, envolviendo sus hábiles dedos en mi pezón, haciéndolo rodar entre ellos. No pude evitar gemir, una sensación única y electrizante recorriendo mis entrañas. Detestaba como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, sin mi permiso, pecaminosamente.

 _El primer toque de un hombre. ¡Dragón! ¡Y reacciono de esta forma!_

Su cabeza comenzó a moverse, bajando lentamente sin omitir besos y lamidas en su camino. Yo solo podía gemir, involuntariamente, mientras su boca tomaba rumbo en dirección de sus dedos. Mi último esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que al tratar de detenerlo, lo único que hice fue apretar las hebras rosadas de su melena, mientras él cerraba los últimos tramos de su boca en dirección a mi pecho. Para cuando tomó el pequeño montículo entre sus labios, apreté fuertemente mis manos sobre su cabeza en contra de mi pecho, arqueándome en el proceso, gimiendo más fuerte.

 _¡Maldito pecado que posee mi cordura!_

Su otra mano recorrió y se apodero de mi otro seno. Bridándole la misma atención que hacia su boca en mí. Mi mente trato de buscar alguna forma de detener esto…pero mi subconsciente estaba mirando desde un lugar, sentada, mientras manoseaba sus propias tetas ante el espectáculo.

¿Qué puedo hacer si mi razón no coopera con mi fuerza de voluntad?

Trate de decirle que parase, que me soltase, pero lo único que salía eran palabras entremezcladas con mis gemidos. Una punzada de dolor vino como un rayo, pero luego fue aliviado inmediatamente. Sus dientes habían presionado con fuerza, pero lamio sin preámbulos antes de girarse y atender mi seno ocupada por su mano. Intercambiaba uno de otro, brindando el mismo placer.

Entonces ya no era suficiente, mis uñas resbalaban por su espalda, buscando algo que no sabía qué diablos era. Como si él supiera lo que pensaba, deslizó una última lamida a mi pezón y comenzó a bajar, beso tras beso, en dirección a mi estómago. No comprendí al instante, pero cuando sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas, su lengua remolinando en mi ombligo y después bajando, sentí que la línea que siempre cuidada de los perpetradores y de Loke, iba a ser destruida por un par de ojos esperanzadores jade, mientras mi fuerza se destruía ante el soplido y el calor que brindaba su boca muy cerca a _esa_ zona.

Hice mi último sobre esfuerzo del día, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Trate de alzar su rostro pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Lentamente se irguió, metiendo las manos sobre la ranura de la falda improvisada hasta el interior de mis muslos. Intente cerrarlos, pero su fuerza me desconcentró, separándolas con sus poderosas y enormes manos de par en par, exponiéndome ante sus ojos que brillaron mucho más fuerte, ante la parte de mi templo que protegí por mucho tiempo de otros indeseables.

Exponerme así, ante él, un extraño trastornado dragón con aires de superioridad y grandeza, amenazando mi vida con no cumplir sus caprichos…fue algo realmente distinto a como pensé que me sentiría si alguien atravesaban mis límites.

Mi respiración era laboriosa, pero la de él era como si jadeara frente a un gran trozo de carne aderezada y preparada jugoso y delicioso. Podría jurar verlo babear. Quise cubrirme con las manos, no deseaba que me viera de esta forma tan expuesta a él, pero eso no paso antes que su cabeza comenzara a bajar. Un terror heló mi columna, pero no sentía miedo de él. Era por lo que iba a hacer.

-¡esto…no puedes! – trate de llamar su atención, sujetar su melena y jalar de él. Mi voz salió aguda y ridícula, pero los nervios me sobrepasaban. No era una mocosa, debía tener valentía ante cualquier circunstancia que se presentase, incluso si mi integridad valía mierda en el proceso. Pero no podía apartar la vista de lo que se cernía sobre mí. O entre mis piernas, mejor hablando.

Sus ojos me vieron, pero luego volvieron a bajar hacia mi centro y, con una jodida sonrisa que calentó hasta el pincho de hielo de mi última resistencia, dijo – puedo, y lo hare. Tu solo siéntelo, voy a darme un banquete contigo – sus palabras solo resonaban al fondo de mi mente, mientras las sensaciones abarcaron todo mi cuerpo.

Una promesa así, casi un juramento. ¿Podría tomarlo?

El ultimo sensor de cordura desapareció, cuando el aliento caliente exhaló sobre a carne de mi centro, aumentando la sensibilidad de este. Entonces, con un gruñido bajo, retumbando vibraciones entre mis piernas, su lengua separo los pliegues de mi centro, mientras mi alma era arrastrada hasta el último hoyo del infierno.

 **(DC)**

 **Natsu**

Estaba acabado. Jodida y malditamente acabado.

Había escuchado los pasos de _Lucy_ adentrarse al salón, pero su dirección me tomo desprevenido. Pensé que se dirigiría hacia mí, en búsqueda de alguna explicación por mi reciente espectáculo o deseando pelear por cualquier cosa, así que decidí buscarla y traerla a mis aposentos.

Mas cuando la vi de espaldas, apretada jodidamente en esa falda improvisada, resaltando su contorneado culo y su curvilínea espalda, me perdí en un mar de lujuria nunca antes vivido.

Controle mis ganas de ir tras ella y lamer la piel de su espalda, besarla y marcarla, mientras mis manos perpetraban un asalto al núcleo de mi deseo bajo su falda. Pero cuando me acerqué sigilosamente detrás de ella, vi una lágrima resbalar por su rostro, enmudeciendo todo rastro de lujuria candente y avivando una ardiente necesidad de abrazarla fuertemente, estrecharla en mis brazos y protegerla.

Una atracción involuntaria a la sobre protección.

Un golpe en mi pecho me hizo darme cuenta de las cosas que estaba atravesando al vivirlo con ella. Nunca jamás en mi vida, ni en sueños, habría tenido tal necesidad de arrebatarle todos los miedos a una mujer, más si es humana, y encerrarla en mi nido asegurándome que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Así que, por esa urgente necesidad, pero pausando mis actos para no sobrecogerla con la defensa baja y que me odie más de lo que ya hace, rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, mientras murmuraba algo de sus carnosos y rosados labios.

Pero, ¿quién iba a imaginar que todo terminaría en un ataque desprevenido por parte de ella?

Me sorprendió al comienzo, pensando que esta dama no tenía nada de sumisión en su sangre, que era una guerrera tal y como me gustan que sean las mujeres de mi alrededor. Pero cuando su boca rebaso lo permitido sobre mí, el temperamento que resguardaba para ella se acabó. Terminó.

Así que decidí darle una lección para silenciarla.

La arrastre hacia mi habitación, lanzándola con cuidado para que no cayese fuera de mi lecho. Sabía que los dos mocosos me seguían observando, así que solté los seguros que protegían mi habitación y nos encerré entro, no sin antes darle un guiño a Romeo para asegurarle que nada malo pasaría. Él solo respondió con sus cejas arqueadas.

Cuando acabé por cerrarlas, Lucy estaba tratando de escapar por mi costado, tomándome desprevenido otra vez. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue lanzarla otra vez sobre la cama, pero me esforcé más de lo que debía.

Cuando gire para ver que no se hubiese lastimado, contemple un atisbo de piel bajo la estúpida falda amarrada a su cintura. _Piel blanda y tierna_. Entonces alcé la vista y contemple sus tetas rebotado por la caída, hipnotizándome en el sube y baja. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, mis pies me llevaron hacia ella y caí sobre su pequeña y apretada figura.

Estuve con muchas dragonas antes, ya sea de mi propia tribu o de afuera. Incluso tuve una rebelde en mi cama. Luego llego la estúpida de Lisanna, pero solo era para quitarme el estrés que llevo manejando desde que todo empezó. Pero nunca, con ninguna de ellas, comencé seduciendo lentamente sus cuerpos, acaparando sus sentidos de mi esencia y volviéndolas dependientes de mí. Yo no rogaba por un coño, yo recibía y escogía los coños. Pero con ella, con Lucy, deseaba, necesitaba infinitamente que todo de ella se plagara solo de mí, únicamente de mí y nadie más.

Así que empezaría con su cuerpo, marcándola para que nunca olvide quien es el que la hace sentir así.

Deslizándome de sus tetas gordas y pezones marrones - _¡mucho mejor que mi imaginación, Oh mi Señor!_ \- a sus largas y perfectas piernas, me centré en el premio que anhelaba tanto probar. Muy boca suelta cuando se trata de palabras, pero endemoniadamente tímida cuando se trata de su cuerpo. _Es virgen, recuérdalo._ Pensé ante la idea de lo próximo que disfrutaría con esa información. Separe sus piernas lentamente. _Rubia natural,_ pensé. Cuando su delicioso olor mesclado con la sábila curativa de las plantas rodeando su piel me golpeo de frente, hizo que no solo mi cuerpo se pusiera real y jodidamente duro como el acero, sino que mis colmillos se extendieran y mi boca se volviera agua, gustosos del próximo bocado que iba a disfrutar. Esencia pura, libre de cualquier hijo de puta profanando a mi Lucy. Olí su aroma de nuevo y supe que no resistiría más.

La escuche quejarse, pero era parte del inicio a todo esto.

Acechando su delicioso coño, asome mi lengua y frote con ella la raja de su centro, bebiendo de su esencia, empalagándome de su virtud. Gruñí áspero y fuerte, sintiendo su cuerpo arquearse otra vez por ese efecto. Lo entendí y lo empleé en esta misión.

Extendí sus rosados labios y lamí todo de ella. Mis labios tomaron su pequeño montículo de nervios y sorbí, usando la punta de mi lengua para frotarla de un lado a otro. Sus gemidos eran extensos, agudos, adorables. Sus manos sujetándose de las pieles a nuestro alrededor, pero luego pasaron a mi cabellera cuando baje mi boca a su entrada. Es malditamente pequeña. Use la punta de mi nariz para frotar su centro y mi lengua la penetraba, no tan profundo obviamente - _ese premio lo recibiría mi polla-_ viendo su contorneo y la súplica en su voz quejosa. Pero entre mis pantalones, cierto amigo mío quería entrar en acción.

Llevé una mano a mi polla y comencé a frotarla, imaginando que era ella quien me llevaba en el placer. No aparte mi labor de su coño, urgiendo desesperado por sentir su cuerpo estremecerse en mi boca, de su sabor bañando mi lengua.

Había soñado con algo así una vez, cuando era joven. Recuerdo que cometí una travesura en un evento de fertilidad de mi tribu, entonces Igneel me explicó que era mejor aguardar por la compañera que llegaría a mí algún día. Sabría el momento justo cuando ella llegase a mi vida, apreciándola cada segundo y vivir una existencia en armonía a su lado. Atlas me decía que probara de todo un poco.

Pero luego de aquel incidente con mi padre y el consejo, dado a que el evento fue erradicado de nuestra tribu, comencé con mis aventuras juveniles en varios nidos, adiestrándome en el arte del pecado y recibiendo propuesta de más de muchas hermanas de buen perfil y genes. Pero nunca estuve más interesado en ellas que con mi preciosa y deliciosa humana bajo mi poder, controlando su primera vez para mí.

No pude resistirlo, repasé la punta de mi dedo en su entrada, acariciando gentilmente mientras mi lengua se encargaba de su pequeño botón nuevamente. Un gemido de sorpresa me hizo dudar, pero cuando sus caderas se acercaron más a mi dedo, seguí disfrutando de su necesidad por mí.

Pude durar más que esto, haciéndola fácilmente tan malditamente adicta a mí, pero deseaba encontrar la liberación dentro de ella, en su cuerpo, en su apretado coño y correrme como el dios que soy de las corridas. Lamí más rápido, presionando más fuerte. Su espalda se arqueo aún más, sus dedos arrancando mechones de cabello pero no importaba, todo tenía un costo.

Hasta que su cuerpo choco con su liberación, convulsionando y gritando mi nombre de sus preciosos labios, empapándome de su dulzura.

Mi nombre en su boca también sonaba correcto para mí. _Dios, me encendí como un volcán._

Deje que se acostumbrara a los espasmos, mientras limpiaba sus rastros en mi boca con mi pulgar. Lleve mis ojos hacia ella y chupe el dedo, haciéndola verme y dije

– tan malditamente dulce – sus pupilas se dilataron ante mi reacción, provocándome un gemido de agonía por enterrarme en ella profundamente.

Alcance sobre su cuerpo, recostándome con el apoyo de mis antebrazos, mientras su respiración trataba de apaciguarse. Empujé sus piernas con las mías, abriéndola para mí y reposando mis caderas con la de ella. Calor sublime y perfecto encaje de nuestros cuerpos. Supe que ella también pensaba lo mismo por la expresión de su bello rostro. Deslice una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, sujetando mi rígida y dura verga para alienarlo a su caliente entrada. Respire ansioso, más que listo para lo que vendría a continuación.

-¡y-yo no…! - su pánico me detuvo un momento, a sabiendas que debería ser gentil con ella, pese a mi ruda naturaleza. Sus manos, las culpables de mi posible calvicie, sujetaron mis hombros tanto como podían sus débiles fuerzas

-descuida, seré gentil contigo – sonreí de lado, sabiendo que esa arma derretía a más de una de mis conquistas

-¡no, esto no! – su mirada empezaba a cambiar de repente. Algo en ella me pedía detenerme, a pesar de lo malditamente duro y caliente que me encontraba. _Joder._ – ¡es suficiente, no sigas! –

-temo que seguiremos ya que mi cuerpo necesita descargarse –

-¡¿piensas violarme?! – soltó. _¿qué demonios?._

-no necesito hacerlo, nunca nadie se resistió a mí –

Pude ver por el fruncir de su seño que esa no fue una respuesta brillante. Pero ¿cómo respondo con coherencia cuando lo único que quiero es enterrarme entre sus piernas?, culpen a la falta de sangre en mi cerebro.

-¡bájate! ¡quítate de encima! – golpeo mi pecho con todo lo que podía. No hacían ni cosquillas.

-estamos acá, en esto. Déjalo ir Lucy, se sentirá muy bien – sus movimientos se detuvieron, mirándome fijamente. Entendí el por qué – Romeo me lo dijo. Bonito nombre por cierto, aunque peculiar – sus manos se detuvieron, resbalando por mis brazos. Deliciosa caricia – créeme, no habrá nada mejor que lo que estamos a punto de hacer –

Sin darle un respiro para pensar, tome su boca con la mía, sellándola fuertemente sin permitirle escapar de mi poder. Bese y mordí sus carnosos labios, chupándolos y soltándolos. Sus movimientos eran sin urgencia, sin furia. Supe entonces que su timidez se debía a que no sabía cómo llevar mis movimientos.

¿acaso…no me digas que ella…?

Tome su rostro con una mano, impidiendo con la otra aplastarla con mi peso. Acaricie su mejilla, sus pómulos, la comisura de su boca. Mi tacto hizo relajarla un poco más, sintiendo entonces que sus movimientos cobraban vida, despertaban ante el libido que producía el fuego de mis besos. _Su primer maldito beso. Ahora su primer macho._

Nunca me sentí tan bien al besar a alguien - _no es que lo hiciera tan a menudo- ,_ el sabor de su piel, de su boca, de su ser. Tan malditamente perfecta y mía. Y toda mía.

Acomodé mejor mis caderas, deslizando nuevamente mis manos hasta encontrar a mi compañero. Ambos deseosos de abrirnos paso ante tan apetitoso manjar. Entonces su mano voló hacia mi muñeca, sujetándola por un instante y luego, con sus uñas, presiono en un punto de la articulación logrando darme un ligero calambre. Aprovechando mi desconcentración, empujo lejos de mí y logro escapar, mientras se bajaba de la cama al lado contrario.

Admito que me tomo por sorpresa, pero nada de eso tomaría importancia si lograba recuperarla y llevarla a la cama, ponerla boca abajo con su redondo culo alzado, colocarme detrás de ella y empujarme directo al paraíso.

-¡quédate ahí mismo, pervertido! – señalo en mi posición, con la respiración realmente ajetreada. Su pecho subía y bajaba, lo que hacía desconcentrarme de lo que decía - ¡mantén tus asquerosas garras lejos de mi cuerpo! – pude notar como temblaba ligeramente – no te dejare tocarme de nuevo. ¡jamás!-

-vamos, tranquila. No es tan malo – quise rodar sobre la cama y alcanzarla, pero note cierto temor aflorar en ella. Esto no me gustaba – mira – suspiré – no tengo intenciones de forzarte a esto. Deberías entender la naturaleza de los seres vivos – recordé entonces una frase que mi tío decía constantemente a las hembras con las que iba a follar – puedo parecer realmente un idiota ahora, pero créeme, soy una bestia completa y puedo destrozarte en segundos, hermosa –

Esperé una respuesta caliente a mi forma de presumirle lo increíble que puedo ser con tres dedos, mi lengua y mi querida polla. Muchas que compartieron mi momento de lujuria quedaron más que satisfechas y decididas a intentarlo de nuevo. Claro que yo era de un _hola-te follo-adiós_.

La cara de Lucy de repente me miro consternada, como si lo que le propuse fuera algo peligroso para ella. _Oh claro que sí._ Sé que no es tan grande como para aceptarme en un primer momento, pero podría trabajar en eso despacio, permitiendo que se adecue a mi tamaño. Todas se estiran para poder albergarnos, eso lo sabía.

De repente sus palabras borraron todo pensamiento erótico de mi mente – no es necesario que me demuestres la clase de bestia que eres. Eso ya lo sé. Idiota –

-¿de qué hablas? –

Señaló mi entrepierna – hombre, dragón, cualquier especie masculina; lo único que saben es usar la cabeza. ¡Esa cabeza, maldición! – la palidez en su rostro no me gustaba, aparte de haberme comparado a otras razas con mis habilidades sexuales. Realmente esta humana no sabe lo que tiene en frente.

-acabemos de una vez con esto – agarró una manta del piso y se cubrió con este – esto nunca debió pasar. Tú, yo, lo que ocurrió aquí – negó rápidamente – esto es un error inmenso –

La rabia comenzaba a elevarse en mí, pero debía tranquilizarme. Ella era humana, fuera de la crianza de mi especie. No sabía cómo eran las cosas así que debía dejárselas en claro.

-no sé por qué te preocupas. Estábamos yendo bien en esto, tu cuerpo me lo pidió y como buen anfitrión que soy, me asegurare de que recibas tanto placer que ni recordaras tu nombre – di un paso, luego otro. Lucy se quedó tensa, pero lista para querer correr – te tomare, una y otra vez. Primero me desharé de esa provocativa ropa que llevas, luego te cubriré con mi cuerpo para que no intentes escapar – eso fue una promesa segura. Mis ojos transmitieron el mensaje porque ella dio un pequeño respingo – luego devorare cada trozo de tu piel, lameré todas tus preciosas curvas, comeré de tu dulce coño hasta que me pidas detenerme y aun así te enviare al cielo y al infierno conmigo – lamí mis labios, recordando su sabor – luego… - deje que mis ojos recorrieran cada tramo de su figura, mientras sus profundos ojos chocolates no dejaban de observarme. Podría ser una grandísima mierda a veces, pero me gustaba la expresión en su rostro; miedo ante mis palabras, pero fascinada por cada paso a seguir.

Trago duro, sin dejar de mirarme. Su voz rebeló que tanto temía de mí.

-¿l-luego…? – O _h mierda. Esta fascinada._ Sentí mi cuerpo encenderse de nuevo, mi pene palpitando en mi pantalón. Cielos, esto iba a ser un infierno si no actuaba rápido.

-Luego – me acerqué con seguridad, pero atento a sus posibles movimientos. Solo retrocedió a cada paso que daba, chocando su espalda contra la pared, puesta a mi merced – te tumbare en la cama boca abajo con tu culo alzado, sujetare tus caderas y golpeare tu gordo trasero y en un segundo, te llenare con mi polla tan profundo, rápido y duro. Realmente duro – su respiración temblaba, todo en ella lo hacía. Sus enormes tetas me invitaban a devorarlas otra vez. La unión de sus piernas se veía tan tentadora, deseaba enterrar mi cara otra vez. Maldición, me estoy volviendo adicto a su olor y sabor – y te follare muchas veces. No pararemos ni para respirar, te llenare de mi esencia y solo nos levantaremos cuando tengamos que ir a comer – solté una sonrisa de lado – aunque dudo que puedas caminar por un tiempo, entonces te alimentare y te volveré a montar varias veces más –

Un gemido ahogo en su garganta, mientras el sudor se expandía por toda su piel. Mierda, me excita y no puedo soportarlo más.

Mis manos picaban por cumplir esa promesa. La follaria hasta que no pueda moverse más. Levante mis manos, listos para sujetarla y llevarla a mi lecho…entonces un gruñido emergió de afuera, deteniéndonos tanto en nuestros próximos pasos como en nuestras respiraciones.

Conocía bien ese gruñido, era como otro lenguaje entre nosotros. Mi ira se había elevado nuevamente, entonces me aleje de una paralizada Lucy y camine directa a las pieles que protegían la entrada, alejándolas de mi camino. Camine directo a la sala de recibimiento y lo mire, plantado como una roca fuerte e indestructible a mi tío Atlas, quien se suponía debía estar ya fuera, buscando a mi padre.

Su nariz se ensanchó mientras respiraba fuerte, olfateando el aire cargado de la esencia de mis humanos. Se acercó sin dudar, estrechando la vista con pura amargura. Yo me cruce de brazos, mientras observaba la rigidez de sus músculos, listo para dar una pelea si así lo quisiera.

-la humana – soltó. Yo alcé una ceja - ¿qué piensas hacer con ella y su cría? –

-eso te tiene sin cuidado – mi voz salió segura, siendo un total éxito. Aun me sentía horriblemente fatal por como trate a este guerrero antes. Tenía el deber de pedir su perdón, pero no debía flaquear cuando me encontraba tan cerca de mi objetivo.

De repente acerco su rostro más cerca, olfateando con más fuerza. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa y retrocedió unos pasos. Incrédulo, sorprendido, mientras que yo solo quería que se marchara para tener a mi humana en la cama.

-¿qué estás haciendo con ella? – estaba rozando mi paciencia

-¡eso no te incumbe, Atlas! – solté con aborrecimiento – es mi prisionera, la cría también. No te entrometas en algo que no necesitas saber –

No lo vi venir. Sus manos empujaron mi cuerpo y se abalanzo hacia mi aposento, yo siguiéndole tras los talones

-¡¿qué mierda, Atlas?! – lo sujete del brazo fuertemente, deteniendo sus pasos. Atlas no se detuvo, encima sacudió mi agarre y estuvo a punto de propinarme un golpe en la cara. Logré alejarme pero tuve que soltarlo al momento. Él avanzo más rápido y en su apuro por entrar, saco las pesadas pieles que cubrían la entrada.

¡Ahora si estoy cabreado!

Fui tras él, lo agarre de los hombro y lo empuje fuertemente, pero cuando quise divisar a mi humana y protegerla de la furia desmedida de mi tío, ella no estaba en ningún lugar.

Entonces fue cuando mi corazón bombeo toda la sangre de mi cuerpo, dejándome en un trance de desesperación

¡Ella…ella no pudo…!

Corrí hacia la ventana, casi lanzándome hacia el precipicio para ver si su cuerpo yacía entre las filosas rocas. Suspire aliviado, no había rastro ni de ella ni su olor que me indique que haya escapado por acá

-¡¿dónde está la humana?! – por un momento había olvidado la maldita presencia de Atlas. Me gire y le di la peor mirada de odio que tenía en mi repertorio salvaje - ¡¿qué hiciste con ella?! –

-¡cierra la boca! – un sutil olor llego a mis fosas nasales. Olisqueé más profundo, dándome cuenta de donde provenía su aroma. A mi costado, protegida con las cortinas, su silueta permanecía rígida oculta de la mirada de Atlas. Tomando ese momento para evitar que el iracundo de mi tío la encontrase, decidí enfrentarme a él y hacer que se fuera

-¡Natsu, no puedes tener humanos como esclavos! – trato de acercarse, pero yo limite el espacio con mi presencia. Nos detuvimos en medio de mi habitación - ¡no es correcto! –

-¡tampoco lo es el interrumpir en los aposentos de tu príncipe! – rechine mis dientes, seguro que mis colmillos estaba ya liberados – no tienes permitido venir a este lugar, a menos que desees un baño de sangre –

-no cuestionare tu gusto y morbo por despedazar a tus rivales, y menos disfrutar del dolor ajeno – eso último fue otro golpe mortal a mi conciencia. Atlas me ponía a prueba, pero con el pasar de los años mi armadura se volvió impenetrable, así sus palabras no me lastimarían tanto. Pese a que sean una maldita verdad – pero escucha, Natsu…tener a un humano como prisionero no está bien. No es correcto – sus ojos cambiaron en cierto modo, como si la furia y el odio que se formaba entre nosotros fuera desvaneciéndose.

A veces veía en su rostro un cambio, de cuando él me contaba historias con un semblante feliz y brillante. Anhelaba esos momentos con todo mi corazón

– además, es una mujer, Natsu. Una mujer, cual tiene una cría y ambos corren peligro acá – entonces su fruncido ceño se arrugo tanto, demostrando su aberración a este escenario – ¿serias capaz de torturar a una pobre mujer frente a una criatura? – sus ojos penetrantes en mí - ¿podrías Natsu? Tu padre nunca te enseño a realizar estos actos tan barbáricos –

-él no está aquí, por lo que puedo apreciar – lo reté, cansado de sentirme siempre como el maldito bastardo que soy, pero ese era el papel que me había tocado – además, tus suposiciones de que es su cría no son correctas – aclaré, pero antes que él diga algo le advertí lo siguiente – pero aun así, no pienso decirte nada de lo que haga, porque mis asuntos no conllevan a un ejecutor sirviente de la tribu. ¿Queda claro? -

Lo estudie de frente, sin rodeos. La vena de su sien palpitaba, los músculos de su cuello se tensaban demasiado, el tic en su ojo era otro indicativo de que iba a perder el control. Pero yo, aun así, deje que las cosas se mantengan según mi petición. Yo era el príncipe, la máxima autoridad sin mi padre presente. Debía dejar las cosas como eran.

Espere unos largos segundos, hasta que Atlas se dignó a hablar y me dijo su verdadero motivo

-aquel dragón que has capturado esta mañana en el claro – asentí, sabiendo que era otro asunto que tratar – no ha dicho nada a nadie hasta el momento. Quise ser parte del proceso interrogativo. Tengo mis métodos así que quería dar mi parte en esto – lo sabía, como todo lo mundo también lo hace. Atlas era bueno con las torturas. Mucho mejor que yo, diría – pero hay un maldito problema, Príncipe –

-¿en serio?, ¿cuál es? –

-el maldito consejo de ancianos – su noticia me tomo desprevenido

-¿qué sucede con ellos?, ¿qué han dicho? –

-Craw solicito reunirse contigo cuando fui a ofrecerme para ser parte del interrogatorio – su mirada se estrechó, sus brazos se cruzaron – fue ahí cuando me dijo que nadie tenía permitido hablar con la criatura esa, salvo tú o el consejo –

-¿qué diablos? –

-sí, yo también me puse a pensar de esa forma – sus ojos miraron un punto perdido, luego volvió a mí – me pidieron que te reúnas con ellos mañana. Desean entablar una reunión con respecto a ese tema – luego de eso se dio media vuelta, marchándose en dirección a la salida. Pero antes hizo una pausa en la entrada de mi habitación – piensa lo que haces Natsu. Los humanos pueden ser nuestros enemigos, pero nosotros tenemos honor y no somos bestias sin razonamiento como ellos creen que somos. Buenas noches – entonces se marchó.

Quede pensando en sus palabras sobre el prisionero. ¿Qué mierda estaban pensando los del consejo ahora mismo?, cualquier rehén era llevado a nuestra cárcel y después, interrogado hasta sacarle la última verdad de su maldita boca por un grupo selecto de ejecutores. Entonces se decidía si moría o se volvía el juguete de todos los jóvenes en entrenamiento a guerreros. ¡El maldito consejo no tenía nada que hacer en esa situación!

El movimiento de las cortinas me saco de mis pensamientos, dándome cuenta que Lucy había escuchado toda la conversación. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella con respecto a todo esto?. ¿creería acaso que somo lo que dijo Atlas?, bueno, después de escuchar las dulces palabras que salieron de su boca, no me culparía que piense así. Pero sobre lastimarla…eso no iba a pasar. Claro que no.

Retire las pieles de ella y la saque lentamente de su escondite. Pensé que temblaría ante mi presencia, pero que tan equivocado estuve cuando recibí un punta pie en mi pantorrilla. Me retire para evitar otro ataque sorpresa, mientras ella se alejaba de mi toque

-¡lo sabía, ustedes juegan con sus presas antes de darle fin a sus vidas! – no sabía de donde, pero se había hecho de una pequeña daga de metal – no voy a dejar que toques a Happy o a mí. Ten por seguro que no dudare en clavarte esta daga en tu maldito pecho –

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva? – me frote la zona afectada, pero dándome cuenta de la situación preferí evitarla por ahora – es tarde, estamos cansados y tu estas demasiado histeria. Lo dejaremos por ahora –

-por ahora nada, porque no volverá a suceder –

-maldita sea – sin importarme que esa ridícula cosa me cortara, camine rápidamente y de un pequeño golpe logre arrebatarle la tontería de arma, de paso empujarla sobre mi cama – deja de ser tan idiota. Piensa lo que soy y si es conveniente hacerme enojar – me di la media vuelta y salí de mi habitación. No tenía deseos de mantenerme toda la noche en cautela, esperando que la loca esta intente matarme si durmiera con ella ahí.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó

Gruñí agotado – a dormir en la habitación de al lado. No podría dormir aquí aunque quisiera – mire sus pechos, tentativos globos suaves y tersos – aunque me muriese por algo que valga la pena –

-no vayas por ahí, maldición – se dio cuenta de mi mirada y se cubrió sus generosos atributos – entonces ¿yo qué?, ¿Dónde dormiré? –

-es obvio ¿no? – me marche sin decirle más, estaba cansado y habían cosas más importantes que atender después.

Por la mañana me dirigiría a la sala del consejo y hablaría firmemente con Craw. Ese maldito vejestorio me las iba a apagar.

 **(DC)**

 **Lucy**

Mentiría si dijese que dormir plácidamente entre las suaves y calientes pieles de la cama junto al aroma de mi queridísimo secuestrador.

Toda la maldita noche quede en vela, asegurándome con mi paranoia que el maldita bastardo no se atreviese a tocarme con las defensas bajas. De nuevo.

No puedo creer todo lo que paso en tan poco tiempo. Mi vida es volvió una maldita tragedia cómica.

Desde que llegue a las tierras de estas indeseables criaturas, lo único que conseguí es que muchos de esos asquerosos reptiles desearan mi culo solo para usar y morder. Me sentía peor que una piedra, al menos algunos las aprecian por lo que son. Yo en cambio, soy un trozo de carne envuelto para llevar y comer. ¡mierda mi vida y la de todos los culpables de mi desgracia!

Estaba cansada, malditamente agotada de todo. Si pudiera hacerlo me lanzaría nuevamente por la ventana, deseando desaparecer de una vez y dejar todo de lado. Tantos problemas, tantas cargas sobre mis hombros que daría lo que fuera por descansar de ellos una vez en mi vida

Pero no lo hare. No ahora que la vida me dio otra oportunidad de seguir adelante con mi destino y encima, debo cuidar de la vida del pequeño Happy. Por nada del mundo iba a dejarlo atrás con estas bestias, mientras esperan que el pequeño crezca y se vuelva su platillo. Aunque es una cosita mona, delgado y pequeño. Difícilmente alguien podría hacerle daño.

- _"¿serias capaz de torturar a una pobre mujer frente a una criatura?, ¿podrías Natsu?" –_

Recordar las palabras del otro dragón fueron un balde de agua helada a mi conciencia. ¡Claro que podrían herirlo! Lo sabía perfectamente.

Negue, por nada del mundo pienso abandonarlo en esta madriguera de lagartijas.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las montañas, despertando la vida natural de todo ese maravilloso campo, extendiéndose a los pies de este lugar. Glorioso, único. Mágico.

Sali de la protección de las pieles y camine hacia el enorme ventanal. Me asome y presencie un nuevo amanecer. Los rayos aun no tocaban las edificaciones cerca del nido, pero el aire fresco y cálido soplaba en mi rostro, despejando toda mala sensación vivida por ahora. Extrañamente me sentía feliz con un simple toque de la naturaleza.

Un sonido asomó a mi espalda, haciéndome girar sobresaltada, pero nadie o nada había en la habitación más que yo. Entonces lo vuelvo a escuchar, dándome cuenta que provenía de afuera, supongo yo, en la enorme y preciosa sala.

Natsu me dijo que dormiría en la otra habitación. No estoy segura de haber visto otra además de donde estaban los niños, pero no quería saber si algo o alguien podría aproximarse sin que nadie se dé cuenta y lastimarnos. Ya bastante tuve con la visita de Wakaba y Macao ayer.

Camine de puntillas, deslizándome por la entrada ya que las mantas que la cubrían habían sido arrancadas anoche. Otra razón más para mantenerme despierta.

Rece para quien hiciera esos sonidos no fuera nadie amargado, con colmillos y un alto ego sobre su raza, listo para saltarme en el cuello y arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco. Tantee entre la poca iluminación que había con la llegada del sol. Me acerco despacio hacia la enorme sala. Entonces vuelvo a escucharlo, con más fuerza. Giro donde están los muebles de piel, cerca de una fogata ligeramente ardiendo y lo veo.

Mi respiración se congela y mi pulso se eleva.

Veo su enorme cuerpo tumbado boca arriba, descansando los brazos debajo de su nuca, una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada. Unas cuantas almohadas reposan bajo su cabeza, las mantas en el suelo, pero una se aferraba al costa de su - _¡Oh Dios mio! –_ desnuda cadera, sin permitir que nadie osara ver el bulto que se formaba entre sus musculosas piernas.

Me quedo embobada, fascinada por la enorme escultura de músculos tendida en suaves cojines como nubes. Es increíble cómo puede pasar de un demonio poderoso y mortalmente peligros, a un ardiente y maldito deseo carnal para el deleite de las féminas. Su cabello marcando sus rasgos fuertes y varoniles, pero suaves y detallados a la vista. Tan pacifico, tan calmado. _Dios, es tan hermoso._ No puede ser posible que alguien con tan mal carácter y que tenga un aura tan malditamente intimidante, pueda albergar una belleza tan exótica, tan profunda, tan ardiente.

Mi cuerpo se siente cohibido, a pesar de haberlo tenido profanando a su antojo.

Sus músculos – _¡y que músculos, por Dios! –_ tensando fuertemente esa caliente piel dorada que pocas horas antes tantee con mis manos. Suaves al tacto, pero marcadas con ligeras protuberancias pertenecientes a heridas de guerra. Los había visto antes en mi queridísimo conquistador de bragas cuando me hizo tocarlo al atender unas cuantas heridas antes, pero estas no tienen comparación en lo absoluto. Podrían ser asquerosas, deformes o con muchas otras cosas más con las que caracterizar. Pero para mí eran llamativas, perfectas, segura de sostener una historia en cada marca que deja en su cuerpo.

 _¡Maldición, y que cuerpazo!_ Se podía ver a simple vista que no era solo de lucirse en palabras. Su sola presencia hacía que muchas – _incluyéndome –_ lograran paralizarse ante tan majestuoso porte, que todas se humedecieran entre sus piernas jadeando e intentaran agarrarse de este pedazo de carne hecho para el pecado más salvaje…pero solo bastaba que hablara y soltara toda su mierda de ser superior y toda esa basura para aminorar mis ánimos de darle un mordisco a ese culo.

 _Nunca vi su culo, ¿será redondo y lleno como Loke o flácido como Taurus?... ¡espera, ¿qué?!_

Negué con total sorpresa, mi mente está divagando muchas cosas explícitas sin necesidad de hacer. El enorme monumento de testosterona pierde mi coherencia.

Decido entonces – _tal lógica de mi –_ recoger las mantas y cubrir su cuerpo para así deshacerme de su seductor poder mágico que me alborota las entrañas en el mal sentido de la forma. Es sabido cómo reacciona el cuerpo ante la sensación del placer y las muestras de ellos se asientan en mi sensible anatomía. Sus manos callosas y fuertes sujetando mis muslos, su lengua gruesa y caliente recorriendo mi carne, su hábil dedo penetrando la entrada de mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar su nombre…

Y sus labios llenos y viriles tomando mi primer beso después de deshacerme en el deseo.

Acaricio mi boca en respuesta, recordando la fuerza y necesidad al comienzo, para luego recibir caricias más sutiles pero pasionales. Fue un cambio brusco, pero deleitable y sin medida.

 _Mi primer beso._

Tomo la manta a mis pies y me acerco al hombre culpable de mis delirios calientes. Extiendo al vuelo la manta y trato de que cubra todo lo posible al caer, incluyendo lo mejor posible la zona prohibida.

De repente una mano toma de mi muñeca y me jala hacia abajo, otra me rodea la cintura y me encuentro encarcelada entre los grandes brazos de Natsu, cuyos ojos me observan somnolientos, pero seguros de saber a quién tiene en su poder ya que su sonrisa se ensancha.

-no necesité de más para traerte a mis brazos. Buena forma de empezar el día –hizo que mi cuerpo subiera más arriba, teniendo la misma altura con nuestros rostros – aunque sería mucho mejor si cubro ciertas necesidades antes de nada – una mano bajo por el contorno de mis nalgas, amasándolas en el camino de encontrar el inicio de la falda. Por mi parte, no sabía cómo actuar o qué diablos hacer, porque sus hermosos ojos verduscos me tenían hechizada mientras mi centro comenzaba a palpitar deseosa de sus palabras a realizar.

Mi mundo dio un giro justo cuando Natsu nos hizo rodar. Sus ojos puestos en mí, mientras la basta de mi falda era arremangada hasta el inicio de mis caderas, y su piernas trataban de acoplarse en medio de las mías.

¡Espero que aquella cosa grande y dura en mi vientre sea una rama colocada a propósito!

¡si claro, sigue creyéndote que no sabes lo que es!

Sabía que estábamos llegando al inicio de todos los problemas, pero por más que intentara hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo y exigirle que atacara a este infeliz aprovechador, solo deseaba enormemente sujetar su piel con mi boca. Morderlo, lamerlo, arañas mis uñas en su espalda y encerrarlo con mis piernas a la altura de sus caderas, mientras su enorme _arma_ rozaba los pliegues de mi centro

¡Mierda Lucy, se supone que no volverías a flaquear de nuevo!

Pero mi conciencia está animándonos a continuar en esto, mientras me alza su pulgar como signo de aprobación.

Un gruñido bajo, tentador, explicito, sobrecargado de una emoción ya volviéndose familiar en mi retumbo desde lo profundo de la garganta de Natsu. Su boca bajó y acaricio tiernamente la piel de mi cuello, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Tormentosa y eróticamente lenta.

-siento tu aroma, me vuelve loco – su voz ronca, aterciopelada, tan seductora e inflamable, como lo iba a volverse este mueble si no parábamos ya – todo de ti me descontrola Lucy. Diablos, si quiera sé lo que está mal con esto, pero me gusta y no quiero dejarlo ir –

Ante sus palabras, cierto punto de lucidez comienza a aclarar mi mente torturada por la agonía de saberme hecha una perdición del placer. Él tenía razón, algo está mal con los dos. No es posible que de un momento a otro, mis miedos más reales con respecto a estas criaturas mortales pueda cambiar a una necesidad primitiva del hombre.

Tenía que salir de aquí, acabar con todo esto. Con el poco raciocinio que me quedaba, empuje su amplio y duro pecho, pero entonces soltó unas palabras que me dejaron frías

-lo eh decidido – miró fijamente en mí, sintiendo su aura traspasar las barreas de mi alma y encendiendo el fuego de la destrucción en mi calma – quédate conmigo, ahora y para siempre.

Y yo me sentí hecha piedra.

¡¿Q-Que fue lo que me dijo?!

Pero mis dudas y la decisión fueron opacadas por el sonido de ligeros pasos cerca de nosotros. Un débil gimoteo luego y entonces, tenía el aire corriendo por mi cuerpo explayado en el mueble, ya que el calor de Natsu abandono el mío al levantarse rápidamente de su lugar.

Reacciones al instante, sentándome y acomodando las telas arrugadas en mi cintura. Luego gire la cabeza y vi a Natsu con una manta amarrada alrededor de su cadera y en una posición perfecta para atacar en un santiamén a quien quiera que haya atravesado las puertas de su nido. Pero la pequeña figura asomándose por la puerta al otro lado nos hizo respirar de nuevo.

-por mi señor sol, eras tu pequeño – Natsu se acercó a Happy, quien este temblaba mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas de sus redondos y temerosos ojos. Me levante en seguida, siguiendo la línea de su visión y pensando que el miedo se debía a Natsu en sí. Fui primera en llegar y le hable con calma

-tranquilo cariño, no pasa nada – más en eso, sus ojos giraban de mí y en Natsu varias veces. Sus manos estaban ocultas detrás de su espalda, sujetando tembloroso una manta blanca. Hipo una, dos veces, hasta que sin más remedio dijo, con el llanto característico de un niño

-mo-moje la c-cam-ma – estiro la mano con la que sujetaba la manta y note una mancha grande. ¡Pobrecito! - ¡lo sie-siento mucho-o!

Gire para ver el rostro de Natsu, esperando que ni se le ocurra siquiera, gritarle o hacerle algo a Happy. Lo defendería como lo hice contra Wakaba. Para mi sorpresa, él tan solo rio de lado, mientras se agachaba cerca de nosotros y, con un aura tan pacífica y relajada, acaricio los mechones azulados del pequeño

-descuida bebé, todo el mundo pasa por esto siempre – y fue otro momento más en los que me dejaba sorprendida y sin palabras. Supuse que se enojaría, gritaría o algo peor, después lanzaría su credo machista de que los hombres no lloran o siquiera mojan la cama. Pero recordé las palabras de Romeo y entendí el motivo

"…Los bebés son nuestro mayor tesoro…"

Ellos lucharían, morirán por los más débiles de su manada, era comprensible entonces el actuar de Natsu con Happy.

 _Entonces me hizo sentir algo más profundo que el deseo carnal por él._

Mi corazón palpitó repentino, dándome cuenta que mis mejillas estaban calientes y mi mente trataba de transmitirme algo que no comprendía.

Los movimientos me sacaron del trance. Natsu tomo la manta en su mano y a Happy lo cargo, llevándoselos a la pequeña catarata donde nos bañamos. Los seguí curiosa, pero su mirada me tomo por sorpresa y sin ninguna demora, sin poder detenerlo en el camino, sus labios tomaron los míos y profundizo un inesperado pero cálido beso.

Cuando me creí perder de nuevo ante su íntima caricia, se detuvo y se alejó unos centímetro de mí. Iba a cuestionarle su maldito actuar, pero los sonidos de Happy nos sacó del problema

-¡eww, se besaron! – la risa de Natsu fue su respuesta, entonces se volvió y continuo hacia su destino con el pequeño diablillo en brazos. Yo, bueno, tenía que asegurarme que todo esté bien y no permitir que ahogue a Happy en el rio.

 **(DC)**

 **Natsu**

Me había sorprendido a mí mismo cuando realice las mismas acciones que hizo mi padre cuando moje la cama la primera vez. Me tranquilizo, diciéndome que todos pasábamos por ello en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Luego me llevaba al rio a lavar las mantas juntos, después me bañaba y me decía que cuando ocurriese de nuevo, tenía que volver y hacerme cargo esta vez. Entonces pasábamos a cambiar el relleno de mi cama por otro, así en la noche tendría donde dormir mientras el resto se secaba.

Fue tan nostálgico revivir esos momentos – _sí, fueron varios. Era tan solo un cachorro en aprendizaje –_ que de cierta forma me sentí…raro. Yo, realizando las enseñanzas de un padre para su cachorro. No podría decir menos de esto, solo que fue un momento muy…gratificante para el estrés que me sobrecargaba. Incluido el despertar que tuve con Lucy.

Me imagine si las familias de mi tribu comenzaban de esa forma. No recogiendo las mantas sucias de sus hijos o amenazando con enterrarles la polla a sus compañeras. Hablo de ese momento mágico en familia, cuando los sonidos empiezan a retumbar en las paredes de sus nidos, las mujeres preparando los alimentos de la familia, los hombres alistándose para sus deberes con su reino y los cachorros deseosos de saber más sobre nuestro linaje. Pero todo en una armonía tan pacifica, tan embellecedora, tan radiante y llena de vida…

Una familia. Mi propia familia.

Aun le sigo dando vueltas al asunto, cuando le dije a Lucy que la mantendría en mi nido para siempre. Sabía que las palabras se escaparon pero no me culpo. Puedo y hare que sea un hecho, porque nada ni nadie lograra sacarme de la cabeza que con esta mujer, específicamente esta hermosa y ardiente humana, había logrado sentir más de lo que sentía en los campos de batalla, cuando la felicidad de saberme superior y poderoso ante mis enemigos abrumaba mis sentidos y me volvía el monstruo que soy. Si, más que eso.

Cuando termine de enseñarle a Happy como lavar las telas, insistí que ambos se acicalaran mientras traía algo de comer. No soy de quejarme con lo que tengo, pero a veces deseaba una comida caliente esperándome día o noche. Tendría que conformarme con los frutos cerca de mi nido.

Cuando llegaron de la catarata, Lucy seguía con el mismo vestido que me volvía loco por romper, pero debía aplacar mis instintos frente a Happy. No es que me importe que me vea seducirla frente a él, pero habían cosas más importantes que solucionar antes de que mi polla reviva y destroce el dulce coño de Lucy.

-hay algo que necesito hacer con suma urgencia – ambos me observaron mientras comían frutas picadas – por eso, necesito que ambos, en especial tú – señalándola a ella – se queden en mi nido. Por nada del mundo salgan, a menos que deseen que otros dragones vengan y los lastimen en serio –

Pude notar la palidez en el rostro de Happy, pero Lucy lo sujeto del hombro, atrayéndolo cerca suyo. Protectora, me gusta eso. Sería una muy buena madre para sus cachorros.

¡Espera, ¿qué dijé?!

-no es necesario asustarlo – dijo – sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos –

-entonces no necesito decirlo de nuevo – me levante de mi sitio y camine en dirección a la cataratas. Necesitaba quitarme el olor de Lucy – _por más que lo odiase_ – para que los miserables del consejo no se enteraran de ella, mucho menos dejarles saber qué es lo que hice con su cuerpo.

Una vez limpio y seco procedí a cambiarme, dándome cuenta luego que olvide una muda nueva en mi aposento. Sin importarme nada por ahora, camine tranquilamente a mi destino, siendo recibido por los jadeos de mis invitados. Logre ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras Lucy cerraba sus ojos y cubría con sus manos las del cachorro

-¡eres un cerdo! – gruño colérica – debería darte vergüenza, hay un niño –

Hice el sonido del animal en cuestión, luego me reí cuando sus labios se contrajeron en una línea y Happy me respondió con una sonrisita. Me preparé, sin lo mejor de mis ropajes ya que era una visita informal al consejo.

Nadie debía alterar el orden de los sabios, pero ellos me valían tan poco como la mierda del perro que vino con Happy. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estará esa pequeña cosa?

Estuve listo para marcharme cuando la mano de Lucy me detiene. Maldito golpe a mi entre pierna

-¿sucede algo? – sostengo su mirada, mientras noto cierto nerviosismos en ella, pero mágicamente se desvanece, dejándome frente a una mujer bien parada y llena de seguridad. Hermosa - ¿acaso olvide despedirme adecuadamente? –

Iba a darle otro beso, pero planto un dedo en mis labios. Yo decidí besarlo en su lugar

-¿por qué hiciste eso? – dijo

-¿hacer qué? – preguntándome a que se refería

-lo de Happy. Actuar como actuaste con él – me gire por completo, decidiendo que palabras a usar a continuación

-no fue actuación, Lucy. Eso fue algo que aprendí de mi…de mi padre – dolía recodar esos momentos junto a él, cuando todo era felicidad y paz – no lo decía en broma, muchos pasamos por eso antes cuando éramos niños. Aunque atlas lo pasó en su etapa de aprendiz de guerrero… - dije más en susurro para mí que para ella

-¿qué dijiste? –

-nada – asalte sus labios otra vez, pero ella se alejó antes de profundizarme en ese baile lujurioso – voy a volver por más –

-¿por qué fue eso ahora? –

Sonreí, simplemente – piensa en lo que hiciste, en cómo me despertaste este día. Date idea de que jugar conmigo es para quemarse por completo – entonces sin más, la deje en su momento de frustración y colera, mientras mi ego se alzaba feliz de sentirme el responsable de sus cambios de humor.

Pero ahora, todo rastro de diversión desapareció de mi cara, imaginando el escenario que se desarrollaría pronto con los vejestorios esos.

Camine en dirección al gran salón, preparándome ante las palabras a soltar en reunión. Unos ejecutores aguardaban por mí, guiándome a uno de los pasillos que llevaba en dirección a la sala de los sabios*. Qué raro, pensé que se celebraría en la misma sala principal. Seguí el camino hasta la enorme puerta, siendo esta abierta por los ejecutores.

Para sorpresa mía, no se encontraba todo el sequito de momias vivientes. Solo estaba Crawford parado al lado de una estatua santa, en representación de los caídos hace muchos años atrás. Los guardias nos dejaron solos.

-quien diría que muchos de ellos perdieron sus vidas para ver florecer un reinado inepto, sin valores o sin prestigio alguno – su voz cargada de tensión, molestia, aborrecimiento – muchos de nuestros hermanos perecieron por nada, ¿verdad, Natsu? –

Mis ojos miraban profundos al anciano de mierda, pero mi cabeza actuó voluntario, recordando años de servicios para este despreciable monstruo. Asentí confirmando su falsa acusación.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, asquerosa y pútrida como su alma. Se dirigió a un lado de una mesa, sacando una pequeña caja – hay cosas que desearía jamás haberlas hecho, pero por el bien de nuestra gente, es mejor pecar a que ser exterminados – me miro, sin saber a qué se refería, pero podía esperar cualquier cosa de él.

-cualquier acto debe ser medido, lo sabes – dije, a sabiendas que su locura por el poder podría hacerle dar un desliz y caer en su propia tumba. Pero el buen nombre de mi padre y su honor caerían con él también, así que debía vigilar sus movimientos ante cualquier posible desgracia inimaginable – y es por eso que quiero que me digas que tratabas al no permitir un interrogatorio correcto al prisionero –

-oh Natsu, paciencia buen guerrero – sus largos dedos acariciaron el pequeño cofre, sin dejar de observarme atentamente – hay cosas que aún no debes saber, pero que serán necesarias a futuro. Por ahora, necesito que trabajes en un pequeño secreto nuestro –

Estaba más que preparado para lo que fuera a decirme, conocía la clase de peligros y abominaciones que él gustaba realizar. Sea con sus enemigos como con sus aliados. Incluso si son víctimas inocentes de sus morbosos actos repudiables.

-ese dragón podría sernos de utilidad – soltó sin medida. Yo en cambio, no podría haber pedido otra cosa que saber sus motivos – hay un asunto que tengo en manos, pero es necesario que nadie más lo sepa – bufó – obviamente está a bordo en esto Natsu, no me decepciones –

-¿quieres utilizarlo como cebo en algo? – rastrillo sus dedos sobre el cofre, pensativo, pero sin quitar esa maligna sonrisa de su rostro – todos sabrán que fuiste tú o yo quien deje libre a ese dragón –

-¿estás seguro que solo lo sabemos tu y yo? – sus ojos no reflejaban morbo o duda ante su poder. Sabía que los sabios también podían ser vistos como sospechosos, pero eso no era lo que me transmitía ese repentino malestar.

Entonces lo supe. ¡Romeo!

¡Maldición!

¡En consecuencia, también lo sabrían los viejos de Wakaba y Macao!

Cubrí mi rostro con la mejor armadura de seguridad que tenía, haciéndole creer que nadie más debía saber de este supuesto intruso

-así es, nadie más sabe de nuestro acercamiento a este dragón – pude calmarme a presentir que me creía. Perfecto, otro anzuelo mordido por esta rata gorda – aunque me preocupa que pretendas utilizar a mis ejecutores cada vez que necesites hablar conmigo. Ellos podrían decírselo a Atlas –

-pero él no está, se marchó anoche después de entregarte mi mensaje – oh, ya veo. Ni siquiera el consejo sabe que estamos aquí. Miserable peste – ahora volvamos a lo que nos interesa – tomo asiento con el cofre en mano en una de las sillas de piedra, yo me coloque en medio de la sala observándolo ante su antojo, tratar de imitar la postura de un rey merecedor de todo esto – se ha filtrado una información muy valiosa de los humanos. Una noticia que me pone los pelos de punta de tal solo escucharlo –

Espere paciente a que suelte toda la mierda, pero él prefirió alargar más el suspenso

-los humanos tienen costumbres muy parecidas a nosotros. A veces iguales. Mis fuentes indican que este acontecimiento sucederá sin importa qué, ya que todo se debe a la maldita avaricia de esas criaturas ignorantes y llenas de mierda – _como tú,_ pensé – fue hace mucho tiempo, pero aun posibilidades de conseguir que todo se le escape de las manos –

-Crawford, no sé de qué diablos estás hablando. No encuentro sentido a esto – me cruce de brazos, impaciente por saber a qué mierda iba dirigido todo esto – sé más puntual con tus palabras, ¿quieres? –

No me molestaba si se ofendía o no, pero tenía valiosos segundos gastando en comprender su estúpido accionar. Sabía que nada bueno llevaría una cosa a la otra, pero debía controlarlo y aflojar su correa de vez en cuando. Crawford soltó furioso el aire caliente de su nariz, entonces prosiguió en soltarlo todo

-las tierras colonizadas por los humanos, uno es especial; Fiore – arrugó el ceño, tratando de sacar el nombre de ese reino humano de su lengua – escuche historias interesantes de ahí, pero una en particular que podría tanto en beneficiarnos, como en perjudicarnos –

-entonces suéltalo todo –

-puede que esto nos derriba, pero podemos emplear nuestras fuerzas y someterlo a todos…si, podremos hacerlo – empezó a hablar consigo mismo, mientras que yo deseaba zarandearlo y obligarle a hablar – ellos también tienen reyes y reinas, estatus de poder y riquezas, aunque no se comparen con nuestro privilegio de dragones. Somo superiores a estos –

-lo sé. Por favor, continua con tu plan brillante-

-escucha Natsu, con esta información podríamos hacernos de un gran trozo de tierras, ganaríamos más poder que nadie y seriamos muchos más fuertes – sus ojos se agrandaban con un toque de morbo explícito en ellos - ¡Si, seriamos grandiosos gobernadores! –

-¡Crawford, habla de una maldita vez o te juro que yo-

-¡un matrimonio concertado Natsu, de eso hablo! – se levantó de su asiento, caminando lentamente y con las manos alzadas, sujetándome de los hombros cuando me alcanzo – los humanos piensan afianzar sus fuerzas para invadir los nidos, pero eso puede evitarse si jugamos bien nuestras cartas – me sujeto más fuerte – porque hay un pequeño secreto rondando en las tierras de los humanos que evitara unirse a otros –

-¿un secreto?, ¿cómo puede ayudarnos un secreto humano en vencer a nuestros oponentes? –

-Natsu, no solo serán a nuestros oponentes – su sonrisa no podía ensancharse más de lo que estaba – una vez aniquilada su unión, podremos infiltrarnos y destruir sus tierras de a poco, llegando a su centro de mandos y destruirlos a todos por completo. Luego, con sus armas secretas, podremos usarlas para conquistar las tierras de los otros reyes dragones. ¡¿no es maravilloso?! –

Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que dijo, dejándome completamente helado y sin poder respirar.

 **(DC)**

 **Lucy**

-me duele- se quejó Happy

Este niño tienen tanta energía en las mañanas, que debería tener un collar con un cascabel para saber en qué problemas se está metiendo a cada segundo. Uno de esos fue intentar probar la resistencia de las cortinas al treparse. Luego de eso fue un mar de lágrimas y raspones al caer de golpe al piso

-eso te pasa por ser un niño travieso – a pesar de la pena que sentí al verlo tan frágil, debía aprender a comportarse en lugares ajenos, y más si rompía algo del decorativo nido de un dragón – ahora deja curarte, será rápido lo prometo –

-traje más sábila por si lo necesitas – Romeo había llegado un minuto después que Natsu se marchara. Cuando le conté lo ocurrido con Happy, él busco rápidamente esa viscosa cosa verde e insistió que era muy buen tratamiento contra heridas e infecciones.

-gracias, pero creo que no será necesario por ahora – termine de frotar la cosa resbaladiza de mi mano en su rodilla – prométeme no volver a subirte otra vez. La próxima podrías lastimarte severamente y no será nada bonito, ¿de acuerdo? – acaricie su mejilla, mientras limpiaba los rastros de sus lágrimas. Asintió con firmeza – de acuerdo – bese su cabeza y lo levante del suelo.

Al momento de girarme vi en la expresión de Romeo un rastro de nostalgia, tristeza, pero más que nada, dolor en el brillo de sus ojos. Recuperándose rápidamente, miro a otra parte y luego a mí, con un semblante cambiado

-¿ocurre algo? – pregunte cuidadosa

-no, no es nada malo, descuida – se acercó a Happy, dejándome con la duda. ¿Qué podría ser ese pensamiento que lo desanimo a tal grado? – oye Happy, ¿qué te parece si jugamos a las escondidas? –

-¡sí, yo quiero! – alzó sus delgados brazos al cielo, celebrando eufórico – juguemos Luchy - ¿oí mi nombre?

-jaja luchi, que raro nombre – dijo burlón Romeo

-oh muy graciosos – los tres nos reímos sin ninguna ofensa de por medio – de acuerdo, yo contare y ustedes se/-

-¡Natsu, eh venido a hablar contigo! – la voz de una mujer provenía del exterior, amenazando con volverse más clara al tiempo que pasos se escuchaban llegar - ¡no te atrevas a desafiarme, necesitamos hablar aunque me cueste un mordisco tuyo! ¡Es mi decisión! -

Entonces las cortinas se levantaron, dejando ver a la nueva invitada y sus ojos no podrían haberse abierto más que los míos, al igual que su boca, mostrando unos peligrosos colmillos blancos y puntiagudos.

* * *

 _-¡Estas de joda, ¿verdad?!-_

 _-tiene buen cuerpo-_

 _-Natsu, mi amado hijo-_

 _-de hecho, hay mucho que tratar-_

 _-el reino de la verdadera princesa-_

 _-no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?-_

 _-¡juro que te matare con mis propias manos, dragón!-_

* * *

 **El nacimiento de nuestro Dios** _–_ año nuevo. Solo que ellos comienzan su celebración el primero de Enero.

 **El pacto de la Dragonima** _–_ son las leyes forjadas por el primer consejo de dragones para mantener en orden la convivencia de su especie.

 **Los años del vacío** _-_ Natsu data sobre la existencia de los dragones antes de su primera supuesta extinción. La definición correcta es en post de la desaparición de esa raza, cosa que es muy confundida por la última generación dado a la poca información recolectada a través de los años.

 **Sala de los sabios** – una habitación aparte donde participan únicamente el consejo.

* * *

Sé que esto es tan repetitivo, pero queda decir que otra vez demore en sentarme frente a mi hoja Word y comenzar a soltar toda clase de cosas para acomodarlas y darle sentido. Por fin pude tener un momento de inspiración personal, utilizarla en este capítulo y poder continuar con la historia.

No saben lo difícil que es esto, pero prometo no dejarlo. Tengo la historia palpitándome una y otra vez en la cabeza, mandándome con látigo a seguir escribiendo, pero toma tiempo y hay cosas importantes que debo cumplir en mi vida cotidiana antes que nada.

Les agradezco a los que aún siguen leyéndome, a pesar de que soy una enemiga de la puntualidad (y no solo en esto, que conste) pero seguiré haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo y dedicación a esta historia. Es mi primer fic de FT NxL y estoy en suspenso en como quedara al final de todo.

De nuevo mil disculpas y muchas gracias a los que apoyan este fic

See yoy late

Bye bye


	6. Tentando al dragón

A tener en cuenta:

 **Conversaciones en negrita** : solamente a los dragones transformados o que presenten síntomas de transformarse.

"Conversaciones en normal": personas humanas o dragones en versión humana

 _Conversación en cursiva:_ recuerdos y pensamientos

* * *

 _La noticia llego pocos días antes de la bendición a la próxima generación de los renacidos*, derribándonos a todos en un mar de sufrimiento y dolor por la pérdida de nuestros hermanos. Pero también, un alza en las sensaciones más negativas que podría experimentar una bestia cruda y con la palabra venganza tatuada en su pecho, en sus puños, en sus garras._

 _Quince en total. Quince almas en inicios a conocer la vida, pero cual ironía, se les fue arrebatada de sus manos. Quince jóvenes gustosos de enfrentarse a los peligros para forjar su carácter, su fuerza, su valentía, su honor en el campo de batalla. Quince pequeñas almas que dejaron atrás su vida de cachorros para volverse verdaderos guerreros. Los verdaderos guerreros que hubieran llegado a ser…si sus vidas no hubieran cruzado caminos con los abominables engendros carentes de cordura llamados humanos._

 _Habían sido cruelmente asesinados. Se supo por los huesos hallados amontonados cerca al rio. Los pedazos de piel y carne, esparcidos e indicando el traslado de sus cuerpos en diferentes lugares. También por algunas cabezas limpias de orejas y ojos._

 _Pero sus expresiones estaban ahí mismo, reflejando la desesperanza de saber sus vidas finalizadas de tal deshonrosa forma, antes de caer en el olvido de sus cuerpos, mientras eran prohibidos de sus extremidades pieza por pieza. Tal magnitud de sufrimiento, ni siquiera podía imaginarme tal calvario. Cerraba los ojos y veía un semblante distinto._

 _Sus rostro, todos de ellos, tan jóvenes y radiantes, seguros y leales. Había conocido a cada joven cachorro desde sus primeros pasos hasta el último. Y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos._

 _Quería gritar, romper, llorar, seguir gritando, pero nada de eso los devolvería a la vida. Nada los regresaría con sus rostros llenos de alegría, mientras entonaban sus gritos de guerra, reflejando el orgullo de su sangre perteneciente a este linaje._

 _La suave palma de mi padre tomo de mi hombro, atrayéndome a su lado con un simple movimiento. Él podía entender cómo me sentía, sabía que tan difícil era llevar todo este dolor, esta rabia contendida y no poder hacer nada por ellos. No podíamos vengarnos a menos que diéramos con los culpables reales de tan macabro hallazgo._

 _-suéltalo, hijo – su voz, tan profunda, tan cargada de emociones poderosas. Pero saliendo como una briza tranquila de primavera, mintiendo a todos con esa mascara de inexpresividad pero que en su interior se armaba una tormenta de fuego, deseoso de incinerar todo lo que se cruzara en su camino – déjalo ir. No lo contengas –_

 _Sin poder hacer más, comencé a soltar las lágrimas de mis adoloridos ojos. Tanto tiempo tratando de aguantarlas, recordándome de no presentar mi lado sensible, ese punto de debilidad cuando las emociones te sobrecargan y tienes que explotar. Pero me sentía seguro a su lado, como en una habitación donde podía gritar y berrear todo lo que me diera la maldita gana. No me criticaría, no me juzgaría, simplemente me mantendría en su fortaleza mientras la mía se derrumba por un momento._

 _Me acerque más a él, tratando de sentir su fuerza, que la compartiera conmigo para dejar de hacer el ridículo, pero no había nada de vergonzoso en esto. Su brazos me rodearon los hombros, permitiéndome un momento de libertad única. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis gemidos se alzaban. Mi corazón retumbaba en el fondo de la negrura de mi dolor, mientras mis gritos se elevaron hasta lo alto del firmamento. Uno más alto que otro._

 _Sus brazos me tomaron con fuerza, sus labios besaron mi cabeza, su murmullo sereno penetraba mi torturada alma y me mecía en un mar de paz infinita. Su poder se alzaba, no para decirme que él podía manejar esta carga sin quejarse y yo no, sino que era para demostrarme que nada malo me ocurriría en mi momento de vulnerabilidad. Lo apreciaba. Lo amaba por eso._

 _Cuando sentí que mi agonía era dejada atrás y remplazada por una calma tenue, decidí alejarme de sus brazos y concentrarme en volver a respirar. Estaba en un limbo entre la debilidad y el odio. Fue ahí cuando mi padre tomo la oportunidad y soltó tales palabras._

 _-"la naturaleza es cruda, cruel, vengativa. No sabemos cómo se creó, pero hay un derecho de pago en todo lo que hacemos para evolucionar nuestra especie. Vivimos de la tierra y del aire, nos alimentamos de los frutos y los animales, preparamos nuestros nidos con piedras y rocas. Gastamos elementos valiosos de la naturaleza, pero impedimos la extinción de estos usando solo lo necesario. Pero el pago es pago, eso no podemos evitarlo. Nada en este mundo viene como un regalo, salvo la vida misma. Pero siendo este nuestro mayor tesoro, debemos preceder de ello para que nuestro futuro se vuelva mucho más distinto a lo que éramos antes" –_

 _Mire a sus vacíos ojos rojos. No había brillo, la luz del sol no lograba iluminarlos. Tenía una neblina ocultando sus sentimientos_

 _-"la vida se paga con vida" – dijo después, sacándome de mis pensamientos – "es lo que hacemos desde hace muchos atrás años hasta ahora, Natsu. Nos dedicamos a revertir el ciclo de la vida con nuestras virtudes. Aparecemos y destruimos todo lo que tocamos, provocando la ira de otros ejemplares de la naturaleza. Así hemos sido siempre y así será para la eternidad, sin importar nada" –_

 _Entonces una determinación cubrió sus ojos, renovando un nuevo significado a sus palabras_

 _-"es por eso, Natsu, que desde ahora tenemos el deber de cambiar las reglas de nuestro pasado, dejar atrás el pago por el derecho a nuestro poder y emplear nuestra fuerza en algo que empareje las cosas…para así poder seguir existiendo sin tener que destruir todo a nuestro paso" – sujetó mis hombros, mientras su real y magnifica aura volvía como el sol después de una tormentosa lluvia de invierno – debemos volver para redimir los errores. Juntos podemos cambiar ese hecho, donde solo existimos para evolucionar, para crecer hacia el futuro sin medir nuestra fuerza en contra de la maldita naturaleza. Podemos ser más que eso hijo, podemos crecer siendo otra especie alejada de las enseñanzas de nuestra raza para abrirnos paso a un nuevo destino. Un nuevo camino puede ser forjado desde aquí, ahora" –_

 _Parte de lo que dijo entro en mí, repitiendo las palabras y analizando su significado._

 _Entonces la ira cobró en mis sentidos y mi cuerpo actuó por impulso propio. Mis manos empujaron lejos de mi la figura de un traidor, pero ni aun con el rostro de Craw plasmándolo frente mío, lograría mentirme a mí mismo y saber que quien dijo tales locuras era mi padre, el rey de los dragones. El ser más poderoso y leal a su estirpe._

 _-"¡no, no lo hare!" – gruñí mis palabras, el dolor por la perdida y la venganza necesitada me guiaban en mi malestar – "¡no cambiare para volverme un débil monstruo y dejar que otros me pisen!" – me acerque decidió, listo para cualquier golpe por parte suya dado a mi atrevimiento – "¡la vida de esos cachorros se pagara con la sangre de sus verdugos! ¡Lo juro por lo más sagrado de mi vida!" –_

 _Ni siquiera logre terminar bien las palabras, porque el nudo en mi garganta trababa mis palabras. Las asquerosas y débiles lagrimas resbalaban sin importar qué, logrando solamente enfurecerme más. No quería ser débil, lo odiaba. Pero entre querer y poder, era un camino muy difícil que afrontar._

 _-"Natsu, no pido que seas débil, jamás lo haría" – trato de aminorar mi rabia, pero mi orgullo y mis ganas de matar a alguien solo lograban enmudecerlo – "solo te pido, hijo mío que entiendas lo que…" –_

 _-"¡jamás en la vida me pidas cambiar de rumbo ante la desgracia plantada en nuestra puerta!" – señale acusatorio – "no me rebajare ante nadie, la verdad será siempre la misma y ninguna regla, juramento o palabra cambiara eso" – respire para calmarme, pero sabía que mi decisión ya estaba hecha – "seré fuerte, porque la criatura que vive en mi interior me grita diciéndome que jamás en la vida, ni en muchas otras más, dejare de luchar en lo que creo y eso es mi sangre, la sangre heredada de un dragón a otro para convertirse en la salvación de nuestra especie" –_

 _Mi decisión, mis palabras, mis reglas. Un juego que comenzó desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que yo acepte unirme a consta de las desgracias que podrían asomarse en cada tramo de mi vida. No tenía miedo, aunque debería, pero el inhóspito incierto de todo siempre es lo mejor de las aventuras. Fuera si son hechas para dañarnos o protegernos, daría mis pasos con firmeza y no dudaría en nada de lo que la puta naturaleza tuviera que ofréceme._

 _Entonces supe, muy tarde, que mi decisión seria mi perdición absoluta._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Tentando al dragón .**

Las palabras no podían haber sonado tan terrible como se reproducían en mi cabeza. A veces era bueno fingir que nada de lo que decía este desgraciado vejestorio era cierto. Podía tomármelo como broma o algo sin el mayor valor del asunto.

Pero los enormes ojos sobre excitados, dilatados ante el pensamiento de lo dicho, hizo que me conectara son mis emociones y una alarma se activara en mi mente. Una que gritaba PELIGRO en su mayor expresión del significado.

No podía ser cierto. ¡No podía!

Trate de captar alguna pisca de burla o fantasía en su haber, pero ni en su rostro, en la posición de su cuerpo o la enorme sonrisa decorada con amarillentos colmillos, podría encontrar una muesca que logre aplacarme de pensar que este maldito imbécil de mierda hablaba en serio. ¡Por mi Dios Sol!

-¿estas demente, Crawford? – no dudé en mis palabras, aunque debí hacerlo. La locura se combate con locura, pero yo no estaba en mi mejor momento como para rebajarme y ser parte de este espectáculo de mierda - ¿quieres enfrentarte a otras tribus? –

-¿por qué no?, así el orden de nuestro mando crecería y nadie se atrevería a cuestionar la ley del pasado - ¡pero este…este pedazo de mierda! – nosotros somos lo que somos Natsu, pero muchos están desviándose o ya lo hicieron de lo que es correcto en ser un verdadero dragón. Entonces no veo mejor resultado que acallar sus voces y dirigirlo por el camino de la rectitud -

 **-** ¡pero atacar otras tribus así como si nada/! –

-¡no hay honor en lo que hacen, muchos de ellos han elegido vivir una vida desenfrenada o sosegada, pero que no va acorde a las enseñanzas de un verdadero dragón! ¡Ninguna de ellas, Natsu! – soltó varios jadeos antes de retroceder, pero sin perder la imagen de su firmeza a su decisión – es por eso que necesito de este plan se lleve a cabo, con tu ayuda obviamente –

Sabía que las cosas estaban tornándose difíciles de momento, pero ahora con todas las tragedias abarcando mi pronta explosiva paciencia, sentía que si daba un mal paso, una mala decisión, llevaría a todos a la perdición y nada de lo que padecí estos malditos años de dolor servirían en algo. Tenía que jugarme bien las próximas movidas.

Antes que nada, necesitaba saber cómo iba este plan elaborado por la desequilibrada mente de Craw. Si encontraba algo en donde poder invertir los papeles, un punto donde sujetarme y mantenerlo a raya, tal vez ganaría algo de tiempo hasta que Atlas encuentre a mi padre y así, juntos, poder vencer de una vez por todas al consejo y llevarme a la tumba a Craw como el premio mayor.

Y después implorar el perdón de todos aquellos a los que lastime con mi decisión.

 _Recuérdalo Natsu, es por ellos por lo que estas parado justo aquí, en medio de esta tormenta que pronto se volverá un maldito y endemoniado huracán de muerte y destrucción._

-de acuerdo… - tomé asiento frente a él, cruzándome de brazos y analizando su postura. Podía decirme mucho, sobre todo ver lo ansioso que estaba por ver si aceptaba su oferta o no – veamos de que va esto. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas –

Una repentinas risas fluyeron de él, aumentando en volumen mientras se encorvaba y se carcajeaba sin parar. Creo que desate a la abominación si darme cuenta.

-¡no le veo lo gracioso a esto! – tense mis músculos, esperando parecer más irritado de lo que estaba. Crawford se limpió simbólicamente una lagrima, mientras negaba divertido

-¿creíste por un momento que sería así de fácil muchacho? ¿eh? – dude de lo que decía - ¡oh, vamos Natsu, no te hagas el idiota conmigo! – entonces todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su rostro, presentándome el aborrecimiento absoluto mezclado son un odio asquerosamente ridículo – este plan consiste únicamente de tu voluntad a servir. Si no tienes el interés de llevarlo a cabo al pie de la letra, entonces tanto tú como yo pereceremos y nada ni nadie podrá salvarte –

Trate de mantener la calma, pero el tic en mi rostro pudo haberme delatado. Confirme mis sospechas cuando volvió a sonreír, pero sin pisca de gracia en ellos. Solo una sonrisa fría, venenosa, filosa.

-has aprendido mucho últimamente, querido muchacho – con la gracia de un depredador, Craw fue acercándose a mi sitio. Tomó de mi hombro y presionó fuertemente. Tenía que mantenerme tranquilo o mi pulso se volvería el factor de mi perdición

-trabajé duro para llegar a ser lo que soy ahora. Solo por obtener lo que ambos queremos – había cierta verdad en ello. Algo nos mantenía unidos para llegar a fortalecernos y poder cumplir nuestra misión; acabar con el estorbo en nuestras vidas, en mi caso, a Crawford – me diste muchas cosas con las que defender mi posición, apelaste ante mis desgracias provocadas al enfrentar a los súbditos del Rey, tengo consideración por ello – dio un último apretón, antes de acercar su rostro al mío, a escasos centímetros de separación. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más de lo que esperaba. Espeluznante, totalmente horripilante

-sí, hice mucho por mantenerte en la posición en la que estas – un frio atravesó mi columna, perforando mis sentidos más allá que la alerta de peligro latente en mi ser – pero no es suficiente todo lo que hiciste hasta ahora para probar tu real lealtad a las leyes del origen de nuestra estripe –

¡Estas de joda, ¿verdad?!

-¡no puedes hablar en serio! – más su petulante sonrisa me dijo lo contrario - ¡eh sentenciado a mi padre por actuar de forma inapropiada en esa expedición! ¡Atlas está siendo rebajado en su honor por cada cosa que diga o haga! ¡el pueblo teme de mis decisiones porque saben que sería capaz de arrancarles la cabeza si dan un solo soplido sin mi maldito permiso! –

-¿y tú crees que es suficiente? –

-¡SÍ! –

-¡basta Natsu, no alces tu voz contra mí! – se alzó y camino de regreso a su asiento, decorado para que pareciera el trono legítimo de mi padre – como dije, no me es suficiente que me hagas creer que tus hermanos y familia se pongan en tu contra –

Tragué duro, tratando de pasar el repentino malestar en mí. ¡¿Lo sabía, sobre mis movimientos?! ¡No debía ser posible!

-pero no hay nada que temer Natsu, tan solo deseo que tu fuerza de voluntad crezca sin impedimento alguno, porque ambos sabemos que no existe mejor placer en la vida que haber logrado nuestro mayor sueño – de repente tenía el pequeño cofre en sus manos, tanteándolo con delicadeza – hace muchos años, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hiciste en la plaza de la tribu? –

Lo recodaba, constantemente lo hacía, el inicio que daría pie a la maldición de mi vida.

Aquel día, cuando tome la errónea decisión, junto a mi padre, de conseguir un poco más de la esencia de un dragón en mi cuerpo, pero que desataría toda su furia sin medida, a pesar de mis vanos intentos por sofocar la llama del demonio penetrando en mi ser.

Tan real, tan increíble, tan magnifica sensación de poder gloriosa y majestuosa, abordando mis sentidos y mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma en pocos segundos, para luego ser devorara por la locura desgarbada sin medida, sin consideración absoluta.

Recuerdo entonces solo la oscuridad bloqueando mi mundo, hiriéndome en la soledad, en el olvido de la existencia misma. Me sentía perdido y abrumado en el más absoluto infinito de la oscuridad.

Solo cuando sentí el calor de unos brazos fuertes y poderosos sostenerme en la neblina del dolor, logré despertar de mi encierro y librarme de la oscuridad, cual se desintegraba y daba paso a un escenario malditamente conocido. Entonces todo se volvió real, mucho más que la sensación vivía antes.

Su cuerpo protegiéndome, abrazándome y gruñendo un sinfín de palabras. Su sangre bañándonos a ambos por los profundo cortes y heridas de su cuerpo. El movimiento se volvió repentino para mí, contemplando un sinfín de cuerpo alternando de un lugar a otro. Las piedras y los deshechos esparcidos por doquier.

Un cuerpo destrozado en una esquina de la plazuela.

Revivirlos cada noche, en cada maldita pesadilla era un castigo ridículo a comparación de los daños causados por mi mano.

-claro que sí, Crawford – respondí a regañadientes – lo tengo en mi mente todos los días de mi jodida vida –

-ya veo, entonces no necesitaré motivación alguna para ofrecerte los privilegios de este plan -como si fuese la cosa más asombrosa del mundo, el pequeño cofre se abría ante mis expectantes ojos

…Y dentro de este, un frasco con un líquido rojo escarlata yacía reposando delicadamente en un pequeño trozo de brillosa tela. Pero algo más llamativo, algo que hacia mi bestia interior gruñir de deseo absoluto. Un anhelo profundo abrazándome, como los brazos de mi padre en toda su fuerza, sujetándome firmemente ante el delirio de obtener aquello que estaba buscando por muchos, muchos largos años. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, porque el "llamado de la sangre" era, sin duda alguna, la única conexión en este mundo que jamás lograría ser extinguido, ni por nadie, ni por nada.

\- ¿sabes qué es esto, muchacho? –

 _Oh, claro que sí. Realmente lo sabía._

El problema original que trastornó mis días y noches con el recuerdo de mi absoluta destrucción. El desencadenante de toda esta tragedia barata, pero al fin y al cabo, tragedia en sí. La responsable de todas las decisiones que me llevaron a estar frente a la personificación de lo inmoral, de lo incorrecto, pero también siendo yo el elegido para ofrendar a la muerte misma con mi existencia…

El elixir de dragón.

 **(DC)**

 **Lucy**

Solo había una palabra rondando mi mente.

Corre. Corre. Corre. ¡Malditamente corre!

Créanme que estaba muy decidía a hacerlo, pero mis piernas, o mejor dicho, mi cuerpo entero decidió desconectarse en este preciso momento. ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias!

¡¿por qué no hiciste lo mismo cuando estuve a punto de adentrarme al bosque para salvar el trasero de Michelle?!

Pero ya no importaba ahora - _¿Cuántas veces dije eso? –_ porque de nada serviría ante el inmenso peligro que corríamos Romeo, Happy y yo. O al menos nosotros los humanos en cuestión.

Resulta que aprendí muy bien que las apariencias siempre engañan. Lo supe cuando crecía con Michelle al lado. Cuando conocí a Loke y los otros soldados. Cuando conocí a cada persona de Junelle en su vasto esplendor.

Pero eso no representaba tanto en el papel de un dragón. Claro que no. Si ves a uno y te pones a pensar, en tu mente divagarías sobre como reaccionaria si me presento ante él o ella, ¿tendrán cualidades o gustos parecidos a los humanos?, ¿tendrán historias parecidas a la de nosotros del día a día?, ¿tendrán conocimientos básicos del trabajo y obras como pueblo?.

¡Jah! ¡ni siquiera tendrías tiempo de hacer toda esta maldita deducción!

Lo único que ellos harían al verte seria correr tras tu maldito trasero y, una vez acorralado contra la pared, desgárrate con sus filosas garras y comerte con sus peligrosos dientes de depredadores. ¡Eso demuestra que su comportar es exactamente lo que refleja su apariencia!

¡Y la apariencia de esta dragona refleja mi trasero magullado y mutilado sin piedad!

Su cuerpo estaba rígido, realmente tenso pero listo para lanzarse hacia mí y romperme todos los huesos con sus brillantes garras. ¡Oh mi Señor, apiádate de esta pobre alma en desgracia! No es culpa mía haber pecado con un petulante, odioso y pervertido dragón que usó engaños para atraparme, ¡lo juro!

Pese a que mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, el miedo afloraba y me hacía temblar ligeramente. Uno podría pensar que era por el frio amanecer, pero nada podría helarme más que los ojos oscuros que radiaban un brillo prometedor del dolor

 **-¡¿y esta quién es?! –** su voz, de cierta forma ronca y suave a la vez, pero sin aplacar la urgente necesidad de cobrarse con mi cuerpo el odio natural en los humanos, hizo darme un respingo mientras recuperaba cierta movilidad en mis manos, solo logrando cubrirme la boca para evitar estimular a la bestia frente a mí con mis gemidos - **¡maldita seas, humana! –**

 **-** ¡espera! – Romeo salió a nuestro rescate, aunque me sentiría mejor si fuera unos centímetros más alto y con más musculatura en su cuerpo para poder detenerla. Al menos extendía mis segundos de vida y lo agradecía

- **¡una humana en nuestro territorio, imperdonable! –** dio un paso, luego otro, mientras que yo trataba de todas las formas posible de alzar mi maldito pie y correr hasta donde me lo permitan - **¡voy a cobrármelas con lo que le sucedió a mis amigos! ¡VEN AQUÍ, PERRA! –**

Y fue en ese momento en que mi cuerpo logro reconocer mi autoridad y se abalanzo a una carrera por salvar mi vida. Las manos de la mujer por poco lograron atraparme, pero fui más ágil y me escabullí entre los grandes muebles. Le escuche gruñir feroz como una bestia rabiosa, empujando las cosas fuera del camino tratando de alcanzarme. No sabía si había logrado gritar, pero no iba a dejar de luchar por mi vida aunque me vea tan patética haciéndolo.

De repente las manos de Romeo me sujetaron, llevándome al resguardo detrás suyo. No iba a decirle que preferiría seguir corriendo a que esperar y ver si ella podía contra el pequeño. Entonces una voz trono en la habitación, deteniéndonos tanto a la cazadora como a la presa

- **¡no muevas ni un solo musculo, maldita bruja desquiciada! –** gire mis ojos y pude ver, a través de las lágrimas de felicidad, como mi salvador se acercaba a nosotros para protegernos de tan horrible final - **¡detente ahí o lamentaré lastimarte! –**

 **-¡esta es una broma, ¿verdad Macao?! –**

- **¡no, no lo es, así que mejor retrocede o me veré forzado a atacarte! –**

La mujer se detuvo por completo, debatiéndose si seguir las órdenes del padre de mi segundo héroe valdría la pena. Gracias al cielo y a todas sus divinidades, ella relajo sus músculos y presto atención a mi persona con mayor serenidad. Diablos, aun así da mucho miedo

-espero que tengas una explicación para esto, vejestorio – las sutiles malformaciones que la llevaron a enmarcar grotescos rasgos en su rostro por la tensión del momento, fueron aliviándose para dejar una presencia extremadamente deslumbrante y hermosa.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Fuera de su furia asesina, era muy bella y provocativa en el buen sentido.

-la hay, aunque suene difícil de creer, y más cuando te diga que todo esto tiene que ver con Natsu – la sorpresa fue inmediata en ella, avivando la curiosidad en sus brillantes ojos café – por ahora evitemos derramamientos de sangre. Ella no es un peligro para nosotros, ni el cachorro –

-¿cachorro? – divisó hacia el pequeño cuerpo de Happy, quien temblaba en una esquina muy alejada de nosotros – pensé que era uno de los nuestros. ¿Es de ella? –

-n-no es mi hijo, pero vi-viene con mi-migo – me aplaudí internamente por el sobre esfuerzo de lograr hablar. ¡Bien, Lucy!

-jum, lo puedo notar. No comparten rasgos, así que supuse que sería más parecido al padre. Buena cosa el aclararlo –

-también lo confundí al principio – dijo Romeo, ya un poco menos estresado

De repente ella comenzó a acercase hacia nosotros, sin importarle que Macao esté dispuesto a herirla por protegerme

-¡te lo advierto, yo/-

-no me _intimides_ tanto anciano – habló sarcásticamente – no voy a lastimarla. Solo tengo algo de curiosidad en ella – dejó que se acercara, mientras en mi mente pensé que Macao debía razonar un poco más antes de dar un paso al costado. Me escárpele ante su proximidad, mientras ella observaba con paciencia, cada detalle en mi rostro – es linda, aunque muy cobarde –

Podía aceptar sus palabras, mi reacción con ella fue lo más pusilánime que hice en mi vida. Ni siquiera Wakaba logró hacerme llegar a tal medroso grado. Pero los gruñidos con la promesa de muerte plasmada en el aura de esta mujer, o el rostro compungido en rabia de Wakaba mientras me acorralaba, ni el fresco recuerdo de ser cazada por ese grupo de bestiales dragones, lograrían siquiera opacar la oscura travesía que mi alma tomaría al reflejarse en los profundos cristales oliváceos de mi captor, mientras me apresa en sus garras, sometiéndome al calor de su poder, y su energía abruma mis sentidos y me sumerge en la más profunda perdición.

 _Y a pesar de todo, me cautivaba esa oscura perdición._

De pronto su mano tomó uno de mis pechos, presionándolo con moderación y total concentración, amasándolo sin vacilación alguna mientras corría el riesgo de que la pretina se alejase y exponga ese pedazo de piel. La situación me tomo tan de sorpresa, que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

-hum, tiene buen cuerpo– dijo, sin dejar de masajearme ahora los dos bultos, sus garras peligrosamente puntiagudas hacían cosquillas, pero a la vez, una corriente iba de mis pechos al centro de mi vientre, haciendo que la presión fuera cada vez más incómoda de ignorar– son blandas y firmes. Tienes un punto a favor en lo que a mí respecta – las junto y separo, jugando con ellas sin detenerse a pesar de lo innegablemente extraño y pervertida forma de analizar mi cuerpo.

¡Quise…quise gritarle, golpear sus manos y abofetearla!

Miré en dirección a Macao y Romeo, solicitando con la mirada que me salvasen del control que tenía esta estúpida, pero estos estaba o bien sangrando por la nariz con una emoción brillando en su enrojecido rostro, o cubriendo sus ojos mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas temblaban de vergüenza.

¡¿Qué mierda hago ahora?!

-eres una excelente pieza, muy bien proporcionada. Tienes un cuerpo adecuado para la crianza o para la _cena_ , tú me entiendes - ¡me guiñó! ¡No puede ser, me guiñó! – en cualquier caso, eres útil – dio una pequeñísima palmadita en mi seno izquierdo, sacándome un ligero grito de sorpresa – pero, ¿por qué Natsu la traería aquí y no en una celda? –

-¡Kana, no hagas esas cosas de nuevo, es vergonzoso! – Romeo le hizo frente a la morena, ya que mi cerebro y el de Macao - _¡maldito pervertido!-_ dejo de funcionar de momento – ¡deja esa manía de tocar el cuerpo de todo el mundo! – exclamó señalándonos apenas consciente del rojo cubriendo su rostro

-oh vamos Romeo, aun no puedes quejarte de lo que hago, ni decir nada, porque no eh tocado tu pequeño pero firme cuerpo – llevó su mano libre y rastrilló, con sus largas uñas negras, los casi bien formados pectorales de Romeo, logrando sacarle un gemido de sorpresa – voy a esperar a que crezcas para darte la lección de tu vida, ya que no me van los cachorros. No seas impaciente – señaló con un dedo, triunfante por nuestras reacciones

-cr-creo q-q-que yo ta-ta-tamb-bien ne-neces-ssito un/ -

-ni siquiera lo intentes, anciano, tu tiempo ya caducó – dijo moviendo su mano como si espantase moscas – yo necesito acción, nene. Algo con lo que pueda disfrutar y no preocuparme de acabarlo por escases de energía o un golpe a tu marchito corazón, ¿me entiendes? -

Sus palabras fueron dichas como si fuese una vulgar borracho, en una posada de mala muerte mientras las mujeres del verdugo de patos hacen su presencia, ofreciendo sus servicios a cambio del consumo de bebidas. Creo que todo esto me está haciendo pensar en cosas sin sentido y hacen compararla con un humano. Puede ser que estar lejos de mi civilización este afectándome la cordura, o puede que esta dragona haya tenido interacción con mercaderes o algo por el estilo en su camino…si es que solo se los cruzó y no los devoró.

-hombre en serio, volviendo al tema – de un segundo a otro, el escenario de curiosidad realizada fue sustituida por una absoluta y severa fuerza. El mal momento amenazaba con volver - ¿por qué una humana? – sus ojos recorrieron mi figura, de arriba abajo varias veces. Pude notar cierto disgusto, pero también incertidumbre – seria genial si alguien me explicase toda esta mierda –

-no sé si estamos en condición de hacerlo, pero viendo a donde podría llevarnos todo esto… - Macao dio un paso, dudando, entonces me vio y note seguridad en su mirada – tal vez puedas lograr hacer cambiar de idea a Natsu, Kana. Hay mucho en juego si alguien se entera de esto –

-interesante – con una absoluta gracia felina, la dragona, Kana, se recostó en el enorme mueble. Sus largas piernas se cruzaron, elevando las prendas que las cubrían y enseñando un buen trozo de piel canela. Si fuera hombre, estaría fascinado con absoluto morbo sobre la figura perfecta y curvilínea que tiene esta criatura, pero al caso de ser yo, los celos me embargan por lo perfecta que se ve a comparación mía. Dije antes que mi físico era aceptable, pero al ver que la belleza viene no solo en distintos rasgos, sino también en diferentes niveles, mi autoestima se siente un poquito ofendido. Solo un poquito

Se llevó su dedo meñique a la oreja y luego observo la suciedad – pues bien – entonces sus ojos dejaron ese pequeño punto, para pasar a mi rostro exaltado de los nervios por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Una sonrisa ladeo en su bronceado rostro, contemplándonos a los tres – cuéntenme todo lo que hizo el estúpido de mi querido Natsu –

 **(DC)**

 **Natsu**

Aquella cosa estaba frente a mí, llamándome, invitándome a su lado. Como un afrodisiaco puro y peligroso, embelesándome a obtenerla en mis manos y apoderarme de tu totalidad.

Pero sabía, muy en el fondo de mis recuerdos, el final de su vicio conllevaría una catástrofe de magnitudes desproporcionadas. Un resultado hecho caos. Un final con destrucción masiva.

Si, el poder de un dragón contiene grandes catástrofes consigo.

Logre apaciguar mis instintos por hacerme del pequeño frasco, pero sabía que no podría contenerme por mucho tiempo. Craw lo hacía rodar entre sus dedos, provocando que la bestia en mi saliera y rajara su maldita garganta.

-¿no vas a preguntar como lo obtuve? – parecía más concentrando en el frasco que en mi intento de relajarme – aunque sabes que hay muchas maneras, pero dejare que respondas a tu favor –

Canalice los puntos referidos para responder, pero no había mucho que pudiera decir dado a que no tengo el conocimiento absoluto para saber con qué crean ese brebaje. Únicamente sé que el ingrediente principal es la sangre de un dragón.

-dudo que mi padre te haya otorgado su sangre para hacerlo – cuestione – aunque dada a las innumerables batallas que tuvo, pudo bien sangran en la tribu y aprovechaste la oportunidad –

-no habría como, el consejo no cuida de los heridos – dijo – tampoco funciona si la sangre es absorbida con telas o mesclada con las plantas medicinales antes de procesarla–

-¿entonces? –

-¿no lo adivinas? –

Trate de relajarme antes de soltar cualquier palabrería bien merecida a su persona

-no, Crawforld. No tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo lo conseguiste –

Soltó unas cuantas risas, luego resguardo el frasco dentro del cofre y lo metió en su bolsillo. Agradecí internamente.

-te pregunte si te acordabas del momento en que probaste por última vez el elixir de Dragon – _oh, ya veo._ Maldito vejestorio

-entiendo… - lo entiendo perfectamente. Ese día en que mi oscuridad emergió, pensé que mi padre había acabado con todo rastro del veneno que me volvió en ese monstruo, pero veo que Craw se hizo de una considerable porción del elixir.

-quiero hablarte de lo ocurrido en ese momento – tomó una mejor postura más relajada. Trate de acomodarme en mi asiento, quería evitar mostrarme lo menos alterado posible – puede que tu cuerpo no haya sido el apropiado en ese entonces, para aceptar el poder del elixir. Claro está, eras un pequeño cachorro –

Si, un cachorro que fue capaz de destruir casi toda la plaza.

-pero yo ya estaba usándolo, lo sabes – tensé mis brazos con fuerza, tratando de no perder el control – después de todo, dado a lo que soy… -

Silencie, porque era difícil hablarlo con alguien que podía manejar "ese" asunto a su favor.

 _Como si no lo supiera ya._

Las palabras sobraban, Craw lo sabía. Habían cosas que era mejor resguardarlas, por el bien de todo el mundo. _Y más si comprometían el reinado de mi padre o el mío._ Pero era un punto clave del cual él, incluyendo a todo su sequito, podían utilizarlo en mi contra.

Ya lo hicieron una vez, en ese fatídico día. Podían emplearlo para poner a la tribu en contra mía, logrando así erradicar cualquier esperanza de poder acabar con el reinado del consejo. Es por eso y más, que sigo sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

-sí, lo sé Natsu. Sabemos a lo que te refieres – dijo él, con aires de superioridad y victoria en su mirada – por eso deduje los posibles efectos del por qué tu cuerpo reaccionó ante el elixir. Viendo que su uso fue desde hace mucho de tu existencia… – acarició su mandíbula, de forma pensativa – creo que no habría problema alguno en que vuelvas a utilizarlo en la actualidad. Puede que tu cuerpo ya esté preparado para manejarlo adecuadamente y volverte…lo que tanto has anhelado en tu vida –

Mis ojos trataron de mantenerse en su mirada, pero fallaron al buscar donde se supone, estaba el cristal que resguardaba tan preciado elemento.

¡¿Podría, sería posible?!

No habría forma de saberlo a menos que lo use. Pero si tenemos en cuenta las palabras de Craw, podría funcionar ya que estoy mucho más formado y capacitado para afrontar el dolor físico. Aunque mi mente este hecho un lio, por mi familia, podría soportarlo y culminar con todo este daño originado por el mismo poder. Este poder que luego usaría para eliminar a estas basuras come mierdas de los sabios.

Pero había un precio, uno con el que jugaba diariamente para ganarme el favoritismo de los ancianos, en especial de Craw.

-pero al costo de mi verdadera lealtad, ¿verdad? – no necesite respuesta alguna. Sus ojos brillando de emoción me lo dijeron todo. Suspire – supongo que para demostrar mi lealtad hacia ti, el plan en cuestión desenfrenará una batalla de la que ambos estaremos muy implicados. Siendo así, si tratara de escabullirme y dejarte toda la responsabilidad a ti… -

-no lo lograrías, ya que perteneces a esta confabulación de apoderarnos de los otros clanes y reformar las leyes de la Dragonima –

-¿pero si insisto en ello, en ser inocente? –

-tengo mis cartas a favor, Natsu. ¡Por Dios, no hagas esto más difícil!, tú mismo te estas delatando, maldición – lo sé, pero me gusta jugar con mis presas un segundo antes de darles el golpe final

-de acuerdo – entrecerré mis ojos – pero si esto confabula más contra mi persona sin poder librarme de la culpa luego, será también tu fin Craw – enfatice las últimas palabras, susurrándolas con desprecio y rabia– **lo juro por mi Dios –**

Esta vez no sonrió ni algo parecido para demostrar su poderío. Un ligero tic en su mano donde reposaba el frasco y su garganta, tragando duro, fue lo que me hizo saber que este sería un maldito y posiblemente autodestructivo plan.

-Muy bien – soltó después de unos largos segundos – entonces quedamos de esta forma. Te reunirás conmigo esta noche en las afueras del calabozo, luego procederé a contarte mi plan maestro –

Me despidió con un movimiento de su mano. Yo me levante de mi asiento y procedí a retirarme, pero en un atisbo de mi visión, note como su semblante de volvía de plena adoración al frasco resguardado en su ropaje, acariciándolo imperceptible sobre la tela de algodón.

 _Maldito seas Craw._

Sali despacio del salón, paseándome entre los pasajes que me llevaban al exterior. Mi mente rememoraba el día en que me sentenciaron a no volver a utilizar la esencia de mi padre, el día en que casi cometí una desgracia en mi familia. Mierda, esto apesta.

Craw me tiene en su poder, cada vez con más trucos sucios en su haber. Si no detengo de una vez al malnacido este, no sé con qué sorpresas se presentara en el futuro, logrando capaz hacerme rendir ante sus pies. De solo pensar en que tendría que besarle el culo para poder mantener la paz en mi tribu…

Dentro de mis pensamientos, no divise la silueta de alguien aguardando en la salida sino hasta que mencionó mi nombre

-hola, príncipe Natsu. ¿puedo pedirte prestado unos minutos? – Yajima estaba esperando paciente, tranquilo, tan calmado como una estatua en plena tormenta

Me sorprendió el hecho. Normalmente ello evitan tenerme cerca ya que fui - _sigo siendo_ \- una mala imagen y enseñanza para las futuras generaciones de dragones. Como si me importara. Por eso que me tomo desprevenido la solicitud del vejete este.

En todos los años en que lo voy conociendo, nunca demostró aberración u odio hacia mí. Siempre tenía una segunda opinión, como si las declaraciones de Craw fuera realizadas por una estupidez enormemente hilarante. En otras, me mostraba un atisbo de empatía cuando recibía una sentencia por parte de sus colegas. No lo entiendo, se supone que todos me odian por lo que soy y por lo que vivo haciendo.

Regresando al momento actual…

-¿de qué se trata? – cuestioné de mala forma, no quería recibir reproches tras reproches de otro idiota

-es solo una plática, Natsu. No tomara mucho tiempo – sin esperar a una respuesta, giro rumbo a un pasaje y caminó, sin tener en cuenta si lo seguía o me marchaba de ahí.

Incorrectamente a mis pensamientos, lo seguí.

Estuve a su lado caminando, sin decir una sola palabra. Al inicio me lleno de molestia, porque si bien no tenía nada que hacer con él, también era que quería volver a mi nido y terminar el asunto en manos con mi preciosa Lucy. Bueno, más que nada lo segundo. Pero después mi malestar fue opacándose por una extraña serenidad.

Mientras caminábamos, veía por entre los enormes ventanales el hermoso paisaje que se extendía por las faldas de la montaña. Mi hermosa tierra, la herencia de nuestros ancestros. Un vasto panorama de ricas tierras fértiles, plagada de innumerables animales y plantas para nuestro consumo. Elevaciones perfectas para formar cualquier cantidad de nidos sin preocuparnos por la sobrepoblación…aunque ese último pensamiento me entristeció dado a los últimos acontecimientos dados.

Pero era nuestra, toda para mi tribu y nuestra próxima generación a venir. Una herencia que no dejaría ser manchada por las maldades de los intocables ancianos.

Es por eso que las emociones negativas volvieron, pero justo en el momento en que Yajima se detuvo cerca de un enorme arco que daba aun jardín de plantas silvestres, decorando la cueva del gran salón.

Sus ojos puestos en el horizonte, yo expectante a lo que diría. El canto de las aves, la brisa refrescante, la luz cálida bañándolo todo…una mescla de sensaciones vibrantes y melancólicas, junto a una pisca de intriga con odio.

Suspire resignado, pensando yo que Yajima necesitaba un permiso o un inicio para hablar, pero no requirió ninguno de los dos para soltar las primeras palabras…

-han pasado muchos años desde que viniste a la tribu – las palabras me tomaron de sorpresa – cuando naciste, cuando fuiste llevado por tu padre a estas tierras. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si fuera ayer –

Mi corazón se estrujo ante el recuerdo y de las palabras de mi padre. Él me susurró entre mis sueños, luego de una divertida excursión entre padre e hijo que tomó todo el día, de los detalles insignificantes pero importantes para mí de mi infancia…

" _eras tan pequeño, que podría cargarte con una mano"_ – lo escuché en mi mente, su suave voz – _"eras tan suave, tan tierno y esponjoso. Ni siquiera nuestros bebés son así de adorables. No podía dejar de observar tu enormes y brillantes ojos. Dulces gemas verdes que me seguían en cualquier lugar al que iba. Mi pequeño, mi niño, mi amado hijo. Llenaste mi vida cuando dijiste tus primeras palabras…papá. Me llamaste así, papá. Moriría una y mil veces por protegerte, por tenerte siempre a mi lado, cuidando que nada ni nadie te hiciera ningún daño. Eras tan frágil que temía lastimarte con mis garras, pero no podía apartarte de mis brazos. Me sentía completo al tenerte conmigo. Durmiendo, sonriendo, jugando. Mi mundo entero. Natsu, mi amado hijo…"_

Trate de no derrumbarme, logrando un increíble trabajo. No había día en que no sintiera el amor de mi padre, recordándome lo significante que era en su vida. Siempre me cuidó, siempre veló por mí, nunca me dejó solo a pesar de los problemas. En cambio yo, lo lastimé, lo alejé de mi lado, no importaba cuantas veces él intentara solucionarlo como lo hacía en mi niñez. Solamente quedaba desmoronar su cariño hacia mí y volverlo en mi contra, para evitar que él saliese lastimado cuando cumpliese mi cometido de liberarlo. Irónico ¿verdad?

Miré a Yajime antes de responderle, pero no sabía que decir porque no entendía a donde quería ir con esto

-las cosas han cambiado en el transcurso de los años, incluido tú. Ya no eres el muchacho jovial e independiente que conocimos en ese entonces – sus ojos fueron a para en mí, pero ellos no miraban mi rostro, sino mi alma. Me sentí de repente, invadido por su energía – nunca supe comprender como es que tu espíritu fue quebrantado de la noche a la mañana, pero entiendo que tengas tus motivos para encerrarte en el pasado –

No quería darle motivos para sospechar de mi alianza obligatoria entre Crawford y yo, así que proseguí por otra línea de conversación. Aunque también pude decir que no deseaba hablar en estos momentos y retirarme, pero algo me invitaba a seguir intercambiando palabras con él. No sabría decir por qué

-han pasado muchos años, como bien dices. La gente cambia – crucé mis brazos, mirando el horizonte – todos en esta tribu cambian. Las ideas y pensamientos también, es normal según yo. Hay cosas que no desearían que fueran así como nuestros alimentos y algunos materiales para proteger los nidos en temporadas de frio. Esas temporadas suelen desfavorecer más el trabajo de nuestros cazadores, ya que aplican el doble o triple de esfuerzo por buscar alimentos para nuestros hermanos –

-sí, los tiempos fríos son muy duros. Pero hasta ahora, ningún invierno se ha llevado alguna familia a la muerte por falta de hambre o calor. Todos en la tribu agradecen el trabajo realizado por el grupo de recolección y la organización con la que se realizó – sus ojos me buscaron, pero preferí seguir viendo el paisaje – me alegra que te interese el bienestar de tu tribu, Natsu. Ellos se sentirían realmente agradecidos por tu interés –

Sabía que mis hermanos y hermanas me temían, lo demostraban cuando me presentaba en un lugar y las voces acallaban, expectantes a mis próximos movimientos. Tenía que dar esa imagen de un ser repulsivo y cruel, así cuando la verdad se sepa, puedan ellos escoger a mi padre como un mal menor a que tomar en cuenta al consejo conmigo como su remplazo de mandato. Al parecer me iba bien, pero Yajima me dio otra noticia

-hay un grupo de jóvenes recolectores* que quieren aprender las artes de la guerra. Los maestros están demasiado ocupado con los aprendices en estos momentos, ya que se acerca la temporada de pasar a la siguiente fase de sus enseñanzas – aún podía sentir su mirada puesta en mí – me preguntaron si era posible que el gran príncipe, el mejor luchador de la joven generación, fuera capaz de enseñarles algunos trucos para sobrevivir en la intemperie –

-no es una buena idea – y claro que no lo era – tengo otros asuntos que atender

-¿Cómo educar al pequeño aprendiz de cachorro, Romeo? – sus palabras dieron justo en el punto.

No era novedad mi relación con mi pequeño amigo. Era el único cachorro que acepté cuidar bajo mi poder, únicamente por la situación que él padecía. Ya saben, los problemas que le impide realizar el examen para aprendiz de guerrero. Pero más que eso, es porque Romeo vio dentro mío, la carga que padecía día a día por ser diferente a las expectativas de los demás. Él, incluyendo a unos amigos más, sabían mi verdadero plan para derrocar del poder a los sabios. Romeo nunca me dio la espalda, al contrario, decidió luchar a mi lado el día en que todo fuera revelado o mandando a la total mierda el plan. Sea como sea, no había forma de dejar fuera de mi corazón a ese leal cachorro.

-es una excepción, lo sabes – esta vez mire su rostro, intentando plagar mi seriedad – es un caso difícil en el que pueda convertirse en un próximo guerrero, pero se alienta él solo. Demuestra lealtad y eso es lo que busco en mis guerreros, pese a que no sirva mucho que digamos. Le daré la oportunidad hasta donde pueda siempre y cuando cumpla mis rigurosos entrenamientos –

-pobre cachorro – suspiró

-¿sientes pena por un guerrero? –

-no lo es aún –

-los aprendices deben ser fuertes hasta el final. Ni una sola lagrima de dolor debe salir de sus ojos. Solo sangre cuando perezcan en el campo de batalla –

-lamento hacerte creer que ellos son débiles por mi comentario. Pero recuerda Natsu, hasta los más fuertes pueden sufrir un corazón desgarrado –

No respondí a ello porque tenía razón. No fue en presencia de ninguno de los sabios, pero pude soltar mis lágrimas en varias oportunidades con mi padre y Atlas. Pero eso no ameritaba decirle, ¿verdad?

-entonces, ¿eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme? –

Yajima no dijo nada, llevando sus manos a su espalda y cruzándolas en medio. Se quedó pensativo, mirando como la luz ahora iluminaba aquel espacio donde nos encontrábamos.

Pensé que sería todo, pero cuando me di la vuelta, dijo unas palabras que me hicieron olvidar respirar

-sé por lo que pasas, joven dragón – un segundo eterno de espacio – sé que las cosas no las estas llevando a tu modo porque debes cumplir una promesa – me gire, esperando encontrarlo con los ojos castigadores que siempre ofrece a los sentenciados frente a la corte…pero su rostro daba a la luz de nuestro astro Rey – las guerras que peleamos día a día, no se comparan en nada a los que pasamos en el campo de batalla. Estas peleas que tenemos en nuestros corazones, son mucho más sangrientas y peligrosas, haciéndonos caer rendidos ante el enemigo de nuestras almas; la perdición – traté de ir a su lado y ver sus ojos, contemplar el tipo de mirada que tenía al decir esas palabras, entonces giró y mostró un semblante neutro, totalmente en blanco

-¿d-de que estas hablando? - ¡mierda, comencé a dudar y él seguro lo sabe!

-hay cosas, príncipe, que el destino se interpuso en colocarlas en nuestro camino por una simple y sencilla razón – Yajima se giró, caminando en dirección a otro pasillo que llevaba, según recuerdo, a una biblioteca construida por los antiguos reyes – no dudes en tomarlos y usarlos para seguir el camino correcto, Natsu. Sabrás elegir el momento adecuado para hacerlo, tan solo, no dudes ni un instante – entonces se marchó.

Espere uno largos segundos, cavando en mi memoria el haber soltado palabra alguna sobre la relación de mi plan para derrocarlo junto a Craw, pero en mi interior, muy en el fondo, sabía que no se refería a ese secreto en sí.

Puede que no lo quisiera aceptar, pero había otra razón más por el cual deseaba volverme realmente fuerte y aniquilar a los enemigos de mi padre.

Resguarde esos pensamientos dentro mío. Tenía otras cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo. Si Yajima lo supiera, Craw ya me lo hubiera informado desde un principio. Tal vez asesinado al pequeño anciano para evitar problemas.

 _Es capaz, de eso y más._

Me dirigí a la salida del gran salón, retomando mi camino hacia mi nido. Habían cosas que pensar, como por ejemplo el plan que llevaría a cabo el maldito de Crawford y que cosas se comprometerían al respecto.

¿Él dijo algo acerca de un matrimonio?

Los humanos también festejan eventos de todo tipo. Uniones de por vida, despedidas a sus difuntos, celebraciones por la existencia…a veces notaba lo parecidos que somos.

Y pensar que podríamos ser iguales.

Pero lo sabía, por más que lo negara, sabía que ambas especies somo realmente parecidos. Por no decir casi iguales…

Pero más que nada, sabía que ambas especies podíamos ser sexualmente compatibles. No es por el hecho de conocer _perfectamente_ a Lucy. También apartando el hecho de la anatomía humanoide que adquirimos en nuestra evolución, como se dice en la historia de mis ancestros, para adaptarnos a este mundo.

Solo lo sé. Tengo una prueba de ello.

No me había percatado lo cerca que estaba de mi nido, mi cuerpo actuando por instinto propio me llevo a lo que estaba necesitando en estos precisos momentos.

 _Maldita sea, no puedo dejar de sentirme así por ella._

Camine unos pasos más con media conciencia, dejando que mis pies hagan el resto del camino y mi cabeza diera vuelta en las extrañas sensaciones que me hacia la vulgar pero caliente y hermosa belleza que aguarda en mi nido. _Dios quiera que sea en mi lecho._

De repente lo huelo.

Ese olor inconfundible de nuevo. El olor del miedo, junto a un visitante indeseado. ¡Malditamente deje en claro que no lo quería volver a ver!

Extiendo mis garras y me adentro, listo para darle la paliza de su vida. Créanme un bastardo de mierda pero si aquel accidente no le impidió dejarlo paralitico, yo le haré un favor y le extirparé las piernas, ¡no sin antes de disfrutar de una merecida tortura!

Cuando estuve a poco de entrar a la enorme sala, escuche gemidos calientes y suplicas para detenerse.

 _¡ESTAS MUERTO, MACAO!_

Entré a la habitación como un monstruo, deseoso de arrancarle de cuajos la carne de cada parte de su anatomía. ¡Maldito seas, vejestorio de mierda! ¡NADIE TE SALVARÁ ESTA VEZ!

Estuve listo para clavar mis garrar sobre el cuerpo futuramente despedazado de Macao…entonces lo que me recibió no fue más que una pared helada, golpeándome en la calentura de mi salvajismo y deteniendo todo posible acto de una mortal locura

¡¿Qué mierda…?!

-¡suéltame…ya! – Lucy trataba de evitar que las manos de la insoportable mujer lograran tocar sus tetas. Pero sabía por experiencia propia, que cuando Kana - _la muy exasperante pero malditamente caliente y sexy dragona de toda la tribu_ \- quería algo, lo conseguía a su muy característica manera - ¡pa-para!

-no hasta medir el contorno de cada uno. Es mi deber verificar que no sean de mala calidad – logró traspasar el agarre de Lucy, llevando su mano a su pecho derecho – vamos a inspeccionar con delicadeza, y no vayas a sonrojarte cariño – entonces su sonrisa se ensancho con tan morbo – te ves realmente buena. Podríamos hacer cosas sucias en esta sala, pero antes que nada hay que cumplir con el deber~ –

Fue todo para mí.

Después de despertar del trance - _y decirme mentalmente que esa escena me encendió las malditas bolas_ \- camine en dirección a la maraña de brazos y piernas enredadas, jalando a Lucy de las garras de esta arpía sin vergüenza alguna

-¡¿qué mierda estás haciendo acá, bruja desquiciada?! – Kana me miro sin entender el por qué mi enojo, luego sonrió de lo más casual, acomodándose su fino traje - _que no eran más que trozos de telas cubriendo sus malditas tetas_ \- y prosiguió a sentarse en mis muebles

-¡vaya forma de saludar querido, también te extrañé mucho! – soltó un beso volado, guiñándome el ojo para realzar su descaro. Solo atine a gruñir de furia – oh vamos, no seas así conmigo. Me tome el atrevimiento de venir desde tan lejos para visitarte ¿y así es como me tratas? – se cruzó de brazos eh hizo un puchero.

No podía negar que se veía tierna haciendo eso, pero no era el momento adecuado para aminorar el suceso, más cuando teníamos a Lucy en medio del problema

Entonces me percate que vino desde muy lejos para verme. _Palabras secretas._

Agarré de la cintura a mi rubia de hermosos ojos chocolates y la deposite con cuidado detrás mío, mientras retrocedía para evitar que la morena de mil rabietas y locuras se atreviese a hacerle más daño. Cosa que no me desagradaría si no fuera por la situación en la que estoy actualmente. _¿Un trio?, puede ser._

 _Espera, mejor no. Se siente raro pensar en otra hembra que no sea Lucy._

 _Extraño…_

-pero bueno, mira a este dulce protector resguardando a su bella damisela en apuros – Kana se había recostado, cruzando un tobillo en una rodilla y los brazos detrás de la nuca. Su sonrisa no podía ser más brillante, llena de interés y morbosidad - ¿desde cuándo mi enorme semental se volvió en un ratoncito sentimental, eh? – sus palabras me sacaba de quicio, pero tenía su punto.

¿Desde cuándo?, creo saber la respuesta.

-no has venido a hablar de eso, ¿oh sí? – mantuve mis ojos en ella, por si las dudas se atrevía a ir por Lucy otra vez. Se le daba muy bien en variedad de coños y las pollas – dime, ¿algo importante como para poder manejarlo? –

Su semblante cambio en un segundo, dejando paso a una máscara de profesionalismo excepcional. Sabía a qué iba esto

-sí, los hay – llevo sus ojos hacia el arco que conectaba con el área de alimentos – pero hay más visitas de las que podría manejar sola. Qué bueno que tuve a esa encantadora muchachita para hacerme compañía~ - guiño, la muy atrevida lo hizo de nuevo.

Reuniendo mi calma, o lo que quedaba de ella, dirigí mi voz con autoridad absoluta

-¡salgan de una vez, ustedes! – las sombras de los invitados se hicieron presentes, luego sus cuerpos completos y bañados en el característico olor de miedo. Por suerte era de ellos, no la de Lucy. No sé qué hubiera hecho esta vez sí ocurría lo mismo de ayer.

Macao camino con pasos temerosos, en cambio Romeo se plantó cerca de mí, muy distante de Kana. _Maldita enferma, ¿qué le hiciste de nuevo a mi pobre cachorro?_

-Natsu, no es lo que tú crees – hablo el anciano, yo respetando su intento de solucionar las cosas – vine para hablar contigo con respecto a – miró a mi Lucy – a ella. Nada malo, debo aclarar –

Romeo asintió, apoyando a su padre

-en ese caso deberías estar en tu nido, no escondido en el mío – gruñí las palabras

-lo sé, pero…cuando oí el gruñido que venía de aquí, pensé que se había desatado una pelea entre tú y la humana, por eso entré y la vi siendo perseguida por Kana – tragó duro, sabía por qué. No solamente yo tenía cierto poder natural de hacer sentir horror en mis presas. Esta estúpida tenía ese don también, créanlo o no – ¡tuve que intervenir, podría lastimarla de no haberla ayudado!-

-¡Ay, por favor! – la morena en cuestión se deshizo de su relajada postura y se sentó de forma muy poco femenina – solo le estaba dando un susto pequeño, no había problemas hasta ahora –

-¡ibas a comértela! – agregó Romeo

-¡Ibas a comerme! – agregó Lucy

Todos nos quedamos callados y pasmados por la reacción de la humana, pero a la vez, sentí algo de orgullo al saberla con algo de valentía. O era la furia que producía Kana en ella con sus intentos de violación, sea a quien sea.

-bueno, viendo esas curvas…creo que no hubiera sido mala idea – sonrió, malditamente sonrió. Detrás de mí podía sentir a Lucy temblar, mientras su pulso se disparaba delatándose en mi agarre en su muñeca.

Debería aclarar el hecho de cuando dijo "comer", no correspondía con los alimentos. Sabía bien la clase de pretensiones que tenía Kana.

-déjalo ya, ella no tiene nada que ver aquí – sin más espera, la morena se levantó de su sitio y camino desafiante ante mí. En cambio yo, estaba listo para darle una patada a su trasero y sacarla de mi vista

-de hecho, Natsu cariño, sería bueno que expliques el por qué ella está aquí, en tu nido, compartiendo tus alimentos y tu cama – escuche el jadeo de Macao pero no le tome atención, solo podía contemplar los oscuros ojos que me observaban expectante, listos para atacarme ante cualquier movimiento de duda. Pero eso era algo que podíamos hacer los dos a la vez

Sonriendo de lado, lentamente, me dispuse a sacar mi mejor arma para disuadir a esta inteligente, astuta, pero sobre todo, increíblemente irritante dragona

-¿qué tal si…lo hablamos en el nido de mi padre, junto a la despensa de los valiosos brebajes que tanto añoras?

Supe el momento en que la tenía en mis manos, cuando sus enormes ojos se abrieron y un brillo asomo por estos. Sabia su debilidad como ella el mío, pero estábamos en mi terreno y yo podía poner las reglas del juego de momento.

-de acuerdo, tú ganas querido– empezó a alejarse en dirección a la salida – tal vez no regrese de inmediato. Si es así, fue un delicioso placer conocerte en todos lados, querida Lucy – hizo un ademan de despedida, mientras le daba un beso a la distancia y retomaba su camino, con ese seductor andar en sus caderas – hablemos en privado absoluto, mi caliente semental -

Cuando gire, Macao había atrapado el beso, guardándolo en su pecho. Pobre anciano.

No iba a juzgarlo. Kana podía ser extremadamente malcriada, arrogante, irritante, muy a sus reglas, pero tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Llena de curvas perfectamente proporcionadas, una piel bronceada y tersa, de buena altura lo que hacía resaltar sus interminables piernas.

Pero la realidad es que nunca podría comparar como se sentiría su calor alrededor de mi polla, mientras le sujeto fuertemente el pelo y me entierro en su coño duro y rápido. Por muy bella que fuese, tenía un arma muy peligrosa que prefería no enfrentar y perder mis bolas. Cuando la locura se le atraviesa, es mejor alejarse de ella.

Además que a su _amado papi_ no le gustaría saber que su preciosa bebé está cabalgando pollas por donde sea que vaya.

Gildarts, el nombre de uno de los dragones más poderosos de la era. Y el padre de esta ardiente loca.

Su fuerza no tiene límites. Es casi invencible. Su forma cambiada a dragón es enorme, con un acorazado en relieves de algún tipo de material único en nuestra especie, pero que es letalmente filoso ante cualquier cosa. Nada puede tocarlo sin salir desmembrado o partido por la mitad. Sus enormes garras hechas del mismo material, pueden despedazar gigantes montañas, destruir enormes ciudades, desaparecer de un solo movimiento a todos sus adversarios, quedando únicamente rastrojos de sangre en el aire.

Gildarts es una verdadera abominación de destrucción masiva…pero a diferencia de mi padre, es un maldito promiscuo, irresponsable, amante de tragos y muchas cosas más para un inútil vejestorio que solo vive la vida con placer.

Puede ciertamente hacerse del poder de la tribu. Puede fácilmente enfrentar a mi padre para hacerse cargo del mandato y derribar de un soplido a los malditos ancianos, pero la sencillez de su naturaleza le obliga a mantenerse en constante movimiento, viajando de un lugar a otro para vivir las aventuras de un viejo desvergonzado sin preocupaciones.

Pero no todo es tan fácil como parece ser su estilo de vida.

Con los problemas que surgieron ante el mando de los sabios a nuestra tribu, siendo esta la principal de todas, muchos grupos de rebeldes osaron hacernos frente ante el desequilibrio que se manejaba en este reino, incluso a otros más. Es por eso que Gildarts se presentó ante mi padre y solicitó permiso para hacerse cargo de aquellos indeseables que trataran de arrebatarle el trono a Igneel. Eran dos cosas buenas según su punto de vista, ya que se concentraría más a fondo en los problemas de la tribu sin los casos externos y su amigo viajaría libremente en donde le plazca.

Pero dado a los últimos acontecimientos vividos, pude comunicarme con Gildarts mediante su hija - _quien trato de arrancarme las bolas después de que yo intentase joderla, sin percatarme de quien se trataba_ \- y avisarle sobre mi plan para hacerlos caer. Él, tanto como Atlas, es un buen amigo de mi padre. Le tiene demasiado aprecio por el hecho de haber sido aceptado en la tribu hace muchos años atrás, pese a haber sido un forajido en sus tiempos mozos y desvirgado con total autorización, a casi medio centenar de hembras. Tanto de la tribu como reinos lejanos.

 _Desgraciado con suerte._

Igneel le ofreció una segunda oportunidad para remendar sus errores, siendo así una unión de lealtad y amistad absoluta entre ellos, incluido Atlas. _Debo recalcar que el morbo en mi tío fue iniciado por el vejestorio ese._

El carraspeo a mi espalda me hizo darme cuenta que perdí la noción del tiempo. Al girarme, veo los ojos preocupados de Romeo y Macao, pero más que nada la mirada de Lucy, puesta en un punto sobre la pared a un lado.

-regresare en un momento – dije sin mirar a nadie más que a mi chica dorada – luego resolveremos el tema de visitantes no deseados –

-te dije el por qué, Natsu – habló Macao

-lo sé, y agradezco que hayas aparecido antes que la estúpida esa lastimara a Lucy – su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal ante mis palabras, pero fue diferente ante mi siguiente movimiento – bueno, tengo que atenderla como se lo merece – un ligero fruncimiento de su frente me hizo darme cuenta de su malestar.

Interesante.

Quise comprobar mis dudas, así que me dirigí rápidamente al nido de mi padre. Estaba a tan solo unos 40 metros del mío, pero habían formaciones que impedía violar nuestras privacidades. Cruce los tramos a grandes pasos, apresurándome en llegar e impedir que Kana acabase con todo el almacén de bebidas de mi padre.

Podía tolerar mucha mierda de él, pero nada me salvaría ante su furia por su preciado tesoro. Y pensé que yo era lo más especial que Igneel tenía.

Cuando entre a la enorme sala, mucho más grande que la mía, encontré a mi indeseable compañera de travesuras recostada cómodamente - _si se le puede decir así a extender las piernas en alto y cruzadas_ \- mientras bebía de cabeza, una enorme botella de alcohol a base de hiervas agrias y semillas.

Me acerqué y cogí otra botella, con características similares pero de un amargo sabor, más fuerte y concentrado. Tomé asiento junto a ella, mientras sus piernas chocaban contra mi hombro y se reía de eso. Tenía que darle un punto por ser intrépida.

-así que… - soltó, luego de eructar como toda una dragona – ¿nuevas novedades de las que deba saber? –

-prefiero saberlo de ti antes que nada – di un trago grande a mi bebida – debes tener información mucho más valiosa a comparación de mí –

-sí, las hay – recobrando la compostura, sin perderme un atisbo de la diminuta tela que cubría su sexo debajo de los enormes faldones, se acomodó elegantemente como una fiera a punto de atacar – de hecho, hay mucho que tratar –

 **(DC)**

 **Lucy**

No podía creerlo. ¡En verdad, no podía!

¡Maldito sean todos los hombres existentes y por existir!

Bueno, no debo enojarme todavía por las masas ignorantes que se forjaran en el mundo de la depravación y el deseo desmesurado de saber por el interés en las faldas… ¡mierda!, claro que al final se volverán un grupo de malnacidos que solo buscaran hurgar entre las piernas de todas las féminas para valer su hombría y medir sus malditos penes, por qué de ser así, ¡todo el existir masculino estaría completamente jodido!

¡Claro que no Lucy, porque ya sentiste la polla de ese desgraciado rozar tu sexo y saber el buen tamaño que se maneja!

¡Pero no pienso admitirlo a nadie!

-deberías calmarte, se nota que estas pasando por algo en tu cabeza – la voz de Macao me sacó de mi trance. Cierto, debería calmarme y dejar de pensar en el culo de Natsu yendo detrás de la super mujer candente de escultural cuerpo. ¡Maldición!

No es que deba enfadarme por ese hecho…¡bueno, si!, ¡es por eso!

Ese maldito me tuvo bajo su poder ayer en la noche, tomando mi voluntad y haciendo añicos mi integridad.

 _Como si no lo hubieras querido hacer, cariño_.

En parte es cierto, porque no podía negar el inmenso magnetismo que me llamo a tocar su piel, permitirle besarme y encenderme en todos los lugares correctos después de decirme la forma en cómo me haría suya.

Mi cuerpo traicionero siente que va a entrar en combustión en estos momentos.

-creo que deberíamos irnos, Romeo. No creo que haya peligro alguno dado a que Natsu se encuentra cerca – Macao se acercó lentamente hacia mí, tomando mi hombro y dándome un ligero apretón – él volverá, ten paciencia. Romeo puede traerles alimentos mientras tanto –

Su cordialidad y empatía me confundía, pero era por la educación implantada sobre los dragones. Debería cambiar de aspecto en concreto sobre estas criaturas.

Error, no todos son buenos en la primera impresión. Solo ser cautelosa.

Macao demostró no ser un vil cretino con superioridad inflando su pecho, así que podría darle la oportunidad de tratar de conocernos

-me encantaría, aunque el más interesado es Happy – el pequeño se encontraba jugando con unas figuras de piedra que Romeo trajo para él.

Macao asintió y prosiguió a marcharse junto a su hijo, quien acaricio el cabello de Happy y camino rápidamente para alcanzar a su progenitor.

Sintiendo que no habría moros en la costa, me levante del asiento y camine en dirección a las cataratas. Necesita refrescarme ante los pensamientos de colera, ira, excitación, celos…

No, no debería estar celosa. ¿por qué estarlo?

 _Porque el hombre más sexy que conociste en toda tu vida, se fue detrás de un perfecto trasero bronceado con curvas apretadas._ Dice mi conciencia.

Prefiriendo hacer caso omiso a mi yo interna, me desvisto rápidamente y me entrego a la frialdad de las cristalinas aguas, mientras las mantas de mi ropa las sumerjo y las lavo con ayuda de algunas piedras. Dormí en su cama, me tuvo en sus brazos, el olor no iba a irse tan fácilmente.

Decidí relajarme después de un rato, flotando tranquilamente mientras la corriente hacia lo suyo en mis músculos. ¿Por qué la tensión?, no debería sentir tanta pesadez si eh vivido acostumbrada a cargar todo yo sola por muchos años. Bueno, no tantos, no soy tan vieja.

Pero siento que esto es así, que nada vale según a mi parecer y que debería echarlo todo a un lado, comenzar de nuevo y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero los recuerdos siempre quedaran latentes en mi memora por siempre.

El ser secuestrada.

El ser rescatada.

El ser seducida.

El ser…¿dejada?

No sabría como calificarlo, ya que solamente Natsu me tuvo para darme un inmenso placer nunca antes conocido. Conoció mi cuerpo en cierto modo, pero no mi ser, no mi verdadero yo. La persona que soy. Entonces, no sabría cómo decir a lo que hay entre nosotros… ¡¿siquiera hay un nosotros?!

¡Somos un humano y un dragón, Dios mío! ¡Debería estar quemando mis pensamientos con miles de rezos al cielo!

Pero, ¿hay algo de arrepentimiento en esto?. Puede que no, puede que sí.

Me siento realmente confundida.

De repente se me vino unas cosas a la cabeza. Unas ideas locas, debo recalcar, pero que me hicieron cuestionarme en todo lo que eh padecido en mis años de vida.

Podría, tal vez, sería posible…¿vivir otra vida, lejos de mi misión con Michelle, con la gente de Junelle, lejos de Loke…y empezar una en este lugar, al lado de los dragones?, ¿al lado de la familia de Romeo?, ¿al lado de Natsu?

Vivir fuera de todas las cargas encomendadas por mí, para sentirme libre de la oscuridad que me rodea, que me absorbe en su totalidad y descansar en paz, en tranquilidad...al lado de esos esperanzadores ojos jade.

" _quédate conmigo, ahora y para siempre"_

Sus palabras calan en mi interior, desmoronando algo dentro, que me hace dudar, me hace temblar ante la idea de permanecer en un lugar que yo escogiera, que podría ser mío y solo mío. Pertenecer a algo, ser parte de algo único y asombroso. Sentir que mi vida vale más de lo que recibí hasta ahora, que podría obtenerlo todo sin sacrificios a cambio.

Podría.

Si, podría.

Pero tan solo…no debía.

No podía porque, muy a mi pesar, sabía que no era lo correcto.

No podía olvidarme de mi querida Michelle, quien ahora debe estar temblando ante mi aparente muerte. Culpa de ella obviamente, pero sabía que era mi destino protegerla de lo que sea, incluso a través de la muerte velar por su bienestar. Hay trabajo que hacer, hay asuntos que resolver.

Porque…tengo la misión de devolverle todo lo robado a Michelle, por las personas más desagradables que pudieron pisar la tierra.

Revelar el secreto más grande de todo Fiore, para que así pueda hacerse justicia ante el asesinato de grandes seres, que dieron su vida tanto como lo que yo estoy dispuesta a dar, con tal que Michelle pueda regresar a su verdadero hogar, a donde corresponde y será siempre su lugar.

¡El reino de Fiore, el reino de la verdadera princesa: Michelle D' Fiore!

 **(DC)**

 **Natsu**

Por lo general, las reuniones con Kana duran mucho tiempo, dado a toda la información acumulada por los viajes de ida y vuelta, pero lo que revelo ahora resumía en su totalidad muchas cosas ocurridas dentro y fuera de la tribu.

Quede inmediatamente inmerso en mis pensamientos, después de saber los movimientos realizados por ella y su padre, contra la nueva agrupación de renegados que se formaba rápidamente, solo para obtener el control de un gran número de tropas y atacar las tribus aledañas.

Gildarst se adentraría en las zonas cercanas a cada tribu aliada, verificando los movimientos del enemigo y trabajar con los reyes y reinas de la zona. Así los mantendría al tanto mientras se arman para alzarse en una guerra demasiado sangrienta para mi gusto.

Quería evitar el derramamiento de sangre de mi gente, pero esos canallas no se lo dejarían tan fácil y mucho menos, desaprovechar la endeble unión que nos mantenía conectados a todos ellos a causa de las disputas de los sabios. Mas ahora con el ridículo plan que llevaba Craw en proceso.

Obviamente tuve que contarle todo a Kana, ella también estaba dentro de esto. En un comienzo ella se aterro de la idea de que podría suceder otro altercado como hace muchos años, cuando era un cachorro, y más ahora que ni mi padre ni Atlas estaban cerca para detenerme. No medí la situación en sí, solo sabía que llevaba un riesgo muy grande en hacerme de tan poderoso brebaje, pero Kana saco las ideas más rápido que yo.

-¡eso puede ser usado en tu contra, Natsu! – golpeo la mesa de roca en el centro, haciendo temblar las botellas vacías alrededor – ¡¿qué pasa si pierdes el control y Craw decide que eres demasiado peligroso y te sentencia al encierro, o peor, a la muerte?! – gruño profundo, como una verdadera hembra guerrera haría - ¡no puedes aceptarlo, seria tu perdición!

-o la salvación a todo esto – controle mis pensamientos, pero Kana tenía razón. Aunque podía jugármelas a mi suerte si yo también las tenía – puedo tomar el poder de un verdadero dragón, utilizarlo para cambiar las cosas entre nuestras alianzas y los reinos alejados –

-convencer a los líderes de las intenciones de Craw no bastaran, todo el mundo sabe el tipo de reputación que tienes y pensaran que estas luchando contra las leyes, que te volverás un rebelde y te sentenciaran de peligroso para todos. Craw tomaría eso a su favor y lo sabes –

-¡¿entonces qué debo hacer, Kana?! ¡Dime, porque estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia! –

Puede que sepa manejar un poco mi ira, pero no quería llegar a niveles en los que mi raciocinio ya no tuviera palabra alguna que dar si seguíamos por este lado de la conversación. Traté de respirar a fondo, sintiendo un ligero aroma de la esencia de Lucy adherida a mi piel. Dios, como me calmaba eso.

-déjame decirte esto; si las tribus saben que tú y Craw piensan atacarlos, nada les hará cambiar de idea a pesar que les digas que todo es plan del vejestorio ese. Hay mucho que perder en esto Natsu, debiste consultarnos antes de proceder –

-Craw me tomo por sorpresa, me llevó a conversar en privado y me soltó todas esas palabras…maldita sea, me siento totalmente estresado ahora mismo – froté mi nuca, podía sentir los nervios duros debajo de mi piel – como sea, debo tener un comunicado con cada uno de ellos, hacerles llegar el mensaje antes que Craw decida realizar sus movimientos a solas –

-pero me dijiste que él tenía un plan, "matrimonio concertado" según mencionaste –

-una tregua entre los humanos, pero que fácilmente él puede destruirlo y bajar sus defensas para apoderarnos de sus tierras y armamentos…como si necesitáramos eso – bufé con diversión. Ninguna de sus ridículas armas podrían compararse a nuestras poderosas garras

-de hecho, hay algo interesante que olvidé mencionar – Kana se reposo muy casual, yo la mire con ganas de asesinarla por dejar algo fuera de la conversación – no vine aquí solamente para hablar de los rebeldes. Me entere de lo sucedido con Nab y Vijeeter – el dolor se reflejó en sus ojos, mientras seguía con la conversación – también sobre los bebés bajo sus cuidados –

Esa fue la mecha que prendió la ira de mi padre, haciéndole dar un paso atrás y realizar su propia venganza. No debería cuestionarlo, yo también estaba en el dolor y la venganza, pero gracias a su maldito actuar es como estamos ahora.

-es su culpa, ¿eso piensas? – me dijo – el que tu padre haya decidido cobrar venganza con sus manos, dejándole el camino libre a Craw, ¿piensas que es por él, su culpa? – a veces me sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía leerme

-era su destino, su cargo, su deber. El rey debe anteponerse siempre para salvaguardar a sus hermanos y hermanas. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo – volví a tomar más de ese amargo brebaje – pero lo haría si no hubiera nada que pudiera sacarme de mi trono a mis espaldas, pero Igneel pensó que no serían un problema. Que equivocado estaba –

-lo sé, pero las cosas siempre dan un giro inesperado – se sirvió otra botella más – como lo que ocurrió con lo de tu padre y Atlas en los límites y la matanza de muchos hermanos –

-¿te encontraste con Atlas? – dude, ya que la hora de su llegada y la de mi tío no concordaban y no había sacado ese tema a la conversación como para que lo supiera – ¿te lo contó? -

-no, esto fue algo que nosotros mismos vimos – se recostó nuevamente en el enorme mueble, balanceando la botella entre sus dedos perezosamente – no sé cómo describirlo, pero fue una tortura ver a nuestros hermanos morir de tal forma…tan espeluznante –

Podía hacerme una idea, Atlas fue muy descriptivo. Esperé en silencio a que ella continuase

-supe que tu padre realizó una batalla en los límites de nuestras tierras, pero nadie sabía que aquella arma usada por los humanos fue empleada en otro lugar, muy cerca de la frontera de Minstrel con Joya – su rostro reflejaba absoluta concentración – pudo haber sido el inicio o una zona de pruebas, no tengo conocimiento alguno de ello, pero sabemos cómo actúa y los riesgos. Natsu, déjame decirte que esa cosa es totalmente mortal para un dragón – la seriedad en sus palabras me auguraba un mal porvenir

-¿puedes ser detallista en decírmelo?, tengo mi concepto de Atlas pero espero que logres apaciguar algunas dudas –

-cómo cuáles? –

-cómo lo manejan. Atlas hablo de unos barriles, pero suponiendo que es algún tipo de polvo… -

-exacto, se utilizó el humo para realizar las crueles asesinatos, pero es el polvo en si el verdadero veneno – bebió otro trago – no hemos conseguido una muestra para analizarla con determinación. Si nos hiciéramos de un poco, el equipo que tenemos podría verificarlo y tratar de encontrar una cura al respecto –

-¿un equipo? –

-te sorprendería lo que logramos acarrear de los fastidiosos humanos. Hace unos meses nos hicimos con un pueblo de curanderos y "aprovechamos" todas las cosas de ahí. Obviamente estudiamos las funciones observando a los humanos y memorizando en general, los líquidos que empleaban en cada experimento – sonrió triunfante, haciendo emerger de mi un atisbo de alegría y orgullo. A veces lograba animarme en momentos como este y lo agradecía. Era una perra egocéntrica a veces, pero se ganaba su puesto como mi valiosa hermana por los logros obtenidos de mí – pero como te digo, no resolveremos nada hasta conseguir una muestra suficiente para analizar. Cosa que será difícil ya que es veneno específicamente para dragones –

-¿qué está solicitando entonces? –

-estamos viendo la forma en cómo conseguirlo sin que nos afecte. Aún está en proceso, pero lo conseguiremos. Como que me llamo Kana, la dragona más sexy e inalcanzable de toda la tribu Sol – guiño un ojo, reflejando su autoestima elevado en el proceso

-no hay duda de que estas loca. Buena suerte tratando de tocar algo que podría matarte – entonces me puse realmente serio – es broma, ni se te ocurra lanzarte a ello solo para conseguir las muestras. Eres realmente una loca capaz de eso y más –

-¿en dónde estaría lo divertido entonces? – maldita sea

-¡te lo advierto Kana! –

-si si, como digas maldito amargado – de repente un brillo muy conocido por mí, para mi desgracia, avivó el semblante de Kana de una forma muy intrigante – entonces, dime todo y exagéralo –

Iba a darle un coscorrón por ser tan desesperante, pero tenía un chance por haberme informado de este asunto.

-todavía no resolvemos el tema de Craw – traté de alejarla del verdadero tema

-vamos, no trates de esquivarme. Solo mantenlo ocupado hasta que consigamos hablar con al menos, uno líderes de buena lealtad a Igneel. Después te diremos los planes a seguir, pero mantente al margen hasta que lo hagamos –

-será difícil, teniendo en cuenta que esta noche necesita hablarlo conmigo –

-bueno, en ese caso, dile que tomara un tiempo pensarlo con claridad, que tu mente no trabaja tan bien por tener un aperitivo esperando en tu nido –

-ni de broma, nadie debe enterarse –

-nadie salvo yo, romeo y su padre. Suponiendo esto, entonces Wakaba también lo sabe–

-estas malditamente en lo correcto -

-solo escucha lo que tenga que decirte y espera a nuestra respuesta. Si requiere una decisión de inmediato, dile que sería mejor esperar a cómo va la búsqueda de Igneel para así tener un conejillo de indias mejor preparado. O a Atlas, cualquier le sirve a ese maldito infeliz –

-duele decirlo, pero parece que tienes razón. Que haría sin tus conocimientos tan incoherentes… -

-no seas sarcástico, sabes que tengo razón. Ahora, por la de las tetas grandes y fina cintura que espera en tu nido. Suéltalo ya –

-diablos, que eres tan vulgar como ella. Estudiar a los humanos te ha vuelta diferente a lo que eras –

-¡no me hagas sacarte las cosas a la fuerza, Natsu! –

Sabía que tenía la batalla perdida, así que resignadamente, solté el motivo del por qué Lucy estaba acá y del por qué la tenía en mi nido

-¿es el mismo dragón que Craw piensa utilizar? –

-así es, pero veré una forma de detenerlo…o matarlo antes de que cometa esa idiotez del vejete – sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa cargada de misterio - ¿ahora qué? –

-viéndolo por el lado de las escrituras de los humanos que leo para entretenerme, diría que fue algo realmente romántico – se carcajeo a más no poder, mientras mi rostro se encendía sin saber el motivo a ello – Un dragón secuestra a una doncella, el valiente príncipe va y la rescata y viven felices para siempre – usó su larga garra para señalarme – tú eres el príncipe, ella la damisela en peligro y el grupo de imbéciles eran los malos de la historia. ¡No puede ser que mi pequeño ratoncito caliente se haya enamorado de una humana! –

-¡deja de hablar así! – me levante súbitamente, de cierta forma enojado por sus palabras - ¡no soy ningún ratón y no me he enamorado de ella!, es solo que… -

¿qué iba a responder a ello?

Me atraía, como no tienen idea. Su solo pensamiento me atraía hacia donde ella estuviera, sin pensar en nada más que tenerla en mis brazos, olerla, lamer su piel, besarla, sujetarla fuertemente y…

 _¡MIERDA!_

-¡jajaja puedo ver por tu cara de mierda que recién de diste cuenta, ratoncito caliente! – mientras ella se revolcaba entre los muebles y se caía, pero sin omitir sus carcajadas femeninamente elegantes, yo no cabía en la posibilidad que aquella fuerte atracción que sentía por mi humana pudiera ser convertido en ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Mi padre nunca me explicó con detalles sobre la forma en como sabría si encontraba a mi compañera ideal, pero tampoco hay que ser tan imbéciles como Kana…no, ella se dio cuenta antes, de que la atracción involuntaria a esta criatura era parte de ello. Pero podía fácilmente ser solo un llamado a la lujuria que desprendía su cuerpo.

Si, creo que solo es eso, sexo caliente y nada más.

Kana dejo de reírse mientras me acomodaba en el mueble y bebía a grandes bocanadas todo el líquido de la botella. Llevaba más de 7 con esta, estaba seguro que el efecto iba a aparecer pronto y me volvería más detestable que ahora.

Por el lado de Kana, creo que las 12 botellas eran solo un pequeño calentamiento.

-me siento atraído por ella, de forma carnal y solamente eso. Puedes pensar lo que quieras pero no llegare más allá de lo permitido – como si fuese un balde de agua fría, mi morena amiga se detuvo de cualquier broma futura a realizar y me miro completamente asombrada – guárdate tus cosas Kana, como te digo, no es más que solo sexo – aunque no hayamos avanzado a esa parte, pero podía darme el gusto de cazarla y devorarla con lentitud.

De repente ella se sentó como un ser normal, mientras sus ojos me escudriñaban por completo. Sabía lo que buscaba en mí, porque mi decisión resaltaba en "ese" problema del que también ella y su padre conocen.

-entonces, ¿es así? – se acercó a mí, arrodillándose entre mis piernas y su mano tocando mi mejilla - ¿estás seguro que no es algo más allá que la reacción de tus instintos? –

Sus palabras hicieron que una burbujeante rabia emergiera dentro de mí, haciéndome perder la poca calma que me quedaba desde anoche.

Malditamente si sabía lo que era el amor entre un dragón y una humana.

 _Tú no, pero alguien más si lo sabe._

¡Mi maldita conciencia atacándome justo en el peor momento!

Aparté su mando de un golpe, luego me levanté y camine en dirección a la enorme chimenea construida en medio de la sala. En la repisa de este, en medio de flores secas y ramas de olores, estaba un pequeño y amarillento cráneo, cual sabia, observaba todos mis movimientos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y observándolo en su marchito pedestal, analice, pensé que toda mi vida fue un engaño, trate de la mejor forma posible de aminorar los daños y vivir como si nada de eso me afectara. Pero lo es. Ese maldito secreto me consumía.

No fue el elixir de dragón lo que origino este problema.

No fue la desgracia que comencé en la plaza de la tribu.

No fue el trato que hice con Crawford para asesinarlo.

No fueron las duras lecciones en mi vida lo que me llevo a esto.

Nada de eso fue lo que realmente origino este desencadenamiento de desgracias tras desgracias. Lo que hizo posible que yo, siendo tan solo una criatura, fuera parte de toda esta obra trágica y llena de dolor y sufrimiento, fue el mismo origen de mi existencia, de donde vengo, de quien soy realmente.

Un maldito origen del que estoy malditamente embravecido de heredar.

-no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? – Kana estaba detrás mío, limitándose a saber si podía o no acercarse a mi espacio personal. Sería estúpido si lo hiciera en estos momentos – pensé que, como era humana, tú ya le… –

-¿crees que sería tan imbécil de hacer justamente eso? – una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, pero no tenía emoción alguna reflejada. Me giré y mire a los ojos a Kana - ¿me crees capaz de cometer…los mismos errores del pasado? –

-me sorprende que lo llames así, después de todo el resultado es… - me miró, contempló detrás aquel pedestal y de nuevo a mí – ya sabes –

-y por lo mismo, no caeré en las mismas desgracias que causaron este maldito problema – crucé hacia el exterior del jardín interno, donde la vegetación se explayaba en torno a las formaciones rocosas, dándole un aire tan pintoresco y lleno de vida, pero que era un reflejo tan distinto a como me siento.

No podría manejar otra situación parecida, porque sabía, jodidamente lo hacía, que los errores del pasado están para aprenderlos y evitar realizar la misma idiotez y joderte a ti mismo. Pero claro, no sabes cuando la oportunidad del destino se presente frente a ti y te dé a escoger entre salvar tu pellejo o seguir cagandola aún más.

Miserable existencia la mía.

Debería calmarme, pero sé que las cosas se están volviendo un caos mucho más difíciles de manejar.

La guerra que podría desatarse entre los rebeles y los reinos aliados. El plan de Craw de apoderarse de las tierras humanas y hacerse de más poder. La situación de mi padre y Atlas, quienes deben odiarme con todas sus fuerzas en estos momentos. La humana de preciosos ojos marrones que me llena de sensaciones nunca antes vividas en mí.

Si, estoy jodidamente acabado.

Sentí la presencia de Kana, pero solo atino a alcanzarme una botella recientemente abierta. No dije nada, solo la alcance y acabe con esa mierda en pocos tragos. Lo necesitaba, debía sentirme un poco más relajado.

-puedo quedarme a hacerte compañía si lo necesitas, pero no vayas a intentar aprovecharte como esa vez – mágicamente logro cambiar mi mal momento en algo cómico

-no podría si quisiera, respeto mucho tus habilidades – sonreí de lado, tomando la bebida de su mano y acabándola en un duro golpe – las respeto tanto que no me atreveré a perder mi polla. Lo estimo demasiado al muchacho -

Soltó un gran número de carcajadas mientras el alcohol desbordaba por sus fosas nasales. Fue eso necesario para hacerme romper en risas mientras me ahogaba en la embriagues de la bebida.

 **(DC)**

 **Lucy**

Para cuando termine de asearme, Romeo ya había regresado con comida caliente para Happy y para mí. Ahora que lo pienso, debido a todo lo sucedido, me sorprende que ellos también consuman comidas preparadas y adrezadas. Pensé en encontrarme con una cueva llena de huesos y cráneos humanos, que el olor de la putrefacción estaría en el aire y que la cama de las bestias estaría hecha de paja y pieles de animales. O humanas.

Sigo preguntándome si las enseñanzas de mis ancestros sobre los dragones está bien planteada.

Bueno, es obvio que los que lograron salir con vida para contarlo, fueron personas con experiencias sumamente horrorosas, llenas de segundos de puro dolor y debilidad ante su próximo destino que era la muerte. No todos los días uno logra sobrevivir de entre las fauces de unas peligrosas bestias como lo son los dragones. Pero si la situación fuese diferente, si alguien que convivio con los dragones, sin ser perseguido y luchando por su vida, y que solo disfrutara de la compañía de estos mediante experiencias llenas de vida y color, contase sus aventuras a los demás de como el terror implantado por las historias de los antiguos estuviera, parcialmente, errónea, ¿sería escuchado por todos, por algunos, o desterrado, asesinado, olvidado por querer cambiar la historia del diablo?

Si yo contase mi historia a las personas a mi alrededor, ¿me escucharían, creerían la otra cara del diablo?, ¿o me sentenciarían por blasfemar la historia de la humanidad?

Hay algo aquí que me detiene para empezar.

Yo, Lucy, no soy más que una sucia e innecesaria sirvienta, cuya voz solo es pareja al chirrido de la plaga, cuando buscan comida para solventar sus vidas y son cazados por otros más fuertes y poderosos. Así de inferior es como somos la plebe de la plebe.

No tengo la voz para alzar mis palabras. Soy un eco perdido entre el mar de lamentos. Una gota de lluvia tratando de apagar la furia de miles de volcanes. Simplemente, no soy nadie para poder corregir, siquiera, un pensamiento de segundo. Algo distante, algo irreal, algo que se aleja con el pasar de los años y quedara en el olvido de los miles de participantes que trataron de hacerse presente en el mundo.

-¡Lucy! – la voz de Happy me saca de mis pensamientos, mientras tira de mi mano con mucha desesperación - ¡reacciona! –

-perdón. ¿qué sucede? –

-te estábamos llamando, pero estabas perdida – Romeo estaba sirviendo frutos cortados en trozos en un plato de piedra – últimamente lo haces, ¿o es porque estas en este lugar? –

Camino en dirección a la mesa, mientras anudo mi cabello en un moño bajo. No soy de tenerlo siempre amarrado, pero odio cuando las gotas de mi cabello humedecen mi espalda y las prendas.

-es algo que hacen las personas regularmente – me senté junto a Happy, mientras comía sin piedad alguna las manzanas y mangos – los pensamientos vienen y van –

-pero te concentras demasiado. A veces, pareciera que fueras una estatua en medio del nido – entonces mostró un atisbo de una sonrisa – eso es algo que también nosotros aprendemos. Ser una estatua –

-¿por qué deberían? –

-fácil. Cuando vamos a cazar, podemos mezclarnos con la naturaleza y capturar nuestras presas si las tenemos muy cerca. Es una técnica que algunos estamos planteándonos para perfeccionar –

-muy inteligente. Pero, ¿no lo hacían desde antes? –

-eso es cuando usamos nuestra forma de dragón. Hablo de cuando nos vemos en esta apariencia y queremos presas más difíciles de conseguir –

-cómo, ¿un venado o un conejo? –

-ja ja ja, algo así –

-o a un soldado – las palabras de Happy nos dejó paralizados por un momentos, hasta que Romeo sonrió incomodo y le frotó el cabello al pequeño

-sí, también. Aunque prefiero los conejos – me miró, con cierta complicidad – son mejores y mucho más nutritivos –

-ya – dejé el tema de lado. La incomodidad no era necesaria en estos momentos

Comenzamos a comer, después de un tiempo se volvió normal. Happy describía los sabores de las frutas con tal devoción, que se le hacía agua la boca. Yo le mencionaba sobre platillos hechos de buen sabor por mis propias manos. Romeo nos comentaba sobre los aportes que ofrecía la naturaleza en la montaña.

Debo admitir que quede maravillada por los mil productos de salud y belleza que albergaban los dragones. Desde hiervas para aliviar una comezón, hasta brebajes de estos para eliminar cualquier tipo de toxina salvaje. También cremas a base de raíces y hojas, que pueden ablandar los cayos de sus manos y patas, hasta un tipo de bálsamo que previene el envejecimiento en la piel. Si vendiera todas esas cosas naturales a las mujeres de Fiore, seria extremadamente rica…

-es claro que no se han probado en humanos – soltó Romeo – solamente con nosotros. Tenemos un organismo muy fuerte, capaces de tolerar los efectos secundarios de estas plantas. Un humano como tú no podría siquiera, soportar el amargo sabor del antídoto de la flor de la muerte –

-¿flor de la muerte? – pregunté interesada

-es una flor muy venenosa, pero hermosa. Se encuentra en los acantilados de la frontera, donde no existe vida alguna. Muchos la confunden con una flor medicinal que es para la juventud eterna… -

-suena irónico –

-lo es. Se escucharon rumores de que humanos perecieron por alcanzar lo inalcanzable, en manos de la muerte disfrazada del deseo – vaya sorpresa

-no sabía que los dragones también escuchaban rumores de humanos –

-se escuchan muchas cosas últimamente. Tal el caso como que muy pronto, las tierras de tu sangre se alzarán y buscaran el exterminio total. No solo de los dragones, también de la flora y fauna – me detuve al masticar un trozo de mango – es algo que, aunque duela admitir, tenemos miedo que suceda –

-¿el exterminio de tu raza? –

-no – negó lentamente, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una tristeza única – la vida en sí –

Lo miré a los ojos, otra cosa no podía hacer. Pero unas fuertes emociones me embargaron, imágenes de todo un mundo verde y lleno de vida, apagado en la penumbra de la muerte y del olvido. Un mundo donde la vida jamás volvería, y los aun presentes, se manifestarían en mil formas, para alcanzar el último aliento y no perecer en la triste eternidad de la oscuridad.

Así de impotentes, así de asustadizos, así de cobardes somos los humanos que deseamos existir en el "por siempre" y nunca abandonar la gloria y el sabernos recordados por grandes alabanzas, canticos y poemas. Pero todo requiere un sacrificio, aunque las repercusiones las padezcan otros solo por abrirse paso a la grandeza.

-pero – digo entonces – es solo con nosotros, ¿los humanos?, ¿y qué hay de los dragones? – no deseaba ir por el camino de una discusión, tan solo era el simple deseo de saber el ideal que tenían ellos - ¿ustedes no sienten que el mundo es muy pequeño para vivir encerrados en este trozo de tierra?, ¿no desean abrirse paso y demostrar su existencia en concreto al mundo entero? –

Romeo me miró, luego bajo su rostro y antes de que pudiera realizar otra pregunta, o decirle que no buscaba ofenderlo, él sonrió de lado y alzó su mirada, segura, fuerte, sin vacilación alguna, para responderme con el orgullo marcado en su voz, y en su raza

– los dragones podremos ser vistos como el mismo diablo dividido en varios fragmentos envueltos en fuego, sangre y bravura, pero en la vida, ni si quiera por un simple gozo de curiosidad, trataríamos de tomar lo que no es nuestro, apoderarnos de aquello y suprimirlo hasta dejarlo sin vida, para continuar con lo siguiente que se nos cruce – se levantó en todo su porte – no somos monstruos crueles y sanguinarios como crees que somos, Lucy. Somo criaturas hechas para proteger a sus semejantes, asesinos formados para destruir lo imperdonable, bestias con emociones y pensamientos para liderar hacia el futuro; somos lo que somos, dragones, fieles sirviente a la vida y su creación y repudiamos los actos barbáricos que se arremeten contra ella, sin dar un significativo valor a su sacrificio –

Tanto Happy como yo nos quedamos viéndolo, mientras él tomaba asiento sin omitir ese brillo en su mirada

-sé que un humano no comprendería bien las enseñanzas de mi raza, pero es lo que somos y lo que hay – tomó una manzana sin cortar y se lo quedó viendo – nosotros no matamos por matar. No destruimos por destruir. No existimos sin un propósito en esta vida –

-y…¿cuál es ese propósito? –

-lo he dicho – hizo girar la manzana sin quitarle los ojos de encima – protegemos la vida – su sonrisa se agrandó, su rostro no reflejaba enojo o preocupación, sino satisfacción y orgullo – hemos crecido como guardianes de la naturaleza siempre. Nuestras fuerzas y dones nos lo otorga la vida, entonces y así es como debemos retribuirle. Somos salvajes, bruscos, letales, pero lo somos contra aquellos que se lo merecen, porque es su castigo por irrumpir en el equilibrio de la existencia. "Por tu sangre. Por mi garra", es una frase que mantenemos en nuestras enseñanzas, que explica que por cada acción hecha, debemos afrontarla. Sea para bien, sea para mal, eso no importa, salvo ejercer nuestra orden ante el pedido de la vida –

Dejó de hablar, pero las palabras nunca se borrarían de mi cabeza. Más su significado.

El orden en la naturaleza. Los dragones son los guerreros protectores en el orden de la vida.

Si comparara a los hombres que luchan en las tierras de Junelle y Fiore de los cuales conozco muy bien de sus vidas, contra estas criaturas monstruosas de las cuales poco a poco estoy conociendo, podría dar un veredicto real que somos nosotros los verdaderos monstruos al abordar a nuestras manos todo lo que brille, se mueva, o sea beneficioso, sin importarnos que la sangre se escurra en nuestras manos con tal de tomarlo a la fuerza.

Puede sonar irónico, dado que fui secuestrada por un dragón, pero la base de todo esto es por la imperiosa necesidad de la ambición de conseguir una meta planteada por el egoísmo de mi propia gente. Natsu ni siquiera me ha lastimado, solo me llevó a su nido, donde los seres que lo aman me cuidan, me dan de comer, me protegen. Natsu me protege…mientras que yo misma, me mande a las puertas del infierno por mi egoísmo.

-otra vez te quedaste quieta – Romeo y Happy me miraban divertidos.

Decido dejar esos pensamientos de lado, no hay cavidad ahora para buscar verdaderos responsables de la situación en la que me encuentro. Sé muy bien por qué estoy acá, pero cuando regrese a la aldea, cuando termine de vivir esta maravillosa experiencia con los dragones, buscare mi camino y me guiare por la nueva ideología marcada ahora en mi interior. "Por tu Sangre. Por mi garra"

Iba a decirle a Romeo que sus palabras me hicieron concientizarme un poco más, cuando en eso, escuchamos unas voces provenientes del exterior. Voces en un intercambio de palabras que, si no fuera porque me conocía muy bien el sabor de la amargura y la traición, me habría sentido malditamente enferma y dudaría que algo estaba rompiéndose dentro mío.

 **(DC)**

 **Natsu**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos Kana y yo en el jardín, pero habíamos terminado con casi toda la despensa de mi padre. Como dicen los idiotas de Wakaba y Macao, "el daño ya está hecho, ¿por qué no terminarlo?"

Sabias palabras que las tomaré en cuenta cuando Igneel me desgracie la existencia por apoderarme de todo su alcohol. ¡Eso te pasa por no compartir, viejo tacaño!

Nos reíamos a montones, mientras mi morena de curvas perfectas me saltaba con ocurrencias que lograrían solo los más valientes, o dementes dragones para tales actos. Podía imaginármela tratando de dar batalla a cientos de dragones, pero en el último segundo, ella desataría los tirantes de sus tetas y lo agitaría entre sus dedos, mientras meneaba a esas hermosuras ante sus adversarios. Después lo derribaría con un golpe en las bolas y escaparía como la mierda de ahí.

Lo hizo una vez. Conmigo. No fue nada divertido desde mi posición.

El sol ya bañaba con su luz toda la tierra de su reino, indicándome el momento de regresar a mi nido a encargarme de otras cosas. Dormir por ejemplo. Gracias a la presencia activa de Lucy toda la noche, me imaginaba un millón de cosas que podría hacer para escapar. Por suerte solo se quedaba ahí, mirando la nada o en mi dirección alternadamente. Después de un buen rato, logró conciliar el sueño a poco tiempo que empezaba el amanecer, cosa perfecta que aproveche para dormir algo.

-entonces, así como están las cosas, dudo mucho que logres meterte entre las piernas de tu queridísima humana y profanarla como Dios manda – hizo una señal de rezo, sacándome otra sonrisa de mi entumecido rostro

-puedo hacerlo, no es nada de otro mundo – alargue las palabras, me moría de sueño

-si fuese el caso, ¿por qué no lo hiciste ya? –

-me gusta jugar, lo sabes –

-oh cariño, lo sé muy bien –

-tu puño en mis bolas no cuenta para nada –

-claro que sí, dijiste que solo querías verme desnuda, no que intentarías comerme el coño cuando me distraje –

-hmm no me provoques Kana, me siento cachondo en estos momentos y estoy agotado –

-vaya que eres toda una follada deseable querido –

-basta, me haces sonrojar –

Pensé que seguiría con sus ocurrencias, pero el calor de su cuerpo capto mi atención y abrí los ojos. Se encontraba sobre mí, sus piernas acomodándose a cada lado de mis caderas. Diablos, que espectáculo

-podríamos desgastarnos el estrés de otra forma. _Papi_ no está aquí esta vez – mientras acariciaba con la vista su bien formado cuerpo, Kana comenzó a desatar las tiras de sus prendas. Libero primero sus tetas, mientras tanteaba con seducción maldita el lazo de su faldón.

Me sentí duro, solo por el hecho de tener a tal mujer sobre mí y más que dispuesta a darme un momento de relajación. Sus manos acariciaron mis pectorales, arañándolas con una suavidad juguetona. Sus perfectas tetas se apretaron en mi pecho, mientras su boca bajaba y acariciaba con mordiscos ligeros la piel de mi garganta.

Maldición, era buena.

Pero algo ahí que no me gustaba. Algo faltaba en todo esto. No sabría decir qué pero no lo sentía correcto o necesario para prenderme en lo absoluto. Mi polla estaba parada, bien, pero no estaba del todo duro como para facilitarme una estocada sorpresa en su acogedor centro.

Trate de acariciar sus pezones, pero no las sentía especiales. Más bien, eran como las de las otras dragonas que visitaban mi cama. Su piel no me resultaba tan suave y su cuerpo me aburria en sienta forma.

¡¿qué mierda…?!

Jamás en la vida pude averiguar si su sabor era tan tentador como su olor, o si sería tan malditamente estrecha como juraba serlo, a pesar de haber probado - _como dijo Atlas-_ de todo un poco. Pero no me sentía con las ganas de follar con ella. ¡Esto es grave!

¿Será el sueño, el cansancio, el estrés de todo esto?

No lo sabría y nunca lo sabre, solo atine a detener sus movimientos por desabrochar mi cinturón y saludar esa parte mía que con mis mismos ánimos, empezó a ablandarse. Joder, que mierda de caos sucede conmigo.

-estoy algo cansado Kana, tal vez en otro momento – incluso la idea de tocarla después no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Al contrario…sentía que debería alejarme de ella de inmediato.

-¡wow, idiota! – dejo escapar una sonrisa muy animada a mi parecer, luego se acomodó las tiras de su prenda mientras negaba – creo que has cometido un gravísimo error -

-solo ten piedad de mi polla, en serio lo aprecio mucho como para perderlo – no me respondió en lo absoluto, salvo por solo sonreír. Creo que debería ser transparente con ella, se lo merece después de todo – no me siento exactamente yo mismo ahora. No sé qué me sucede –

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como se detenía, pero prosiguió amarrando los últimos nudos de los tirantes.

-no te culpo en lo absoluto Natsu – alcé mi mirada perplejo – solo digo que, si en un inicio dejaste en claro que jamás te importaría tanto esa humana, pues, has cometido un grave error al ponértelo de meta. Estas acabado –

Esperé que la furia volviera a emerges de nuevo, pero esta vez no sentí nada más que una resignación formándose en mi pecho.

¿Podría ser?, eso no lo sé con precisión.

Me ayudo a levantarme del piso, agradecido ya que no tenía un buen equilibro en estos momentos. _Nota mental, jamás tomar más de 15 botellas con una maestra del trago._

Caminamos en dirección a la sala, deteniéndome ante el desastre organizado por ambos

-si no limpiamos, créeme que me encontraras empalado la próxima vez que vuelvas – solo atinó a reírse, pero ayudándome mientras acomodábamos el desastre. _Si, Igneel va a asesinarme._

Después de dejar todo impecable - _no sé cómo pero lo conseguimos -_ decidimos que ya era tiempo de despedirnos y volver a nuestras funciones en lo que respecta, acabar con el tirano más grande de la era y patear su trasero hasta el fondo del acantilado, sin omitir enrollarlo con trozos de carne para que los carroñeros lo devoren con él. La imaginación de Kana era divertida a su manera.

Caminamos hacia mi nido, yo un poco más sobrio, pero no tanto como para darme cuenta que mis palabras salían raras y extendidas

-deberíamos besarnos para acabar este cliché de despedidas – solté cómico, Kana me tomo en los brazos y me estrujo fuertemente

-no recibirá premio alguno en este estado. Dios, estas acabado cariño – me soltó un guiño – necesitas más práctica, te dejé seco con todo esto – refiriéndose a mi embriaguez y la avalancha de información

-eh tenido mis momentos en privado, no dudes de eso –

-sí, créeme que lo sé. Recuerdo haberte descubierto con las manos en el trofeo, cuando tu padre no se encontraba. Apenas y eras un aprendiz de cachorro, por el amor de nuestro Sol – negó con falsa decepción – pero al menos te volviste bueno con el tiempo –

-lo sabes muy bien, sino no, no me escogerías para ser tu compañero de momento. Apuesto que tu padre se moriría si supiera que hemos hecho esto desde que éramos unos cachorros –

Rodando sus ojos, se alzó y besó mi mejilla, luego comenzó a alejarse. Giré para adentrarme a mi nido, cuando la silueta de Lucy y los cachorros me esperaban cerca a la entrada de la sala. Romeo con las manos en su boca y las mejillas sonrojadas, Happy mirándome con sus enormes ojos negros abiertos a más no poder. Lucy en cambio, estaba con los ojos abiertos de asombro, pero con la decepción y un atisbo de dolor marcada claramente en su bello rostro.

¡¿Qué carajos…?!

Los pasos en el exterior me indicaron que alguien se acercaba, pero no duró mucho en saberse quién era ante las palabras salidas de Kana

-¡Recuerda cariño, eres el mejor en lo que haces! ¡No dudes que este momento no se volverá a repetir en el futuro, te adoro semental! – luego se marchó.

Y después hubo silencio. Un absoluto y largo silencio.

Los segundos pasaron volviéndose una eternidad para mí, pero Romeo dio un paso al frente y dijo, con una inmensa educación propia de él

-¡¿n-no pue-puedes ser m-menos explícito e-en esto, idiota?! –

Me quede hecho piedra. ¡Realmente no entendía nada de lo que decía!

-un momento, ¿de qué carajos estás hablando? –

-¡evita decir insultos frente a los niños! – esta vez fue Lucy quien arremetió contra mí, pero el tono de su voz me extrañó mucho. Su semblante se reflejaba en sus palabras - ¡no puedes hablar de esa forma frente a estas criaturas, ten mayor consideración por nosotros al menos! –

Y seguía sin entender ni un carajo.

-estupendo – dije – ahora debo haber hecho algo que ofendió por completo sus estándares humanos de educación, pero créeme que no sé a lo que te refieres– cruce mis brazos, listo para esperar cualquier mierda humana que soltarían, pero el golpe vino de otra forma, robándome el aire de los pulmones ante las palabras dichas

-¡no necesitábamos saber que te enrollaste con esa mujer y que te había dejado totalmente acabado! ¡Pero bueno, felicitaciones por tener tu jodido revolcón a expensas de mi negativa por abrirte mis piernas, cerdo asqueroso! – y así como vino, una bofetada en mi mejilla izquierda fue lo que me hizo reaccionar ante lo sucedido. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

-¡un momento! – trate de detenerla, pero ella ya se había marchado en dirección a las cataratas - ¡dije un momento! –

-¡no te daré ningún momento más con mi tiempo, no vale la pena perderlo contigo! – Oh por Dios…

-¡es tu culpa Natsu, tú mismo confirmaste lo que hiciste con Kana! – Romeo lo decía como si fuese el suceso más trágico de toda la era dragonense - ¡Gildarts te va a matar, y todo por pensar siempre con tu/! –

- **¡cállate, por un demonio! –** no quise exaltarme más de lo que debía, pero el alcohol y el estrés de todo me impulsó a hacerlo. Quise decirle a mi pequeño cachorro que lo sentía, pero sería tiempo perdido hasta alcanzar a mi humana y evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

¿Como lanzarse de una ventana por ejemplo? Si.

Logré capturarla del brazo, pero ella dio lucha al tratar de zafarse de mi agarre. Creo que era por lo cansado y embriagado que estaba que logró su cometido, pero corrió en dirección al lugar que la necesitaba para solucionar este malentendido. _De paso para aprovechar el mullido colchón de mi habitación y convencerla a mi buen estilo seductor._

Nada iba a impedirme tener en mi poder a esta preciosidad. Con el simple deseo de hacerla mía, mi cuerpo reacciono furiosamente, olvidando el recuerdo de haber tenido en mi regazo a una dragona ardiente y dispuesta hace pocos minutos. Tal vez me esté acostumbrando más al aroma de Lucy que el de otras.

Fui recibido por una almohada voladora, luego por otra, y otra más. Entonces cambio por los jarrones y otros elementos pesados a su alcance. Debería redecorarlo para evitar estos sorpresivos ataques.

-¡aléjate de mí, infeliz reptil! – lanzo otra cosa que no sabía que tenía ahí, pero lo esquivé rápidamente, mientras hacía mis movimientos y conseguía atraparla de la cintura. Caímos rebotando sombre mi lecho, pero sus golpes me tomaron de sorpresa. Mis reacciones estaban un poco lentas por el alcohol. Debía concentrarme sino perdería esta lucha.

-cálmate y déjame explicarte – sujeté sus manos y las eleve sobre su cabeza, mientras sus piernas hacían el vano intento de golpearme – escucha, es una confusión realmente jodida, ¿está bien? – pese a mis calmadas palabras, ella no quería escucharme. Tenía que ser un poco más áspero para mi gusto pero no había otra forma

-¡ya suéltame, desgraciado! –

- **¡deja de moverte! –** mi voz se volvió dura, como mi cuerpo y mi polla lo estaban por tenerla bajo mío – **comportante que no quiero lastimarte** –

Fue un efecto esperado, pero odiaba sentir su miedo si procedía de mí. Bueno, a veces, en su mayoría.

Puto enfermo, me excitaba hacerle sentir la adrenalina correr por su sangre.

Lucy dejó de luchar, en cambio su respiración se hizo un poco trabajosa, mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban, tentándome maliciosamente. Era mi perdición, lo admito, pero antes que nada debíamos conversar sobre las palabras mal entendidas de Kana.

Pero antes de que lograse decir algo, antes de que me permitiese siquiera abrir la boca, las emociones que cargaban sus palabras fueron la única jodida cosa que logro enfriarme a tal modo, que ni siquiera pude respirar en el acto

-¡aparta tu asqueroso cuerpo de abominación, porque juro que te mataré con mis propias manos, dragón! ¡LO JURO!-

* * *

 **Crocus, capital de Fiore.**

El grupo de los asesinos más peligrosos y poderosos de todo Fiore, el Clan de las estrellas, celebraba una reunión en una de las torres del castillo, diseñada específicamente para eventos de suma importancia. Pero además de todo, era el lugar donde se almacenaban libros, papiros, cualquier tipo de documento heredado de los antiguos miembros del Clan de las Estrellas. Una habitación llena de historia, secretos, información y muchas cosas importantes con respecto a la existencia de los humanos y los dragones.

Loke había regresado a tiempo para participar de tan importante reunión, aunque ciertas cosas descubiertas en el campo de la masacre de dragones no lo dejaba tranquilo. Aun rondaba en su mente sobre los especímenes hallados, aquellas dos bestias de un porte grotesco y peligroso, los cuales nunca en su vida había visto sino hasta ahora. Los dragones no eran así, no con ese aspecto tan majestuosamente imponente que con solo mirarlos, la sangre se te helaba en las venas y tu corazón se detenía en un pestañeo, mientras tu alma se sumergía en el helado pozo del horror por el simple pensamiento de saberte perecido ante su poderío.

Había algo raro en todo esto, lo presentía fuertemente.

-entonces, comencemos – sentenció el líder del clan, quien llegaba presuroso y tomaba haciendo junto a todos sus leales compañeros – temo por saber los resultados de Aqua y Caprico con respecto a los especímenes encontrados – en referente a los dos dragones de piel rojiza - ¿hay algo interesante o preocupante para saber?, y por favor, omitan detalles irrelevantes –

-no hay gracia en ello – se escuchó susurrar a Gemi, siendo seguido por su gemelo con una sonrisa

-al punto, por favor – pidió el líder – necesito saber contra que nos estamos enfrentando –

-según los análisis de las llagas de las nuevas especies de dragones – comenzó Caprico – aquellas heridas fueron producidas por una alteración en el mismo sistema de las criaturas. Podemos asemejarlo como una reacción alérgica o un ataque de algún agente –

-aunque nos inclinamos más al hecho de ser un ataque – continuó Aqua – no sabemos de arma alguna que pueda producir ese tipo de heridas, pero tampoco conseguimos encontrar algo que pueda ser realmente dañino hacia los dragones. Hemos analizado a fondo a esta especies y no tienen nada contra qué ser alérgicos mortalmente. Así que decidimos que sería una intoxicación –

-¿envenenamiento? – cuestiono Cancer – un veneno capaz de hacer algo como eso a esas enormes bestias, ¿realmente existe? –

-los elementos empleados están siendo analizados con mayor profundidad – Aqua entrego unos papeles a Seirei, esté comenzó a leerlos – de momento no encontramos nada conocido, pero repartimos una lista a todos los aliados de diferentes lugares para verificar el contenido –

-de ser así, nuestros contactos nos avisaran de inmediato y procederemos a la elaboración del veneno – Caprico se levantó y camino hacia una habitación continua, de donde regresó con una gran mesa cubierta con una manta, reflejando la forma del objeto puesto en el mueble – lo segundo es, sin dudar alguna, lo más emocionante de este nuevo descubrimiento –

Sacó la manta de aquel cuerpo extraño, presentándolo a todos sus compañeros

-¿ese es…? – pregunto Gemi, mientras que su hermano se quedaba observando con los ojos enormemente abiertos de asombro

-sí, lo es. La nueva especie de dragón encontrado en el campo de batalla – todos los presentes se levantaron de la mesa y rodearon el cuerpo de la criatura

-así es como terminan cuando estudian a sus experimentos – comentó Loke, mientras contemplaba con asco y desilusión el que pudo haber sido un perfecto trofeo en su casa, al costado de su enorme chimenea

-no te aflijas, encontraremos otro más bonito – dijo Cancer con sorna en sus palabras

-como sabrán, los dragones que normalmente combatimos carecen de ciertos rasgos presentes en nuestro invitado – Aqua señalo cada punto con una vara de madera, mientras mencionaba las características del cuerpo – lo primero sería la forma en como están constituidos –

-se ven muy fuertes – añadió Seirei – y malditamente peligrosos –

-¿todo eso son músculos? – Mini tocó un espacio de la carne expuesta en los brazos del dragón – tiene la forma de un brazo amasado con muchas piedras, ¿no lo crees hermano? –

-muchos músculos – respondió el gemelo

-¡nadie tiene más músculos que yo! -Taurus golpeó su pecho, reclamando así el título que le correspondía por sumo derecho - ¡soy el más fuerte de todos! ¡Un super guerrero! –

-el gran hombre entre todos – siguió Cancer

-¡así es! –

\- el gran luchador de todos –

-¡así es! –

-el mayor imbécil de todos –

-¡así es!...

Taurus se giró para atacar a Cancer, entonces Loke palmó la mesa con fuerza, llamando la atención de sus compañeros

-¡concéntrense que esto no es un juego! – y por primera vez en el día, los ahí presentes tragaron duro ante la peligrosa aura que emergía del castaño. No siempre era fácil ver la ira del león, a menos que fueras su próxima víctima – estamos frente a otro tipo de dragones, unos que presentan rasgos mucho más fieros y peligrosos – tomó del mentón y las mejillas del cadáver con sus manos, abriendo la boca y contemplando su interior – colmillos largos y puntiagudos, perfectos para perforar y desgarrar con mayor facilidad –

Reviso los ojos, las orejas, las manos y por último, el trozo de piel escamosa que extrajeron del otro dragón semi transformado

-tuvieron que cortarlo con dos machetes super afilados. Eso demuestra lo fuerte que son sus pieles y que las armas normales no podrían atravesarlo con rapidez –

-¿Qué son estos dragones? – Loke observaba con sumo detalle los relieves de la piel, notando así en un recuerdo pasado, haber visto los mismo relieves en otra parte

-¿y, pensaste en algo? – Seire y Caprico aguardaban por alguna respuesta – tienes el rostro de haber deducido algo de gran importancia –

-todos, díganme si me equivoco pero, ¿no tiene parecido alguno con los dragones que matamos hace unos días atrás? – la pregunta los tomó de sorpresa – analicen este patrón y verán de lo que hablo – mientras todos se acercaban a la muestra de piel, Loke tomó del cintillo del taparrabos que Cancer mando hacer, exactamente, con la piel del ultimo dragón que exterminaron junto

-¡hey! – pese a su desnudez, no opto por cubrirse - si querías verlo solo tenías que decírmelo – dijo, meneando su miembro de un lado a otro

-miren aquí y comparen – en efecto, el patrón de la piel y la prenda tenían una semejanza casi parecidas – creo que estamos hablando de una especie superior a los que cazamos mayormente – se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, hasta que soltó su deducción – los dragones tienen categorías impuestas por nosotros, según basados en los escritos de nuestros antepasados, pero… ¿qué tal si ellos tienen otras forma? –

-¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó el líder

-qué tal si…que tal si en vez de haber una sola rama de poderes, ellos descubrieron una manera diferente de controlar sus nidos – de repente se acercó a un estante lleno de pergaminos y sacó uno en particular – observen acá – desenredó el papel, mostrando dibujos de dragones y un sinfín de textos – se dice que antiguamente, los dragones vivían en una sola unidad, que se componían de un solo régimen tal como lo hemos estudiado todos estos años. Ahora – desenrolló un papel nuevo y trazo un gráfico mediante su explicación – ¿qué tal si estos monstruos evolucionaron?, tienen con qué hacerlo si estudian a los humanos en su habitad, como nosotros lo hacemos con ellos –

-¿estudiarnos? – cuestionó Aqua

-sí – Loke trazo un triángulo en el papel, anotando las características empleados por ellos para los dragones – sé que suena estúpido, teniendo en cuenta el poder primitivo que usan para vivir en sus nidos, pero es algo posible de creer -observo el boceto y con una sonrisa en el rostro, explico lo siguiente a sus camaradas –… jerarquía –

\- ¿disculpa? –

-jerarquía, Caprico. Los dragones pudieron evolucionar y fomentar el desarrollo del orden mediante la jerarquía. Si el cazar para alimentarse era su instinto primitivo, entonces debieron darse cuenta de lo básico que era su existencia. Puede que hayan analizado en un contexto más amplio el cómo manejar un nido para fortalecerse y evitar así la perdida de sus compañeros –

Volvió a los estantes cargados de libros, sacando esta vez un cuaderno grueso con tapa dura de cuero. En esta estaba inscrita la palabra "Registro" – los antiguos guerreros realizaban un conteo cada cierto tiempo en lo que respecta el avistamiento de estas cosas. Me acuerdo que el último de los ancestros escribió este libro antes de perecer en batalla por esos monstruos –

-Bitácora de sangre, libros usados en las batallas de los antiguos para anotar un seguimientos de sus deberes y acciones, como también anomalías o sucesos distantes a lo común de la situación. Ya nadie hace eso – agregó Caprico

-lo sé, por eso me acordé de hacer mi propia bitácora. Nunca me interesó aprenderme todos los archivos dejados por los antiguos guerreros, pero eran indispensables para cualquier anomalía, aunque costase creer que existiera una de esta categoría – abrió el cuaderno y señalo hojas al azar – este año fueron un total de 212 dragones avistados y atacando las aldeas vecinas al sur. En este año se redujo a 198, pero era casi nada y no se apreciaba mucha diferencia – avanzo hojas más adelante – aquí, la cantidad bajó a casi 150 dragones. Y en este, llego a un total de 100 –

Los ojos de sus compañeros iban y venían de él a los números anotados en el escrito. Ahora sus rostros mostraban una real preocupación

-si eso es así, entonces puede tener sentido – comento Caprico

-¡esas bestias han evolucionado de tal forma…! – Cancer presionaba los dientes con total ira comprimida – ahora saben usar la cabeza. ¿Qué nos espera entonces?

-y no solo eso – agregó el castaño, llamando más la atención – si hablamos de evolución jerárquica, entonces no se quedarían simplemente con el desarrollo de control y toma de decisiones. También habría la posibilidad de la existencia de preparación para sus luchadores –

\- ¿cómo?, ósea, ¿te refieres a que están preparando a su propio ejército alado? – Aqua no se perdió el significado de esas palabras, al igual que sus compañeros al darse cuenta

-siempre pensamos que aquellas cosas solo luchaban por instinto de hambre y protección para sus cachorros, pero ahora podemos darnos cuenta que han evolucionado a tal grado…uno donde estamos corriendo el riesgo de ser tomados bajo su poder si no actuamos de inmediato y creamos una estrategia. Pelear como lo hicimos hace años contra otros reinos, pero esta vez, con la ventaja de alas y garras mortales en poder del enemigo–

Todos ahí, contemplaron sus rostros preocupados, pero más que nada, observaron detenidamente al dragón expuesto en carne y huesos.

-oh, joder -

* * *

 **Generación de renacidos:** nombre de los miembros en la ceremonia que se realiza cuando un aprendiz de guerrero pasa a ser un guerrero completo, bajo la bendición del Rey, su nómina o los sabios y presentado ante la tribu.

 **Recolectores:** es una categoría más que se adjunta a ejecutores, centinelas, maestros, y mando. su papel es mantener a toda la tribu abastecida de alimentos en toda su variedad y necesidad, también de artículos o elementos para los nidos o medicina para los guerreros. A veces se adentran en territorio humano para recolectar más comida, es por ello que necesitan ser rápidos y agiles para evitar las trampas puestas en los límites.

* * *

Hola a todos, en esta oportunidad no pude colocar segmentos del siguiente capítulo, dado a que se borró el archivo y olvidé copiar los párrafos.

Espero les guste el capítulo nuevo, estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo y todos los materiales que uso para inspirarme y tratar de sacar un buen material.

Punto aparte, hace poco tuve un ataque creativo sobre otras historias en relación a FT, pero sé que no debo empezar algo cuando aún no termino esta. Por ello, estuve pensando en dar esta historia a alguien más y que pueda escribirla por mí. Es un simple pensamiento, pero me gustaría sacarla adelante, al menos con mano de otr escritor .

Sin más que decir, me despido.

See you late

Bye bye


End file.
